Haven't Met You Yet
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Daniel's gone and Pearson Law Firm is on the road to recovery, however, Harvey and Mike's troubles aren't over yet. Mike has been hiding another secret, and this one's sure to shake the firm, as well as Harvey's sanity. Marvey for sure. Now Rated M for sexual content in chapter 8.
1. Dude Looks Like A Lady

So, this had been running through my mind for a while now and I just had to write it. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't Suits.

* * *

Harvey didn't think that he would be coming back here so soon. It wasn't a particularly inviting place when looked upon from the outside. Even when he walked up the two flights of stairs to the second floor it wasn't inviting. The paint chips on the walls and the floors were probably lead-based if he had to guess. The color of the paint left much to be desired and the fake cockeyed metal plates on the door were tarnished and gaudy. Harvey paused at the green door, his fist raised to knock. He had no idea what he was doing, the first time in a long time he was at a loss. He told himself he was just coming over to the apartment to check up on Mike. The kid did just lose his grandmother after all; Harvey remembered how he was after he lost his father. He was good at hiding his emotions to the general masses but when he went home and was alone, it hurt, he hurt, everywhere. He couldn't stop pretending anymore and wallowed. As much as he denied it aloud, Mike was very much like him; the kid pushed away his feelings in public but was probably…no definitely was a wreck if the previous trip to this place was an indicator. Mike needed to be told that just because Harvey had a lapse in judgment and smoked pot with him once did not mean that the rule of no smoking was off the table now. Harvey still expected that Mike should not smoke pot anymore; he didn't need that shit clouding his beautiful mind anymore. It also wasn't best to cloud away the pain either.

So here he was, simply checking in on his friend…his _friend_. Making a house call to see if he was alright, that he wasn't smoking pot and he wasn't making poor decisions. Harvey let out a breath to steady himself and knocked, three powerful authoritative knocks so Mike would know that it was him. There was no response; no 'hold on', no 'one minute, not even an 'I'm not here!' Simply silence. Harvey wondered if the other man was at home and checked his watch. He could call him but that would require extra effort. Harvey decided to knock again and once he received the same silent response he turned away; he'd check on Mike later he decided. He was halfway turned when he heard a loud bang from behind Mike's door. Startled and slightly feared that someone dangerous could be in the apartment and Mike needed help. Harvey strode to the door and checked the knob to see if it was locked. When the knob turned effortlessly in his hand Harvey rolled his eyes. Of course the idiot would leave his door unlocked; Harvey would need to give Mike a stern talking to about that-Mike didn't live in the safest neighborhood after all. Harvey slowly opened the door, hoping that there really wasn't a burglar in the room beyond the green door. He slid his head cautiously to peer into the room and…that definitely wasn't a burglar Harvey thought when his brain processed what his eyes were seeing.

There was a half naked woman dancing in Mike's apartment.

Harvey blinked, thinking he wasn't seeing this but after the fourth blink and the second eye rub didn't cause the sight to disappear he had to accept that this indeed was happening. There was a half naked woman dancing to muted music in Mike's apartment. Harvey's eyes dragged appreciably over the form of the woman. She was holding an iPod in her left hand as she dragged a dusting cloth over some of the trinkets on the black shelving that Mike had in the apartment. She was wearing a lime green sports bra over her small breasts with a matching pair of lime green yoga shorts clinging to her pert bottom. Her body looked trim, not muscular but she certainly worked out, if the leanness of her thighs were any indication of that. Her waist was small, a natural thinness most women were jealous of, with barely rounded hips; undeniably a body to die for. Her long legs seemed to reach on forever and tapered off at the bottom with long feet, each toenail delicately painted with clear nail polish that glistened with the sunlight coming through the small windows. She was tall, only a little shorter than Harvey with surprisingly short dirty blonde hair; it was endearing on her.

Harvey's ogling was cut short when the song must've ended and the woman turned around seeing Harvey standing there and staring. She gasped and looked down at her body, seeming self-conscious. She looked around and her eyes settled on a suit jacket that was on the couch. She threw it around her shoulders quickly and covered her body. Harvey coughed, embarrassed and quickly closed the door behind him, lest anyone come up the stairs to see the woman in a state of indecency. The woman quickly crossed to the small alcove in the apartment where Mike's bed sat and threw on a robe, depositing the jacket on the bed before coming back into the main room where Harvey was still standing. She took a breath and approached the lawyer.

"Hi." She greeted in a slightly husky voice. Harvey slid a charming smile on; his patented go-getter smile.

"Hi…I wasn't aware Mike had a girlfriend." Harvey noted holding his hand out to the woman's. She giggled.

"I'm not Mike's girlfriend." She assured him, taking the hand and shaking it quickly before pulling her hand back.

"Oh, are you his long lost sister then?" Harvey tried. The blonde shook her head.

"No, Mike's an only child. And no, not a cousin." She said, assuming his next question. Harvey chuckled.

"Then you must be doing a good Christian act." He commented jokingly. The woman laughed loudly.

"_The Quiet Man_, good one," She deflected turning away and walking over to the kitchenette, absently running over the counter with the rag she left there. Harvey crossed over to her and leaned his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on the tops of his hands, lacing his fingers.

"You aren't going to tell me who you are?" Harvey asked lightly. The woman scoffed and rubbed the rag harder onto the counter.

"Why should I? Maybe I like being mysterious." She shot back, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper. Harvey cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"I like a good mystery but…I'll get you to tell me." Harvey promised her. This time the woman cocked an eyebrow, a challenging look flashing through her light blue eyes. Familiar looking blue eyes, Harvey thought before sending her a panties-wetting smile. She wasn't fazed.

"You think you get me to tell?" She challenged.

"Oh I can… because I'm the best damn closer in New York and when I want something, I will do anything to get it."

"Anything? You're gonna get me to settle?" She mocked.

"Oh of course my dear." Harvey assured her leaning forward to hold her hand. She glanced down at the hand and looked at Harvey, not impressed.

"You want me to settle?" She teased leaning forward, her voice deepening.

"I'll even orchestrate it." Harvey said the remark rolling off of his tongue while his smirk widened.

Harvey then paused, his smirk falling, the conversation feeling very familiar. There were only three people, besides him, who knew how that conversation went and they were all men. He cocked his head seriously, looking over the woman curiously, noting she looked slightly distressed. The look in her eyes showed him that she wanted to bolt…a look he had seen plenty of times on…

"Mike?" Harvey questioned aloud, causing the other to flinch. Harvey shook his head. "No way." Harvey said standing straight up and walking around the island counter taking her face in his hands. He looked at her up close and saw that, this woman and his associate shared a great deal of facial features. The woman bit her lip and pulled herself away from Harvey, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. Harvey followed her body as she sat on the couch looking every bit like Mike would when he…_she_?…would sit on Harvey's couch at the office. She sighed and looked up at Harvey with crestfallen eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him, not denying nor confirming anything in her voice.

"Are you Mike?" Harvey asked leaning on the counter. The woman hesitated then nodded shallowly. Harvey sighed sharply and closed his eyes. His hands drifted wearily down his face as he took in her dejected form. Her shoulders slumped forward as her hands were cupping her cheeks. It was uncanny, the similarities to Mike…considering that she was Mike. "How…what…why didn't you tell me?" Harvey finally decided on asking. Mike's eyes found him irritation in his eyes.

"How would that conversation have gone?" She retorted to him sharply, "'Oh yeah Harvey, by the way, besides the fact that I'm not a real lawyer, I was dressed as a man when you gave me the job but I'm really a woman?'" Mike cocked her head to the side sarcastically. Harvey glared at the other occupant in the room.

"You could've told me when we met. You could've said your name was…what is your name anyway?"

"Michelle Ross." Mike responded.

"Michelle?" Harvey drawled out. "How did that go with HR?"

Mike looked pained for a moment. "It's pronounced Michelle but spelled like Michael. Therefore the checks come with 'Michael Ross' written on them and no one is none the wiser." She explained. "Harvey…you don't know what it's like…in the bullpen. The other women are treated like crap by the other associates; I don't treat them like that," Mike interjected quickly, sighing, "I did want to tell you…but I…"

"Did you think _I_ would treat you like that?" Harvey inquired incredulously. Mike winced before beginning to stutter.

"No…you…well…" She began to think about the first few weeks working under Harvey; how cold he was, unhelping and unfeeling. Would it have been different, had she told him? Harvey took her silent thoughts uneasily.

"You think that poorly of me?" Harvey asked her, trying and failing to mask the hurt in his voice. Mike looked sheepish as she shook her head.

"No, but…you weren't exactly the most helpful in the office when I first started."

"So you kept the secret based on the fact that I was …_hard _on you?" Harvey asked.

"I…it was a combination of things…the associates, Louis…Rachel..." Mike trailed off. Harvey rounded the island and came to the couch next to her.

"Didn't you go out with her…you didn't tell her?" Harvey asked.

"I didn't think about it fully, you know the bigger of the two secrets was on the forefront of my mind at the time." Mike admitted, her shoulders shrugging.

"So your being a woman was the lesser of two evils and you wanted to tell her about you being a fraud. Didn't you tell me you didn't want a relationship based on a lie?" Harvey questioned, his eyes narrowing. Mike sighed.

"I didn't tell her anything anyway, so it doesn't matter." Mike waved her hand, waving away the conversation as it didn't make much sense to her now.

"Okay…but...Rene, I sent you to him, didn't he figure it out?"

"I'm very convincing. He didn't have to touch much around me." Mike shrugged again. Harvey looked at the woman beside him in awe; this…she was able to keep such secrets, despite not wanting to.

"Now…why did your grandmother go along with it? When she came to the office before she…passed...she called you Michael." Harvey pointed out. Mike smiled sadly at the mention of his grandmother.

"Because she wanted to see me happy my entire life. When I told her that I got this job but I was masquerading as a man…she didn't care. It didn't stop her from calling me Michelle though." Mike's lips pulled in embarrassment with the name.

"Why is your name spelled Michael?" Harvey asked, intrigued by his associate's secret life.

Mike sighed and pulled a hand through her short hair. "My dad…wanted a boy…heh…isn't that how all secret gender stories begin? I've read enough of them to know…" Mike trailed off humorlessly. "He wanted a boy and already wrote Michael on the birth certificate; he didn't go in with my mom…but when he found out I was a girl, he refused to change my name, instead calling me Michelle since it phonetically is the same, the al sound in particular." She explained sadly.

"So when you told me about the problems you had with your father…were they about your gender?" He asked carefully, not wanting to upset her too much.

"Mostly…then it was about my memory…I loved him a lot and I didn't want to fight all the time…" Mike explained, "I started calling myself 'Mike' to make him happy…it didn't sit well with my mom but she accepted me, whatever I did she supported me…" Mike remarked sadly, remembering her parents. "And when they died and all I can remember is the last words we said to each other…" She said monotonically, her blue eyes tearing up as she undoubtedly remembered the words in perfect clarity. "I'm not upset I'm a girl. I'm not ashamed of it and I don't wish to be a boy," Mike said frantically, trying to convince Harvey of what she was saying. "He never said it out loud but I could see it in his eyes. I love being a girl…sometimes…you know when I don't have my period." She joked sadly, trying to laugh, to make Harvey laugh but he wasn't laughing. "Are you mad at me?" Mike said quietly.

"No…I'm not mad at you…who knows?" He asked just as quiet.

"Trevor, Jenny, Tess, and Donna."

"Donna knows?"

"Of course Donna knows. She knows everything." Mike said exasperatingly.

"How?"

"She caught me in the bathroom trying to get…a tampon." Mike said, her cheeks coloring with a slight pink. Harvey held back a chuckle, picturing in his head how that conversation went down. Mike must've heard him because she sent him a chilly glare complete with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry… so…hm." Harvey looked around the room in thought as he tried to figure out what his next plan of attack would be. "Why not let the secret out now?" He suggested. Mike's eyes widened so much, Harvey thought they would fall out of her skull.

"What? Harvey…I can't now. Not after Hardman leaving."

"It's a clean slate. We're going to rebuild the firm, cut some loose ends and now's the perfect time."

"But if this gets out then…won't the other one come out?" Mike asked quietly. Harvey took a hand and squeezed it gently.

"I told you before; you aren't getting fired on my watch. We're in this for the long haul." He promised. "They're not going to look, we're safe." He assured her, holding her hand tightly. Mike looked at their conjoined hands and back up to Harvey's face, looking into his eyes. She searched the brown depths for the emotions running through them. She heard the words, could feel the unspoken plea for her to trust him. She wanted to; she had to because she had no one else now. She swallowed and then sighed.

"I…need to think about it." She told him. He nodded.

"I understand." Harvey said letting go of her hand. He rocked on the couch for a moment before standing. Mike stood up and walked him to the door. Harvey turned the knob and opened the door, Mike following behind him. Harvey turned to the woman and paused. "I'll see you at work." Harvey told her before turning to walk out of the hall. Mike watched him go down the stairs before turning into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I'd like to feedback from you about this story; what you like, what you don't like...anything. So leave a review or a PM.

KatrinaKaiba


	2. Michelle, My Belle

Thank you for all the reviews and follows to this story. I am glad there are people that want to see this plot point explored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

* * *

Whispers followed the footsteps in the hall. The sound of clacking heels were not an uncommon sound in Pearson Law Firm but the timidity that could be heard from these heels was a rare sound indeed. Eyes followed a slim form in an ill-fitting woman's suit as she paddled down the hallway toward the associate bullpen, her steps uneven and hesitant. The short-haired blonde woman quickly walked over to a desk and sat down, ignoring the stares from the others in the room. There were more whispers as she pulled the files on the desk toward her line of sight and pulled the highlighter out of the cup, uncapping it to use it as a guide to read.

A throat being cleared pulled the woman at the desk out of her focused state. She looked up at locked eyes with a curly haired blonde associate. He stammered at her for a second before beginning his statement, "Um…excuse me Miss." He started. He took a breath in to steady himself before starting again, "Uh…this desk belongs to someone already…but! I'm sure someone could get you a desk…that is! If you're an associate that is!" Harold exclaimed, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. The woman cocked a golden eyebrow.

"I know." She said simply looking back down at the files. Someone came up beside the curly blonde shoving him out of the way.

"You hopeless idiot Harold. Hi Miss my name is Kyle and what he meant to say is; this is Mike's desk and even though _I_ wouldn't be opposed to you sitting there, he might throw a tiff because he's anal about people at his desk." Kyle explained smugly.

"Well, if you would stop touching things in my desk I wouldn't throw a 'tiff'. Although, I prefer to call it 'loudly expressing my displeasure at my immature co-workers'" The blonde said stiffly almost smirking at Kyle's reaction to her statement.

He scoffed a weak chuckle, "Uh, did I hear you right? Did you just say that this was _your _desk?" He asked the woman. She nodded blankly, as if to ask what the matter with that was. Kyle chuckled again, "That's funny, because, Mike's a _guy_; as in he has anatomy that you do not."

"Do you mean a penis?" She asked, whispering in a scandalous manner. Kyle blanched. "You don't know the word for your anatomy Kyle? Huh, it almost makes one wonder how you managed to become a lawyer." She said lightly, mocking him. She smiled and turned back to her papers.

Kyle leaned over the grey walls to look at her working. With the exception of the makeup, the woman was bent over the papers exactly like Mike, she was even holding the highlighter/pen that Harold bought Mike in the same manner that Mike did; with her thumb and her index finger gripping the highlighter so that when she wanted to write a note on the paper, she flipped the pen into a typical grip that everyone learned in school. "Mike?" He whispered incredulously. Mike looked up and smirked at Kyle.

"Hi, Kyle." Mike said good-naturedly. Kyle's face, devoid of all color, was staring blankly at her. He stammered and was grateful when Louis came in, sweeping through the bullpen with his usual attitude.

"Alright kiddies, playtime's over, it's time to get to work…where's Ross?" Louis said looking around for the male associate. Mike stood up at her desk.

"Right here Louis." She called. Louis turned around and looked at her. He began to chuckle when he looked at the obviously not-male Mike Ross.

"Okay, cute guys, seriously where is he?" Louis laughed looking at the other associates. They all looked at their desks, not wanting to involve themselves in the conversation. Mike placed a hand on her hip and looked at Louis. He swept his eyes over her again, taking a second look.

"Mike Ross? You're Mike Ross?" He asked her. She nodded. "No, this is a prank by Harvey, no way you are Mike." He stubbornly repeated pointing a finger in the air. Mike sighed before coming out to him between her and Harold's desks. She leaned in, the height difference staggering because she was in heels, and whispered, "You forced me to smoke pot by forging a fake drug test."

Louis' eyes widened for a second before narrowing. He leaned in to whisper, "Harvey knew about that, he could've told you," arguing back at her. Mike sighed exasperatingly.

"You once quoted _Chariots of Fire_ to me because you were jealous that Harvey and I did it." Mike told him. Louis was silent as he finally looked at Mike. The woman shared similar features to her male counterpart…no, this was no counterpart, Louis thought…

"Mike Ross? You're a woman?" Louis asked bluntly. She nodded demurely.

"Yes, I am." Mike responded sweetly. Louis looked her up and down once more and placed a stack of files on her desk, leaving just as quickly as he came. Mike looked at the files and then shrugged, a little perturbed by Louis' reaction. Somehow, she thought it would be more…exciting to watch. She turned and walked out of the bullpen to her boss' office, taking a breath before she turned the corner. She came up to the Keeper of the Key's desk, the Chairman of the Board, the Gate Keeper…or more commonly known by her subjects as Donna's desk. Mike hung her elbows over the wall and waited patiently for her to acknowledge her.

"Okay, I know that all little girls want to be me when they grow up because…let's face it, who doesn't want to be me, but you'll just have to wait in line for my book to come out." Donna said mocking a touched tone in her voice, not looking up at the other woman.

Mike smiled. "Eh, sometimes I just wanna be me." She said. Donna looked up and saw the blonde haired woman hanging on her desk wall. She smiled at the woman brightly, noting she was a woman instead of a man.

"So, decided to embrace your feminine side instead of running away from it? That's great because girls have more fun and you're blonde so you're gonna have…double the fun." Donna said dramatically. Mike smiled sheepishly before nodding to the door.

"He in there?" She asked. Donna nodded.

"Yep, on the phone with a client so tread cautiously." Donna warned. Mike saluted to her and crossed to move into the man's office, running into a petite brunette woman. They both staggered back and looked at each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…Rachel?" Mike asked looking at the other woman. Rachel looked Mike up and down then settling on her face. Rachel's eyes narrowed before she gasped.

"Mike? Is that you?" She asked. Mike nodded, smiling. Rachel's face was empty as she simply stared at Mike causing the blonde to become nervous from the tension in the room.

"Rachel…are you-" Mike began but was cut off with a sharp slap connecting with her cheek. Her head whipped violently to the right as Rachel's hand flew through the air. Mike held her cheek in shock. She looked at Rachel whose eyes were aflame with disappointment and rage. She turned and quickly stomped down the hallway leaving Mike with a reddened cheek and a gaping fish look. She then closed her mouth, her slick lips pressing together and turned to Harvey's office. She opened the door quietly and slipped inside, ignoring Donna's questioning look; she was looking for information about what happened between her and Rachel just now and frankly, Mike thought, it was none of her business. She stood at the door, observing the back of Harvey's chair. Harvey was talking rather loudly into the phone and Mike could see one Harvey's insanely expensive shoes hanging over the side telling her that his legs were crossed. Harvey turned his chair around at that precise moment and saw Mike, female Mike standing in the doorway. He almost dropped the phone to the floor when his eyes met hers.

Mike took this moment to take in her boss' form. He was wearing a black suit which, if the man stood up, would cling to his muscular form perfectly. The shirt underneath threw her though; it was a light purple color complete with a dark purple tie. He stared at Mike and she thought the color of his shirt and tie complimented his eyes and…what the hell was she thinking? This is Harvey, _Harvey_, her boss. Why was she thinking about his eyes and the color of his shirt being a match to their endless pool of chocolate — Mike pursed her lips to cut off the train of thought she was having. Harvey stood up and Mike tried not to let her eyes look at him too long as he came around the desk to stand in front of her.

"I…I didn't think you would come in like this." Harvey admitted quietly taking in the grey pencil skirt suit set that Mike was wearing. He laughed as he placed an index finger under the black skinny tie she had on. "But, you still insist on wearing this atrocity." He commented flipping the fabric up.

"Hey, this tie cost a lot and I needed something that would prove to people it was me." She explained sharply, the smile contradicting her tone. Harvey smiled at her and took in the rest of her outfit. He looked up at her…because she _had_ to be wearing heels of course, and saw the large angry red mark on her pale face. Anger fueled up inside of him and…an odd feeling of protection?

"Who did this to you?" He demanded pointing at her cheek. Mike's hand flew to the spot in question and she winced when she touched it.

"Rachel, I deserved it." She quickly said. Harvey took a breath in and pursed his lips. He couldn't go after the paralegal. He was relieved that it wasn't one of the associates feeling insulted that Mike was revealing herself and wanting to take revenge on her.

"Why did you deserve it?"

"I…may have led her on…and then she caught me and my ex together." Mike said guiltily.

"Jenny?" He asked. Mike shook her head. "Trevor? Tell me it wasn't him." He asked her.

"No…Tess." Mike said. Harvey's eyebrows crinkled together in a confused display.

"You've never mentioned her." Harvey noted. Mike shook her head.

"No, because we were together in high school." Mike explained.

"And how did your grandmother react to a bisexual granddaughter?" Harvey asked intrigued.

"She was shocked at first but…she was always more open minded than most." Mike admitted shrugging her shoulder. "She liked Tess."

"So what was the problem?"

"Tess may have…is…married." Mike slowly drew out. Harvey's eyebrows now shot up in shock.

"Married? You slept with a married woman?" Harvey asked, his usual calm voice long gone due to Mike's admission.

"I know! It was a poor decision and I regret it but…I just needed…" She stammered but was cut off quickly by Harvey's glare.

"Mike, I don't care what you think you needed. Sleeping with married people is not the answer ever." Harvey said sternly. Mike took in a guilty breath and nodded, reminded of Harvey's policy and the fact that Harvey's mother was an adulterous woman. Harvey sighed sharply. "The next time you need comfort: call…me…" Harvey said slowly. "Okay? Don't turn to pot, don't turn to _Tess_," he spat the name disgustedly. "Call me." Mike nodded again, wondering where this was coming from. Harvey never wanted to listen to Mike's problems, ever; the man called her life a soap opera and compared it to _Days of Our Lives_ which irritated Mike; if anything, her life should be compared to _General Hospital_, it was a much better show.

Harvey sighed again at her silence and turned to the desk, pulling a file off of it. He instinctively pulled his wrist back to flick it to Mike but then stopped himself, thinking better of it and gracefully handing it to his associate who snatched it from his hand, annoyed.

"It's still me." She said angrily causing him to look over at her. "I'm still Mike. The same annoying former pothead you hired; the same kid with the genius brain and bleeding heart. I'm just a different gender." She explained, her voice decreasing in volume with every word. She took in a shuddering breath before saying clearly, "I can deal with everyone else treating me different, but not you."

Harvey stared at her for a moment, mulling over her statement. Why should things be different between them? They could still do some of the same things together. They could still quote movies around the office, smiling when no one understood it but them. They still shared the same secret about Mike, that she wasn't a lawyer. Harvey just needed to come to grips that his associate was now a woman and…that wouldn't change a thing, he realized. The woman would still be a lippy know-it-all that could recite the entire by-laws of Pearson Law Firm from memory. The same person who insulted the Spinners and tried to engage Harvey in high-fives and fist bumps in public. The same person that Harvey was trying to make into an exceptional exception like himself…himself in a skirt; Harvey did like that image. He smiled at the blonde who smiled back the with the same smile he was used to, only with lipstick.

Mike turned to walk out of the office only to walk right into Jessica Pearson, his boss' boss and therefore Mike's boss as well as the only other person to know about Mike's predicament. The lawyer one, not the female one. Jessica took in the associate with serious eyes.

"You just like to keep secrets don't you Miss. Ross?" Jessica asked firmly. Mike blushed and cleared her throat before walking out of the room. Jessica watched the young woman leave before turning to Harvey. "So, another secret you knew about?" She asked sitting down in front of his desk.

"I only found out this past weekend," Harvey admitted walking around the desk to sit down. Jessica nodded.

"So, Mike's a…" She started, intentionally running the words off for him to fill in the blank.

"Michelle." Harvey said taking one of the baseballs and throwing it into the air.

"I was asking if she was post-op or pre-op." Jessica clarified. Harvey blanched slightly at the intrigue, almost dropping the ball from his hands.

"Oh, no, no she's actually a girl; no surgery." Harvey corrected himself quickly, letting the ball be gracefully tossed into the air, gravity allowing it to fall back into his hands.

"And you know this how?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I…" Harvey began but stopped just as quickly.

"You…" Jessica's eyebrow crooked up exquisitely.

"She was dancing in her underwear." Harvey said softly. Jessica's eyebrow rose daintily.

"Oh, good, you're not sleeping with her." Jessica said relieved. Harvey cocked his eyebrow looking at her with indignation.

"I wouldn't sleep with Mike." Harvey bit out; clearly insulted that Jessica would even suggest that.

"Mike? She's keeping Mike?" Jessica asked, ignoring his statement.

"Yes, her name is spelled Michael. She's been called Mike her entire life." Harvey told her. Jessica nodded and stood.

"Fine, but you better not lose yourself. Hands off." Jessica warned him. Harvey smirked.

"You're going Mama Bear on me?" Harvey asked.

"She's a strong female, but a naïve one. I have to protect my own. She'd already fallen for your charms when she was masquerading as a man. Now she can fully fall for you with this secret out of the way. But you won't act on her ignorance, will you Harvey?" Jessica asked him.

Harvey didn't answer and Jessica nodded, knowing he understood and turned out of the office. Harvey turned back to his work on the desk, ignoring Donna's impressed face as she turned back to her computer screen.

Mike had gone back to her desk, disregarding the stares as she sat at her desk, turning on her computer. She was ten minutes into her work when the screen froze. She clicked at the buttons on her keyboard impatiently. She then began to mash the buttons, pressing ALT, CTRL DELETE, together furiously. She sighed aggravated and stood up walking towards the exit to the elevators. Harold looked up from his computer as she passed.

"Uh, Mike where are you going?" He asked. Mike turned around quickly.

"IT department, I'd call but then I would be put on hold and no one would come down since they put the partners first. It's easier if I just go up there and make a stink." She explained. Harold nodded and she left. She pressed the elevator button and waited. She didn't wait long and she boarded the elevator and began to descend to the twenty-second floor.

She stepped out onto the futuristic looking area again and began looking for someone she could talk to about her computer. Her eyes fell on a short, skinny brunette in the corner, a clip board attached in his hands. She smiled and walked over, trying to exude confidence. She placed a hand onto the cart sitting next to him.

"Hi." She said smiling. The man didn't look up as he was reading something on the paper.

"Don't have the time. Number?" he asked distractedly.

"6424235-7677." She repeated perfectly from memory. The brunette stopped reading and looked up. He then turned his head to the blonde and looked at her seeing she didn't have a paper in her hands.

"No one remembers their code from memory." He commented sharply.

"No one else has a memory like mine, Ben." She responded cockily. He smirked at his companion and placed the clipboard onto the cart.

"Now, you just gave me Michael Ross' code but you are certainly not a Michael." Ben said his eyes taking in her clearly feminine from. Mike crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him coolly.

"It's pronounced Michelle." She retorted. "That's my code and I need your help Ben." She told him. Ben nodded.

"Why should I help you, _Michelle_?" He drawled sarcastically. "What if one of the partners' computers crashes and they need my help?" He shot back at her.

"Oh give me a break, you're not running a one man show Ben. There are other geeks in here that could do it." She said gesturing to the other white cloaked men. He looked at them before scoffing.

"But they're not the best." He told her snootily. She laughed slyly.

"Why do you think I'm talking to you?" She asked him. Ben blinked at her inquiry and blushed slightly. He coughed in his hand and moved past her.

"Let's go Michelle, the faster I deal with your little problem the faster I can get back to work." Ben snapped at her walking to the elevator.

"Funny, that was the same thing I thought," She retorted at his retreating back. He stopped but didn't turn around. He then shook his head once and continued his trek to the elevator. Mike smirked and followed him, giving herself a mental pat on the back; she still had her feminine wiles after all.

Ben and Mike crossed into the bullpen a few minutes later and she led the techie over to her cubicle and consequently her malfunctioning computer. He sat magnanimous in the chair, as if he were a king and Mike rolled her eyes. He started to look over the internal components of the computer, lines of code whitewashing the black screen. Ben's brown eyes darted between the lines, looking for any inconsistencies or malfunctions in the lines of numbers and letters. Ben typed in a few commands into the computer and looked up at Mike who was hanging over the front of her cubicle watching him intently. "Well, that's it; someone injected a virus into your computer. It was fairly mild, no lasting damage to the computer or your files; someone just wanted to irritate you." He said taking in some of the stares that the associates were giving them as he spoke. Mike sighed; she had a feeling it was a prank of some sort. It made sense now how Kyle was acting this morning; if anyone else had sat at her computer and worked on it, they'd find the virus and the associates would get in trouble. Mike never told anyone what the others did to her because it was like High School; if you told it got worse.

"Thanks Ben." She said gratefully sliding behind her desk as Harold made a move to go to the bathroom, it was awkward to have Harold slide behind her through the tight space. Ben stood up and looked up at the much taller woman.

"It's no problem, but I think I should get a little reimbursement of my time, since, I know that any of the other IT guys could figure out what was wrong with your computer."

"How would that go?" Mike asked with innocent curiosity.

"Dinner."

Mike was taken aback at the invitation. She blushed slightly before stammering back, "Oh…uh…that's…a little forward Ben." Mike giggled nervously. Ben's eyebrows rose up at her abashed tone.

"It's just dinner between two co-workers Mike, not a date." Ben assured her with an amused smirk. Mike blushed deeper.

"Okay…I'll see what I can do." She agreed.

"Here." Ben said pulling her phone from the desk and plugging in his number. "That's my number. Text me what time 427839-7732837 lets you go." He told her as he walked out of the corral and down the hallway. Mike cocked her head for a second before calling out behind him.

"Harvey's code?" She said. Ben turned around.

"Yes, remember, I know codes, not names. He's your boss, so he's going to be the deciding factor in allowing you to leave." Ben explained walking backwards to the open arch and exiting. Mike smiled slightly, in agreement. She sat at her desk a moment later, her smile growing as she began to work on her previously interrupted work.

If being a girl got her this kind of treatment; then she could live with it.

* * *

I like Ben. Always have, always will. I wish they gave him more time in the show. Warning: Next chapter contains copious amounts of Jealous Harvey.

Leave a comment on the way out if you please :)

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Beautiful Liar

Here's chapter 3. I am pleased with the interested parties that are willing to give this story a chance. However, if you are going to leave a comment, please try to be respectful. A quick 'I hate this' is not conducive to a writer. If you'd like to tell me what upset you, I would be more apt to fixing the problem. Don't leave reviews saying you hate something and don't back up your feelings. Other than that, onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Harvey was alerted to an intruder by a quick knock on the door. He looked up and saw Donna walk in confidently, the smirk on her face a clear indicator of a huge secret. Harvey sighed and put his pen down on the desk. She sat in one of the chairs, her back straight and her eyes glowing.

"Donna." Harvey acknowledged. Donna's smirk grew.

"So, Mike." She drawled slowly. Harvey tilted his head to the side, silently asking for elaboration. "She looks good doesn't she?" Donna asked slyly.

"Her fashion sense is the same whether she's a man or a woman. Ill-fitting suits and skinny ties." Harvey commented dryly.

"But, she's still pretty, right?" Donna continued, in the same sly voice. Harvey sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"What is it Donna? You're trying to hint at something, and doing a poor job of it." He said

Donna sniffed insulted, her nose tilting into the air. "I never do a poor job at anything, thank you very much," she said haughtily. She then came out of her dramatic pose and looked at Harvey again, the glint in her eye still there. "I just heard she's going out with that guy Benjamin from IT."

"And that's supposed to mean something...why?" Harvey asked, waving a hand in the air.

"Oh, please Harvey, it's obvious that the two of you are head over ass in love with each other." Donna crossed her arms over her chest.

"'Head over ass,'" Harvey repeated incredulously. Donna nodded.

"It's because you would never fall head over heels; you love your shoes too much," Donna explained. "But that's not the point. The point is, now that she's revealed herself, you can go, get, her." She said slowly, moving her body in the chair seductively. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? There is no 'getting her' because I don't want her in the first place." Harvey said plainly.

"Not even a little bit?" Donna drawled indicating the little bit with her index finger and thumb. Harvey shook his head and Donna tilted hers to the side. Harvey sighed sharply.

"Donna, she's not my type."

"Uh, Harvey…every girl that I have ever witnessed you pick up has been a variation of the same thing; tall, leggy and beautiful. Mike is tall and the blush on your face suggests to me that Mike must have a pair of legs that you admire." Donna teased. Harvey cleared his throat to try and quell his embarrassment; he had remembered the previous weekend and what he witnessed in Mike's small apartment. Donna smirked taking in his embarrassment with a gleeful air. "I'm just saying, Mike's into you and you're obviously into her. So what's stopping you?"

"I'm not interested. I'm her boss and that's the end of this discussion." Harvey told her in a no-nonsense tone. Donna held her hands up in a surrendering manner, stood up and walked out the door. Harvey sighed and looked back at the papers on his desk but didn't make any move other than that to work. Donna's comment bothered him. Yes, Mike was a pretty girl, but she was in no way model beautiful. She had an innocent cute about her but Harvey knew better that Mike was anything but innocent. Trevor, the less than reputable asshole, had been her best friend for years; that had to say something. No, she wasn't the model type that he took home on a semi-daily basis…the man did have needs.

Pieces of the puzzle began clicking together; Mike's seemingly lacking sex life —women didn't have to have constant sex to be happy. Mike's lithe physique and why Harvey's suits looked so odd on her—they had different anatomy. Mike's ignorance in men's fashion—well, Mike was ignorant of _all _fashion, so that wasn't a piece of the puzzle it seemed. Mike's appearance, male or female, didn't attract Harvey.

Mike's brain, on the other hand, was something that _intrigued_ Harvey and that wasn't the same as attracted. It fascinated Harvey how Mike remembered everything she read and could recall things from forever and a year ago as fast as lightning. There was no limit to what she remembered as Mike had told him once. She could remember the exact words of the first book she ever read when she was three. She was reading things that children shouldn't have been reading in second grade and her intellect couldn't be brought down by anyone. It was a quirky thing that the woman embraced from a young age.

Her stubbornness was another factor for Harvey's intrigue. She argued like there was no tomorrow; it was her way or no way. She had an irritating way of connecting to everyone they met and she had a habit of thinking she knew what was best, even though Harvey had been a lawyer for fourteen years and…oh, yes, he _did_ go to Harvard. That stubbornness translated sometimes into extending the silent treatment to Harvey when things didn't go her way. At first, while Mike was still known as a he, Harvey had embraced the silence but then the silence was too much sometimes. He didn't admit this aloud, having a reputation to uphold but Harvey found himself wanting the distractions that Mike gave; the terrible gloating after she did something awesome, the quick wit and banter they engaged in often, even the serious talks that only a mentor and student could have. Harvey enjoyed her company.

But he wasn't attracted to her. Not at all.

Mike came in, sparing Harvey from further arguing how he wasn't attracted to the woman in front of him. She threw the file onto Harvey desk with a dramatic showy throw and pulled back, that irresistible smirk playing on her lips; the one she wore when she was especially proud of herself. He looked at the dropped file with an interested gaze, a wiry smirk playing on his lips.

"How awesome are you today Mike?" Harvey asked playfully. Mike gave a little shimmy causing her skirt to pull around her small hips, bringing the hem up her lean thighs…and…Harvey was definitely not looking at his associates thighs…nope, eyes on her face.

"I was able to find something that not only will help you close the deal…but you'll steamroll them. Yep! I, am, awesome!" Mike crowed stretching her hands above her head triumphantly and Harvey watched as the tucked crisp white fabric of Mike's shirt pulled tight against her waist, the light fabric sheer against the golden skin he knew was hiding under there…eyes back up to her face Harvey, he willed himself, eyes, on, her, _face_. But as he darted his eyes up to the blonde's face he found himself staring into glittering light blue eyes. They mocked him; they were dancing with happiness and he couldn't stop himself from admiring the color against the light green eye shadow she was wearing on her eye lids. It was the first time he saw her in makeup and he was taking in the sight greedily. Then he realized her statement and came out of his enthusiastic research of her makeup.

"Did you say that _I_ would steamroll them?" He asked her curiously. Mike's smirk fell.

"Yeah, I mean…I don't have a seat at the adult table." Mike explained twisting on her heel absently.

"Is there a reason you're not assuming that you're coming with me later?" Harvey asked her candidly. Mike winced at the brusqueness before sighing.

"I didn't assume anything," Mike defended wearily. Harvey cocked an eyebrow in an unconvinced manner. Mike let out another slow breath but didn't say anything further.

"I think it's time you started coming more often." Harvey said simply, placing a hand on his own knee. Mike's eyes widened, pushing her made-up eyelid up, exposing the color more and brightening the light blue of her irises. Mike began to stammer, unsure of her next sentence.

"I…well, Harvey that's…great, I'd love to come." She said brightly, straightening her back in delight. Harvey's eyes followed the natural curve of her body and…this was getting ridiculous, he thought dropping his eyes to the papers on his desk, fed up with trying to beat around the bush in his mind. He began reading over the notes Mike left for him until he realized the woman didn't leave the room yet. He looked up at her, seeing the look on her face that told him she wanted to say something but she didn't want to upset him.

"Spit it out Mike." Harvey ordered, startling her. Mike took a breath.

"Harvey, what time am I allowed to leave?" She asked him. He looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Mike, you're allowed to leave when you're done. I'm not your father; you don't have to ask for permission." Harvey reminded her. She nodded.

"So, you're not going to call me at nine for anything?" She insisted. Harvey sighed.

"No. If you want your date with that tech guy at nine, then by all means." He said exasperated. Mike's eyebrows rose up.

"How did you know…Donna." Mike answered for him. Harvey closed his eyes tiredly.

"Can you leave now? Or I may change my mind." Harvey warned. Mike bolted out of the door and Harvey watched her take out her phone and began typing, presumably to the tech guy. He caught Donna watching him intently, a smirk in place. Harvey shot her a look and she turned around, her smirk never wavering. Harvey sighed again and began to read.

He was not attracted to his associate…not at all.

Mike was giddy as she walked back into the bullpen and turning to sit down at her desk with a smile. Her happiness was short-lived when Louis stalked into the corral and stopped at Mike's desk.

"My files done yet?" He asked her. Mike looked at him and down to Louis' files that she was half done with.

"Uh…they'll be done within the next hour." She promised. Louis sighed irritated and glowered at her.

"Mike…I understand that you can't help your…newfound personality but let me remind you; this is a law firm and when you're given work it needs to be done." Louis said slowly. Mike's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Louis…my computer crashed and before you even think about saying that it is an excuse, let me remind _you_ that I need a computer to file patents nowadays and that's what one of the tasks you assigned me was." She placed her index finger up between her and Louis, "I need to finish the patent and file it. All the other files are done, here you go." She handed him the finished files then turned back to the patent file on her desk. Louis stares at her weirdly for a second and then walks away, crooking a finger at Kyle to get him to follow. Kyle shot Mike a scathing look before quickly stalking out behind Louis. Mike rolled her eyes and continued her file patent in peace.

Four o'clock came and with it came Mike's time at the adult table. Harvey brought her into the room with him and all the eyes of the other older men look over at her, taking in her form. Mike tried not to show her nervousness and distaste of them; when she was wearing men's suits they wouldn't even look twice at him but now…

"Good afternoon gentlemen. This is my associate Michael Ross." He said, pronouncing her name 'Michelle'. Some of them continued to take in her body with appreciative leers, some chuckle behind their hands as others openly chuckle at the woman. Harvey gestured for her to sit down and Mike sat in the chair stiffly. They were mocking her, which was something Mike told Harvey was the driving force for her to hide her gender in the first place. It was also the driving factor in her wanting to prove to these men that she was more than just a pretty face.

She got her chance. Harvey allowed her to rattle off many of the contradictions and mistakes she found in the 1,000 page document, smugly dropping into the conversation that she only had two hours to read it and took distinct pleasure in the shocked faces of their opponents. It was a lie; she had four hours to read it but they didn't need to know that. Harvey had sat back and watched her go with a smug yet proud look on his face, glowing with the fact that this oddly attractive woman was _his_ associate and _he_ was the one training her to be a ruthless cutthroat lawyer. Mike continued to lay into their opponents just what their deal was, and to take it or leave it.

Needless to say they took it.

Mike strutted through the office hall, looking every bit of a winner as Harvey did, but with more pizzazz Mike said. Every step popped her hips up slightly, making whoever was walking behind her take notice of her pert behind through the tight skirt she was wearing. And it just so happened Harvey was the one walking behind her and he tried not to look at her…really he did. But could he be blamed that Mike was walking so exaggeratedly that everyone's attention was just naturally drawn to her hips? The answer was no by the way; it was the only way Harvey could defend himself if someone noticed. Mike swiveled into his office, a quick twist of her heels and collapsed on her favorite chair by the large window with a laugh.

"Dude, if I had known how much fun it would've been to school people as a girl, I would've dropped the charade earlier." She said happily. Harvey rolled his eyes and dropped in his chair behind the glass desk.

"What have I said about calling me dude?" He reminded her causing her to roll her eyes. "And don't celebrate just yet, rookie; they're going to come back with a stronger argument and now that you dropped your reading speed, or _false_ reading speed, they're going to test you."

"Let them test me!" She boasted throwing her arms in the air. "I can handle it. I can read their shitty little proposal for breakfast."

"Okay, remember our conversation of bragging. It looks bad on everyone but me." Harvey said smugly crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Mike stood up quickly and sauntered over to the desk placing her hands on the side and leaning forward.

"Oh come on, you know I _killed_ it in there." She emphasized supporting her weight with her hands and waist on the side. "Can't you just admit it?" She pouted.

"If I admit it, then I'm admitting that you're good and you're not that good yet rookie." He said in a low voice. Mike's pout strengthened her lip beginning to wobble. Harvey leaned forward to her and their eyes locked in a battle of silent 'please's' from blue eyes and 'no's' from brown. They were so close that Mike could smell Harvey's spicy expensive cologne and Harvey could smell Mike's flowery perfume. A buzzing phone interrupted their moment and Mike's eyes shot down to her pocket.

"It's mine. Excuse me." She apologized standing up straight and moving across the room to answer her phone. Harvey leaned back in his chair and almost ran a hand through his hair. What was that? He mentally scolded himself for the lapse in judgment and spent another moment trying to stop his brain from thinking how lovely she smelled. Mike quickly wrapped up her phone call and turned back to Harvey. "Harold," She held up the phone as emphasis, "he wanted to tell me that Louis was looking for me. I've got to go, can't keep the Queen waiting."

"That's just insulting…I'm the queen." Donna called through the intercom. Mike turned and smiled at the redhead apologetically.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She said cutely. Donna sniffed.

"You can make it up to me later. I can't tolerate your presence right now." Donna said sadly, trying not to cry. Mike rolled her eyes and walked out of Harvey's office, quickly patting Donna on the shoulder and going into the bullpen. Donna's eyes were on Harvey as soon as Mike was gone.

"Still in denial?" She asked over the intercom. Harvey gave her a glare but mostly ignored her by going back to his files, pushing aside any and all thoughts about his good-smelling female associate.

Mike pushed though the rest of her work, willing nine o'clock to come as fast as it could. She knew it wasn't a date but she still looked forward to it. She liked Ben, she always had. He was the one person called her 'Michael' in the office and she thought he was a little cute. That thought alone kept her going through the endless amount of papers and words until she looked at her phone and sighed in relief. It was 8:50 and that gave her enough time to go to the bathroom and hope she didn't need to do much to fix herself up; it had been years since she wore makeup after all. She got out of her chair, turned off her lamp and computer and walked to the bathroom. Thankfully most of her makeup held up all day and all she had to do was fix her lips and put a little more blush on. She smiled in the mirror and went back to the bullpen to grab her bag. She smiled at Harold as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. She walked to Harvey's office, happy to see her boss was sitting in his chair. Harvey had shed his blazer some time ago, leaving his well-fitting vest over his crisp white shirt. He was leaning over his desk reading, the glow of the light casting shadows on his handsome face. She felt eyes on her face and she looked over at Donna staring at her from her desk.

"I didn't think you were still here," Mike commented lightly. The glint in Donna's eyes was terrifying.

"Just wrapping up a few things." Donna said flippantly. "What are you doing here? Thought you had a _date_." She said drawing out the last word teasingly. Mike blushed and turned her face away from the perceptive and evil secretary.

"It's just a dinner with a co-worker." Mike explained.

"No, a dinner with a co-worker is from the hours of six to eight. It's almost nine; this is going dangerously near, 'bow-chicka-bow-wow' territory." Donna said, sliding her head side to side as she scatted the seductive innuendo. Mike sighed sharply.

"There is nothing going on between Ben and I." Mike said slowly. Donna nodded.

"Of course, because then Harvey would be jealous and Ben would become a pancake." Donna noted. Mike spluttered at her words.

"There is nothing going on between Harvey and I either Donna." Mike said quickly, hoping Harvey wasn't listening to this conversation. Donna cocked her head and her eyebrow rose skeptically.

"So you slowly undressing him with your eyes didn't just happen?" Donna inquired. Mike shook her head rapidly.

"I was _not _undressing him with my eyes!" She exclaimed indignantly. Donna just smirked.

"Do you _want_ to undress him?" She asked surreptitiously causing Mike to blush deeper. Donna chuckled as she turned off her computer and stood up. "Have a good date Mike." She said walking out of the hall toward the elevators. Mike stared after her for a moment before turning back to the glass office door and walking in. Harvey looked up at her when she walked through the door.

"Yes?" He asked her as she stood over by the door.

"I…just wanted to say I was going now." She told him. Harvey nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said nonchalantly. She smiled and turned to go when he called out, "Where are you going? For dinner?"

"Oh, Ben's taking me to Hillstone between 53rd and 54th on Third Avenue." She said cheerfully. Harvey scoffed.

"Huh," was all he said causing Mike to place her hands on her hips, aggravated at his reaction.

"What?" She demanded. He looked at her innocently.

"Nothing…just a real gentleman would take a date to Wolfgang's Steakhouse. It's just across the street." Harvey said inoffensively shrugging his shoulders. Mike looked him over suspiciously for a moment.

"And would this real gentleman, being you of course, take _me_ there?" She asked him curiously, expecting him to scoff and say no because she wasn't good enough or she would embarrass him; Wolfgang was a client after all.

"Of course." He said, doing exactly the opposite of what she was expecting, as always. Mike was taken aback at his admission and she took in the seriousness in his eyes. She licked her lips and looked at her watch.

"I have to go." She said simply turning and walking out of the office, not turning back even though she could guess his eyes were on her back the whole time.

Needless to say, Mike's mind was not on Ben the whole night, _that _was for sure.

* * *

So if you got this far and you still like it, feel free to leave me a review. If you don't like it, choose your words wisely and tell me what you don't like. I try to be a cordial as possible when I review so I hope that others will do the same.

KatrinaKaiba


	4. Harder and Harder to Breathe

Okay kiddies, here be some slight adult content in the from of five lines and many innuedos. Its not rated M yet, not until chapter 6, but it is implied heavily for the next two chapters. UST for all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

_Blunt nails dragging down silky smooth skin, circling around the small indent of the navel, leaving raised red lines in their wake. _

_A curved arch of the spine the response. _

_A husky chuckle and the fingers moved lower until they reached the lacy waistband of a pair of black panties. _

_Sharp intake of breath and an impatient moan._

_Teeth nipping along an ear shell, nose nuzzling against a swan-like neck, those torturous hands going lower and lower until…_

**_Michelle_**_…_

"Ah!" Mike shot up in her bed panting. What the hell was that?—was the first thing that ran through her mind. Then she felt an uncomfortable wetness on her thighs and groaned. "Really?" She said aloud clambering out of her bed carefully and heading to the bathroom. It was times like these she wished the bathroom wasn't on the other side of the apartment. She gingerly closed the door and quickly took care of business, throwing her soiled clothes in her hamper before pulling on the dry ones she had taken off of the laundry basket as she came into the bathroom. She wiggled a bit to straighten them on her body and opened the bathroom door launching herself into the large open room. She crossed into the kitchen area and pulled a glass from her cabinet. She took a jug out of the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of water. She leaned against the counter sipping her water slowly, trying to dissect her dream.

The one thing she hated about her mind was that fact that her dreams were always obscure. It was like her brain was mocking her, saying 'no, you remember everything in perfect clarity consciously so we're going to mess with you by making your subconscious ambiguous'. Her dreams were based more in passing oddities than actual content. For example, most people had dreams that featured themselves in an alternate reality; hers featured a vague flying through the air feeling, sounds, gestures, shadows, nothing concrete, nothing she could relate to. It always caused her to wake up uneasy because she didn't know what the hell she was thinking. Mike shrugged; it was better to have weird dreams than not be able to sleep at all, which was something she hadn't experienced in a while, thank God. She clicked her tongue and placed her glass in the sink, leaving it for tomorrow. She walked back to the bed and lied down, willing herself back to sleep.

The next morning left Mike feeling uneasy, the dream still on her mind. She hadn't woken up in that state often, certainly not in months what with all the work she had been doing as well as the unexpected departure of her grandmother. Mike leaned her head on her desk, silently praying that nothing could get any worse.

"Alright lead-weights!" A voice boomed through the pen causing Mike to lightly bang her head onto the metal counter. Of course. She lifted her head and looked up at Louis standing in the middle of walkway. "It's time to get on the ship." Here we go, thought Mike, the unclear analogies beginning, that was never good. "You're all needed to row the boat ashore. It's time to do your duty to your country; the firm has been assigned a massive case and all you associates are being asked to do research, research and more research." Louis said stiffly, looking at each one of the people behind their cubicle. "Now, for those of you thinking that you are not needed for this task-" Insert scathing look at Mike, "Well, you are, so there's no avoiding this task." He said plainly. "Everyone to the ship." He ordered walking out. Mike shot up out of her chair and followed Louis quickly.

"Louis, Harvey and I have this-" Mike tried to explain before being cut off by Louis' sharp elegant turn causing Mike to have to take a step back; what did the man take ballet as a child or something?

"No, Mike, there is no Harvey right now. You're needed for other things and Harvey _should_ understand that but…well; you know how he gets about his possessions." Louis sneered.

"I am no one's possession and my work with Harvey is priority." Mike said beginning to take a step forward toward the shorter man.

"Not when the order comes from Jessica herself." Louis told her. Mike stepped back from her threatening pose, slumping her shoulders. Louis smirked. "Oh, yes, you can't deny a command from Jessica. So run along, get your post-its and flowery-smelling markers and get on board, cabin girl." Louis mocked walking towards the library. Mike sighed and let her head drop to the floor before turning back to the bullpen angrily. She came into the room, wondering how much worse this could get before seeing exactly how worse it just got.

Harvey was sitting in her chair, smirking up at her.

"Enjoying the view?" Mike asked sullenly, going through the opening to get behind her desk. Harvey turned the chair and stared openly at his associate. Today's wardrobe choice was a vast improvement over yesterday's that was for sure. The woman was wearing a light blue collared shirt, with one of her navy pinstriped skinny ties around her neck. The shirt was tucked into a navy skirt that clung to her hips and stopped just above her knees. Harvey's smirk turned into a playful smile that caused the skin by his eyes to crinkle.

"I'm distracted by the monstrosity around your neck, I try to get a good view but my eye just drifts to that eyesore." Harvey teased causing Mike to roll her eyes.

"Scoot," Mike waved her hand through the air in a dismissive motion. Harvey cocked his head at the effrontery of his associate.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked dubiously. Mike looked down at him.

"I need to get my stuff and go to the library."

"No you don't. Remember, _my _associate, you make life easier for _me._" Harvey expressed, punching the words. Mike sighed.

"This is for Jessica."

"Every case is for Jessica. Let the other Harvard douches get a chance to shine because, if you go in there, you're going to find the problem in a second."

"There is no problem; we're finding precedent." Mike told him. Harvey scoffed.

"Even easier. A child could find precedent. You're needed for more important and challenging things." Harvey tried to convince her but found that the associate's gaze was unwavering. "Mike…I know you're reluctant to say 'no' when your back is constantly against the wall due to your predicament, but…I need you more than Louis and his group of clones. You're of more use to me." Harvey said sweetly.

"You know, you wouldn't be speaking to me like this if I were still your _male _associate." Mike pointed out plucking her highlighter from the canister on her desk. She turned and walked toward the opposite end of the bullpen, toward the library, where Louis was.

"You'd rather I order you to do it?" Harvey called out as she walked away. Mike turned around and looked at Harvey; the man was standing in her cubicle stiffly, the pose showing her that he was hurt. Harvey may be able to read people, but Mike knew how to read Harvey and the look he was sending her right now cut her to the core. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she thought for a moment.

"Harvey…just leave the files, I'll come back for them." She told him resignedly. Harvey smirked and dropped the papers on the desk before turning and walking out. Mike sighed again and continued toward the library.

Mike was going to lose her mind, what was left of it anyway. She was juggling whatever Louis wanted her to do with what Harvey wanted from her. Harvey's files were balanced delicately on her lap while Louis' files were spread out in front of her. She highlighted and notated things until her fingers were going to start callusing. Her neck hurt from the angle she bent her head in order to read Harvey's files. The sheer amount of information she was recalling was causing a headache to form in her temples; a real bad sign. She looked up to see if Louis was pacing her way and when she satisfied that he wouldn't pounce or breathe behind her, she scooted the chair out slightly and looked down at the notes in her lap. She was halfway down the page when she thought she felt eyes on her. She looked up and around until her eyes settled on Rachel, perched in her seat at the opposite table from Mike's. Mike looked at her for a moment, wondering why the other woman was looking at her so intently. Mike slowly looked back down at her files and her eyes settled on a line that jumped out at her immediately. She looked up again, seeing that Louis left the hall, giving her an invitation to jump out of her seat and start to jog down the hall toward Harvey's office. She passed Donna quickly, flashing the papers silently as her key, and threw open the door to the office, startling her boss from his typing.

"It's a lobster trap!" She exclaimed gleefully. Harvey looked at her taking in the state that she was presenting. She was panting slightly, hunched over her knees the papers lying against the curve of her knee as she took in a breath.

"Elaborate." Harvey ordered pulling his hands away from the laptop and setting them on his lap. Mike took a breath and lifted the papers.

"Jerome wants to set a lobster trap to prevent Perkins from transferring his stock to Alanson because Jerome knows that if Alanson doesn't get Perkins, he can't take the company." Mike explained enthusiastically. Harvey nodded in understanding.

"So your suggestion?" Harvey asked her. Mike smirked.

"Call a golden handshake with Perkins."

"You want to take that risk?"

"You'd do it. If the stock becomes public, Alanson can buy it quicker and gather enough stock to take over the company, then rehire Perkins."

"That's sneaky…I like it Mike. Leave that, do this." He instructed pointing to a file on the side of his desk causing Mike to blanch.

"But Harvey…"

"No, I'm busy now, go." Harvey ordered pointing at the door. Mike looked at her watch and bolted down the hall, her heels clacking against the linoleum. She flew down the hall until she reached the library and threw herself in her seat before Louis turned the corner. She tried to hold back her panting as she read the documents in front of her. Louis sauntered beside her and looked down at her work.

"Find anything yet, Ross?" He asked callously. Mike looked up at him.

"Not yet Louis." She told him breathless. Louis looked over her for a moment before turning away to bother another associate. Mike sighed and slowed her breathing before starting the same process over again; Louis' files while he was hovering, Harvey's when he finally left.

She kept at it all day, spending most of her time running, literally, between both spaces when she had a chance. She'd tell Harvey what she found and he'd send her back to work on another case. She'd run back to the library and tell Louis what she found in his files. It was becoming tiring and she was losing patience with the both of them. She contemplated how to express her displeasure as she ducked into Harvey's office quickly shutting the door behind her. Harvey looked up as she panted over by the door.

"What do you have?" He asked her ignoring her murderous glare.

"Nothing." She spat winded. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Then why are you standing here, go find me something." Harvey ordered pointing at the door. Mike just stomped in and threw the file on his desk.

"You find something!" She screeched. Harvey looked at the file then back at her incredulously.

"Excuse me; did you think I hired you for your pretty face? That's what I hired Donna for; _you_ were hired to help _me_ not do too much work." Harvey explained plainly. Mike's breathing came in long pants as she glared at him, her face reddening. Harvey had a quick thought of how she would look laid out under him and—what the hell? He shook his head and forced himself to remove that train off the tracks.

She said pointing a finger at Harvey. "I can't keep running to and from here, so either you let me be or you tell Louis to let me go." She stated her ultimatum. Harvey looked at the finger in his face and back to its owner, her face dead serious. He stood and walked to the door while simultaneously buttoning his jacket. Mike followed behind trying to keep up with his long strides; she hadn't gotten used to walking fast in heels. He came into the library and strode up to Louis.

"I'm taking Mike." He stated explicitly. Mike's eyes darted between the two men. Louis puffed up in anger.

"She's needed in here for this case, you can't just…

"Too bad, I need her and she's my associate." Harvey said turning away. "Come on Mike." He called back to her. She looked at Louis and saw that he wasn't even trying to fight it. She grabbed her highlighter and post-its and followed Harvey back to his office. She closed the door behind her and turned to the man.

"See, all you had to do. I'll always fight for you." Harvey said sitting in his chair and pulling his laptop closer to him. Mike stood stunned for a moment, mulling over the words in her head before sitting down in the chair, her chair, and taking the files she preciously thrown on his desk in her lap, reading them silently.

Harvey glanced up every now and then at the woman hunched over in the chair. Harvey recalled a time, sometime last year, when he told Mike to work at the table. The other had shrugged and said that the window let in more natural light and that helped the associate to work better. That's not all the natural light did, Harvey mused. The light struck the styled golden hair at odd angles, causing the hair to glow oddly, the strands almost shimmering like glitter. He could see the large blue irises of her eyes when they caught words on the right side of the paper, her pupils undetectable from the angle that Harvey was viewing them from. Those eyes were an important piece to the puzzle that is Mike Ross; the way they could cut you down and build you up depending on the personality trait you were talking to at the time. Innocent, someone told him once, that Mike's eyes were innocent and that was a big reason she could connect with others. Harvey scoffed then but now could see their point. Mike's eyes were inviting to look at; they held a warmth that was relatable and comforting. The glittering blue when she laughed was a joy to behold but the shocking and cold icy blue when she was angry or disappointed cut through you. Harvey's eyes moved down her face, past her upturned button nose and to her lips almost chuckling when he saw her painted bottom lip tightly wedged between her teeth as she read. The red of her lips contrasted with the white of her teeth and oh, how much did Harvey want to take her lip and nibble on it and—

Hold the phone. Harvey took a staggering breath in and berated himself mentally for letting his thoughts run away again. This had to stop, he told himself; he couldn't be attracted to his associate, they could never happen. It was conflict of interest and if there was anything Harvey found more irritating than sleeping with a married woman it was sleeping with a co-worker. It wasn't frowned upon at Pearson Law Firm; he should know, since he revised the handbook as a punishment for Jessica when he was an associate, but it was a hassle nonetheless.

"Harvey, you alright?" Mike was asking quietly. Harvey's eyes snapped over to the woman quickly making her flinch, a sign to Harvey that she was hoping she didn't upset him. He sighed.

"I'm fine Mike; just a little confused is all." He told her; it wasn't a lie. Mike nodded and continued to read. Harvey bit back a sigh again as he look at the blank screen in front of him.

The two continued in that apprehensive silence through the day, ordering dinner sometime when people ate dinner and plowed through the tedious work until sometime after nine. Mike stretched in the chair and Harvey tried not to look at her lean body, curving sensuously in the air. She let out a high-pitched grunt and sprawled in the soft, worn leather.

"Do you think it's time to call it a night? I think it's time to call it a night." She looked over at him, turning the chair to face him. He turned his to face her, noting that she crossed her long legs, her right leg dangling off of her left knee. If he tried, maybe he could see what she was wearing under her skirt.

…

…Now he wasn't even trying anymore.

"That's a good idea. I can't look at anymore words or else I think I'm going to vomit.

"Or maybe it was the Greek pizza?" She offered mischievously. Harvey threw his pen at her playfully.

"There was nothing wrong with it. That's just your personal vendetta against Feta cheese clouding your mind." Harvey shot back.

Mike rolled her eyes before swirling the chair back around. "It's a smelly cheese." She defended standing up and stretching again. Harvey watched the shirt rise up along her waist and saw a missed piece of the hem travel up her nimble back. Harvey almost groaned and shifted his gaze back to the papers on the desk. Mike allowed her body to fall back and she moved to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him going out the door. Harvey watched as she walked down the hall, taking in the sway of her hips with each step noting how the fabric of her skirt clung against her firm bottom. This time he allowed himself to groan aloud before slamming his forehead onto his arms because Donna wasn't there to mock him.

His life wasn't the only thing getting hard around here.

* * *

I shouldn't enjoy this so much...but I do. Reviews are welcome and suggestive comments as well.

KatrinaKaiba


	5. God Bless the Little Man

Here's Chapter 5 and more problems arise between the two. Hopefully the UST is to everyone's liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Mike had fallen into a vicious routine. Wake up, shower (hopefully), eat (again hopefully), have a cup of coffee (definitely), gather her files (of which there was always a copious amount), bike to work (even though it was two blocks), go up to the fiftieth floor, see if Harvey had work for her (he always did), go to her desk to do but find Louis had already stopped by with another stack of files, she would then work all day, go home, sleep and repeat the routine again the next morning.

Mike went to the office every morning and didn't leave until late evening. A rather boring cycle, but it was what Mike needed to keep her mind off of rather tremulous thoughts; her grandmother, Tess, Rachel…Harvey. Things she needed think about, to get a handle on, but she didn't know where to start.

Mike sighed as she walked down the hall, files in hand. It was best if she just kept to her work, as if _that_ wasn't pressing enough. Being the servant of two masters was a difficult task indeed; Louis and Harvey were competing on who could pile the most work onto overwrought Mike. Mike struggled to complete it all on time with all of her sanity, but it just kept coming, piles and piles on top of her desk. She didn't have time to _breathe_ let alone think. She needed a release, a reprieve.

She needed to get laid, big time.

She stopped by the receptionist desk to speak to Martha about something and saw it…enveloped in a white glow from the windows, standing tall, thin and finely chiseled, was a man that Mike knew she wanted to have in her bed…or his bed; she wasn't picky. He was standing off to the side wearing...biking gloves?

Holy shit, I love you, she wanted to whisper at him.

A bike messenger. Something in common, she thought as she crossed through the room. She put on her best smile as she stepped closer to him. He was even taller than her when she was wearing heels…ding ding ding we have a winner…

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked politely. He turned to her, giving her a frontal view of his face. He was stunningly attractive Mike dared to think as she allowed her eyes to travel. It seemed the feeling was mutual because the mystery man was taking in the associate in the same manner.

"You certainly can…I have a package for a…Harold Jakowski?" He said looking at the delivery slip.

"Oh, yes, he's an associate I work with. I can take this from you since I know you have other places to get to." She told him placing the files on the desk, holding her arms out anticipating a package. The courier chuckled.

"Now how could a law firm girl know about the dealings of the common bike messenger?" He asked playfully nudging the box into her arms. She took it and smiled.

"Because…" She leaned in to whisper, "I was a bike messenger before I got this job." She told him. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really, a pretty thing like you delivering packages?" He asked incredulously. Mike blushed slightly.

"It was a matter of personal pride; because if I didn't deliver packages then people would,"

"Die," the man joined Mike on the final word with a chuckle. Mike laughed.

"Well…then I can guess who the bike belongs to outside." He said. Mike nodded.

"It's mine. You never can get rid of it…the wind in your hair…the sweet burn in your thighs…it's addicting." She said wistfully causing her companion to chuckle.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Michael Ross. But everyone calls me Mike." She told him. He smiled.

"Brian. Brian Clarke," He told her taking her hand and shaking it. "So what do associates do after they finish all their work? Are they allowed out of their cages?"

"If by cages, you mean cubicles? Then yeah we are."

"So if I stopped by around eight, would you be allowed to leave?"

"I…yeah, eight is good."

"Great…see you Mike." Brian turned around to exit, leaving the associate to stand stunned for a moment; she just got a date. She smirked, lifting Harold's box from the table with her files on top and walked back to the bullpen, a spring in her step. The happiness was radiating off of her because other partners and paralegals stopped and turned to look at her. She passed by the bathrooms and someone grabbed at the blonde's arm, pulling her inside and shutting the door. She turned to see the light grey eyes of a clearly male associate.

"Ow, well that was unexpected." Mike complained placing the box on the counter.

"You look happy. You never look happy." Kyle noted.

"I am happy…sometimes." Mike said unconvincing causing Kyle to cock his head.

"Not these past few days. Spill," Kyle ordered forcefully.

Mike shuffled on the carpet, keeping the man in suspense for a while longer before saying, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm getting laid tonight," confidently. Kyle's eyes widened at her admission before looking toward the door to see if anyone else became privy to that knowledge.

"Really?" the brunette whispered. Mike nodded before pulling an unsure face.

"Well, I think so. I did get asked out by a bike messenger."

"Wait, you're not dating Harvey?" He asked quickly.

"No, why would I be dating Harvey?"

"Oh…it's just…you know?"

"No, Kyle, I don't, hence why I asked you."

"It's just…you two are like flirting with each other a lot. He never takes his eyes off of you…you know?"

"Kyle, there is nothing going on between me and Harvey. Okay?"

"Okay Mike, whatever you say." Kyle asked said, unconvinced. A knock interrupted them and the door swung open. The two associates turned to the door and Mike fell into silence.

"Oh, hi…Harvey." Mike said sheepishly.

"Are those the files I asked for oh…twenty-five minutes ago?" He asked her sharply. Mike looked at where his finger was pointing and grimaced.

"Yes, they are…" She began before being cut off by a sharp glare, taking the non-verbal note not to speak.

"Yes, those are time sensitive documents but you seem to want to waste that precious time by gossiping." Harvey chastised her causing Mike to blush in embarrassment, leaning over to the chair and picking up the box as well as the files. She started out, slipping by Harvey, trying not to touch the man. Harvey watched her slump out before turning to the male associate. "That's what lunch is for," he told him simply before turning on his heel to follow his associate. He followed Mike along the hallways, the woman surprisingly fast in tall heels back into the bullpen where she was giving Harold his package. "Mike?" He called out anticipating the blonde to turn around, holding out the documents for him. He took them with a flick of his wrist and glanced over them. He turned around and stalked out of the bullpen, calling out as he walked past the others, "next time, they better be where they're supposed to be Mike, when I want them there."

Mike sighed and sat back at her desk. Harold leaned over a moment later, sympathy coating his face. Mike smiled at her partner.

"This was connected to my box; it has your name on it." He told her holding out a small card. She took it, curiously looking it over; she smiled when she saw the sharp handwriting on the back.

"_See you at eight :)_" it said, she turned it over and spotted Brian's cell number on the bottom of the card. She mentally filed it away for a later time and set out to work; Louis' files were waiting.

Time flies by in the bull pen when your boss was mad at you. Harvey hadn't bothered her for the rest of the day and honestly, she was grateful; not that she'd ever admit that out loud. She got a decent amount of work done for Louis and had even managed to impress him. Louis told her that he would reward her and Mike was apprehensive; she hoped that she wouldn't have to play tennis again, once was enough.

Yes, she was happy and even happier when the clock started ticking closer and closer to eight. Not that she was projecting her happiness; the glances at the clock were because it was too loud not because she was waiting for that damn slow minute hand to click on the twelve. She didn't glance at her watch because she was checking that the clock wasn't slow, not at all.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, startled so much that she jerked back in the chair, causing the wheels to move and get caught on the strap of her messenger bag causing the chair to careen over and send her toppling to the floor. She fell over with a squeak and lied on her back as it painfully protested her crashing to the floor. She groaned as she rolled over onto her hands and knees to give her back some relief and get her off of the overturned chair. She sighed before hearing someone clear their throat above her. She lifted her head quickly and snapped her gaze to her intruder. She managed to catch the stare of two brown eyes, opened wide and looking at her with surprise and amusement.

It was Harvey.

She rolled again to a seated position and looked over at her boss, trying to mask her embarrassment with a chuckle.

"Hi Harvey, do you need something because I was just going to head out." She offered timidly. Harvey shook out of his reverie and glazed over his flushed associate.

"No, just, I was wondering if you had gone is all and then I found you tipped over in your chair." Harvey explained simply, noting the flush across her face. Mike nodded and stood gingerly when her phone buzzed again. She looked down and Brian's number flashed on the screen. She smiled and lifted the phone ignoring Harvey's pointed stare.

"Okay, I'm going off now." She told him, slinging the murderous bag over her shoulder deftly. Harvey nodded as she slunk past him for the second time that day. Harvey quickly followed her down the hall. Mike gave him a side-glance when she noticed him in step with her. "Making sure I get to the elevator boss?" She teased.

"You fell out of your chair. Makes one wonder what could happen to you just walking down a hall." Harvey shot back mockingly. Mike rolled her eyes and fell into silence. She pressed the down button and rocked back on her heels to wait.

"So…where are you off to?" Harvey asked her staring at the light indicating the ascending metal box.

"Oh, I met this guy…we're just going out." She explained off-handedly. Harvey nodded.

"That's…nice, that's real nice. Hope you have a good time." Harvey commented once the elevator stopped and opened on the fiftieth floor. Mike smiled.

"Thanks Harvey." She said happily. He leaned over her shoulder, closing the gap between them.

"I like stripes, Waldo." He whispered before pushing her lightly into the elevator. Mike stumbled forward, her body having stiffened slightly from the husky sound of his voice invading her inner ear and sending chills through every vein and artery in her body. She turned to him suspiciously watching his smirk as the doors closed.

She didn't dwell on his statement throughout her date, letting it mull in the back of her mind as she talked to Brian over dinner that night. He was a real interesting guy; played hockey in high school and college, had a degree in English, worked in the New York Public Library-Midtown Branch as well as being a bike courier and…oh hell all she wanted to do was stick her tongue down his throat.

And that's precisely what she did…among other things. It was also during this time that she realized what her boss meant by his stripes remark.

It was her panties. Her blue striped thin panties that she could've only fathomed how he saw them. And it didn't matter at this moment because they were off and Brian was a quick learner on her particular likes in bed. He was every bit of good that she thought he'd be…and more.

It must've been good because she hallucinated that she was looking into a pair of playful, calculating brown eyes the whole time, not the bright green ones she had been aquatinted with the entire night.

Mike came in the next morning feeling relaxed. She had a great night, with a great guy and it couldn't be better. What was better, he wasn't married. How that made it better? She didn't know but it was a start. She knew she was beaming but she couldn't help it. She was just feeling so wonderful that nothing could bring her down…absolutely nothing…

Her train of thought was interrupted when Louis cut her off in the middle of the hall.

"You ready?" He asked her with a point of his finger. She cocked an eyebrow in questioning causing the short man to huff. "Deposition, today, nine a.m.? You forget Ross?" He drew out for her. Mike showed her understanding with a curt nod. How could she forget? Louis actually was impressed by her work that he was rewarding her by allowing her to sit in on his brilliance; his words not Mike's. She was actually looking forward to it because, even as much as she didn't trust Louis, or really like him, he was a brilliant lawyer, as good of a orator as Harvey.

"Oh, yeah, that. Totally ready." She said quickly.

He looked her over hastily, before leaning over the gap between them. "I thought I told you no sex when you're working with me." He told her sharply. Mike's head snapped around, looking if anyone heard him.

"Louis," she drew out fretfully.

"You didn't listen to me." Louis said bitterly. Mike rolled her eyes.

"Yes, okay, I didn't listen to you but I'm fine. See," she shook her legs. "Strong legs and I can recite all the capitals of the world with their respective countries in alphabetical order, so my mind is sharp." She told him placing her hands on her hips. "Okay?" Louis narrowed his eyes at her and started out of the bullpen, with Mike following behind quickly. They were walking down the hallway toward the conference rooms when Mike found herself being propelled backwards, a hand gripping her upper arm. She turned her head to see the slicked back brown hair of her boss.

"Come on, peachy keen; time to go do some real work." Harvey said pulling her. Mike stumbled on her heels as Louis turned around to grab at her hand, stopping Harvey.

"She's with me today." Louis said firmly. Harvey chuckled and pulled her towards him.

"My associate Louis." Harvey reminded him. Mike closed her eyes wearily; here it comes, she thought. Louis tugged on her hand, tugging her back to him.

"She's been working on this case for the last two days; she's going to the deposition." Louis told him as Mike shuffled to stop the pull from hurting her. Harvey rolled his eyes and yanked the woman back toward him.

"I need my associate because she's _mine_." Harvey said tersely gritting his teeth at the other senior partner. Mike stepped back, forcing herself out of their grips and glowered at the two of them.

"I am not a possession!" She exclaimed, startling the two men. It was at this time that she noticed the height difference that the heels gave her over both of them. She stepped to Harvey first. "I was offered a seat at the adult table, something I rarely get from you. And you…you need to stop forcing yourself between me and Harvey. I am his associate and while I don't mind doing work for you, there are other associates that could use the work..." She commented softly to the smaller of the two men. Harvey's eyes narrowed at her and Louis looked genuinely surprised. Mike sighed. "Now, I was offered this seat and I want to take it to further my experience as a lawyer; I'll come by later to see what you have for me Harvey. Louis, it's almost nine." She turned and began to walk down the hall, not wanting to see the masked hurt on Harvey's face and the glee crossing Louis'.

The deposition went well; Louis eventually getting the information he wanted and even Mike was able to comment during the meeting; a plus because until recently an unspoken rule for her was to be silent during Harvey's meetings. Once out of the room Mike leaned toward Louis.

"Good job. Do I have permission to touch your body?" She quipped. Louis looked at her oddly for a second before smirking.

"It's not sexual. Not that you're not an attractive woman, you're actually a very attractive woman and…" Louis shot back. Mike's face turned comical as she took in the smaller senior partner with awe.

"You know _Hancock?_" She asked, the awe translating in her voice.

"I have nephews. They like superheroes." Louis explained simply shrugging his shoulders. Mike smiled and continued to walk next to Louis down the hall into the bullpen. He turned as she started to shuffle papers at her desk. "So…as a reward for a job well done, you will attend lunch with me today." He told her.

Mike blanched slightly before stammering at him, "Well…I usually take lunch with Harold at two…"

"So? You and Blonde can catch the rerun of _General Hospital_ at nine on SoapNet." He scoffed before walking past, calling out to Mike, "Be ready by 12:30." Mike sighed and turned to Harold who was looking at Louis' departure with a funny look on his face, like he didn't know what to think.

"I don't know what scarier; that he figured out what we do at lunch or that he knows that the rerun is on at nine." Harold commented causing Mike to laugh. She stepped out from behind her desk to go see her boss and hope that he wasn't too mad at her. Catching the look on Donna's face sealed her fate. She shuffled forward to stand at the desk penitently.

"Oh, you are in trouble aren't you?" Donna said monotonically. Mike sighed, mournfully thinking that Donna using a _Harry Potter_ quote was indeed a bad sign.

"How bad?"

"He's been listening to Thelonious Monk since he got back." Donna commented stopping her tying to look at the blonde.

"That's bad?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

Donna chuckled humorlessly. "You dug your own grave princess," she remarked, taking in Mike's pitiful face. She then decided to show sympathy to the poor woman and leaned forward. "Louis is going out with someone." She said gleefully. Mike's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Who?"

"Apparently that woman who came in to see how badly he was torturing you people."

"Sheila Sazs?"

"She has a name?" Donna asked surprised. Mike nodded.

"She's like the female Louis." Mike explained. Donna nodded understanding.

"And…did you have a good night?" She asked quickly, throwing her off.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Mike said just as quickly a blush forming on her face.

"So you _did_ have a good night?" Donna smirked. Mike sighed.

"Yes, I did okay?" Mike admitted with a pointed whisper. Donna's smirk widened.

"Was it with Harvey?"

"What? No! Why does everyone think I'm with him?" She asked sharply. Donna didn't get a chance to answer because Harvey took that moment to look up and see his two ladies whispering and decided to join them.

"Oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence; the traitor." Harvey drawled as he came to the desk. Mike rolled her eyes and looked at him crossly.

"Is that how it's going to be, because I will walk away right now and leave you with whatever work you're going hand to me." Mike threatened. Harvey's eyebrow cocked.

"Even if it's a case?" Harvey inquired taking joy in watching her crossed look morph into one of defeat. Hook, line and sinker.

"What is it?" Mike asked wearily.

"Come, I'll tell you over lunch, I'm starving." He said beginning to walk down the hall. He stopped at turned when he didn't hear the clicking of Mike's heels. "What? Do you want me to get a leash?"

"I…kinda already have plans for lunch…" She began hesitantly.

"Tell Blonde that you can miss _General Hospital_ just this once." Harvey complained, his temper shortening. Mike winced.

"It's not Harold I'm going to lunch with." She said pained. Harvey cocked his head to the side. "It's Louis. He wanted to reward me for a good job." She said quickly when Harvey's eyes narrowed.

"Oh." He said simply walking back to Donna's desk. Mike watched as the man went back into his office. She followed in behind him.

"Harvey I just…"

"No, its okay…go to lunch with Louis." Harvey said waving his hand as he sat down. Mike looked to the ground and turned to leave, slinking out of the office sadly. Harvey forced himself not to look at her as she left, a little steamed that Mike would willingly _want _to go to lunch with Louis; no one wanted to do anything willingly with Louis, it was like, a rule or something; maybe he should make it a rule. Just as he was giving a number and a witty title to his rule Donna came in quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, so I know you're dying to know why she was happy this morning."

"No, I'm Donna. Get out; you're stifling my genius."

"Please, I enhance your genius." Donna scoffed coming to the chair in front of Harvey's desk, sitting and pulling out a phone from behind her back.

"What's that? That's not your phone." Harvey said pointing to the rectangular object.

"It's not. It's Mike's. I want to see who she was with last night," Donna said clicking the on button.

"That's an invasion of privacy," Harvey told her.

"No it isn't. She left the phone unlocked."

"No, she didn't."

"She doesn't know that." Donna flicked her finger across the screen, unlocking it. She tapped the phone to get her to Mike's messages. "Bingo. She sent pictures to Rachel."

"Of her and her date? That's classy." Harvey scoffed leaning back in the chair.

"No, just him…Oh…he's cute…" Donna breathed out appreciatively. Harvey straightened in his chair quickly.

"Really?" Harvey asked, clearly interested, causing Donna to look up at him questioningly.

"Interested Harvey? Didn't know you swung that way." Donna commented humorously.

"I'm not…you just seem excited."

"I am. Look." She turned the phone screen to him and Harvey took in the pictures that Donna showed him. The man was attractive, Harvey had to admit. He felt a bit of anger flare up in the pit of his stomach as he recalled what Mike had told Kyle the afternoon before; the man was a bike courier. Surely, Mike could do better than that? She was an associate at a premier law firm in New York after all. His thoughts were cut short by the rapid clicking of heels in the hallway. He snatched the phone out of Donna's hands, silencing her protests with a sharp glare and quickly pressed the button that brings up the home screen and then clicking the power button to put the phone in sleep mode just as Mike flew through the door.

"Harvey have you seen my…" Mike began before being stopped by the object she was looking for being thrusted in her face.

"Phone? Here. You forgot it…again." Harvey said chillingly, giving her the indication that he was still cross with her. She took it with a sheepish smile and walked out quickly, not wanting to irate her boss further. Donna looked back at him while Mike walked out, an astounded look on her face.

"Is that a green-eyed monster I detect?" Donna asked. Harvey gave her a cool look before turning back to his paper work.

"I don't know what you're talking about Donna." Harvey said simply.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you're jealous of her and biker boy," Donna accused playfully, taking in the narrowed eyes and furrowed brow with joy.

"Nope, who she sleeps with is none of my business. I'm just her boss."

"Okay hot shot, you keep telling yourself that." Donna said walking out of the office.

"I don't care!" He called out behind her. "I don't," he said firmly reassuring himself.

And he didn't, he reminded himself as he walked out of Pearson Law Firm later that night, going to one of his favorite hot spots to pick up a girl. He even picked a brunette this time, so that it didn't look like he was going to emulate Mike by picking up another blonde.

That didn't stop his eyes from imagining the sultry brunette being replaced by a smart-mouthed blonde though.

* * *

Next chapter should be up at the end of the week. Reviews would be appreciated.

KatrinaKaiba


	6. Oh Hot Damn

So here's the next chapter. I am so glad that people want to follow this story. This chapter ups the UST (I hope). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Things didn't get any better during the subsequent weeks for both Harvey and Mike. She and Brian didn't work out meaning that Mike wasn't getting any sexual release from the burden her hellish weeks. Her dreams reoccurred frequently causing the nature of her sexual depravity to become more prominent.

It seemed like the world wanted to poke its finger in their lives and just stir up trouble. Little, seemingly innocent touches felt like they were electrifying their nerves and shooting pangs of lust down their arms. Mike was constantly various shades of red around Harvey and Harvey was trying not to look at anything but Mike's face, and even that was difficult to look at. Donna was jovial when watching their torture, the sadist. She dropped embarrassing comments about the color of Mike's face or Harvey's light taps on her arm. Her smirk just grew when Harvey would threaten to fire her or dock her pay and she'd reply that it was just the sexual frustration talking. Harvey would then proceed to glower at her and storm back into his office like a toddler being told they couldn't have a cookie. It provided her with endless amounts of amusement.

Others were beginning to notice as well. Kyle started giving scathing remarks how it was hard to work with the stifling UST in the room coming from Mike's desk when the senior partner passed through. The normal Louis comments that were once directed at her and Rachel back when Mike was still a man now shifted to her and Harvey and how inappropriate it was for Harvey to be seducing the poor associate; that comment was supposed to serve as a tool to butter Mike up so she would do Louis' work first. It only served in pissing Harvey off and allowed the senior partner to hide Mike all day in his office, making her useless to everyone. That certainly didn't help the rumors any. Harold, having gotten over his initial shock of Mike being a woman, shyly asked her over dinner one night if she was with Harvey. When asked why he would think that, Harold replied that they looked good together and he was happy for them. Mike smiled at Harold, but told him that they were not together. And if Rachel were talking to Mike, she could probably explain the weird glances she was giving the blonde woman when Mike was with Harvey in the hall. And Jessica started to get awfully closer to Mike since she revealed herself. It was begging to freak Mike out.

Mike felt like a broken record, repeating and repeating until you got sick of it and turned it off. She was irritated; this wasn't how people treated them when she was acting as a man, when she and Harvey shared the same relationship. She tried to ignore the calls of favoritism and the jeers of she was sleeping her way to the top; Jessica actually put the kibosh on that rumor by loudly stating that Mike wouldn't be working there if she were actually sleeping with Harvey, so the gossip should end right there. Mike was grateful to her boss, seeing a glimmer of respect behind the managing partner's eyes.

The dreams hadn't stopped either; in fact they got worse. The vividness of the dreams began to become clearer and dirtier, making her more irritable in the morning. The identity of the man, she knew it was a man due to the husky baritone that whispered her name right before she woke up, was still an unknown shadow to her, pissing her off further. It could be anyone invading her dreams; Trevor (doubtful but a possibility), Tom Keller (what? He's hot), Kyle (ugh), Harold (that was just weird), Louis (hell, no), or even…Harvey…

Mike shook her head at her desk, shaking the thought. It wasn't that Harvey wasn't good enough to be the man in her dreams, but it was not going to help her demeanor around him; it was already weird enough with the rumors running around, she didn't need to fuel the fire. In order to escape it all, Mike started to work in Harvey's office but that helped the case that they were together. Then, Mike had taken to working in the file room, her usual hangout, but that only served as to start a new rumor that she was mad at Harvey. She sighed; she just couldn't win and it was starting to wear on her patience.

Today was a bad day, started off as a bad day and continued to get worse. Her alarm clock had gone off later than usual, or she just slept through it, it didn't matter. She hadn't much sleep to begin with; she had come home late from a dinner date—not with Harvey—and was woken up by one of her dreams furthering the point she presented to herself earlier in the week-she really needed to get laid. She rushed through her morning routine but was still late to work—later than usual and found stacks of files on her desk as punishment. She went to Harvey's office to see what he had for her—might as well get that out of the way, and found that the man looked different. Further inspection showed that his lips were a little swollen and there was a small bruise showing on his neck—of course _he _could get laid, Mike bitterly thought and when he stood up and came before her, she could smell the sharp expensive smell of woman's perfume on his suit—that's just not fair. It was not fair that he could get laid and then have the _audacity_ to flaunt it in front of her; she, who was so sex-deprived that her brain was even mocking her every night. So she snapped a little when he joked around with her, irritably stating that if he could be done with the teasing so she could get to work. She supposed she felt a little guilty when she saw the hurt look cross his face, but her anger was so much that she quickly squashed the remorse and stormed out of the room.

And that leads us to the present time, with Mike crossly highlighting and notating on the documents, her highlighter dark on the page due to the firmness of her grip and the pressing of the point on the page. Her blood was boiling as she thought of Harvey's misdeed; hadn't he noticed his associate's anger and behavior, didn't he care? Oh, wait, Mike thought, he didn't care did he? She flipped a page furiously and noisily, throwing it carelessly to the side. Harold looked over to her, worry evident in his eyes but she didn't notice. She simply continued flipping the pages and highlighting. Louis slinked up to her desk and stared down at her. She looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes Louis?" She asked tensely. Louis smirked at her and nodded down at the page.

"Angry at Harvey?" He asked, taking note of the abuse on the paper. She looked down at the paper herself and then back at the other senior partner.

"Not your business. Your files are over there." She indicated with a nod to the side counter of her desk, the one that Harvey often sat upon when he needed to brief her…she growled.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked, genuinely curious. Mike nodded firmly before looking back at her paper. Louis took the files gingerly in his hands, afraid that her anger may have rubbed off on the paper and looked at the associate again. Her knuckles were white against the yellow plastic. "Mike…I need you to-" he started before being cut off by a sharp sigh.

"You know what?" She asked rhetorically, throwing the highlighter on the desk with a growl. "You're not going to need me to do anything." She told him, standing. Her finger pointed at the other associates that were startled out of their work by her rumbling voice. "They are here to serve you too. I'm not the only associate here, even make them do something. You know what? I can't work in this hostile environment, I'll be in the filing room, don't come find me." She ordered before gathering her things and walking out. Louis looked after her and then glared at Harold.

"What did you do?" Louis asked him. Harold started to stutter a response but was waved off just as quickly. "Never mind, just fix it, all of you." He threatened before turning and walking out toward his office. The male associates simply looked at each other in bewilderment.

Hours past, Mike finished her work quickly as usual but decided that she didn't want to do anything else and felt a little bad at her reaction upstairs but felt that it was too soon to show her face up there so she decided to look at older files to pass the time. She didn't even realize that someone would be missing her.

Harvey specifically was wondering where his associate was, having past her deadline hours ago. He stood up and passed by Donna who watched him with narrowed eyes. He quickly paced his way to the bullpen to try and catch her but was surprised to find that in place of the female associate, there was a large collection of flowers and chocolates as well as a bottle. He lifted the bottle to read the label and inwardly groaned. He turned to Harold's desk and looked at the blonde associate.

"Hey, blondie; who's bright idea was this?" He asked sharply holding the bottle up for the other man to see. Harold jumped at the sound of Harvey's voice, as he always did and began to wheeze slightly.

"Uh…Kyle's sir." Harold said between breaths.

Harvey turned to the brunette associate on the other side of the room. "Kyle!" He barked grabbing the attention of the young man quickly. He looked eager for a moment, since Mike wasn't there. Harvey tossed the bottle across the room, Kyle catching it with ease but looked confused. "Giving her a bottle of Midol is a bad idea; put it in an aspirin bottle." He told the brunette who nodded.

"That's a good idea sir," Harold commented in awe.

"It's what I do with Donna." Harvey said simply, "now where is she?"

"The file room. She told none of us to follow her," Harold warned. Harvey scoffed.

"I'm not one of you," Harvey shot back beginning his walk out. Harvey took the elevator down to the file room floor and came upon the frosted glass door, knocking lightly to alert Mike that he was coming in. He opened the door to see the aforementioned woman standing on a stepladder trying to get a box from the top of the shelving, stretching her body tight to give herself an extra boost. Harvey admired her tight calves underneath her nude stockings that disappeared under the hem of the light blue dress she was wearing, leaving Harvey to wonder why women liked such tight fitting clothing around their lower half; it was completely distracting.

"Now what do you need that box for?" He asked her cautiously, not knowing if he was going to get his head chopped off by her for asking. Mike sighed at the sound of his voice and looked behind her shoulder.

"I don't feel like working upstairs today so I'm looking through old files. By the way, that pile over there," indicated with a point of her heel, "had a ton of stuff that was missed the first time around. Someone should take a look at that." She commented standing on both her feet again.

Harvey chuckled and moved to stand directly below her. "Hmmm…that's interesting." He looked up at her. She looked down and him and then pulled out the box she was grabbing at. She closed her fingers around the holes in the box and pulled down. She took a step back and her heel caught on the rung of the stair causing her to falter while she tried to go down the stepladder and the box fell from her hands as her arms flailed in the air. Harvey shot forward to catch her, stopping her from falling to the floor. His hands grasped at her back, lodged between her underarms steadying her. She gently dislodged her heel from around the rung of the ladder and slowly stepped down onto the floor, Harvey's hands still holding onto her back. The moment her feet were firmly on the ground she let out a breath of relief. Then she was aware of Harvey's hands still on her back. She chuckled nervously.

"Uh…I'm okay now, you can let go…" She said fretfully, giving him a shaky smile.

"I know." Harvey said nodding his head in understanding, simply staring into Mike's eyes. Mike looked down at the floor before stepping back, causing Harvey to remove his hands from her back. She heaved a sigh when she noticed the papers littering the floor. She knelt down and started to pick up the papers.

"This is such a mess, I'm sorry." She said to Harvey, hoping he wasn't going to start reprimanding her. However, the next movement from the man was one she never expected. He gingerly knelt down on the floor and began picking up the papers alongside her. Mike started at the man for a moment; Harvey _never_ knelt on the floor because of his suits. Mike was always the one to stoop to the ground if something fell, since her clothes generally cost less and were made from cheaper material than the wool of the other man's clothes. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at the woman when he noticed her staring at him.

"Problem Mike?" He asked her. She snapped out of her daze and shook her head rapidly. She quickly gathered the papers from the floor and bundled them in her arms, standing. Harvey picked up the smaller amount of papers and tipped them into her arms gently. Harvey kept his eyes on her for a moment, Mike's eyes looking at everything but Harvey. Harvey cleared his throat and straightened. "Well, it seems that a puppy can clean up its own mess." He commented. Mike chuckled and fiddled with the papers in her arms.

"I'll just fix this," she said sheepishly. Harvey nodded.

"Be sure you do, we don't need anyone questioning your work after all." Harvey said frankly before turning to walk out.

Mike didn't understand what that comment was for. She sat in the chair and began to read and sort the papers that got jumbled on the floor. It wasn't until much later, around eight o'clock, when she put all the files back into their boxes did she realize just what the remark was referencing.

All the files she pointed to earlier were cases Harvey had overseen.

_Clean, pink painted nails dragged lazily across clearly defined abs. A chuckle at the sharp moan reverberated against the skin. Wet lips kissing along stubble, down a smooth neck, those devilish hands caressing sensitive skin along the length of the distinctly muscled sides._

_Hands gripping at short hair, soft to touch, tugging the strands encouragingly as the mouth drags lower and lower, tasting every part of skin those lips could find, hands trailing behind where the mouth couldn't reach until finally, oh god finally those thin fingers reached down and-_

*Bring Bring*

Harvey snapped out of his napping state to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned when he realized that his perfectly tailored pants were feeling a little tight. He picked up the phone from beside him.

"Hello," he called over the receiver, sounding grumpy.

"_Hi, did I interrupt something? Like a delicious dream?_" Of course it had to be her.

"Donna, no, you just interrupted my alone time, and I, was, _napping_." He told her explicitly.

"_Oh, you need a nap; you're such an old man_." Donna teased from across the line.

"It was a hard day." Harvey justified causing the woman to chuckle.

"_I'm sure it was, what with you and Mike in the file room_." Donna agreed, lifting her voice a little to punch the suggestion she was implying.

"Nothing happened. She fell and I grabbed her," Harvey explained.

"_That's what happened? You're so easy to fool._" Donna gloated. Harvey sighed sharply.

"So that was the point of calling me then?" He suggested. Donna laughed.

"**_I_**_ was confirming that you were taking a dinner meeting on the fourth with Mitchell Anderson._" She said knowingly, "**_You_**_ were the one who gave me the information about you and Mike's secret rendezvous. Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth closed…for the usual fee_." Donna bargained slyly.

"There's nothing to barter with because nothing happened." Harvey told her plainly causing that wise laugh to ring through the earpiece.

"_You keep telling yourself that hon._" She told him indifferently. "_So that dinner meeting_?" She asked him.

He grunted irritably before responding, "Fine, it's fine." He told her quickly, sensing that she threatened him with less-than-legal resources. Donna chuckled darkly.

"_Good, now you can go back to your previously scheduled program. Namely, 'Envisioning Mike Without Clothes On.'" _Donna teased before hanging up the phone. Harvey resisted the urge to slam the phone on the side table before he realized that his previous problem had just resurfaced. He closed his eyes and got up to go into the shower.

A cold one preferably.

* * *

My hope is to have the next chapter up by Wednesday while I'm at work. The next chapter is rated M for sexual content. I would appreciate a comment on my writing if you would like to be so kind. :)

KatrinaKaiba


	7. Woah Step Back

So I lied, this chapter doesn't go up to M. That's the next one. This one is still bordering on UST. I appreciate all the kind reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

The dreams occurred more frequently than Harvey would like, eventually shifting, thanks to Donna, into visions of him and Mike. Mike's soft face, her soft eyes, her soft lips, her hands drifting everywhere on Harvey's body, that seductive mind of hers challenging him and aggravating him to the point where he could no longer hold back his lust for her. He had to have her, and he did have her; in his dreams.

This caused things to become tense at Pearson Law Firms. Of course they were because Harvey couldn't look at Mike without envisioning her underneath him, laid out against the soft, silky sheets of his bed, with that patented you-know-I'm-awesome-don't-deny-it look on her face, radiating in her hypnotizing blue eyes, wearing little, if not anything at all. He pictured them going at it at the most inappropriate times; over a desk, on the glass table, in the file room, in the woman's bathroom…anywhere. He snapped at the woman, causing her to tread softly around him, when it wasn't even her fault; she didn't know how much she had an effect on her boss, but it was the only way that Harvey could keep his distance, by forcing her to do it for him.

The flowers and chocolates began to accumulate rapidly on Mike's desk, because she was also irritated. Night time was not being good to her, causing her to lose sleep and wake up uncomfortable for an entire week now. She was nowhere near figuring out who the mystery man in her dreams are and the nature of the dreams themselves were worrying her. Instead of the background of the dream being set in an odd dimension of reality, they were starting to be set in familiar places; Harvey's office, the bathroom, the file room, the library, and her personal favorite—_not_—in the conference room; specifically the conference room that she and Harvey were now sitting in. If that didn't evoke uncomfortable feelings to emerge, then Mike couldn't think of anything that could be worse.

Mike was so nervous; she was bouncing her leg under the table. The two lawyers were so close; she could feel the heat radiating from her boss' body. There was nowhere to hide from these feelings. There was nowhere to hide from him.

Harvey was currently presenting a new settlement offer to their opposing counsel who weren't take the bait, causing that frown line on Harvey's forehead to appear. Mike's fingers twitched with the urge to smooth over that wrinkle on his boss' forehead. Mike quelled the urge by bouncing her leg faster. Unfortunately the table was glass and the others noticed this movement, and so did Harvey. Harvey glanced quickly at his associate who took the glance in stride and stopped her leg. Harvey continued to negotiate, irritated to be on the retreating side. Mike simply pushed the files forward when Harvey gestured to her to do so. She was told to be silent the whole meeting, to smile and look pretty, a sentiment that Harvey often said to her. She started to drift away again and she began to bounce her leg again absently. Her eyes drifted to the glass wall and started to take in the people passing by until a warm hand on her thigh snapped her to attention. Harvey had placed his hand on her thigh to stop her from moving under the table. Her eyes shot to the other lawyer and their client, gauging if they noticed. They hadn't, their eyes still glued to the pages in front of them.

Mike's eyes drifted to the hand lying on the thigh, noting the short hemline, black and imposing against her pale thigh. When standing, the skirt was cut just above her knees however, when she sat down, the skirt rode up and the hemline stopped mid thigh. Harvey's hand was large and daunting against her leg, as if to dare her to start to bounce against it. The thumb of his right hand was pointed towards her left knee, his long fingers wrapping around the firm skin of her thigh, a scant inch to the left would cause his fingers to drift between the press of both her thighs. She could feel the smoothness of his buffed nails against the bare sensitive skin of her left thigh. As he was presenting his point to the two other men, still oblivious of what was happening, she felt his fingers tighten at different points during his speech, when he was pointing something out or stressing something. Mike's eyes were glued onto his hand, watching the detailed movement of his skin as he tightened and relaxed his fingers. As the other lawyer talked, Harvey's fingers tapped lightly against her skin in a bored fashion causing Mike's breath to hitch as the pads of his two longest fingers grazed the skin of her inside thigh. She glanced at Harvey to see if was aware of what he was doing to her. He wasn't or he was just acting as if he wasn't; Mike couldn't tell but what she did know was that she was done with the teasing.

She slapped Harvey's hand off of her thigh and sent him a glare. Harvey looked quickly at her and folded his hands on top of the table. Mike's response was to pull her skirt down further on her legs; even though it had no effect. The rest of the meeting passed by quickly, the other side not even acknowledging the settlement offer, angering Harvey further. When the other men had left he stood and snapped at Mike to find something for him to work with and she better not show her face unless she had something fool-proof, and by fool-proof he meant idiot-proof and by idiot-proof he meant Mike-proof. Mike nodded and quickly strode out of the door. Harvey sighed and walked out after her, seeing her duck into the hallway towards the associate's bullpen. He came upon Donna's desk morosely, inwardly wincing from the glare being given to her by his secretary.

"You are a cold man." She said simply, looking back to her computer and continuing her own work. Harvey strode past her into his office and sat down in his chair. What the hell was that? He thought. Why did he suddenly feel the need to cop a feel of Mike's thigh at the office? He looked down at his right hand, still feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips. He slammed his hand down in disgust; he was trying to stay away from Mike to resist her charms and he was compromising his plan by touching her intimately. He had seen the look on Mike's face when he placed his hand on her; she was freaked out, her body tensed when he touched her, if that wasn't an indicator that she didn't want it then Mike was the mistress of mixed signals. Harvey sighed and took off his jacket, suddenly too hot. He draped it gently over one of the chairs around the glass table to the right of his desk. It relieved some of the temperature he was feeling but it wasn't enough. He undid his silver cufflinks and dropped them on the desk, rolling up the sleeves, folding the fabric up to his elbow. He sat down at his desk and flitted through files pertaining to the current case he was trying to close; he might as well give the girl a hand.

He was so absorbed in his work; he didn't notice the door open and Mike walk in. She was holding two Starbucks coffee cups, one for her and one for him. She stopped short at the exposure of skin he was showing. To most people it wouldn't be a big deal; they're just a pair of forearms after all, but to Mike they were like the Holy Grail. Harvey was meticulous in not exposing his skin to anyone; he wore long-sleeved Henley's to bed. She knew that he boxed and that he probably wore a t-shirt…a skin-tight t-shirt along with a pair of shorts that clung to his muscular thighs…focus Mike, she told herself. It was just a shock is all, and Mike took in the golden skin, dusted with light hair, greedily. Every part of Harvey was well-thought out and perfectly coordinated from the style of the shirt to the watch on his left wrist. She watched his wrist as it curved and flipped a page effortlessly and she wondered what else he could do with those talented hands…

"Mike?" Harvey called out suddenly causing her to jump and thus shaking the coffee cups in her hands. Murphy was in full swing because it just so happens that the lid of the coffee wasn't on correctly and popped off, coffee spilling all over Mike's blouse. She gasped at the sudden heat on her breasts. Harvey bounded toward her. "Oh shit, are you alright?" He asked her worriedly, his hands in the air, not sure of where to touch her. Mike placed the two cups on the table before plucking at the shirt, holding it off of her body.

"It's fine. That was mine, so it wasn't too hot. I'm alright." She told him, trying to assure him that she was okay. Harvey's head swiveled around the room, looking for something to help get the coffee off her torso. Donna crossed into the room and handed Harvey and Mike napkins before turning and calling out that she was getting Mike a new blouse. Mike started to blot at her shirt while Harvey knelt to the ground and wiped up the coffee that spilt on the floor. Thankfully none of the liquid got on her skirt, Harvey noted as he threw the used napkins into his garbage can. Mike's hand was under her shirt, pulling it from the waist of her skirt, showing Harvey a teasing sliver of skin but not too much. Mike wiped at her breasts under her bra cups, trying to stop herself from feeling so wet, innocently wet this time. She removed her arm from under her shirt and looked up at Harvey. "Sorry about that. The lid wasn't on; I guess I didn't put it on right." She explained awkwardly giggling. Harvey smirked at the woman.

"That's fine…I'm…" He hesitated in his words for a moment. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just stressed."

"That's okay." Mike reassured him. Harvey nodded and looked at her neck, noting she missed some spots of coffee. Harvey chuckled and lifted the clean napkins in his hand to her neck, wiping gently at the remaining liquid. She stiffened as he cleaned her neck.

He smiled at her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Silly puppy; I guess you can't clean all of your messes huh…_Michael_." He practically purred her full name in the ear.

That caused Mike to stiffen even further. That name…that tone…oh holy…shit. She stepped back, wide-eyed, staring at her boss who cocked his head, confused by her reaction. Donna took this moment to return to the room with a dry blouse. Mike looked at the redhead, appreciative of her return, grabbed the shirt and shot out the room to practically run to the bathroom, leaving the remaining occupants of the room to stare after her in wonder.

Mike closed the door to the women's bathroom and leaned against the sink breathlessly. She couldn't believe it; the voice…this whole time…_was_ Harvey. Those were _his_ hands, _his_ lips, _his_ fingers, _his _body, _his…_voice…the voice that haunted her dreams, her only link to finding the identity of her mystery dream guest, and now she knew who it was…it was _Harvey_.

This was the definition of royally screwed.

The sound of a door rattling against the buck scared her out of her thoughts. She spun around to come face to face with…

"Rachel." She greeted surprised, not expecting the other woman.

"I can use the bathroom too you know, I am a woman." She sneered. Mike shook her head.

"I didn't say anything." Mike defended her tone just as sharp. Rachel rolled her eyes. Mike ignored her stare as she started to strip off the wet, coffee stained shirt, tossing it into the sink. She looked up in the mirror and noticed that Rachel was still staring. "What?" Mike asked sharply, bringing the other woman out of her staring.

"I just…I watched you change before…and your body _looked_ like a man's…how did you do that?" Rachel asked curiously.

Mike sighed and shrugged on the dry shirt, uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I was wearing a body suit…Trevor got it for me when I was…well, it doesn't matter…" She explained vaguely.

"So you happened to wear that body suit to work that day?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Actually night, I slept under the table remember?" She reminded her. Rachel nodded in remembrance. "I…was trying it on…and Harvey called and then I was stuck here…" Mike clarified. Rachel nodded again.

"How'd that happen?" Rachel pointed to the stained shirt in the sink. Mike looked and blushed.

"I spilled my coffee on it." She answered embarrassed. Rachel chuckled.

"Distracted?" She teased.

"You have _no_ idea…" Mike murmured. Rachel cocked her head, not quite hearing her. Mike took the other shirt out of the sink and balled it up. Rachel stepped out of Mike's way to the door.

"Mike." Rachel called out as the other woman pulled the door open. Mike turned slightly to regard Rachel. "Uh… you know…we have some _things_ to talk about…maybe we could go out to dinner sometime?" She asked anxiously. Mike smiled.

"I'd like that…you still have my number?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Just text me." Mike said walking out toward the bullpen. She quickly stuffed the shirt into a plastic bag at her desk and continued to work, doing her best to avoid Harvey for the rest of the day. It was working, until he came into the bullpen to see her.

"Mike…" He started slowly. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She cocked her head as a reply. Harvey cleared his throat.

"I need the Parkinson briefs before you leave today." He told her. She nodded her head in understanding before continuing reading the briefs in front of her. Harvey nodded apprehensively, standing at the front of her cubicle. Mike was working until she felt someone watching her. She tilted her head up questioningly.

"Anything else?" She asked hesitantly. Harvey shook his head to snap himself out of the daze he was just in.

"Yeah, do you have anything on the Pryce settlement yet?"

"Uh…yeah…" She trailed off standing up. She grabbed the files and leaned over the wall to show Harvey what she had found. While she was leaning, Harvey innocently took in the position of her body and not-so-innocently found himself looking down the opening of the new shirt she was wearing since it wasn't closed by a tie or top button. His eyes caught the bright yellow cups of her polka-dot bra. As far as Harvey could see, the cups were outlined with a yellow lace that lied against the curve of her breasts quite nicely. Mike was talking but all Harvey was noticing was the perkiness of his associate's chest.

"Harvey…" Mike called and then looked at his line of sight, following it until she was looking right down her shirt. "Harvey!" She yelled covering the opening with a hand. Harvey looked up at Mike sharply.

"What?" Harvey asked harmlessly. Mike glowered at him.

"What were you doing?" She asked him crossly, daring him to lie to her.

So he didn't. "Admiring the view. Good work Mike." He told her, slipping the folder out of her fingers and walking out. There were a few snickers from the male associates as he walked out and Mike looked down her shirt once more and then back to where Harvey was once standing. She sighed again and sat back in her chair resignedly. Harold suddenly appeared behind her.

"What is it Harold?" She asked him. Harold sighed and squatted next to her.

"You need an aspirin?" He asked her. She looked at him strangely.

"Not right now…why do you constantly ask me that when Harvey comes in here?" Mike asked him peculiarly.

Harold shook his head. "It's just…you seem angry." Harold noted.

"Aspirin doesn't help with angriness." Mike told him.

"Not your aspirin maybe, but mine does." Harold said simply walking back to his desk. Mike shook her head; she would never understand Harold sometimes. She pulled the chair back to rest in front of the metal counter space she calls her desk, reading while mulling over things in her mind.

So…what just happened? She asked herself. She had spilled coffee on herself and Harvey helped her clean it, practically caressing her neck. Then he caught her staring at her chest through opening of her shirt; leaving her to wonder how many other times has he stared at her and she hadn't noticed. Previous to both these incidents Mike remembered the touching at the meeting. She could further recall him flirting with her and even openly touching her in the file room after she fell. These incidents were not mere coincidences and they all pointed to one conclusive point.

Harvey Specter was attracted to her.

This surprised Mike; Harvey had never shown interest in her before save for her brain. She didn't see the appeal; Mike was a skinny, tall, gangly woman. The women that Mike had seen Harvey go after were basically all the same; gorgeous women like Grecian statues, all legs and kicking curves. Mike was all legs but no curves to speak of. Harvey's woman all had beautiful faces. Mike face wasn't much in the way of beauty; her nose was long and the bridge was thick, the end of her nose rounded. There was no slope or curve to it that made it less odd. Her lips were thin and no amount of glossy, plumping lipstick did much to make them seem like Angelina Jolie's. Her cheekbones were flat, undetectable on her face and her jaw was wider than most, thus a helping hand when she was hiding her true gender, her chin coming to a rounded curve, not a point, at the end of her face. She had big ears and that was the only thing she had to say on that subject.

The only thing that Mike liked about her face was her eyes and even then her relationship with them was love-hate. She loved their color, a pale blue that sparkled with excitement every morning when she woke up to get ready for work. Their shape however, was another situation entirely. They were narrow and long, instead of wide and round. It was a hassle to put makeup on in the morning sometimes because she could barely stand to touch her eyelids. The smoky look didn't really work on her and she tried not to let it get her down but then she saw the Harvey girls—that was totally what they called themselves—with their seductive smoky eyes seducing from across a room, she knew she couldn't compare.

So why all of a sudden was Mike being placed in the same category as them? Why was Harvey giving her the bedroom eyes and trailing those eyes along her body, undressing her? Not that she was complaining because hell, she would be lying if she said that Harvey wasn't attractive; the man probably dropped from Mount Olympus as opposed to being born like normal people. And she can begrudgingly admit that she had the occasional fantasy, when she was awake, about Harvey and his stupid smirk and his oddly expressive hands making her wonder how expressive he could be on her body. She had always thought it was one sided, that he didn't and wouldn't reciprocate; she was wrong.

She shook her head again. It would never work, could never work for them. Harvey was, first and foremost, her boss and while it wasn't frowned upon in the firm, it wasn't good either for a senior partner to be in a physical relationship with his personal associate. The second point was the nature of the relationship they would be in. Harvey wasn't emotionally attached to people; that point was made very clear at the in-house trial while Harvey was being accused of fraud. Caring made you weak and while Mike knew that Harvey did care for her, he couldn't _care_ for her. He doesn't _do _romantic relationships; he knew the motions certainly, how to wine and dine with the best of them, how to get the panties to drop, but in the morning, when it was all said and done, he was still single. Mike couldn't even fathom Harvey talking to someone about his feelings willingly, exemplified by the fact that Harvey had to get high before he told Mike about his family life. Trust was an important issue within relationships, Mike had told that to Harvey before. She didn't want a one-night stand, didn't want to engage in a purely physical relationship because that wasn't her style; she always needed to be connected emotionally to someone—her parents, Grammy, Trevor, Jenny, Tess…it was just in her, she was emotional, in tune with her feelings and wanted to be assuring and reassuring. Relationships were about give and take after all and she never wanted to be the one giving and giving; that would be the relationship with Harvey, oh sure, Harvey would probably give her anything—the man liked to spend money as if he were drinking water after all—but he if couldn't give her a moment of time, just to talk, it wasn't enough for her. She wasn't in need of a sugar daddy.

No, she couldn't let herself lose her grip and give into desire. She couldn't fall into bed with him and pretend it didn't upset her the next day, that it didn't matter, that her heart didn't hurt every time she would see him afterward with another woman, and another…and another.

She let her head fall down onto her arms wearily.

_Grammy told me there'd be days like this…_she thought.

* * *

Next chapter is our first sexual encounter with these two. I am warning you I am not a proficient Lemon writer so it may be a little scratchy and more tell not show. That chapter might be up on Saturday, definitely Sunday. Leave a review if you please.

KatrinaKaiba


	8. Everybody Have Fun Tonight

Thank you all for your constant support, I truly appreciate it. Chapter is rated M for sexual content. Again I apologize if this is very rough but this is my first time writing anything above T rating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Since the revelation that Harvey was the man in her dreams, Mike had been bombarded with images of her and Harvey together, in perfect clarity. She couldn't deny it; the voice and mannerisms were the same and that just made it awkward for her at work. You couldn't look at someone in the face when just two hours before they were whispering in your ear all the things they were going to do to you…she didn't even know you could do _that _with a vibrator. It seemed every time she looked at Harvey her cheeks would heat up and she would stammer and nervously try to get out of the room just to be able to breathe normally. This was torture, it had to be, she thought. Someone watching over her wanted to torture her and boy were they succeeding.

She couldn't even date anyone because the minute she let her guard down enough around them, she thought of Harvey. It was always Harvey messing up her relationships, she realized. The sneaky bastard probably knew it and that's why he was doing this, she surmised with a pout.

Months past and time flew by. As much as she told him that their relationship wouldn't change, it did. They were tiptoeing around each other, speaking little to each other, no banter, no quotes, just taking work and doing it giving it back and going to meetings; they were the epitome of Senior Partner/Associate relationship. Mike sighed at her desk while reading a contract for their next meeting. I knew I shouldn't have dropped my charade, she thought bitterly reading over some of the sub articles, highlighting a conflicting phrase for Harvey to see. She finished the document quickly, standing and making her way out of the bullpen. She walked toward Harvey's office and took a breath before shuffling past Donna quietly and walking into the glass room. Harvey looked up from his…no, Mike's seat. Harvey was sitting at the chair by the window to the left of Harvey's desk; the chair that Mike sat in when she worked next to him, on the rare occasion she was allowed to.

"Oh, Mike. Good morning." He said cordially, surprise lacing his voice. Mike smiled tightly at him and placed the files on his desk.

"That's the contract you wanted me to proof for you." She told him after she put the file on top of the glass surface. Harvey looked at it and nodded.

"I'll take a look later." Harvey promised before turning back to the papers in his hands. Mike nodded and turned away slowly walking out from the room, anticipating that Harvey would call her back. She got to the door and he still hadn't said anything. Mike tried to not let her shoulders slump noticeably as she closed the door behind her. She ignored Donna's stare of…Mike didn't even know what the redhead woman was projecting. She sat at her desk tinkered with the position of her computer screen. She had an hour before she was off to court; Harvey had given her a pro-bono to work on and she while she had intended to try to settle, it didn't work out and she was now "punished" by having to go to court. Harvey had explained to her that settling was the better option because judges were temperamental and they were difficult to read than the other lawyer. Mike had snidely replied that he was saying that because judges don't like him; prompting him to respond that everyone liked him and to get her skinny tie out of his face. Mike smirked and retreated; at least his personal opinion about her ties didn't change. She had been preparing feverently for days and was confident she could steamroll the opposition. She sifted through her files and made sure to cross-check every detail, looking for any potential weaknesses. The case was simple; emancipation of a seventeen year old girl from her uncle. Mike felt for the girl—she lost her parents in a horrific accident and was given to her uncle as a pre-teen. The man was an inept caretaker, and that was putting it lightly. The girl wanted to remove herself so that she could follow her passion of becoming a veterinarian. Her uncle was against this because if she left, Mike argument stated, her uncle would lose his a source of income. Carolina, her client, was currently working and in the process of renting an apartment with her best friend and her best friend's sister. She fulfilled the requirements by law to allow herself to become emancipated, she just needed to declare and Mike needed to prove justifiable cause, and she could.

A tap from above her head alerted her to an intruder. She looked up to see Harvey standing there at her cubicle wall.

"Hey...do you need anything?" Mike asked, surprised to see him. Harvey shook his head nonchalantly.

"Don't you have court?" He asked. Mike nodded and stood.

"That's where I'm headed to now."

"Okay, let's go." Harvey said. Mike narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Why?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." Harvey told her irritably, alerting Mike to stop harping on it and shut up but she didn't let up, it made her more curious.

"This is my case. A pro-bono to boot. Why do you want to come?" Mike asked him, striding to the elevator, pressing the button. Harvey placed his hands in his pockets after shrugging at her.

"I'm your mentor; I have to watch you in court to see what I have to work on with you."

"You mean what do you have to make fun of me for." Mike drawled sarcastically.

"That's what I said." Harvey replied lightly. Mike rolled her eyes and walked out of the building. She saw Ray at the curb and stopped.

"You thought you were taking your bike?" Harvey asked going past her, climbing into the car. Mike quietly slipped in beside him. They arrived at the court house a little while later and Mike saw Carolina outside. She greeted her happily, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay and that they had this case all wrapped up; Mike even slipped in a joke about a using a pretty pink bow making the girl laugh. Mike wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and guided her up the courthouse steps, leaving Harvey a little perturbed that Mike didn't introduce him to her client. Harvey followed silently slipping in behind them. They were lead to the waiting lobby, a small room with a couch and a table. Harvey sat on the couch while Mike debriefed the woman. Harvey watched the serious look in his associate's eyes as she told her what to say, what could be said, the importance of being calm and the final item, to trust that Mike will not let her go back to her uncle, that she wouldn't lose this. It was an important thing for the woman to do, Harvey thought and as he saw the determination in the blonde's eyes as she stared down the teenager, willing Carolina with her the blues of her eyes to put her faith in Mike, Harvey realized that he made the right choice in foisting this onto Mike. He was going to give this to the associate either way; he didn't do things for free but Mike's emotional nature, her insistent nature to care for everyone, worked in her favor this time because there was no way this girl would ever trust Harvey with her life. Mike was more cut out for these cases than he was and he could admit that…to himself; he did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

Harvey was contemplating this thought as the case was heard in court and witness after witness was heard by the judge. Dozens of character witnesses for both Carolina and her uncle, both contradicting stories. Each witness either painted Carolina as a spoiled brat just angry at her uncle for being too protective and wanted to get back at him, or told the judge that she was trapped under a controlling man who didn't care about her. Mike was able to turn some of these defamatory testimonies on their heads and trapped the witnesses within the web of their words and it impressed Harvey how deftly she did it; proving that, once again, this woman had what it took to be a lawyer. Mike's biggest test was coming up; Carolina's uncle was going to take the stand. Mike sat ram rod straight in the chair next to Carolina, starting at the girl's uncle, listening intently to the man as he told the room that he was a loving uncle that cared about the girl and if caring too much was a crime, then arrest him. Mike blinked at the man and to anyone else, it would look like Mike had just snapped out of a daydream, further supporting the uncaring lawyer theory but Harvey knew better, he knew that was how Mike retained verbalized information; she would look as if she was zoning out but in reality she was writing the words into her brain and the blinking allowed her to remember it; she was like Cam Jensen…he liked Cam Jensen. Mike stood up and buttoned her jacket causing Harvey to narrow his eyes at her. She never buttoned her jacket, even when she was hiding her identity. Her buttoning the jacket also allowed him to look over her outfit better; the woman was wearing a light grey skirt-suit with a lavender shirt, pulled together with a plum purple tie, skinny of course. She was wearing purple high-heels that she was now employing to strut over to the witness box, allowing Harvey a moment to watch the skirt pull against the shapely curve of her bottom with every step. Harvey made a mental note to find out the name of the person who invented high-heels and erect a statue in their honor.

Mike quickly outlined the facts that she remembered. Carolina was at school one day when she fainted. The hospital she was taken to determined that she fainted because of low blood sugar due to poor diet. The uncle tried to wave it away saying that school lunches were lacking in proper nutrition. Mike retorted that it was his job to supplement the necessary nutrition as well as proving that Carolina did not eat school lunch by providing a record of Carolina's attendance in school against the tally of students that take lunch, showing that Carolina's ID was never used. Mike's face had twisted in disgust.

"Carolina needed a person to love her, to care for her after her parents had died, and the court designated that it was to be you. However, you felt it necessary to view your hardworking niece as if she had been painted green with dollar signs around her and decided to cash in on her. Well guess what, I'm glad that your niece had the intelligence to know she could tap out and escape from you. That's why she came to me, so that I could get her away from _you_." Mike spat out clearly revolted by the man. Her anger was falling off in waves around her and Harvey made a note to remember this view of her for later fantas…uh observation. Yes, observation he corrected mentally and let his eyes roam down Mike's body, seeing the lean form stiff and tense. Her fists were tight; her nails digging into her palms, whitening her knuckles and causing Harvey to wonder if they would look the same if her hands were digging into the sheets on his bed. Harvey let that thought go without much complaint as he looked at Mike's face. Her cheeks were reddened with anger and her mouth was tight as she glared at him. Mike's eyes looked like blue flames dancing in the wind. Harvey certainly was using this as mental stimulation. He crossed his legs in the chair tightly before Carolina's uncle began to speak to Mike.

"Listen girly, you have no _idea_ how hard it is to raise a child." The man spat at her angrily causing Mike to straighten and unbutton her jacket, placing her hands at her hips letting the jacket fall around her wrists.

"I do know how hard it is to lose _everything_ that matters to you!" She retorted back harshly. "I know how hard it is to get up in the morning and look at the only member of your family and trust they are going to take care of you. I know how it feels to be totally at a loss when you realize that it's not enough for them to take care of you, that you have to take care of yourself. My grandmother was placed in the same position as you were; the difference? She took care of me." Mike whispered the last part villainously at the man, her eyes narrowed into two slits and leaning forward, giving Harvey a great view her back. The man shrank back involuntarily. "And Carolina is going to be with people that love her and will help her move on from you. So just let her go and move on." Mike whispered, standing and walking back to her chair, calling out, "I rest your honor," as she sat down staring at the judge, the anger not dissipating from her eyes. The judge decided to retire to his chambers for a moment to look over both lawyers' comments and evidence; they would reconvene in ten minutes. Both sides retreated back to their respective waiting rooms in silence. Mike was pacing by the window, her heels clacking against the tiled floor in a rapid pattern. Harvey followed her with his eyes, watching as the woman mentally prepared herself for what could be another long battle in the courtroom. Carolina was sitting on the couch, wringing her hands together nervously glancing up at Mike and then back at her hands. This was how they spent the ten long, painful minutes, in suffering silence, watching each other. The bailiff called the three of them back in and court resumed.

"After looking at all the evidence I have decided to award Ms. Gomez emancipation from her uncle." A gavel bang. "Court is adjourned, next case." Carolina wrapped her arms around Mike, thanking her profusely while crying. Mike smiled and patted her back while looking at Harvey. He gave her a small nod that he hoped was interpreted as a sign of his pride for her. He could tell her what she did wrong later.

They left the court room and Carolina was immediately bombarded by her friends/roommates and Mike decided to lead her and Harvey back into the separate room to grab her bag and overcoat. She sighed, gaining Harvey's attention as he locked the door behind him.

"Something the matter?" Harvey asked her glancing sideways at her. Mike pursed her lips as she gathered her papers.

"Just that…how could no one have noticed? I mean, her friends did but how didn't a teacher notice or a counselor?" She asked rhetorically. She threw the file violently on the table as a bout of rage surged through her. "She was practically crying for help! She was starving! Even if it wasn't neglect or abuse, just an eating disorder, why did no one notice!" She yelled to the small room. Her voice was getting louder and louder as she got angrier and angrier and someone was bound to notice. That was what Harvey told himself was the reasoning behind his next motion. He turned to her quickly, taking that damn skinny tie in his fist and pulled her forward causing her to stumble to him and gasp.

Or it would have been a gasp if Harvey hadn't covered her lips with his own.

Mike's mouth was rigid as Harvey pressed into her, the contours of her soft, supple body molding against the hard, angled planes of his. The kiss was awkward at best, Harvey not being used to kissing people taller than him before —Mike would really need to start wearing shorter heels. Mike shifted slightly, allowing Harvey to correct their odd pose and kiss her more fiercely. His teeth tugged at the thin skin of Mike's lower lip, teasing the sensitive skin and removing the peach colored lipstick she wore. Mike's lips loosened from his teasing allowing Harvey to deepen their kiss by pressing his tongue in her mouth. Mike groaned at the velvety sensation, tasting the hazelnut-flavored coffee Harvey had taken to drinking nowadays with every stroke of his tongue. The two damp muscles tangoed with each other as Harvey guided Mike to the couch, laying her down against it. Mike gasped as he separated from her, looking up at her boss with widened eyes as he unbuttoned his jacket.

"I…I…" She stammered the words stopping in her throat. Harvey's hands ghosted over the fabric of her shirt that clung to the bowed sides of her torso, making her shiver in blissful satisfaction. He leaned down and pressed his chest against her breasts. He pressed his lips against the curve of her jaw, alternating between chaste kisses and teasing nibbles as he made a trail down her jawbone. He found himself at the base of her ear, his teeth and tongue coming to bite and lick at the shell of her earlobe.

"You're sexy when you're mad." Harvey whispered, his voice husky in her ear dragging his tongue down the vein on the side of her neck. Mike moaned softly and closed her eyes. The dreams resurged behind her closed eyes and she found herself wanting this, needing this, so badly; so, so badly. She shifted her hips beneath his, letting his knee fall between them, giving him leverage to kneel above her. His hands were everywhere on her clothes, on her arms, her sides, everywhere but where she wanted them to be and that fact frustrated her. She groaned, irritated at the lack of touch on her more sensitive areas. Harvey chuckled from his teasing, his mouth latched to her neck, causing vibrations to shoot down her shoulders and arms, giving her another reason to whimper. Harvey's face moved back into her sight, an amused smirk on his face. "Oh, are you not having fun Mike?" He asked her innocently, or it would have been innocent if his knowing smirk didn't betray his tone. Mike huffed and threw her head back against the cushion in aggravation.

"You're a tease," she lilted, a whine escaping her lips. Harvey's smirk grew and he pushed his hips down against hers letting her feel just how much of a tease he was. Her voice became desperate as she let out a loud, dragged out whine with the friction of his pants against the raised hem of her skirt, his wool-covered knee dragging against her bare thigh. She shuddered and pushed her hips tighter against his, wanting more, needing more from him.

Harvey's brain was buzzing; his skin was on fire under his suit. What the hell was he doing? The rational part of his brain was telling him firmly that he was crossing a thin line to begin with, that he was sexually harassing his associate. His stunningly blonde, mouthy, attractive, sensuous…the adjectives went on and on, but the point was—this shouldn't be happening. But it was, the irrational side was arguing, telling him to shut up and screw that fine woman into the couch. And right now, he was not going to argue with that, considering he was finally going to put these dreams to rest. He would expel his frustrations with the help of Mike's lithe body and move on.

Mike's hands had at some point snaked up his sides, her nails grazing through the light fabric of his shirt and rubbed against the ticklish skin of his hips. He lurched forward from the sensitivity of his hips and Mike smiled into his neck.

"Are you ticklish Harvey?" She asked him teasingly. Harvey bit her neck firmly, giving her a reason to gasp from the pressure. He rocked her hips against her groin to further punish her for her insubordination. Mike thrashed under hip from his brazen action, feeling the curve of his knee against her mound and loving every second of the torment. She rubbed against the wool wanting to feel the friction from the combination of her silky panties and his rough pants. She panting against his cheek, her breath pushing the wispy brown hairs away from the front of his ear, pushing the fine strands against the shell. Harvey pulled her tie down, opening the top button and proceeding to suck and nip at her collarbone, marking her. Mike's voice shrilled softly at the man's treatment of the sensitive hollow between her shoulder and neck. Her hips sped up, grounding against him frantically, wanting to tip herself over the edge but finding it difficult to do so alone. Her breaths were shortened by the tightening of her chest from the surge of emotions and adrenaline running through her. Harvey's hands rubbed up her thin stomach and up to the undercurves of her breasts. Mike huffed as she thought he would finally fondle her breasts and tug at her hardened nipples. He grinned against her collarbone, feeling her stiffen in anticipation for his touch. He let his hands drift under the curvature teasingly, letting his fingers tap against the firm rounded edge. His grin widened when she vocalized her frustration; she was so easy to anger, it was cute.

"Harvey!" She breathed out irately, letting her hands fall into fists onto the cushions as she arced her back, pushing against him, pushing to feel that delicious rasping of his fingers. Harvey lifted his head to survey the damage. She was flushed, from both anger and arousal. Her top button was undone and Harvey could see the bruising from her collarbone to the base of her neck of the line of marks he left with his mouth, marking her pale skin. Her entire body was heaving, pulling much needed oxygen into her body. She was a mess, he thought taking in her face. The lipstick she wore was smeared, trailing down her cheek to her chin. Her lips were plump from the intensity of their kissing earlier and Harvey decided that it was a good look on her. Her eyes were blown and glassy, the blacks of her pupils overtaking the blue irises that Harvey wanted to look into. She blinked at his gaze curiously, wondering why he was waiting. Harvey leaned down and kissed her again, deciding to stop teasing and give her what she wanted. He placed his large palm against her breast, feeling the hardened nub of her nipple against the dual fabrics of her bra and shirt. He found that the orbs fit perfectly in his hands and rolled them around experimentally. Mike let out a high pitched moan as he touched her breasts with an intensely passionate touch. His fingers found her nub and pinched it firmly making her yelp.

"Oh, that didn't hurt you baby." Harvey chastised her. Mike groaned and lifted her leg, wrapping it around Harvey's waist and pulling his hips closer, feeling his hardened appendage against her thigh. Harvey struggled to catch his breath when he felt her thigh rub against him sensuously. He dipped his head against her throat and breathed against her skin, smelling her perfume on each intake. Mike rubbed against the hard organ, getting a little of her own back with each stroke. Harvey moved his knee against the damp fabric of her panties, grounding roughly against the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath the strip of cloth. Mike pushed harder against his rubbing, moving a hand to steady herself, settling it against Harvey's hip gripping one of the loops sewn into the fabric of his pants. Harvey pushed faster wanting it to last longer but found he couldn't hold back, Mike was making such delicious noises.

"Harvey, Harvey," she lilted, "Oh, god Harvey, faster, faster." She chanted into his ear, goading him on.

"You like that don't you Mike?" He asked her breathlessly, pushing faster and faster, rubbing harder and harder, the friction pleasing the woman, her leg wasn't stationary against his body either. She was simultaneously shoving the leg wrapped around his waist down to help him rub against her groin, while using the other to thrust dangerously against his hardened erection, still poking at her soft, supple thigh. He was treading into dangerous waters right now, but the repercussions of his actions were the last thing he wanted to think about. All he wanted to focus on was ridding himself of the nightly thoughts of this woman below him. By engaging in this precarious dance, he would feed his subconscious and be able to sleep better at night. "You like how my knee is rubbing against your panties, making them wet, soaking the fabric? You can't go back to work like this, what will the others say?" He drawled seductively into her ear, licking the shell and blowing on it. Mike's chanting became louder, his name more prominent on her lips. He liked that; he liked hearing his name fall from her lips, desperate for release, begging him for a release; he needed more. "What if I just stop?" He asked her, ceasing his movement. Mike groaned and tried to move against him, almost there. Harvey placed his hands against her hips and pushed, trapping her against the cushions, stopping her movement. Mike whined, tears emerging into her eyes from the disturbance. Mike banged her head back against the rough, black material. The tease, the goddamn tease, she was thinking.

"Harvey…please, I'm so close…I need…" She begged, Harvey taking in each word greedily.

"You need what Mike? Me to get you off? For you to come?" He asked her lowly, with a slight growl at the end. Mike nodded and whined louder. "Say it. Say it or I move off you." He threatened. Mike shook her head, taking in heaping breaths.

"Please…please don't…" She pleaded.

"Don't…Don't make you come?" Harvey asked her, teasingly. Mike almost wailed, thrashing against the cushion.

"No! Harvey… please make me come, I need you to make me come. I've been so good Harvey, please." She pled trying to lift her hips but he held her tightly.

"You've been good? That's your argument?" Harvey noted. Mike whined.

"Yes!" She yelled. "I have…please, just let me come Harvey!" Mike beseeched him. Harvey chuckled.

"Okay." Harvey simply said lifting his hands of her hips, placing them against her breasts, teasing her nipples roughly. Mike let out a contented moan at the pressure and Harvey resumed pressing his knee against her mound, rubbing it rapidly and forcefully. Mike began her chanting of his name again, frenzied and hurried, pushing him to move faster and harder, even though Harvey knew he couldn't; it didn't stop him from trying though. Mike was desperate as she rubbed her thigh against his erection, wanting him to come with her, in his ridiculously expensive pants.

"Harvey, Harvey, yes, yes, Harvey, oh my," she babbled, close to her zenith. Harvey whispered in her ear encouragingly.

"Mike, Mike, oh Mike, so good, you're so good, come on, come for me," he told her. Mike finally reached it and she let out a loud yell as she came Harvey following behind her with a grunt into her ear. He slumped against her soft body, trying to slow his breathing as they both came down from their high together. As their brains caught up with their thoughts they both realized, this changed everything. Everything about their relationship was now scrambled and they couldn't determine what was right or wrong anymore. Mike sighed as she stared at the ceiling, feeling Harvey's breath on her neck.

They could figure this out later…after a change of clothes.

* * *

I hope that my horrid sexual writing didn't turn anyone off of this story. I would like your input on this chapter since there is another one later in the story.

And it was only in reading this again recently that I had a glaring error in chapter 5 that I had to correct. It didn't really change anything major but it pissed me off that I didn't see it.

The plot line of this story really has developed into something I never imagined it would. I currently have almost 18 chapters written and we are at eight. I predict this story is going well into the 20's, I feat I haven't done since 2005 with my first story. So I appreciate if you all want to stay for the ride. This story gets bumpy before it tapers off into something good. Reviews are welcome.

KatrinaKaiba


	9. When I Fall In Love With You

So this is my 'poor Mike' chapter. There will be tons more of these later in the story before it gets better for her. I appreciate all the kind reviews you have been leaving me. Each one makes me smile a little brighter these days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

* * *

It was not supposed to happen, but happen it did.

After the incident in the courthouse, Harvey had stressed to her that whatever they did would never happen again. It could never happen again, it crossed too many lines. But Harvey told her once that they were crossing lines before they ever met, and it happened again, in the copy room…and again on Harvey's office couch…and again in the woman's bathroom…each time ending with Harvey telling her that it was to never happen again. They couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't. But they did.

It was drug, a dangerous drug that they couldn't do without. They needed it to fuel their passions and liven up their lives, bringing a bit of excitement into the mundane of their routines. They chased the high together, wanting to feel it through their bodies and loving every minute of it. They craved it so when Harvey told her that it was seriously the last time they would do it, Mike didn't even to pretend to hold her breath.

Harvey still slept with other women and Mike tried to take home other men, sometimes women. Harvey did have a reputation to uphold after all. It wasn't the same however, Mike noted. She tried to have a good time with her various partners but it was of little use. She didn't get the same satisfaction from the other men. That's when she thought women would be better, but they did little to help her either. It was strange, she thought, why was sex not fun for her anymore. She was still a young virile woman. She was still energetic and wanted it.

Then it hit her one night while she was with a tall gangly man name Alston. They were moving and grooving on the love train and Alston was close, Mike, not so much. It wasn't that the man wasn't a good lover; he really was, but Mike wasn't feeling it tonight. She could fake it but then that left her to finish the job and she was so tired. Harvey had been really riding her hard this week. Hmmm…Harvey riding her…she liked that image and pictured it behind her closed eyes.

And just like that, Mike felt herself reach the peak and tip over it. She came and didn't fake it. She waited until Alston left before screaming into her pillow. That bastard. He ruined her. She could no longer sleep with anyone because Harvey had ruined sex. Ugh. She threw herself back against her pillows, grumbling. That stupid man and his stupid smirk. He planned this, she conspired. He wanted her to become dependent on him, wanting Mike to lose control of herself around him, because he can. Just for shits and giggles. Mike closed her eyes wearily, but opened them again after seeing what her brain wanted her to see. Her and Harvey. The dreams became more and more erotic in nature, like her brain was a porn hub. It irritated her.

She didn't know how hard it was on Harvey's end. Harvey took a girl home each night to try and forget about Mike. He couldn't. At first he thought it was just the women he was sleeping with. It couldn't be him; he was a sex god. But then he slowly came to realize that it was indeed the women, but not because of their own bodies, but because they weren't Mike. Mike had weaseled her way into his life and burrowed into him, making her hard to forget. That little brat. She was doing this purposefully. The little siren was tempting him, teasing him with every cock of her hip and every smoldering glance. Well, two could play at that game. He started encouraging his bedmates to mark him, above the collar. That would show her. But then she started coming in with more and more bite marks. They constantly tried to outdo the other. It had gotten so bad that Jessica noticed and the two were working on the most boring files the whole week after. That was a busted endeavor.

So they put their little competition on hold indefinitely. Their work ethic hadn't changed, and their professional relationship hadn't suffered, in fact it improved; they were still the picture of infuriation to their peers and made jokes that no one but them could understand. It was the picture of a perfect mentor/student relationship. That was that. Mike and Harvey didn't let their trysts bother the other and didn't show it to anyone else. There was nothing wrong.

And there continued to be nothing wrong until one gloomy Thursday, some six weeks since the start of their intimate encounters, when Donna came into the office stoically.

"Harvey, William Caulkin is on the phone, he wants to confirm your dinner meeting tonight." She told him, her tone nothing but professional, sending a red flag up to fly in Mike's mind. Harvey's face hardened as he stood up, buttoning his jacket.

"I thought I sent a proposal stating that I didn't want to meet him over dinner." Harvey said tensely. Donna shook her head mournfully.

"He says that he can't do anything else." She told him. Harvey exhaled sharply.

"Tell him fine." Harvey ordered. Donna nodded and walked out. Mike watched her sit back at her desk before turning to Harvey.

"William Caulkin…oh, isn't he the son of Byron Caulkin the CEO of Caulking Drinks LTD? Oh come on," She simpered when she saw the shocked look on his face, "now you're just insulting me." She gloated with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you're right. Righteous bastard and snide businessman. He sickens me." Harvey bit out turning to the window. Mike came up beside him.

"You okay?" She asked him. Harvey turned his head toward her for a moment before smirking.

"I'll be fine. But don't hold it against me if I call you tonight. I'll be really drunk." He advised her. She laughed a bit before turning out. "Mike…" Harvey called at her retreating form. She turned around dutifully. "Are you available tonight?" He asked her.

She cocked her head suspiciously, "You're going on a dinner meeting," she noted. He nodded. "And you want _me_ to go?" She asked him. He nodded again. "This is the adult _adult_ table, Harvey are you sure I'm ready?" She teased.

"Mike…" Harvey drawled.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Yes, I'm free and I'd love to go." She said. Harvey nodded causing Mike to smile and turn around, leaving the office with a spring in her step.

Mike returned to Harvey's office at seven-thirty to leave for the restaurant, files in hand. Harvey straightened his tie, buttoned his jacket and walked out of the office, Mike following behind. The two barely spoke on their way to the restaurant, Harvey reading over the files pertaining to the meeting, Mike reading them over in her head; one of the perks of her eidetic memory, she didn't need to read over Harvey's shoulder if she wanted to go over some information because she remembered it perfectly. They pulled up to the restaurant five minutes shy of eight and Harvey led Mike through the front door, quickly confirming their reservation. The host nodding at the name and leading the two lawyers over to the table, Mike noting that there were four seats, Donna must've known that she would say yes, clairvoyant bitch. Two of the seats were taken by a woman and a man that Mike assumed was William Caulkin. He was exactly like Mike could picture; tall, thin, blonde, rich. He had a chiseled face that looked like he was carved from stone. He smelled like he rolled around in money; some of the cologne Mike researched once was pretty expensive. Harvey quickly stuck his hand out and shook the other man's hand firmly.

"William, nice to see you again." Harvey did pleasantries quite well, Mike noticed. The man just gave him a million-dollar smile then flashed the same smile toward Mike.

"I see you brought your own little lady. Very nice, makes the meeting go by easier having something nice to look at." He complimented gesturing to the woman sitting at the table behind him. Harvey stiffened and shot a glance at Mike, who was also stiff, before turning his eyes to William, narrowed slightly.

"This is my _associate_, Michael Ross." Harvey told him, thankfully not saying Michelle in that deep seductive voice of his, because Mike hitting the floor would be just embarrassing. William just glanced between the two amused.

"Don't worry Harvey I won't tell anyone you're boning your associate." William whispered. Mike's face heated up, from embarrassment and anger. She didn't like this guy, not one bit. Harvey ignored him and gestured to the woman seated.

"And this is?" He inflected, waiting for the man to fill in the blanks.

"Cheryl. My latest capture." He said smugly the woman giggling. Mike inhaled a sigh and took a seat across from the woman, Harvey sitting quickly next to him.

Dinner was nice, the conversation was painful. William was the one mostly talking, Cheryl was mostly silent. Harvey listened half-heartedly as Mike continued to filter through the documents in her head to give herself something to do and when she was done with that she pulled up the gory mystery books she read, contemplating if killing William like the girls in the books did would be difficult. Harvey finally interrupted William to being talking about the business end of the meeting. Mike knew that Harvey planned it that way, to get William to have a few drinks so his mind was clouded by some alcohol. Despite what he had joked with her in the office, Harvey didn't drink much during dinner, just a glass of wine with his dinner, so he was mostly sober going into the discussion. Mike smiled behind her glass as she took a sip, Harvey was always thinking, always one step ahead. Harvey had a quick tongue that William couldn't keep up with in his inebriated state. Mike handed Harvey the papers dutifully when she was indicated to. Harvey was talking in circles around the other man and it made Mike happy she came along to watch.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom." Mike said politely before standing turning on her heel and walking away from the table. She wasn't even six steps away when she heard William saying something behind her that caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh Harvey, are you sure you don't want to sleep with that, because I certainly want to." He breathed out. Mike turned around to look at the man, glancing at the woman next to him to see if she had any reaction. She apparently was also too far gone because she didn't look like she was offended that her date was basically saying he wanted to sleep with another woman. She then glanced at Harvey, but was unable to see him. Mike stepped back to the table to say something, something that she would probably get fired for but Grammy always told her she was lady and that she should be treated as such and if anyone tried to demean her, Mike should stick up for herself. She felt a hand on her arm as she opened her mouth to speak. She looked down and saw Harvey had been the one to stop her, causing the anger to flare up even more. How dare he? Mike thought. How _dare _Harvey just sit there and let him say that, to insult her by comparing her to a common street whore. He was stopping her from defending herself for the sake of the firm. She was about to start in on him when he stood up, hand still on her arm.

"William, you will apologize to Miss. Ross right now," he told him quietly. William chuckled drunkenly, thinking it was a joke until he took in the serious look on Harvey's face.

"Oh come on Harvey…you and I know the truth. She's just a piece of ass to play with. And if you won't play with her then I will." William scoffed and leaned back in the chair.

"No, she isn't. She's a lady and will be treated as such." Harvey said firmly.

"It's cute, really Harvey, that you want to be chivalrous and proper right now, but we both know the truth, she's just here for you to show off. She's just a pretty face; _associate_," William spat the word laughing. "Right, like she could do any of the work for this case." He scoffed. Mike's eyes narrowed an action taken to starve off the tears she could feel building up. Harvey's arm tightened around hers sympathetically, meaning to Mike he was about to say something that she wasn't going to like.

"You're right William. She is a pretty face." Harvey relented knowing Mike was going to tense under his grip. He tightened his hold, stopping her from moving. "She _is_ here for me to show off." He admitted, the blonde man's face twisting with a smirk. "But _she's_ the one who did all the work for your case; I have better things to do than deal with your crap." Harvey continued smirking as the other man's face fell. "I show off her brain, because she's the smartest associate at the firm and she's mine." He said neutrally to the man but Mike could detect pride in his voice. "It helps that she's pretty, but it doesn't matter because it's her brain, her _mind_ that is the reason she was hired. She's smart enough to be a lawyer and she's proud to be a woman and you shouldn't be taking that away from her, and I won't let you. And the only reason that I'm holding her arm right now? Because if I let her go, she'd probably show you why she was on the wrestling team when she was in high school." Harvey told him bluntly. William stared as Harvey dug into his pocket taking out a stack of bills. He threw them on the table, still not letting go of Mike's arm. "Dinner's on the firm; don't worry, this whole night is billable so I will be getting that money back. Cheryl, have a lovely evening. Mike, let's go." He said to the stunned blonde, leaning down to her chair and sliding the messenger bag's strap off and sliding it onto her shoulder. He then twisted her around and led her out of the restaurant grabbing their jackets and slipping Mike's on over her shoulders, starting off down the street, his hand back on her arm as they walked. They were silent as they walked, Mike not wanting to say anything and Harvey still too mad to talk. Soon though they were a great distance away from the restaurant and Mike was getting uncomfortable.

"Harvey." She called causing the man to snap his head to her. She nodded down to his hand on her and he followed her gaze, lifting his arm when his eyes settled at the spot. Mike clasped her hands in front of her protectively and slowed down her stride. Harvey sighed and settled in stride beside her, walking through the small throng of people on Fifth Avenue that late. Mike watched her breath formulate in front of her, distracting her.

"Mike." He called to her. Mike looked over at him. "Are you alright?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah…just…thanks I guess." She said to him.

"For what?" Harvey asked curiously.

"For…saying those things…you didn't have to." Mike said quietly.

"…Mike…" Harvey's gaze was incredulous as he looked at his deflated associate. "He shouldn't have said those things about you. It was out of line and…I'm sorry." He said. Mike blinked up at him blankly. Did Harvey just…apologize to her...?

"Harvey. What are you sorry about?"

"Taking you…there…having you see that." Harvey said slowly. Mike narrowed his eyes.

"I thought…that was on purpose; one of your 'this is what being a partner is like lesson, listen well."' She said bitterly. This time his eyes narrowed.

"You think that little of me? That I would put you in a position to be purposely mocked?" He asked, his voice clearly hurt. Mike shook her head quickly at the tone.

"No, I…everything seems to be a lesson nowadays." Mike said softly.

"Mike. Look at me." Harvey stopped and turned to her. Mike looked into his eyes taken aback by the raw emotion running through them. "I would never put you in a position that would demean you on purpose. You don't and didn't deserve that tonight, and I meant every word I said. So stop thinking so little of yourself." He told her. Mike took in his words silently, her face impassive but her mind was racing. He was being so open, so caring…and it caused her chest to clench. "I know I don't say this often but I feel I should…I'm proud of you Mike…I'm proud that you're _my _associate. You work hard and believe me when I say people notice. You are a reflection of me, that has always been the case since day one, but you're a great reflection of me." Harvey told her gently. Mike's eyes teared up at the kind words causing Harvey to chuckle. "Hey…what's the matter?" He asked her tenderly. Mike shook her head quickly, looking down so he couldn't see her tears.

"I just…I'm not used to you saying those things and…I think my period's coming because I'm an emotional wreck." She said laughing a bit at her rambling. Harvey chuckled and looked up.

"Hey," he cooed causing her to look up at him. Her eyes followed his toward the sky. "It's snowing." He noted and Mike felt a few of the crystalline snowflakes fall on her face. She laughed and Harvey looked down at her with a look that she couldn't interpret. They turned away and continued to walk down the street, letting the snow settle around them. Mike didn't even notice that they were holding hands until she felt one of her fingers itch. She looked down at their conjoined and hands and laced fingers, thinking that they fit perfectly together. She smiled as Harvey continued to talk about something, Mike didn't even know. She thought it was about Spring Training because she heard the words 'pitcher, catcher and Derek Jeter'. They laughed a little bit before they were finally back at Pearson Law Firm, in front of the imposingly tall building they worked at every day. Mike looked at Harvey's cab pull up to the curb. She smiled at Harvey before swinging her arms unsurely in the air.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow…" Mike said slowly. Harvey narrowed his eyes at her.

"How are you getting home?" He asked her sharply.

"Uh…walking…"

"To Brooklyn?" Harvey asked incredulously.

"No…I live in Manhattan now."

"Since when?"

"Two months ago actually." She said softly.

"Oh…where in Manhattan?"

"In a nice apartment on 53rd and Madison. Hence why I can walk home since its just two blocks up." She pointed in the direction of her apartment. Harvey nodded absently, wondering why he wasn't told about this. Mike smiled again. "Night Harvey, see you tomorrow. She said leaning in, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again."

She turned around and walked away, mentally smacking herself in the head. She just kissed her boss…on the cheek but still…she kissed him. She never initiated the kisses, that was all him. She kissed him! And all because he said nice things about her? Pathetic, she told herself, absolutely pathetic. She groaned to the night air as she turned into the doorway of her apartment complex pulling out her keys. She made her way toward her apartment and opened the door, toeing off her shoes and walking in.

Harvey never said anything he didn't mean. That was Rule One…or was that Rule Eight; Mike didn't keep track. All she knew was Rule Twenty-seven; never beat the person you're trying to close and she only knew that because Harvey hated that rule. The point was, Harvey didn't say things that he didn't mean and by extension that means that Harvey meant what he said about Mike. That she was smart, pretty, and that she was his. She liked being his…associate that is. They were a good pair. That was all she was to him…his associate…and he was her boss…that was all…

But the way he smiled did things to her; caused her stomach to flip, her heart to clench dully in her chest. Caused her to smile brightly when he walked into a room. She wanted to keep him happy, loved to see him happy, loved to see the wrinkles next his eyes when he smiled at her, really smiled. She loved when he started a movie quote, silently daring her to say the next line or the movie that it came from; he would get this intense look in his eyes that made the brown irises look like they were glowing, molten pools the color of chocolate. Then he would smile a half smile, which showed the teeth on the right side of his mouth, she loved that smile. She loved that moment before he went into court when he would straighten his tie and pat his perfect hair to check that it was _still_ perfect. She loved…

She stopped thinking as she pulled her night shirt over her head. She had been using a strong word; Love. Since when did her feelings change? When did she start feeling love for him? She supposed that it had always been there, but never had a reason to emerge. She interpreted her dreams as lust, sexually charged moments of insanity fueled by their passionate sex. It was just tonight…tonight he showed her a different side of him, a different view. He praised her like a queen…they were simple words but they were best thing she had ever heard before. Grammy telling her those things was nothing compared to when Harvey said them. Having her boss' approval, knowing he thought that way about her…

Shit, she was so screwed…she was in love with her boss…

* * *

See why this is poor Mike? She thinks her feelings won't be returned...

The next chapter we will be reunited with someone that has a special place in Suitors hearts. I won't tell you who it is. Feel free to guess. :)

There may or may not be a new chapter Wednesday due to the fact that I don't have work. Still debating on that. Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate. Reviews are welcomed.

KatrinaKaiba


	10. Now I'm Only Falling Apart

I hope your holidays were fun. Here's the next chapter. This time in the rollercoaster that is Mike's life she comes face to face with a spirit from her past she'd rather not deal with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Upon her revelation, Mike felt it was necessary to get a grip on herself because, as she thought earlier, Harvey didn't possess the capability to become attached with a significant other. So even if she were to confess, all she would be left with is a broken heart and a tense workplace, neither of which sounded appealing at all. Mike sighed and rolled onto her stomach, lifting her phone to her face. The white screen mocked her as she narrowed her eyes at the incandescent light. It was late, but she had a feeling that Harvey was as confused by her actions as she was. But he didn't text her, didn't demand an explanation for her inappropriate deed. He let her go home, to torture her probably. Mike shook her head and stuffed her head into her microbead pillow, feeling the ten thousand beads conform to her head. She hoped that her head would stop buzzing so she could sleep but had a funny feeling that she would not.

And like always, her body did exactly what she didn't want it to do. She stayed awake for another couple of hours just trying not to think about the smoothness of Harvey's cheek, the smell of his aftershave on his jaw, lingering even after hours of wear, somehow mixing with the scent of his cologne, creating an intoxicating, sweet-smelling concoction that lingered in Mike's nose and imprinted on her brain, causing the hairs to prickle on her arms. She groaned as she felt her skin start to itch between her thighs. She rolled over with a huff and walked to her bathroom. She needed a cold shower.

Mike stayed up until the sun rose, until it was time to go off to Pearson Law Firm, working to keep her mind off everything that didn't have to do with work. She gathered her files silently, placing them in her arms, leaving through the door of her apartment and down to the street, quickly making her way through the sparsely populated streets as she came upon the tall glass building glistening with the upcoming sunlight. She flashed her ID card at the security guard and made her way towards the elevators. Pressing fifty on the control panel, Mike allowed herself to lean back onto the grey striped back of the elevator car and sighed. The ride up was silent, the car only stopping once or twice to let people on and off. The car stopped and opened on Mike's floor. She smiled at one of the men who resided on the upper floors politely before stepping off. She made a beeline for her cubicle and sat down at her computer, noting that there were no other associates in the room with her. She opened her computer and pulled up Facebook, having nothing else to do.

When Harold came into the office exactly thirty minutes later, this is the sight he was met with; a mostly empty room—Aaron, Olivia and James had arrived before him. His desk was as neat as it was yesterday, the files for his boss neatly waiting to be delivered to Louis' office at nine sharp. His partner, Mike, was sitting at her desk as usual but she seemed to be zoned out, not focused. Harold came next to her desk and stole a glance at the screen, reading the Facebook post and suddenly understanding why his friend was off in space.

"Mike." He called softly making the woman look up at him, his suspicions confirmed as Mike's face came into view. The young woman had tear tracks, lined with mascara, running down her cheeks and her nose was dusted red. Harold quickly moved around the wall, stooped down and guided the woman's head to rest on his shoulder. She threw her arms around the blonde man and sobbed quietly into his padded shoulder. Harold let her rest there, rubbing a hand along the slightly raised bone of her spine as a gesture of comfort for the young woman. Mike sniffed a bit and lifted her head as her tears subsided. Harold smiled a sympathetic smile at her leaning back a bit. "You good now?" He asked her sensitively. Mike smiled back and nodded. Harold stood up quickly, falling back down at the lack of blood flowing to his legs. Harold rubbed his legs embarrassed but then Mike laughed and Harold decided he didn't feel so bad. He decided to sit on the floor for a moment or two more though. "How old was she?" Harold asked pointing to the screen. Mike's head turned to look at the words on the screen and she felt her eyes prickle with tears again. This time she was ready for the overwhelming emotion and was able to control it.

"She was 27, like me. I went to college with her…" She remarked sadly, her eyes drifting to the floor, her sight blurred with her tears. Harold stood up, this time standing with no difficulty and placing a hand against her shoulder tenderly, squeezing slightly. Mike placed her hand on top of Harold's and pumped the fingers. They stand there for a moment longer before Mike coughed to snap them out of the slightly intimate position that they were in. Harold slunk away from Mike, trying to be like a ninja but failing miserably, allowing Mike to have another laugh. Harold smiled sheepishly before going to his desk, happier for making Mike laugh.

Mike sighed and x-ed out of Facebook, deciding to get the details for the wake later, during her lunch hour. She wiped her face with a napkin on her desk and checked that her face was clean before she grabbed Harvey's files and quickly left the bullpen, hoping that Harvey decided to come in early.

He did.

"Put those there and take those from…Mike?" Harvey stopped when he spotted the red rimmed eyes of his associate. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I…" She began with a stiff back making Harvey exhale a breath sharply.

"Don't lie to me." Harvey ordered her firmly. She sighed.

"…no…" She whispered sitting down in front of his desk despairingly. Harvey watched as the crystal blue eyes filled with tears. "My friend…from college died yesterday, she was drinking and driving and…shit…" Mike said covering her eyes to stop her tears. Harvey took a moment to realize what that meant. On the surface, a friend of Mike's died. Underneath that surface, her friend died the same way Mike's parents did. Harvey sighed sympathetically.

"Mike…I'm sorry." Harvey said understandingly. Mike nodded, her hand still over her eyes. Harvey was unsure of where to go from here; Donna was better at this than he was. He opened his mouth to say something more before he was cut off by Mike's hand.

"You're not that good at comforting Harvey, don't strain yourself; just pile on the work and I'll be alright." Mike told him straight. Harvey nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you don't need a moment?" Harvey asked her seriously.

"I do need one, but I can't afford it. I've got lunch to mourn." She told him. Harvey nodded and pointed to the stack of files on his desk.

"Whenever you can Mike. Don't push yourself too much." Harvey told her. Mike leaned over and placed her hand on the files, jerking in surprise when Harvey's hand covered hers giving it a squeeze. Mike nodded at the gesture and walked out of the room after grabbing the files. She passed Donna quickly down the hall and turned into the bullpen, quickly getting to work. She cut herself from the world by allowing herself to be enveloped in the magic of music.

Harvey kept to his word and piled on the work on her during different intervals of the day only interrupting her twice —once to ask if she needed anything and the other to ask her if she ate lunch. She was honest both times and continued to work, grateful that Harold was promoted to Louis' personal associate just yesterday and was taking the bulk of the work that came from the other senior partner.

Mike looked up at the clock and was shocked to find that it was already six in the evening. She looked at her phone to be sure and once satisfied that her brain wasn't playing tricks on her, she stood and made her way to her boss' office. She knocked politely after chatting with Donna and slipped in. She smiled at Harvey as she sat in front of the man's desk. Harvey gave her a smile back.

"Good job today Mike." He told her. She nodded.

"Thanks, Harvey." She said pulling back a strand of her growing blonde hair.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit…actually…I wanted to know if I could leave early to get to Brooklyn…"

"No problem." Harvey said quickly. Mike's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh…okay." Mike said lightly before standing. "I have to get going so I get there you know…" She faltered at the end lamely. Harvey nodded.

"I'll see you Monday…" Harvey said to her. Mike nodded.

"Monday. Have a good weekend Harvey." Mike told him politely before turning out. Harvey watched as she walked down the hallway before sighing and pulling his pen to his mouth in thought, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

Mike quickly boarded the L train to Williamsburg, feeling nostalgic. This was her first trip into her hometown since she moved months ago. Who knew it would be for something like this? Fate has a funny way of linking the past and present, as Mike would soon found out.

She arrived at the funeral home just a little after seven. There were all sorts of people in the hall when she walked in, some familiar faces, some not. Mike weaved through the throng of people and found herself in the room where the casket was being held. It was closed and Mike sighed mournfully; that could only mean that it wasn't a pretty sight. Her parent's caskets had been closed and her grandmother was the unfortunate one to tell the eleven year old girl why that was. Mike had a flash of a memory burned in her retinas of her parent's wake, in this same funeral home but thankfully not the same room; that location would be too much for her right now. The eleven year old her was standing in front of two caskets, crying pitifully, just wanting to get out of there, away from all the people whispering and telling her that it would be okay. The only reason she remained was because Trevor had placed his arm over her shoulders and didn't remove it for the rest of the night. But this time, there was no Trevor, for better or for worse. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to look down at a familiar pair of grey eyes.

"Sandra? Sandra Markowitz?" Mike asked out of politeness, already knowing her from memory. The brunette nodded happily.

"Michael Ross." She said in awe of her own memory, calling her Michelle out of habit. Mike nodded back, chuckling. "You look…great." The other woman said taking in the form of the associate. Mike shrugged.

"You do too. How far along?" Mike asked pointing to the protruding bump on the other's petite form. Sandra rubbed her belly proudly.

"Seven months." She gushed. Mike's smile remained. "Sorry we had to reunite under these unfortunate circumstances." Sandra said sadly. Mike nodded understanding.

"Yeah, I know." Mike said, unsure of what to say next. Fortunately, Sandra was quick to start talking about the changes that came of her life since Mike was kicked out of college. Mike allowed herself to lie about her own fortune, saying that she was accepted into school eventually and went to Harvard, becoming a lawyer. Sandra laughed and said she expected nothing less of Mike. The two women eventually began to make their way across the room, away from the quickly forming crowd, still chatting. Mike's shoulder crashed into the shoulder of a man the same height as she. She quickly turned her head to apologize but stopped when she looked at the man straight on. She stiffened as her eyes fell across his face, stopping to look into brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." The man said quickly holding a hand out for a physical apology, not looking at the person he hit. Mike stared at him before being tugged by Sandra.

"Mike come on," she pulled. The man that bumped into her stopped and turned to fully look at the blonde woman, the brown eyes widening when he had recognized her. He took in a sharp breath and that's when Mike knew that she couldn't avoid this.

"Sandra, go, I'll catch up." She promised. Sandra made a move to protest but Mike shook her head. Sandra left with a sharp turn to the corner. Mike sighed and looked at the man. "Trevor." She said familiarly. Trevor let out the breath he was holding.

"Mike…it's been a while. Exceptionally long in regards to Michael." The man remarked neutrally, throwing her for a loop by calling her Michelle. Mike nodded awkwardly pointing her shoe point into the carpet feeling that it was more interesting to look at than Trevor's face. Trevor sighed. "Mike…I…heard about Grammy…"

Mike's head snapped up to look at Trevor, the look in her eyes unreadable. "Trevor…"

"I'm not going to insult you or your grandmother…despite the fact that she couldn't stand me, I did respect Edith." Trevor told her quickly. Mike nodded; now was not the time to fight with Trevor, not in this place. He saw the battle between her eyes and took her arm, pulling her over to the side and once they stopped Mike wrenched her arm from his grip. "Mike, I don't want to fight…I was…I was out of line last year." He told her seriously. "I'm sorry…"

"Trevor…you tried to get me fired…from the best goddamn job I've had…_ever_." Mike reminded him slowly. Trevor grimaced painfully.

"I know…I was just…so mad about Jenny, and I'm sorry." He said to her. Mike narrowed her eyes.

"I have a hard time believing that." Mike crossed her arms causing Trevor to sigh exasperatedly.

"Mike, in all the years you've known me, when haveI_ ever_ apologized to _anyone_?" Trevor asked. Mike nodded thoughtfully.

"None that I can recall." She said after a moment.

"See that's funny because you remember everything." Trevor snarked playfully getting a laugh from the woman. Trevor chuckled along with her. "Mike…I haven't been a great friend these past couple of years…"

"Years?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I…didn't realize that I was out of control…with the pot and I," he paused to find the correct way to say what was on his mind. "I wasn't myself."

"That's for damn sure." Mike agreed bitterly. Trevor nodded.

"I deserve your hatred. I didn't think you would come tonight honestly. I was hoping but…I'm glad I got the nerve to talk to you." Trevor said, his cheeks reddening. Mike cocked her head suspiciously.

"Well, I'm glad you had the chance to reflect." Mike finally said after a moment, the anger still evident in her voice. Trevor sighed again.

"Mike, I'm clean now…haven't smoked in eight months." He told her.

"Really?" She asked

"Really. I went to rehab and everything."

"Rehab?"

"Is there an echo?" Trevor joked his smile widening before becoming serious again. "I…hit bottom after you threatened me with identity fraud. I needed to get away and…I ended up in Rochester if you can believe it. I ended it up going into a rehab center and really getting a grip on my life, finding the root of the problem you know?" Trevor explained, the question at the end being rhetorical. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It was always him you know…always and I just deluded myself into thinking it wasn't…" His father, Mike surmised; the man was a lowlife and didn't deserve Trevor or his mother. Mike didn't say anything, because nothing needed to be said. "After that, I realized just how bad I was and what I did to you…and I wanted to call you so bad; I did but I guess you changed your number…"

"I did." Mike told him. Trevor nodded.

"Yeah…I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and that if there was any hope for us left…" Trevor trailed off looking at Mike hopefully. She stared back into his eyes for a while, gauging how much of the conversation was bullshit.

"…I don't know Trevor…what you did was messed up; I know I betrayed your trust and hurt you but you tried to _ruin, my, life_," She reiterated forcefully. "I had to go through a lot to keep my job and even now it's not safe. I can't just turn a blind eye to that Trevor." Mike told him. Trevor nodded.

"I see that…I understand…just…take this." Trevor told her, handing her a business card with his name and phone number on it. Mike took it and looked it over. "If you feel that there's something left…you can call…" Mike stared at the card for a moment before handing it back to him wordlessly. Trevor took it and pocketed it, knowing she memorized the words and numbers already and was just giving him the card so that Harvey couldn't find it. Mike nodded absently before Trevor took a small step to her, making her look up suspiciously.

"I really have missed you…_Michael_." Trevor said, drawing out the 'Michelle' in a whisper. Mike's breath was held in her chest as the brunette leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, the kind for siblings. Mike remained in her stunned state as Trevor pulled away and smiled at her. "If you want…call." He reminded her before walking away, leaving Mike alone.

* * *

The next part to this chapter will be up tomorrow. I appreciate all the support for this story and hope you will leave me a comment.

KatrinaKaiba


	11. The View from Here

So this chapter deals with Harvey finding out about Trevor and what he's going to do him about it is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Mike didn't remember walking out of the hall. Mike didn't remember walking to the train. Mike didn't remember going home but here she was. She closed the door behind her, leaning back against the cool metal. She sighed and let her chin fall against her chest, breathing deeply. She pushed herself off the door and moved to the kitchen. She was hungry. She absently pulled out all sorts of food from her pantry; Doritos, pretzels, white chocolate…

Shit. Mike threw the food against the counter and dug her hands into her shaggy blonde tresses. These were all her munchie foods that she ate after she would get high, with Trevor. Her hands trembled as she pulled them away from gripping at the roots of her hair. She needed to get to her phone, now. She staggered across the room, the panic gripping at her heart, her head beginning to hurt. She tripped over her heels but caught herself before she fell. She frantically took the shoes off her feet and threw them across the room, not breaking anything thank god. She grabbed her phone, fingers shaking as she unlocked the device. She pressed her finger on the picture for her contacts list and started scrolling down. If she stuck to her contact list then she wouldn't be tempted to type in Trevor's number. Her eyes flickered at the pictures and names debating their use to her and quickly realizing that she needed more friends.

Ben— he was away at a techie thing, he couldn't help her.

Donna Paulsen—no she wouldn't want to be disturbed; it was Friday; no one bothered Donna on a Friday night and lived to tell the tale.

Harold Jakowski— possible choice but the other blonde added more panic to a situation than deterred it.

Her eyes glossed over the next name and her breath hitched.

Harvey Specter…

Her mind tried to come up with a point of contention against calling but what she was left with was him pleading with her; "_Call me_". He told her to when she needed comfort…and damn it all, she needed that comfort. Her thumb brushed against the screen hesitantly, lightly glossing over her boss' name. She wanted to push it, then again, she didn't. Her phone obviously decided to go against her, connecting the call between her and Harvey. She placed the phone to her ear and hoped that it would go to voicemail. For once her wish came true.

"_This is Harvey Specter. Leave a message._" The deep voice commanded.

The phone beeped and Mike took a sigh. "Harvey, its Mike. You told me to call if I needed you for something…and I do…I'm falling from the penthouse and I don't know what to do…" She sighed again and hung up the phone, berating herself for even beginning to leave the message. She pressed the disconnected button and fell to the floor, covering her head with her hands as her tears finally fell.

Harvey sipped at his drink while his date twittered away about something. Harvey couldn't be bothered with listening, not when the woman was such a fine specimen to look at. And Harvey was looking. He smirked when the woman indicated something to him about whatever she was talking about. Then he retreated back into his mind, slowly thinking about how he was going to maneuver the woman to coming back with him to his apartment. Those thoughts were cut when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He groaned loudly, startling the woman from her story. He quickly stopped his face from falling into a wimpy look as he tried to take his phone from his pocket.

"It's a voicemail. It might be my boss. Excuse me," he told her putting the phone to his ear after calling his voicemail. After the computerized _you have one message_ voice another replaced it, definitely human and definitely not Jessica.

"_Harvey, its Mike. You told me to call if I needed you for something…and I do…I'm falling from the penthouse and I don't know what to do…_" The message said. Mike's voice was a shell of its usual self; scared and whispery. She was terrified of something and he had a feeling that the something was a former friend who ratted her out to Jessica for being a fraud. The penthouse line was what gave him that feeling remembering what he told the male form that ran out of the courthouse that day to save the douchebag. He suddenly stood up.

"That was my boss. I have to cut out." He said to his companion quickly, buttoning his jacket.

"That's okay. I'll leave you my number." The woman said cutely, taking out a paper with her number written on it. He took it from her with a smirk before turning away from the table. He discreetly dropped it on a dirty table while pressing a number in his contacts list.

"Ray, I need you to pick me up. It's urgent." He said into the phone pushing open the door to the restaurant.

He managed to make it to Mike's new apartment in record time. He crossed through the open door and made his way to the elevator, pressing the eight button and letting the doors close behind him. The ride was quick, thankfully and Harvey paced onto the floor, gliding over to the woman's door. He banged on the door and pressed his ear against it, listening for any movement. There was none. Harvey sighed before doing some quick thinking. He tapped a beat for Mike; a-shave-and-a-hair-cut…then he heard the lock unclick and the woman revealed herself. Harvey was quickly ushered in by the trembling woman.

After Harvey pulled his arm from Mike's tense grip he allowed himself a moment to get a feel for what was going on. Mike looked terrible; the growing strands of her hair were sticking up haphazardly, indicating she had been gripping at them and treating them with rough hands, her clothes looked wrinkled and manhandled; her face was pale, her lips pale, her blue eyes were darting this way and that way, paranoid. They looked glossy and red-rimmed and caused a bolt of anger to surge within Harvey.

"Are you high?" Harvey demanded of her. Mike trembling didn't cease as she took in the question.

"High? Oh no, god no Harvey…I'm not, you have to believe me I really am not." She babbled quickly, hoping that he would trust her. Harvey stepped closer to her and leaned in, taking a breath through his nose. He didn't smell anything.

"You're not." Harvey told her reassuringly. Mike slumped in relief that he wasn't mad at her anymore. He sighed and took her by the shoulders, feeling a little perturbed when she stiffened in his grasp. He guided her to the couch and set her down upon the upholstery. He then looked around to see where the opening to the kitchen was. He went to move away but felt her clammy hand grab his.

"Where are you going?" She asked frightfully, afraid he was leaving. Harvey sighed again to still his patience and patted her hand affectionately.

"Just to get you some tea, you look like you need it." He told her softly. Mike nodded and slowly, ever so slowly allowed him to remove his hand from hers. Harvey moved to the kitchen noting that it was close to the door; explaining why Mike thought he was going to leave her. He made sure to make as much noise as possible, to assure her that he was still in the apartment, but in reality he didn't know where anything was in her apartment. He opened cabinets and closed them again, trying to see where she kept her tea. He was quickly getting frustrated when he heard the pitter of bare feet across the tile. Mike emerged in her peripheral vision. He turned his head to look at her for a moment, noticing that she had begun to calm down, indicating his presence was having an effect on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him quietly. Harvey gave a huff and turning himself fully to her.

"Looking for tea leaves." He told her irritably.

"I don't have that; I have tea bags." She said in a manner that suggested Harvey was asking for an ice cube in the Sahara. She pushed past him and lifted herself onto her toes, pulling out a box from a high shelf. She opened it and showed him that yes; she did indeed have tea bags.

"You plebian." Harvey insulted her taking the box harshly from her hand in disgust. Mike smiled a small smile, finding comfort in his slur. Harvey proceeded to take a mug from the cabinet; no way was he even _considering_ drinking tea made from a tea bag. He filled it with…tap water…and the thought that crossed his mind was—hasn't she learned _anything_? He placed the cup in the microwave, already knowing she didn't own a kettle; the woman probably boiled water in her coffee maker for Christ's sake. The two lawyers waited in silence for two minutes while the water heated up. The machine beeped and Harvey gingerly took the cup, placing it on the counter. He stirred a good helping of sugar, knowing his associate liked the sweetness in her coffee therefore assuming that she took her tea the same way. The smile on Mike's face confirmed his suspicion. He placed the bag in the cup and moved it to the living room, Mike following like the analogized puppy she was. Mike sat back on the couch as Harvey took a place beside her, placing the cup gently on the table before leaning back next to her, not touching any part of her body. Harvey watched as Mike grabbed the cup, trying not to shake as she brought it to her mouth to take a hesitant sip. It must've been to her liking because she drank it gradually, letting her mouth adjust to the temperature.

It took Mike a while to finish the tea but it did the job it was meant to; Mike's face gained color slowly and she was shaking less and less. She placed the cup against flat surface of the table and leaned back. Harvey crossed his legs and waited.

"Thank you…I didn't think you would come." She told him honestly. "I mean, you told me to call if I needed you but…"

"I understand. Now spill." Harvey said extending his arm out in a gesture to get her to speak. Mike heaved a sigh and slumped forward.

"Trevor." She said simply looking at the ground. She didn't need to look at Harvey's face to know how it looked. She assumed, based on prior experience, that he was giving her that look— his brown eyes narrowed and his jaw tight; his cheeks quivering from the tenseness between his jaw and teeth; his nose flaring slightly as he steadied his breath to not yell at her.

"He's back?" He said quietly. Mike nodded.

"He was there. At the funeral." Mike told him.

"Why…oh, I forgot the imbecile went to school with you." Harvey answered his own question. Mike nodded again.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, wondering where to go from there. Harvey fortunately had that answer ready for her.

"So how did he react to seeing you?"

"He was shocked I was…a girl again…he told me that he was sorry again for telling Jessica and blamed it on the pot. He went to rehab in upstate New York and has been clean for eight months. He's back and if I wanted to reconnect our friendship, I should make the first move and call." Mike said, drawing circles in the carpet with her bare toe.

"You believed him?" Harvey asked her sharply. Mike looked at him.

"I…yes…maybe…I don't know…" She tried wearily. Harvey gave a scoff.

"Don't." Harvey ordered her. Mike gave a sharp laugh, humorlessly since the situation was anything but funny and stood up, pacing on her hardwood floor. Harvey followed her with his eyes

"So that's it? He comes back and apologizes and I ignore him?" she asked him incredulously continuing her pace across the floor.

"Mike you just had a panic attack from finding out he's here. You began to freak out because even after all this time, you're afraid that he'll worm his way in and overtake you again. If that's not a warning flag for you then it's a good thing I'm here."

"A piece of my heart will always be linked to Trevor. You can't change that." She told him stubbornly. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Then that part of your heart will always end up broken." He commented scathingly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't think people can change?" She asked curiously.

"No." He said simply. Mike slowly shook her head in shock.

"What the hell made you so cynical?"

"It's just a part of my charming personality." Harvey leaned back smugly.

"Then…what was the point of hiring me?" She asked him, clearly hurt from her thoughts and for the umpteenth time since meeting the woman Harvey wished he could read her mind.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"If people can't change, then maybe you shouldn't have hired me. Eventually by basal instincts will reemerge and I'll turn back to the pot." She explained sadly. Harvey sighed again.

"No, you won't, because smoking pot is not a part of your personality. Trevor's an asshole, has an inferiority-complex and takes great joy in destroying peoples' lives because his sucked. He's manipulative and consistently pulled you into dangerous situations that he seemed to come out of unscathed."

"Like what?" Mike asked defiantly, crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Harvey repeated. "Like the fact that it was his bright idea to get you to sell that math test and you lost your scholarship. You could've been a kick-ass senior associate at this point but no, Trevor stepped in and now you're a fraud, living a lie as a kick-ass associate. Trevor pulled you down, because he's _an anchor_. He pulled you down because if he didn't, you would've soared high above him and never look back to see if he was following." Harvey explained sharply. Mike looked down at the ground. "I was able to see that the minute that you told me about him. How can you even consider letting him back in your life after the debacle he caused a few months ago?"

"Because…he has no one left and neither do I." Mike admitted quietly, pulling her arms tighter around her midsection. "He was there when my parents died, and I needed him for Grammy…"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" She exclaimed, her arms unraveling themselves and shoot out into the air around her, her voice piercing the dark room. "Yes, I admit, I would have still gotten high but, at least I would've had someone!" She cried out turning sharply away from him, feeling tears in her eyes. Harvey stood.

"You do, Mike, I'm here. You don't need him." Harvey said, placing his hands against her shoulders.

"I do…I do…" She cried softly. Harvey pulled the woman against his shoulder and let her cry against the fabric of his jacket. He maneuvered them to her bedroom and laid her down, pausing for a moment to remove his own shoes and climbed in next to her.

There was no sex that night. Harvey simply watched as Mike struggled to sleep next to him. She was out of it; she kept whimpering for Trevor, whispering his name and that she should call him. She needed him, she kept saying and Harvey, though loathe to admit it, felt a part of his chest tighten at her admission. Was he not good enough? He was a better friend that that scumbag was, complimented her personality better and would never hurt her intentionally. Why couldn't Mike see that? What did Trevor have that Harvey didn't? Mike shifted in her sleep and Harvey decided that she was deep enough that he could at least move without disturbing her—he knew from experience that she was a deep sleeper. Harvey sat up on the side of her queen sized bed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He looked back at Mike, she finally looked peaceful but something was still niggling at the back of his mind and that bothered him.

He stood and moved out of the room while simultaneously taking out his phone and punching in a number. He held it to his ear and waited.

"Vanessa? Harvey. I need a favor." He said his voice serious.

He wanted answers and he was going to get them, one way or another, or his name wasn't Harvey Specter.

* * *

So review if you would because there's nothing more I like than hearing your thoughts.

KatrinaKaiba


	12. I Miss You, You Know

Thanks for the support. I appreciate everyone who is still reading this. Trevor and Harvey meet after a long time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Harvey waited on the corner, the chill of the air seeping through his thick jacket. He knew Vanessa could work fast, but never this fast. It only meant that Trevor left a paper trail as wide as the Grand Canyon. It was how he found himself on a street corner, at almost one-thirty in the morning waiting for the little snake in the grass to appear. After he met with Vanessa and told her about his request she immediately went on her way to find out the information he was seeking. She had called him about an hour later with a location that Trevor was seen in and that's where Harvey was waiting. It wasn't a long wait Harvey decided when he saw the tall lanky brunette emerge from the bar he was at, surprisingly not drunk. In fact that man was sober as he left the bar. Harvey propelled himself off of the lamppost and walked toward Trevor quickly grabbing him by the shoulder. Trevor turned around quickly and found himself trapped beneath the glaring brown eyes of Harvey Specter.

"Didn't think you'd see me again hmm?" Harvey asked him coldly.

"I planned on it." Trevor said simply. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Harvey asked, hiding a curious tone. He was expected?

"I talked to Mike, I fully expected your spider senses to go off and you to sweep in eventually. Just not this soon." Trevor admitted. Harvey scoffed.

"So you won't be surprised when I tell you to leave her alone. This is a big city. You can avoid her." Harvey said sharply. Trevor sighed.

"Look all I wanted to do was apologize..." Trevor

"No, you wanted to lure her back into your web spider-boy. You gave her your card knowing that she would remember the number. You hoped she would call you. Well, thank God my name is before yours alphabetically."

"Oh my god. You are paranoid." Trevor bit out looking at him disbelievingly. "What, afraid I'll steal her away from you?" Trevor sneered. Harvey choked out a laugh.

"You don't compare to me." Harvey said degradingly.

"But I can still take her from you. We share a bond that you clearly don't." Trevor shot back.

"How do you figure that?" Harvey asked, the statement bothering him but he didn't want to show Trevor.

"You wouldn't be hassling me unless you were sure that she would obey what you told her to do." Trevor said smugly. Harvey was silent; he was right. Mike had a tendency not to listen to Harvey so he would try to derive an alternate plan to head off Mike's spontaneity. It seemed that stone-cold sober Trevor was a dangerous man indeed. And Trevor knew it, if the smirk crossing his face was any indication. "I'm right," he confirmed arrogantly, "You think I'm such an idiot…its really funny." Trevor commented lightly.

"You're not?" Harvey asked.

"I'm no Michael Ross," Trevor said, pulling the Michelle through his teeth, "But I could've been something at least."

"Any why aren't you?"

"Mom said it was laziness, Jenny said it was complacency, therapist said it was fear of failure. Take your pick."

"And Mike?"

"Was always disappointed but never said anything."

Harvey was silent as he took over his impromptu opponent. He wasn't expecting Trevor to keep up with him, have an intelligent response for everything. "And now? What do you want from her?"

"Look Harvey," Trevor said, having the gall to call the lawyer by his first name. "You are special to her, that much is evident. You wouldn't have gotten me out of that mess last year if she wasn't. I don't care what excuse you're going to give," Trevor cut off the lawyer's protesting, "I don't care how you define your relationship. But I…am or was special to her. I don't know why she kept coming back but she did. I want to rebuild my relationship with her, patch the bridges and I know she'll let me back in with time. But you…you want to keep me away from her and that's fine, if that's what _Mike_ wants." Trevor stressed the woman's name forcefully crossing his arms and falling silent.

Harvey took in the other man for a moment and after a while, he got it. He got why Mike was so attracted to this Neanderthal, the other man was, as Harvey told her, manipulative. He wasn't a moron and could talk circles around others if he wanted to. The other man could've been a good lawyer if he wasn't so lazy. And that's why Mike was attracted to Trevor; he was a challenge for her, a compliment to her genius. Harvey had always assumed that Trevor protected Mike, was just a good bodyguard and was able to give her weed when she needed to shut her brain off, but he wasn't. The pot must've come later but before that, Trevor could argue with Mike, was able to play off of Mike's strengths in a way that few could ever hope to manage with the blonde genius. Mike felt safe with Trevor because he understood her and could impenetrate that brain, could read her better than Harvey did at this point. Mike kept her secrets and feelings to herself and while Harvey bullied her and she eventually spilled them out, Trevor could see it from the beginning and figure it out. He was intuned with her and Harvey felt ashamed that he didn't have that relationship with Mike. And it hurt him as he finally _got it_. Mike did need Trevor, as she said in his arms. As much as he thought she didn't, she really, _really_, did.

"Trevor." Harvey called out suddenly, starling the other man and Harvey wouldn't lie; he was pleased at shocking the man. Trevor looked at him, his clear brown eyes looking at the other lawyer, preparing to counter whatever Harvey was going to say. Harvey sighed. "I'm not going to stop you. If Mike wants to let you back into her life…then so be it." Trevor looked relieved at his statement. "But." Harvey put a finger into the air as a warning. "If you so much as try, even a little, to make her start smoking again, your ass is going back to Rochester or Montana or wherever I decide to dump your body. You got it?"

"Believe me; she won't let me go near a pot of catnip if she thought I could smoke it." Trevor joked, a wistful smile on his face. Harvey nodded, not really relieved. "I guess this is where I bid you goodnight Harvey Specter." Trevor said cordially, but Harvey could hear a hint of sarcasm under the words. Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Good night Trevor." Harvey said turning around. He was a few steps away before Trevor called out behind him.

"Where does she live now?"

Harvey tilted his head over his shoulder calling back, "Manhattan."

"No shit, where?" Trevor said scathingly. Harvey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"53rd and Madison Avenue. Figure it out from there." Harvey told him turning around and going back to the waiting black car. He slid in and he hoped as they drove away that Mike wouldn't be too angry at him.

Mike was walking home from the store holding the bags in her hands. She was better this morning, just a little disappointed that Harvey left but she didn't hold it against him. It was their unspoken rule; go home afterwards. There was no time for cuddling and spooning, it was get in, get out and go home with them. Mike frowned; that was certainly crass of you, she told her brain. Of all the words she has read her whole life, those were the ones chosen to describe her and Harvey's uncomplicated relationship. She guessed she wasn't in her right state of mind yet. She wouldn't hold it against Harvey though; he _did_ come down after all. He didn't have to, wasn't required…to…

Mike's eyes met a figure standing by the door of her building. Brown eyes met hers and she sighed.

"I thought I was supposed to decide." She told the man. Trevor shrugged and walked to her.

"You know me Mike, I'm impatient." He explained to her as he came to a stop in front of her. Mike rolled her eyes.

"Don't I know it?" She murmured. Trevor smiled. Mike looked over to him, narrowing her eyes. "How did you know I lived here? Were you stalking me yesterday?"

"Far from it. It was actually the other way around." Trevor told her. Mike cocked her head, confused.

"I didn't leave my apartment last night," she told him quickly. Trevor nodded.

"I know, but Harvey did." He prompted.

"Harvey…found you…and you're still alive?" Mike asked, mystified at the restraint Harvey showed.

"We had a good chat this morning." Trevor told her. Mike was still baffled and it clearly showed.

"What did you talk about?"

"It doesn't matter. You probably know what it is."

"Me? And you? And he not wanting you with me?" She suggested. Trevor laughed but didn't say anything further.

"Mike…I just came here to tell you that I'm back and I'll be around. If you decide to pull the trigger, he's given his blessing." Trevor was trying to assure her he meant no harm.

"Harvey…" Mike started but was unsure where to go with her thoughts. Trevor nodded again.

"He's not a bad guy…if you can get past his snobbish personality." Trevor commented lightly causing Mike to laugh. Mike stopped for a moment, feeling slightly whole for the first time in a while. Maybe…this was supposed to be…

"You…wanna come upstairs? Perhaps to start fixing those broken bridges?" Mike asked looking at him through her eyelashes. Trevor smiled, a beautiful, sincere smile.

"Okay…but I'm no architect." He joked. Mike waved her hand dismissively.

"I've read enough books; I can figure it out, you just sit back and be amazed." She told him as she opened the door.

"Oh, I'll sit but you don't amaze me anymore Mike." Trevor shot back as they walked into the building the door closing behind them.

They certainly did have a lot to talk about. There were tears, laughs, raised voices but they never forgot why all three were present. They were there to patch up their relationship, find what went wrong and get rid of it. The hard part was done; they were both clean; Mike having smoked her last joint with Harvey many months before, Trevor's last was a short two months ago, when he went to rehab. Now it was just handling their actions since last year, when Trevor told Jessica about Mike. Mike assured Trevor that it was okay, she was safe and that they should begin to move on from it. It was still a sore spot and caused Mike to be more closed-mouthed about what she would disclose to Trevor from now on.

So when it somehow slipped that she was sleeping with Harvey, Mike wanted to bitch-slap her brain something fierce. Trevor's face was funny; his mouth opened like a goldfish and his eyes bugging out. Mike wanted to laugh, but couldn't find it in her do it.

"You and Harvey…your boss, Harvey?" Trevor finally said quietly.

"No the mailman…" Mike said acerbically, "Yes, Harvey my boss Harvey."

"Oh shit…" Trevor breathed out lowly.

"Trev…you can't say anything. I mean it," Mike told him seriously.

"I always knew something was going on between you two but…man…if I were a girl I'd be _jealous_." Trevor said appraisingly. Mike cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" She said quickly.

"Have you looked at him…geez I'm as straight as a wooden ruler and I think he's hot." Trevor commented taking a sip of his water. Mike didn't see where this was coming from.

"I have seen him; I'm not following you Trevor." Mike told him bluntly.

"Mike…girls would be _killing_ each other to be Harvey Specter's girlfriend. For his looks and money only…the man is as emotional as a bed of needles." Trevor placed the glass on the table and looked over at Mike. Mike's face told the whole story. "You're not…"

"No…we're…outlets." Mike said delicately.

"Oh…_oh_…like you and me were?" He connected, his voice dragging through the words.

"Yes, what we were once." Mike agreed. Trevor whistled slowly.

"Ah…I see…and it bothers you because you love him," Trevor told her.

"Ye…no…" She sighed when Trevor gave her a look that told her he saw through her bull. "Yes…I do."

"Mike…that's dangerous." Trevor said warningly. Mike rolled her eyes.

"I know!" Mike yelled throwing her arms in the air. "I know it's bad but I…can't help it…he's different around me and I…he...and I…and…oh," Mike whimpered sadly, the tears coming to her eyes. Trevor leaned over and grabbed her around her middle, pulling her on top of him and settling in the couch. They remained in their embrace for what seemed like forever, but Trevor really knew as an hour. The tears kept coming on Mike's end because she was letting all the emotions out that she had been repressing since Trevor's departure. Trevor stayed there, even when his arm went numb from Mike laying on it, even when he felt the discomfort of having to use the bathroom pool in his abdomen, he stayed. He stayed because he was trying to make up for lost time, the lost moments similar to these that passed by. Mike's tears stained his shirt and her hands wrinkled the fabric but Trevor couldn't find himself caring very much.

Mike stopped crying some time after that. The only thing remaining was the inconstant sniffle above him. Mike's breathing was still shallow and shortened as she shifted on top of Trevor. She looked at him with her water-filled blue eyes and stiffened when Trevor ran his thumb under her eye, removing the rest of the liquid from the skin. Mike took in a gulping breath seeing the kind look on her former, now once again, best friend. She tightened her hold on Trevor and didn't want to move. She suddenly heard a ring tone going off in the back, sounding suspiciously like Harvey's. She lifted her head and silently questioned if she should get the phone. Trevor allowed her to move off of him and stand. She reached her phone and looked down at it seeing it was indeed Harvey calling her. She looked back at Trevor and then to the phone deciding to pick it up.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"_Mike? Good, you picked up. The Dalton files; did you leave them on my desk_?" He asked her.

"Yes. In the right hand corner." She told him.

"_And…yes, there they are_." He said in a sing-song voice. Mike smiled.

"Glad you found them." She said.

"_Are you okay?_"

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's just, emotional things."

"_Okay…I'll swing by later._"

"That's okay…I'm fine, really."

"_I insist._"

She sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "Trevor's over."

There was a pause. Mike thought he had hung up and was going to disconnect the call when she heard him sigh, "_He got to you pretty fast_."

"He told me that he talked to you."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah…thanks…I appreciate you giving him a chance."

"_Well, he knows what'll happen when he slips up_." Harvey said deadpan. Mike chuckled.

"He won't." Mike promised. Harvey sighed.

"_So I can't come over?_" He asked her. Mike looked over at Trevor who had sat up on the couch, presumably flipping through a magazine from her table.

"I don't thinks that a good idea. The two of you seeing each other twice in one day will cause the earth to explode."

"_Hmm…and the earth does move better when I'm on it._" Harvey concluded smugly. Mike laughed. "_Then…maybe I can stop by tomorrow?_"

"Maybe…call me in the morning." Mike told him.

"_Okay, have a good evening Mike_." Harvey said.

"Thanks, you too Harvey."

"_Bye_," he hung up. Mike disconnected the call and placed her cell phone back in the charging station. She walked back into the room to see Trevor reading a magazine. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you finding that article about Shadow Banking interesting?" She asked him sitting back down on the couch. Trevor nodded as he read it.

"Yeah, I think it's cool that the government wants to use ghosts to do banking. It'll help the economy by using dead people; you don't have to pay them." Trevor said seriously by Mike knew he wasn't that stupid.

"As far as convincing me that you didn't listen to my phone call goes, this isn't your best attempt." Mike said crossing her arms. Trevor grinned and threw down the magazine.

"I was listening to you, I'm sorry." He apologized before giving her a lecherous grin.  
"Did I just cock block you?" Trevor asked in mock surprise. Mike rolled her eyes.

"You can't cock block someone who doesn't have a cock." Mike pointed out. Trevor gasped.

"Oh so Harvey's a woman too?"

"Stop it!" Mike punched his shoulder. Trevor laughed and dodged her fist letting it connect with the back cushion.

"Sorry, I won't insult lover boy." Trevor told her through laughs. Mike folded her arms.

"It's not that Trevor. It's just…we're not exclusive and I find myself unable to…get there…if it's not him."

"Is he that good? Shit. Thank God we were high every time we did it and weren't looking for completion."

"Seriously Trevor?"

"Just saying." Trevor said holding his hands up in surrender. "So, he's still with other girls…is he using protection?"

"Yes!" Mike said, her tone indicating that Trevor was a fool for not thinking that Harvey would.

"Okay! Sorry. Geez Mike."

"I…don't like it. I mean, I've always been about the relationship and…we don't have one. This is it. It's wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am and it's done. No staying over, no spooning, no talking. But I don't want to ruin it by wanting more from him because he doesn't give it." Mike explained sadly. Trevor gripped a hand and pulled it to him. He kneaded at the knuckles on Mike's hand thoughtfully, soothingly while she continued, "I can't stand smelling other women on him. He thinks he doesn't but I can smell them. I see what they do to him, and knowing that he lets them; I'm envious." Mike finished bitterly. Trevor nodded.

"But you're still with other guys?"

"No. Not much…because I compare them to Harvey; it's not fair to them."

"No it isn't. And after all this time you still give a shit about what other people think. It's cute." Trevor said. Mike allowed her eyes to circle slowly.

"I'm a cutthroat corporate lawyer, I'm not cute." Mike said stiffly, snobbily.

Trevor chuckled and pinched her cheek. "You are when your best friend of twenty-three years says you are."

Mike smiled widely. "I'm glad you're back Trevor."

"I'm glad to be back Michael." Trevor said back, calling her Michelle for an added effect. Mike leaned back over and settled next to the other man. She sighed and he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So I've told you all about me. What about you? Still working in that law firm mailroom?"

"Actually yes, if you can believe it. To tell you the truth, it's what jumpstarted me to wanting to talk to you again."

"Really, why?" Mike asked curiously.

"One of the senior partners was complaining about a 'pompous asshole' at Pearson Hardman committing fraud, so I could only deduce that was Harvey."

Mike paused, it couldn't possibly…everyone knows Harvey…"Trevor…where do you work?" She asked him quietly

"Smith and Devane, why?"

"Shit." Mike said standing quickly. Trevor followed her with his eyes as she circled around the couch to pace the floor.

"Mike, what's the matter?"

"That's where Travis Tanner works."

"Travis…Tann— oh senior partner from Boston." Mike stared at Trevor. "What? I only know that because a whole shit load of his stuff came from the old firm before I left."

"He's an asshole," Mike said sullenly. Trevor stood up.

"So why are we talking about him?" He asked her walking around the couch to stand in front of her.

"I…don't know…"Mike said honestly. Trevor nodded.

"That's got to be a first." Trevor joked at her. Mike shook her head and punched his chest lightly making him laugh. "Come on, let's go get pizza. I'll tell you more about rehab." He said pulling her hand towards the door.

"You're saying that like it's a good thing." Mike said grabbing her jacket. Trevor smirked at her.

"It is when you find someone you like without getting high." Trevor said happily.

"Oh that's just an insult," Mike said in mock hurt, placing a hand over her chest. Trevor laughed and pulled her out of the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

So that's that. Trevor's back and Harvey had to accept it. Next chapter Harvey has a revelation. Should be fun. Reviews are welcome.

KatrinaKaiba


	13. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Harvey's finally 'getting it' in this chapter. Let the possessiveness run wild.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Trevor was a new constant in Mike's life and he pissed the shit out of Harvey. If Mike wasn't working, she was with Trevor, and if she was with Trevor, then she wasn't sleeping with Harvey and that was what irritated him. It wasn't as if he couldn't pick up another girl—he certainly can, and often did. It was just that with Mike, it was more of a challenge even though she always fell into bed with him. The banter, the dirty talk, her body, it was all appreciated by Harvey. He had long since stopped caring about the 'it shouldn't be happening' since it was not really happening anyway and when it did it was always good.

It seemed to Harvey that Trevor was trying to keep Mike away from him after work and sometimes even during work. He would drop by and wait for Mike and Harold downstairs to go to lunch down the street. He would come after work and take her back to his place or her place. Harvey would think that the two were sleeping together if Trevor wasn't in a committed relationship that was actually healthy. Some girl named Stephanie, Harvey was told; former addict herself and met Trevor at rehab. Mike told her boss that the girl was really nice and was a good fit for Trevor, even Trevor was happy. No, Mike and Trevor were not sleeping together but Mike _was_ avoiding Harvey, that was apparent.

Harvey wasn't sure what was going on between them now. Mike was working hard, always focused and constantly told him she was fine even if she wasn't. She didn't want to disclose things to Harvey anymore; another thing he blamed Trevor for. It was like, he wasn't needed anymore. Mike got Trevor back and that was the end of Harvey being in the loop. He didn't want to say anything, lest he be accused of caring but…

But what? He was missing her? Missing the little snit waltzing in and out of his office like she owned it? Missing how she would insufferably accuse him of having a heart after each pro-bono case? Missing how she would tilt her head back to the sky when she was gloating, making everyone hear her? Missing how she would shoot back at him, verbally sparring with him, unafraid unlike all the other associates? Missing the crinkle in her nose when she laughed, the glittering blue of her eyes when she was happy? Missing the blush on her face when he teased her? Missing her soft lips melding against his as they kissed? Missing how her eyes glassed over when aroused? Missing the feel of her clothes on his bare chest, how soft her breasts were? Missing how well her body fit against his when he sank into her? Missing how she looked pressed into his bed, her body quivering from the pleasure he was giving her? Missing how she would bonelessly flop after her orgasm onto his sheets and finally, _finally_ shut up?Missing her, him? He didn't…he wasn't…

He sighed. Maybe he was. Missing her he thought. The woman was always on his mind nowadays. The scent of her perfume drove him crazy and lingered in the room when she quickly breezed through it, making him hard the whole time and unable to get up out of his chair, for fear that Donna would notice. Okay, she already knew but he didn't want to confirm her suspicions. Not even Louis in a towel, or eghhh, with nothing on, did much to soften him. Because, of course, he would be reminded that Mike was in the locker room once with the other senior partner and that would lead Harvey's brain to think about Mike in a locker room, and then Mike in a towel and then Mike with nothing on and…see the problem?

Harvey couldn't understand the obsession he was having with Mike. They weren't exclusive and he liked it that way. He hadn't had an understanding relationship like this since…Scotty. Mike was no Scotty, not by a long shot; so he wasn't replacing the petite brunette with his tall associate. No, that wasn't it…it was like this; his body was just attracted to her body. And that was what the odd part was. His body was just attracted to women; it had always been, so now, why was his body being picky? Why did his body want to reject other, more beautiful women, in favor for his scrawny, plain-Jane associate? Was it because she was _his_ associate? Possession was always a big kink of Harvey, one need look around his office to see that. Harvey couldn't understand it and it hurt his brain just trying to figure it out. Donna came in to jolt his brain from thinking just in time.

"Randolph Scarsdale is here." She told him. Harvey nodded wordlessly and stood, buttoning his blazer as he walked out the door. He quickly went down the hall to the waiting room and was met with the oddest sight to date. His client was there in the room, as was his associate, dutifully awaiting Harvey's presence into the room. That was fine but instead of files being in Mike's arms, those were on the table to the left of her, there was a baby.

"Aren't you adorable? Yes you are!" Mike cooed, poking the baby in the nose. It was wearing pink so Harvey deduced it was a girl, and it was lively, bouncing in Mike's lap playfully as the woman spoke, her voice practically singing and higher pitched than normal. "Bethany, hello Bethany." Mike continued, smiling brightly and leaning forward. Harvey was slightly touched at the sight, his heart clenching; it was either that or the two hotdogs he had for lunch retaliating against his body. The light from the windows weren't helping Harvey's eyes either. The woman was glowing as she played with the baby, the sunlight playing against her styled hair; bouncing blonde curls pulled back with a clip. Mike's eyes held that proud loving gaze that he vaguely remembered his mother giving to Alex, his brother, over the years. The blue irises sparkled and glittered in the sun as the baby gurgled, causing Mike to laugh. The laugh was what made the moment; it wasn't the sarcastic one she often used on Harvey, or the nervous twitter she gave around Jessica. No, this one was pure and light as if it was reserved for use with children, battered women and lost ones. This was her real laugh, the one she gave to people to make them feel better because it was so infectious that you couldn't help but laugh with her. Her mouth was pulled into a tooth-bearing smile, all her teeth glittering in their rows as she flashed them to the baby. The baby played with Mike's grey skinny tie, placing it on her head, over her eyes and in her mouth. Harvey grimaced at the treatment of the fabric, placing a comforting hand to his own, silently assuring that it would never receive treatment like that. Mike simply laughed that innocent laugh again and gently pulled her tie out of the baby's grasp and flattened it against her chest. The baby looked at Mike, eyes tearing up from the affront. Mike cooed and told the baby it was alright, pulling the whining girl to her chest, petting her hair while lightly singing in an ear, her body naturally rocking with the music. Mike was still smiling at the girl who was content against the warm body.

Harvey felt his insides churn as he watched, a forbidden thought crossing through his brain; that could be _my _child. Not the child in reality, since Harvey always used protection, but he thought that Mike could be a mother; she was a natural. Then he thought about her having a baby, a little boy or girl that looked like her. Then he thought about the father of her child, since Mike was the type of person who would like to have a child naturally, with a mom and dad, not a sperm donor. Then he thought about Mike and douche-guy and their baby and found himself getting angry and jealous. Mike deserved to have the best genes available for her baby, since it could gain her natural intelligence so therefore Harvey determined that no one but him could father a child with Mike since he had superior genes. And somehow that made his thoughts turn to thinking of Mike and douche-guy entwined in love's duet and it made his fists curl. No one should be privy to see Mike lose control and open up but him. Then he realized that there _were_ other men privy to seeing Mike during sex and it pissed him off. He hoped the woman was using protection because he wouldn't want to see her left alone with another man's baby; no man would ever care for her as Harvey did, _he_ wouldn't run out on his child.

These thoughts startled him; he had never considered settling down before, but that was exactly what he was thinking at this moment. Settling down with Mike and having children with her. It shocked him because here he was; thirty-nine and had been a confirmed bachelor for years, since he graduated law school, but now he was reconsidering it for this twenty-eight year old woman, his associate no less and all because she was playing with a baby? He was pathetic. Truly, and unequivocally pathetic. Mike caught his gaze and smiled at him. Harvey found himself smiling back and having a flash of a dream with Mike in the same position only holding a little blonde boy with chubby cheeks and bright brown eyes, the same smile on her face as she held the little boy. Harvey felt his heart stop and he held his breath. What the hell was wrong with him? He thought snapping out of his daze. Thankfully Randolph noticed that Mike noticed him and came over. Harvey quickly took the man back to his office and began their meeting, without Mike because he was watching one of her client's daughter while the client was in the bathroom cleaning something, Harvey hadn't paid any attention when Donna was telling him about it.

The meeting took longer than Harvey expected and Donna called him out on it.

"What were you thinking about in there? You should've wrapped that up ages ago." She commented to him closing the door behind her. She stepped over to his desk and propped her hands on her hips. Harvey looked at her before flipping the cover to his file closed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her indifferently, holding back his real feelings. Donna cocked her eyebrow.

"Harvey, you said that the meeting wouldn't be that long. You took twice as long talking to him. You're distracted." Donna figured. Harvey's eyes darted to the folder.

"It's nothing."

"It's _something_ all right." Donna sat in the chair at the head of the desk. "Is it Mike? Did you see her playing with the baby and wish she was _playing_ with you?" Donna drawled seductively. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' for emphasis. Donna scoffed but then gazed at him for a moment.

"You really don't look good. Are you okay?" She asked leaning forward, suddenly very serious.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong. And—hey, what are you doing?" Harvey asked sharply as Donna leaned over the desk and put a hand to his head. Harvey swatted at her hand and she responded by grabbing the hand and pushing a finger against his palm.

"You're clammy. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, just a little hot."

"Uh huh. Humor me for a sec okay?" Donna said going around the desk and standing in front of Harvey turning the chair around to face her. Harvey sighed and leaned back, waiting until his assistant was finished with her little game. Donna had a perusing face on, reading his every expression.

"Now, don't hold back on me okay? I'm going to say a few things and I'm going to touch you, not inappropriately but I have to touch you." Donna explained. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Just start Donna." He said wearily. Donna nodded.

"Mike." She said and placed a hand on his chest. Harvey stiffened and he felt his heart flutter. It had to have been the hotdogs, he repeated his earlier statement. Donna frowned but nodded. "Mike," she said again, leaving her hand against his chest. The flutter returned and this caused Harvey to frown. Maybe he had to go to the doctor; two irregular heart palpitations must require a doctor's visit right? "Michael," Donna said this time, using the associate's given name, Michelle. Harvey felt his heart twitch again and he groaned. Donna removed her hand and stepped back, placing her finger to her lips in thought. Harvey shifted in the seat, a little uncomfortable from her stare. Why did he suddenly feel so hot? His head was dizzy and his heart was beating faster. What the hell?

"You're in love with Mike." Donna concluded, her voice laced with shock. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Of all the things Donna, I thought I was having a heart attack!" Harvey snapped at her.

"You're lovestruck. You want her for more than just sex." Donna continued, ignoring his outburst.

"Donna, I am not in love with Mike. It's nothing, I just have indigestion."

"No Harvey, you don't have indigestion everyday when all you've eaten are hotdogs the entire day." Donna said pointedly.

"That's exactly what happens when all you eat are hotdogs, and what the hell are you talking about eating? I've been eating." Harvey's eyebrows were curved in, showing his confused feelings.

"No you haven't." Donna argued. "I've bought food for the past two weeks and you have barely eaten any of it. Margarita tells me that there is so much food in your fridge that she can't tell what is new or old. Therefore, you haven't been eaten at home." Donna told him.

"That doesn't mean shit Donna." Harvey pointed out.

"No, it really does. Because you see, it's not just the eating; it's the lack of sleep and concentration."

"I've been sleeping fine." Harvey protested.

"You're drinking three cups of coffee in the morning, _before_ ten o'clock. That doesn't count the one you have at home before you get here." Donna pointed out.

"Are you my personal stalker?" He asked acrimoniously.

"It's called active research and I do it to everyone." Donna corrected him. "And when you're here, your brain isn't. Last week you forgot that you had a meeting with the other senior partners."

"You didn't remind me." Harvey shot back.

"Really? I reminded you that morning." Donna told him. "In front of Mike, this brings me to my next point. Mike."

"I'm going to _love_ to see where this goes." Harvey said crossing his arms and legs.

"You're…happier when she's in here."

"Happiness? I don't do happiness."

"Well, then you're in a better mood." Donna murmured. Harvey scoffed again.

"So Mike makes me happier?" He asked her skeptically.

"Yes. Because when she's not here, you're depressed and angry."

"I am not."

"You threw a stapler at Louis."

"He deserved it."

"And a plastic sharpener at Jessica."

"She was out of the room."

"And you made me cry."

"Oh bull shit."

Donna sighed at their back and forth. "The point is…you are more pleasant to be around when Mike is around. You're also more put together nowadays. Not that you aren't already but now it seems like you're dressing to kill."

"I take that as a compliment,"

"I think you're preening."

"I'm not a bird."

"That's my argument," Donna said finality.

"That's it, Donna…you're saying the reason I've been unbearable is because of Mike? That I'm in love with her?" Harvey asked beginning to laugh out loud. He couldn't stop his laughter from becoming loud. He clutched at his sides, his breathing becoming short. Donna narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not funny." She said angrily.

"Oh, yes it is." Harvey gasped out. "Donna, I don't fall in love."

"You don't because no one appeals to you. She does."

"Donna, you need to leave before I bust a seam." Harvey choked out, tears developing in his eyes. Donna pursed her lips and nodded.

"Okay…you win…" She said turning around. She got to the door and threw it open and then turned back to Harvey. "So I can tell Mike to go ahead and bring her friend Trevor to the charity ball on Saturday." Donna said walking out. That stopped his laughter dead in its tracks. He stiffened and glared at the red head as she sat down. Harvey glared at the intercom for a moment before picking up the receiver.

"Don't do that. She's going with me." Harvey ordered slamming the phone down on the cradle. He then leaned back and placed his index finger against his lips, thinking for a moment. He then shot up and walked out of the room, ignoring Donna's stare.

He walked into the bullpen and saw Mike was there, reading something on her desk. Harvey stomped over, gracefully of course and stood at the cubicle wall.

"Harvey, I'm working on those files right now. I'll bring them in…" She began, not lifting her head in favor of reading the lines of text in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. You have more pressing matters." Harvey told her boldly.

"Your meeting went that badly?" She asked meeting his gaze.

"It was fine. I was just under the impression that you don't have a dress for the ball on Saturday, Cinderella." Harvey drawled, pleased to be in character.

"I have a dress." Mike said looking back down at the papers, realizing the conversation was going to be trivial at best and she might as well continue working.

"You do?" Harvey managed to not sound too surprised.

"Yeah, a nice red cocktail dress." She told him.

Harvey's jaw almost fell. "A…coc…cocktail dress?" Harvey asked her. Mike nodded slowly, wondering what the matter with that was. "No, no, this isn't your cousin's wedding, this is a _ball,_ you don't wear cocktail dresses." Harvey told her sharply, causing her head to pop up.

"So…what?" She asked lamely. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You're going to leave those and get up. We're going shopping." Harvey told her. Mike's eyes widened.

"You and I are going shopping for a dress…and what do you know about buying dresses?"

"Jack shit, but that's what the people in the shop are for. I just have to sit there and wait for you. You're going with me so I'd like to know what you're wearing." Harvey told her. Mike just stared. "Come on." He whispered moving to the door. Mike stood and grabbed her messenger bag following behind.

Ray quickly brought them to an expensive looking shop on Fifth Avenue. Mike gulped as she looked into the store. She felt out of place next to Harvey in her skirt and shirt walking into the room. This is how Julia Roberts felt in_ Pretty Woman_, she thought as she shuffled next to Harvey, hiding her face from the stares of the shop-women. Harvey quickly outlined what he needed, commanding the room as usual and Mike was whisked away to the back in order to be poked and prodded by the women. Harvey sat on a cushy couch as Mike was pushed into different dresses. She would turn to Harvey for an opinion and so far they have all been negative. Red dresses were too sharp on her skin. Peach dresses looked too pale. He hated any shade of green on her and yellow as well. The purples were close but what he wanted to see was blue. And there was blue. A ton of blues that were varying shades that Mike didn't even know existed. She kept her mouth shut as she was zipped and pulled and pushed and yanked everywhere. She was exhausted as she stepped out each time to show Harvey and he would tell that he hated it. She was dejected and was angry; what the hell was she doing here? She could be working and doing something productive instead of being here wasting time trying on dresses that Harvey hated. She loudly proclaimed this sentiment after Harvey sent back a tea length bright blue dress that Mike adored.

Harvey had sighed. "You're going with me. Therefore your dress must be up to my standards. You are—"

"A reflection of me." She said with him rolling her eyes. As if she hadn't heard that fifty million times before.

"This isn't working." He said wearily. "You're just too plain looking for modern dresses. That's it."

"What's it?" Mike called out after having her breast smashed into a padded cup painfully.

"You're too plain. You need vintage." He said the words to the woman next to him who nodded and scurried off to the back to find the vintage dresses. Mike sighed and placed her head next to the door wishing she could smash her face into door frame. A slew of new dresses came at her and the process began again. This time they were getting close because Harvey actually considered some of the dresses as she came out. He still sent her back, claiming that it wasn't perfect for her. Mike grumbled and shifted the large amount of fabric across the floor. It was difficult enough since she was tall to find something good, but she was also skinny as hell. Double whammy.

Mike sighed as she stepped out for yet another time. She braced herself for the rejection so she didn't move too far away from the door; the dresses were heavy. This time, she didn't hear the clicking of Harvey's tongue or a sharp sigh. There was silence. She looked over to her boss and saw he was blankly staring at the dress on her body.

"Come here." He told her, pointing to the raised platform. Mike glided over to the podium and Harvey helped her up. She looked into the mirror. The dress itself was a deep midnight blue color and reached to the tops of her feet. The thin straps were embellished with rhinestones that lead to the valley between her breasts and wrapping around the undercurve of her bust. The bust and waist was cinched and pleated together, wrapping around her midsection like a glove. The dress clung down against her hips and gave her a little oomph around her non-existent hips. The fabric then flowed down her legs and drifted at her feet when she walked giving her an ethereal look. Harvey's hands ghosted over the rhinestone straps that crisscrossed under her protruding shoulder blades. He was examining her as if she were a court document; with an intense and unforgiving gaze. Mike straightened involuntarily under his scrutiny.

"I think we have a winner." He whispered as his large hands lightly glided against her waist, feeling the pleats shift under his fingers. Mike's breath hitched as he touched. Mike nodded at his statement and started down off the platform, being stopped by his touch on her forearm. "Uh, uh…you're not princess. They need to fit the dress on you." Harvey told her, a gleam of amusement in his eyes when Mike slumped in frustration.

And that glee remained evident on his face as he watched the seamstresses poking and prodding at Mike for the next half-hour.

* * *

Anyone else agree that Harvey would be the best gay best friend to go shopping with? Next chapter is this party they go to and all the shenanigans that follow. I seem to like that word. See you all Wednesday.

KatrinaKaiba


	14. Just the Way You Look Tonight

This chapter is the two of them at the charity ball and the things that happen when a certain senior partner from Smith and Devane rears his ugly head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Mike pulled her arms through the elegant straps, shaking her head. It wasn't like Mike should be surprised; Harvey was the poster-boy…man…of throwing money around to make sure he looked good. He couldn't be philanthropic, because it wasn't charity; it was just narcissism. After another grumble of how her boss would be like Narcissus a knock sounded at her door. She blinked, that couldn't be Harvey; his knocks were forceful and business-like, all impatience and strength. This one was polite and low, what normal people knocked like. Mike shimmied the dress to make sure she wasn't exposing anything as she called through the door.

"Who is it?"

"Uh the caterer for the douchebag convention?" The voice called back and Mike rolled her eyes, she opened the door to reveal Trevor standing there with his usual shit-eating grin. "Hey best buddy, whoa…are you playing dress-up?" Trevor teased as he moved into the apartment. Mike rolled her eyes again and closed the door.

"No. I'm getting ready to leave." Mike told him forcing her arms around her back to zip up the dress with little success.

"What, is your date Bruce Wayne?" Trevor joked, taking a seat on her couch.

"He wishes." Mike muttered.

"Harvey?" Trevor guessed.

"Yeah, it's a work thing, not a date. I'm going as his associate." Mike explained still struggling with the small zipper. Trevor sighed at her attempts and stood up, going behind her and deftly pulling up the zipper. Mike smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said moving through the house confidently since the dress wouldn't slip down her back.

"So this charity thing, you giving money?"

"It's the company's but I may if they aren't complete assholes." Mike said from her bathroom. Trevor stood in the doorframe and watched as Mike put on her makeup.

"You mean Harvey didn't hire someone to do it for you?" Trevor asked in mock surprise. Mike turned her head and glared at him before sighing and looking back in the mirror.

"No, I refused."

"So he did."

"Yeah and they knocked on my door and I told them I wasn't Mike Ross." Mike replied gliding her eyeliner pen under her eyelid.

"Good for you. What about the hairdresser?"

"Oh, I let her in since you know I am hopeless with my hair…and how did you know that?" Mike said mid-swipe of her eye-shadow brush. She looked over at Trevor. "Did he tell you to come here?"

Trevor chuckled, "Now why would he do that?" He asked with a shrug. "That would require him giving me his number."

"So who told you to come here?" Mike asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Some guy named Ray calling for Harvey."

Mike scoffed and turned back to the mirror. "Of course," she said adroitly resuming her makeup application. Trevor smiled and placed his arms over his chest.

"It's sweet, making sure Cinderella is all done up for the ball tonight." He said giving Mike a roll over with his eyes.

"He doesn't trust me, is what it is." Mike said sullenly, blotting at her lips. Trevor sighed.

"To each their own." He said pensively. Mike closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned quickly to look at her best friend, the bevy of thick curls on her back sliding across her skin smoothly.

"Do I look alright?" She asked hesitantly holding her hands away from her body. Trevor placed a finger to his lips, looking her over.

"You look great Mike. Stunning. They won't be able to keep their eyes off of you. And by 'they' I mean Harvey." Trevor said sincerely knowing that she wasn't going to stand for joking right now. Mike sighed appreciatively and smiled.

"Thanks." She said walking out of the room. She glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty, Harvey would be here soon, she thought going to grab her silver shoes and put them on her stocking feet. The final touch was to put on a silver necklace and put in two dangling chandelier earrings that Harvey insisted she wear because they would look good. She couldn't argue with that, they were dazzling on her. There was another knock at the door and Mike quickly stepped over to the door and opened it. Ray was standing there, an astonish look crossing his face as he saw Mike standing at the door. He whistled slowly.

"Well, don't you clean up nice, Ms. Ross." He said to her appreciatively, looking innocently up and down then length of the dress. Mike blushed.

"Thanks Ray. Trevor! I'm going now so you need to leave!" She called to her best friend who came to the door to see who was there.

"Okay. Have fun, but not too much fun. Don't drink too much and if you leave your cup somewhere, don't go back and get it."

"Trevor this is a ball, not a party at Eric Clifton's house." Mike told him. Trevor laughed, kissed Mike's cheek and walked out clapping Ray on the shoulder as he passed.

"Night Ray." Trevor said as he walked down the hall to the elevator. Ray watched him as the elevator's closed.

"That's who I spoke to on the phone?" Ray asked as he turned back to Mike. She smiled.

"Th_a_t's Trevor. Sorry you had the misfortune of calling him." Mike apologized causing the man to smile.

"That's okay. Ready to go?"

"One sec." She told him grabbing her long jacket, throwing it over her shoulders and picking up her clutch bag. She closed the door and followed after Ray. They came out onto the street and Ray stepping in front of her to open the door. She slipped inside, noting that Harvey wasn't there.

"Where's Harvey?" She asked when Ray closed the door to the driver's seat.

"I'm getting him now. He requested that I get you first because the venue is closer to his condo." Ray explained as they drove out onto Madison Avenue.

"Oh." Mike said simply before letting the music fill the silence. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the large glass building where Mike could see Harvey waiting. Ray climbed out of the car and opened the door to let Harvey in. Harvey slid in and straightened his jacket before turning to look at Mike.

"Nice to see you." Harvey said cordially.

"Nice to see you." Mike said back with a smile. The dim light of the car didn't allow Mike the opportunity to see Harvey and vice versa. They had to wait to appraise each other at the venue.

Ray pulled up to a large building and opened the door to let Harvey out. Mike slid out behind him and stood next to Harvey who extended his arm out to her and allowed her to wrap her arm around his. He glided them to the door of the venue which was held open for them. They came to someone to take their coats and Harvey shed his overcoat and handed it over, folding the gloves into the pocket before taking his ticket. He stepped forward to wait for Mike, standing off to the side patiently. He looked over to see where she was and was met with a breathtaking sight.

He had seen Mike in the dress recently, when she was getting it fitted but this…this was something else. Mike stepped forward and Harvey wasn't sure if the lights were playing tricks on him or not but Mike looked spectacular. She looked as if she was in one of those 1930 gangster movies that his father had liked. The dress fit her like a glove, clinging to her naturally thin waist with elegance. The dress fell to the ground and draped across her feet, exposing the tip of shiny silver shoes. The straps cut across her shoulders, giving an extra accent to their smooth curve and he knew that he had made the right choice in that dress. Despite not using the makeup artists he sent to her, she made sure to take extra care in the makeup she applied. It accented her beauty, not hid it and it surprised Harvey how beautiful Mike really was. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face, puffing on the top of her head. The back was a unified bun of individualized loops of curls with a group of curls dangling from the back. Harvey was glad that she decided to grow it out because in Harvey's opinion there was nothing better than a woman in a dress with striking curls falling down her back. He liked long hair.

Mike stepped forward and quickly found Harvey standing off to the side. "Hey." She said breathlessly.

"Hey." He said sweeping his eyes over her appreciatorily, a smug smile on his face. "I do good work." He said cockily. Mike tilted her head down and looked at him through unimpressed eyes.

"Really? I get nothing for wearing it?"

There was a pause. "No." Harvey said simply. Mike rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of her skirt, walking down the hall. Harvey chuckled and followed her. They quickly went into large room housing the charity ball. Fine crystals and expensive flowers covered the room, the lights were slightly dim, not too dim that you couldn't see the person you were talking to but not bright enough that you could see someone you want to avoid. Harvey grabbed her arm and took her gently over to where Jessica was standing. They exchanged greetings and impressed compliments on their choices of dress until Jessica was called away by one of their clients. Harvey decided to mingle and told Mike to do so as well, giving his look that said for her to be good and not embarrass him. Mike sighed and shifted over to the side, finding Harold talking to someone from another firm. She smiled, grateful that she wasn't the only associate here, and walked over to him, tapping the other blonde on the shoulder. Harold turned and brightened upon seeing her.

"Mike! You're here!" He crowed. He turned to his companion and quickly introduced them. Harold's friend was another associate at Wakefield Cady that went to Harvard with Harold. Mike smiled and shook his hand as she was introduced as an associate at Pearson Law Firm. They exchanged each other their own horror stories, laughing and having a good time. Harold's friend then asked if she wanted to dance. Mike agreed and followed him to the large dance floor. She felt eyes on her as she and the other man glided around the floor, instantly grateful for the ballroom dance lessons provided by her school as a child.

Harvey watched as the black haired man took his associate on the floor, sipping his drink slowly. He could feel the jealousy bubbling but quickly tried to quell it. She was just dancing, she wasn't going home with him, she was simply doing what Harvey told her to, she was mingling and making nice with others at the function. The man could lift his hand higher on her back though. He turned back to his own conversation to distract himself because he was sure there would be blood running if he continued to watch Mike and her dance partner.

The rest of the night was spent in similar throes, Mike talking with people, enjoying their conversations and dancing. Harvey was talking business and ignoring his associate's pleasure ride. Even though he tried hard to, he was still watching Mike's every move. The lighting may be dim but he could always spot his associate's brightness no matter where she was. Most of the night she was talking, sometimes eating and drinking but at other times she was dancing and flirting and didn't that just beat all, Harvey thought. It was nice the woman was having fun at Harvey's expense. He knew that Mike was oblivious sometimes, but he didn't think she was this obtuse. She couldn't see the desperation Harvey projected? She couldn't see how much she affected him? She, with her slim hips twisting this way and that, those tantalizing hips clung under the midnight blue fabric that made her eyes dark and seductive looking. She was radiant and didn't know how much Harvey wanted to rip that dress off of her and expose that milky white skin he knew was hiding under it. This night was taking forever, he decided as he took another sip of his drink while simultaneously pretending to listen to one of the other senior partners talk to him. The night was incredibly too long for this crap.

Mike stepped away from the dance floor for a moment to rest her feet and catch her breath. She was so happy that Harvey let her on her own tonight. She knew that she would be dutifully standing by him the whole time, uncomfortable and listless while reciting line after line of documents just for show. She didn't mind doing for Harvey, it was her job after all, but sometimes she wanted to be more than just the law encyclopedia of Pearson Law Firm. This was her chance though; she met so many different people tonight that were charmed by her and interested in her. She even managed to land some clients tonight as Jessica proudly told her a moment ago. She was a hit. She laughed to herself, astounded at her success.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice drawled from behind her. It was too high pitched to be Harvey but the intonations were similar. The voice immediately registered a name in her brain and she turned around confirming her suspicions.

"Travis Tanner." She greeted neutrally. The senior partner smirked as his dark blue eyes looked Mike up and down and she tried very hard not to shudder in disgust. She never liked Tanner when they first met during the Kenny Verdasco lawsuit. The man was like Harvey but without a heart, and a sneaking scumbag to boot. His involvement in the Coastal Motors case pissed her off even more and she was grateful she hadn't seen him at all, and was even happier when she learned Harvey clocked him in the face. His presence here soured her previously good mood.

"Now, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours." He said smugly walking over to her. Mike heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You do too much research on Harvey not to know who I am." Mike said scornfully. Travis chuckled again.

"You're right. I know who you are _Michael_." He drawled the Michelle out opulently, making the hairs on Mike's arms stand up. "Hmm, who knew a little girl was hiding beneath those suits." He commented his blue eyes roaming over her body.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Mike asked crossing her arms across her chest. Tanner chuckled again stepping closer to her.

"The same reason you are; to support a good cause." He said complacently.

Mike took a step to the side, feeling claustrophobic. "No, I meant standing here with me."

"Oh, you looked lonely and I decided to join you. Your master let you off the leash tonight I see." His smirk widened.

"Harvey's around somewhere." She replied deciding to the let the puppy joke go.

"That's nice. I saw you earlier talking to Justin." He told her, turning to look at the mass crowd and watching them.

Mike took a moment to let the name give her a face. Her brain gave her a short red head that she had talked to at the bar. "He was a nice man."

"He's my associate." Tanner said haughtily. Mike nodded.

"He's a good fit; maybe he'll help your heart grow three sizes." Mike quipped. Tanner laughed.

"Or maybe I'll bring him to the dark side." He shot back playfully. Mike rolled her eyes. "He's a good one, as far as associates go. Probably not as good as you though."

"Oh you're flattering me." Mike said mordantly with a wave of her hand. Tanner cocked an eyebrow.

"Michael James Ross, twenty-eight years old, claims to have a photographic memory, graduated first in her class from Harvard Law in 2011, scored a 180 on the LSATs and passed the bar on the first try. You've brought in a number of high-profile clients into Pearson formally Hardman one of which is a fantasy football mogul. Need I go on Ms. Ross?" Tanner recited causing Mike to nod knowingly.

"Yes, you certainly do your research. You want me to give you an 'A' for your effort?" Mike asked disdainfully. Tanner just laughed.

"I can see why Harvey keeps you around. You're a hard worker and you have a sharp tongue. I wish I could've met you first."

"Well, you didn't and believe me Tanner; you never would've found me first." She promised vaguely, reminding herself of how she and Harvey met in the first place.

"Be that as it may, I did have a purpose in coming to talk to you." Tanner said resolutely.

"To piss Harvey off?" She asked.

"That's a side benefit. I wanted to dance with you." He told her confidently.

Mike blinked, not expecting that answer. "Really? Why?"

"Make peace between companies." Tanner suggested with a shrug.

"Bullshit."

Tanner smirked. "Okay, not really. You interest me Ms. Ross, so I wanted to get to know you. You know you can't refuse."

"Right. Because it's a chartable event and even assholes like you need to play nice." Mike smirked back at him, figuring out his game just a little too late. Tanner nodded haughtily.

"Catch on quick don't you? Come." He told her placing his arm out for her to take. Mike looked around and slowly dropped her arm in his. He led her out onto the floor and assumed the proper position for dancing. Mike dropped a hand to his shoulder and placed her hand in his and was quickly sped off her feet into the motions.

Harvey was chatting with Louis and his date Sheila when he spotted the glowing blue dress gliding across the floor. Harvey let his eyes circle in his head, thinking, how the hell can she manage to be dancing, don't her feet hurt? Then his eyes drifted to her partner and narrowed dangerously as if his glare could cause the other man to spontaneously combust. Louis noticed that Harvey wasn't paying attention and looked to see what was capturing the other senior partner's consideration.

"It's just Mike dancing with a man. Geez the way she got around tonight she'll probably take one home." Louis commented off handedly and didn't notice Harvey's arm shoot out and knock the glass form his hand. Louis watched the glass crash to the floor and glared up at Harvey.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that Louis. Excuse me." Harvey said tensely, walking around the broken shards to creep behind some of the stationary spectators. Harvey glanced over the shoulder of one man to watch as _his_ associate and Travis Fucking Tanner sashaying across the floor. The slimy grease-ball was holding onto her back with his left hand while his right was intertwined with her talented fingers and it made Harvey want to vomit. Mike was smiling as he said something in her ear. She was _enjoying _this, Harvey thought maliciously, trying to envision multiple ways to maim Tanner's body without getting caught. The little shit was enjoying dancing with Tanner. He slunk along the bodies of the viewers, ducking behind their backs so Mike couldn't see him lurking. Tanner had obviously said something witty because now Mike was laughing. Harvey took in an angry breath; now he was funny? Oh give me a break, he thought. No associate from Pearson Law Firms should ever willingly be enjoying dancing with the new senior partner from Smith and Devane and was from _Boston_ of all places. It made him sick and now Harvey would have to put a stop to that, won't he? He popped out from behind one of the senior partners at Vopal and Williams and stomped over to Mike and Tanner, tapping the other man on the shoulder. Tanner's head turned and saw Harvey, a conceited smirk crossing his face.

"Harvey! How are you? Just chatting with your associate here; she is such a gem." Tanner said cordially but Harvey could detect the sarcastic tone underneath his words.

"Tanner, mind if I borrow _my _associate for a moment, thank you." He said grabbing her hand before he answered. Tanner chuckled and tightened his hold on Mike who grimaced. Harvey narrowed his eyes at the look she had on.

"We're a little busy; you can have her for the next song I promise." Tanner said perkily. Harvey pulled Mike toward him and with her came Tanner.

"I insist on cutting in, since I haven't had the pleasure of speaking to her all night." Harvey said tersely. Mike chuckled nervously.

"Well, he is right about that. And everyone should get a turn." She suggested lamely slipping her hand out of Tanner's and turning to her boss. Harvey smirked and grabbed her hand leading her away from the other senior partner. Tanner's glare only made Harvey happier as he wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared into the crowd. He then spun Mike to him and leaned into her ear.

"We're going to dance and then we're going to get out of here," he told her, his voice deep and husky in her ear causing her to tremble in anticipation. "Because you and I need to talk."

* * *

Next chapter is a full-on Lemon. Just as a warning. Again, it may not be the best you've ever read but I hope it is good. See you Saturday.

KatrinaKaiba


	15. With You I Fall So Fast

Kiddies there be a long lemon here so turn back if you're uncomfortable with this type of situation. If you stay, I hope that it's not too rough a lemon for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

By, 'you and I need to talk' Harvey meant that he was going to ravish Mike. She was currently pushed up against the large white door of Harvey's condo, Harvey's lips on her, roughly nipping at her slick lips. They were toe to toe due to the fact that both of their shoes were gone by the time they got into the elevator. Their shoes were currently on the floor, having been tossed there after the door closed. His hands were gripping at her waist; holding her down like if he let her go, she would disappear. Mike reciprocated as much as she could from her position, running her hands up and down his clothed sides, feeling the fabric shift under her hands. She unbuttoned the waist coat as well as untucking the shirt, wanting to feel his naked skin under her hands. Harvey's hands moved from her waist, being replaced by his strong hips and Mike could feel evidence of his arousal against her pelvic bone. She moaned at the pressure poking into her and rolled her hips teasingly, feeling a sense of pride when Harvey groaned into her neck. His teeth nipped at the column of her neck, lips sucking at the sensitive skin. Harvey touched up her sides and rested on the tantalizing curve of her breasts, treating them just as rough as his teeth on her neck were. Mike, panting but confused, pushed Harvey off of her and let him step back, seeing his eyes were blown and glassy even in the dim light.

"You said…we were going to…talk." She breathed out, slumping against the door to support her. Harvey ran a hand over his mouth, removing the lipstick that was staining them while heavily breathing himself.

"The last thing…on my mind…is talking." He told her, chest heaving, straightening his jacket out of habit.

"I can see that." She quipped dryly regaining some oxygen in her brain, helping her think.

"You want it too…" Harvey commented pointing at her shaking body, overwrought with desire.

"I…know…" She said hesitatingly, standing straight as she regained some strength, "but you said we were supposed to talk. That wasn't talking." Mike pushed her falling hair out of her face. Harvey growled.

"Can't we do both?" He bit out. Mike sighed.

"Such a man." She murmured. Harvey scoffed.

"Do you really want to talk, or do you want to get to bed?" He commented, feeling his lust-fueled adrenaline fading away quickly.

"Considering you pulled…me away from what was essentially work right now…demanding that you wanted to talk… that's what we should do. You mind telling me what the hell…happened in there?" Mike insisted, her hands falling to her hips.

Harvey sighed. "What do you mean?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"I mean the act with Tanner."

"I wanted to dance with you," Harvey said innocently enough.

"No you didn't. You hate dancing." Mike narrowed her eyes at him, seeing right through his BS.

"I should say the same of you."

"What do you mean?" She inquired suspiciously.

"You didn't know what you were doing? You were flirting with every man in a three foot radius of you." Harvey explained to her bitterly.

"I was not flirting!" She exclaimed, appalled that he thought that little of her.

"Yes, you were, don't deny it. I was watching you all night. Your little touches, and laughs and jokes with everyone. I saw you the entire time, and believe me when I tell you, you were flirting." He told her, his voice raised and furious.

"You were _spying_ on me?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I glanced around and _caught_ you flirting with everyone." He corrected her causing her to step forward angrily.

"No, you were spying on me. Is that why you left alone me all night, to catch me acting in a manner you call inappropriate so you can call me out on it?" She demanded standing in front of him.

"I was watching because you're a reflection of me and if you made a fool of yourself I would have to clean it up." He answered.

"Oh of course," she drawled out slowly throwing her arms out and throwing her head back in that all-knowing way she did sometimes. "You wanted to make sure you looked good. Well, guess what your royal ass-hat, you looked _spectacular_ tonight." She drawled out, pulling her dress out behind her as she moved. "I signed a few clients and was the talk of the ball. I guess you had nothing to worry about." She turned around and moved toward the couch heatedly.

"Au contraire, court jester, I did. You were hanging all over anyone you talked to, including Travis Tanner." He said, biting out Tanner's name with great force.

"Hangin- I was not _hanging _on anyone!" She exclaimed, "least of all Travis Tanner." She spat the name venomously.

"Oh, give me a break." He pleaded cynically, "You knew exactly what you were doing, temptress."

"Temptress?" She asked aghast. "I can usually follow your bullshit Harvey, but right now I'm confused," she placed a hand to her head resignedly. Harvey took a step forward over to her spot near the couch.

"Let me spell it out for you Mike." He started slowly, Mike replying with a wave of her hand, "For the last few months, you have been slowly grating on my patience with your actions. You talk to everyone in the office with a smile, you touch their arm or their shoulder, flaunt around the room after you get laid, and yes it is totally obvious," he said before she could interject, "you go out to lunch with Louis and Harold and _Trevor_, and you even, _even_ sneak off into the bathroom with that Kyle kid during work." Harvey snapped at her.

"What are you talking about? Kyle? You think…huh" She scoffed and placed a hand on her stomach, the other going to cover her mouth, "…excuse me I have to _vomit_." Mike snapped disgusted.

"So when I caught you and him in the bathroom, you were doing nothing?" Harvey crossed his arms.

"No we weren't." Mike bit out.

"So you can further say that you haven't been blatantly flirting with everyone in the office." Harvey said taking a step forward.

"No, I don't flirt in the office." Mike's voice got louder in her desperation to see where this was going.

"You weren't purposely going on dates to get laid, when I was there twiddling my thumbs?" Harvey asked crossly stepping closer to her.

"So I get laid. You get laid and it doesn't bother me." She lied.

"So you haven't been ignoring me for the last few months, when I have made it clear I wanted to be with you?"

"Why are you so harped up on this?" She shot back angrily.

"Because you should be doing it with me!" Harvey finally snapped, loudly while throwing his arms into the air and whipping them against his thighs. Mike stopped herself, not expecting the sentence that came out of his mouth.

"What?" She finally managed to say.

Harvey gulped, hesitating a bit. He didn't mean to say that. "I said…you should be flirting only with me, only sleeping with me."

"Why? You and I are non-exclusive. We can see whoever we want because we aren't dating. It's just sex." Mike reminded him, confused.

Harvey's ears reddened and he was thankful that the lights weren't bright. "What if it _is_ more?" He murmured. Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh…but…you aren't interested in that…" Mike stammered.

"How do you know?" Harvey asked, finding that an opening to regain control.

Mike's eyes widened. "You told me that this was nothing." She reiterated pointing between herself and the man standing in front of her.

"Did I? Say we were nothing?"

"Well…not exactly…"

"So tell me…you have an eidetic memory. Tell me what I said," Harvey ordered, his words leaving his lips crisply and slowly, with him closing the gap between their bodies, staring into her blue eyes.

"You said…you…said…" Mike fell silent when she realized exactly what he did in fact say. Harvey smirked, winning that particular battle.

"You can't tell me, because I never said anything to that effect. I only said that our sleeping together couldn't happen after that first time. However, we have slept together, multiple times after that and I know you felt something, something's…different between us."

Mike was still silent during this exchange. Harvey moved his hand to her bare shoulder and pressed his body along hers.

"At first I was confused, I thought something was wrong, but then I realized…what was wrong…it was you." Harvey told her. "You drove me crazy, I thought. Other girls couldn't satisfy me, they weren't a challenge to bed. You were. You always were a challenge and it intrigued me."

"So, I'm only a challenge to get into bed. What happens when I'm not anymore?" Mike asked indignantly. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Again, we had this discussion about interrupting me." Harvey reminded her and she bit her lip. "Thank you. Now, challenge. You are a challenge, that's true. But then it was more than that. When Trevor came back, I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach when I thought about you two together. At first I thought was indigestion, then the doctor said I was fine. And it came back when I saw you giving attention to other men, and I received nothing. I couldn't figure it out because I have never felt this with anyone before. Then I realized, it was jealousy."

"You were…jealous?" Mike whispered.

"Interrupting," Harvey warned. Mike nodded blankly staring into his eyes. "I was jealous, of you and other men. I wanted you, more than usual." He sighed, thinking over his next statement for a moment before continuing, "I thought if we continued having crazy sex then it would stop, the dreams—"

"You had dreams too?" Mike interrupted dubiously and received a glare as her answer.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Harvey responded quickly, showing his irritation of being interrupted once again. "I thought the dreams and jealousy could stop, but they didn't. I thought I was losing my mind. Then I saw you with that baby and it really hit me." Mike's eyebrows rose, a silent question. Harvey sighed again, embarrassed about the next statement. "I didn't just want you for sex anymore, I wanted _you._ All of you. I thought about you as a mother and it _killed _me thinking that you could have another man's child."

"…This is…This is too much…" Mike said pulling away. Harvey held onto her tight.

"Mike…this isn't easy for me. Now tonight, you pissed me off real bad, I didn't expect you to be quite the social butterfly sober." He remarked with a smirk. Mike rolled her eyes. "I didn't expect you to be so cozy with Travis Tanner."

"I wasn't cozy with him I—" Mike began but was cut off with Harvey's lips smashing against hers in a rough, passionate kiss. They remained entwined for a few moments, just long enough for her lungs to burn and make her separate from Harvey to catch her breath. "Wow," she remarked breathlessly.

"Yes, so how about I show you how to make love instead of having sex?" Harvey said, a gloating smirk on his face. Mike rolled her eyes.

"Why, no one else can _make love_ to me?" She drawled mockingly.

"Right. They can't make love to you because they don't love you like I do," Harvey replied seriously. Mike shrank back at his strong confession.

"You…love me?" Mike asked suspiciously. Harvey nodded.

"I do. Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Mike walked entranced into the room, not believing that he said that to her. Harvey watched as she walked to the gap between his bed and the door, hesitating in that spot. She didn't turn around to look at him and Harvey took this chance to step behind her, encircling his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. Mike fit against him perfectly he thought, as if they were two pieces of the puzzle that finally found each other. His hands lightly caressed her waist and trailed slowly up her sides seductively. Mike's hands found his biceps and curled there, her arms pulling behind her. Harvey chuckled as the back of her curled head found his shoulder, exposing her neck to his lips. He pressed them against the bruise that he gave her a while before, when this tryst was going to be quick, meaningless sex. It was much more now, Harvey had decided, so much more. He lightly nipped at her neck as his fingers trailed up her protruding clavicle bone sending chills up her body, making her moan wantonly. Harvey's thin fingers were a lit on her body, trailing down the clavicle bone, dipping into the valley between her breasts, moving across her bare skin to play with the strap on her shoulder, teasingly pulling it up and down, sliding the cool metal across her flushed, heated skin. Mike shifted under him, indicating she wanted to turn around. Harvey obliged, removing his lips from her neck and she twisted to face him. His hand cupped her chin and pulled her forward, pressing a closed mouth kiss against her lips. His hands resumed their journey on her body, finding it easier to touch her when she was facing him. He pulled at the zipper on the back of her dress, slowly letting the metal closure undo the teeth holding the dress closed and hiding her body from him. Mike's hands were doing a little removal of their own; she divested him of his jacket, forcing him to stop for a moment as she removed the article of clothing. She started to pull his waistcoat from his shoulders, making him stop again and he growled at her. She smirked at him, purposefully slowing down her removal of his vest down his shoulders to tease him. Harvey growled again and pushed her down onto his bed, throwing the vest off to the side, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with the small pearl buttons. Mike laughed.

"You know, Rene wouldn't approve of the treatment of your clothes." Mike quipped, leaning up on her elbows. Harvey glowered at her, not stopping his fingers from unfastening the buttons from each hole. He succeeded eventually and threw the shirt aside, bare-chested as he kneeled on the bed. Mike looked into his eyes as he crawled to her, looking like a lioness about to pounce on her food; you know, since the male lions didn't hunt. The thought of Harvey as a lioness made her chuckle.

"You know, I don't approve of you laughing at me in bed." Harvey said, his words and intonation a mirror of hers from a moment before. Mike continued to laugh as he knelt above her, hands at either side of her head, pressing a kiss to her lips. She melted into the kiss and allowed her hands to drag against his bare, toned chest. Her fingers found each of his defined abs and she traced the hard lines lightly causing him to moan and chuckle at the same time. She continued to move her fingers as he made a move with his mouth, dragging it against her jaw slowly moving to her ear and playing with her earrings, moving the hook with his tongue. Her index finger and thumb on both hands found his hard nipples and pinched at them. Harvey gasped at the pressure, stopping his ministrations. Mike chuckled and decided to move her head down catching one of the hardened pink nubs with her teeth. Harvey hissed and Mike pushed him onto his back. It was difficult to straddle him in the long dress while simultaneously playing with his nipple but she managed, finding delight in his trembling due to the smooth satin dragging along his thighs. Harvey was gasping beneath her as her free hands tickled his body and drifted lower and lower, slowly teasing the skin above the closed waistband of his pants. Harvey's head fell back as her fingers lightly traced from his navel to the top of his pants and back again, teasing the fine hairs neatly groomed into a straight line. Mike chuckled and the vibrations shot right down to his quickly hardening erection, straining against the zipper of his dress pants. Mike shifted above him and began to kiss down the muscled chest, leaving a wet trail as she moved from spot to spot. The satin dress, still slightly open, allowed Harvey a glance at something white under the zipper but he couldn't make it out. It glided down his hypersensitive skin, adding a different texture to feel and he smugly thought he had picked a great dress. The thoughts quickly left his head as Mike managed to reach the bottom of his torso and traced her tongue along the line made by his skin and the fabric of his pants. Harvey's fists curled against the sheets of his bed as Mike popped open the button on his pants and unzipped the offending fastener that contained his hard cock. Harvey sighed gratefully at the relieved pressure and helped Mike to remove his pants by kicking them off his feet.

Mike sat back on her heels for a second and looked down at him. He was panting heavily; his skin reddened from arousal and the teasing from her mouth, beginning at his ears trailing down to the base of his torso before it was covered by his black silk briefs, the only piece of his clothing left on his body. His body was a pleasing golden color that clashed with the midnight blue fabric of her dress, draped against his thighs. His brown eyes were blown a glassy black, the color of an obsidian rock, and his normally perfect hair was…actually, still perfect. Eventually she would have to remedy that. But for now she settled on moving a hand to the raised fabric of his briefs and pressing down with her heel, taking glee in the delicious sounds he made as she pressed. She smirked and continued to press as she moved her other hand to the waistband, pulling it down his hips, uncovering, inch by inch, the golden toned skin of his hips and thighs. She threw her legs off of him so she could press a kiss to the hollow between his hip and pelvic bone as she divested him of the black fabric. He raised his legs to kick them off as she traced the line formed by the hip and pelvic bones. Harvey moaned and Mike took pride that she was able to make that noise escape his throat. Harvey was the best book she ever read because only she could know these secret spots of his, the spots that forced him to make those delectable sounds as she manipulated those spots to her will. Her nails grazed against his inner thighs as his cock bounced forward, thick and hard. Mike lightly wrapped her fingers around the organ and gave it a tentative stroke making Harvey's breath hitch and force a weak groan from his throat. Mike moved forward and licked the head of it, taking a bead of pre-come from the tip into her mouth. She quickly pressed her lips against the head and started down taking the firm organ into her mouth, tasting salty and bitter. Harvey whined lowly as she pushed forward, starting to pull back after a moment, her tongue circling around the circumference of the appendage while in her mouth.

Harvey gasped at the sensation of her sharp, witty tongue circling around his hard cock. His right hand threaded through some of her falling curls, wishing that her hair was undone so he could grasp at the strands tightly as she thrusted his cock in and out of her mouth. She alternated between pushing the hardened organ into her mouth and licking around it. Her hand teased at the balls resting under the base of his erection, rolling them around teasingly. He whimpered as she blew across the tip of his head and gripped her curls firmly. He panted as she licked the head like a lollypop and he decided he needed to end her teasing.

"If you…continue…to do that…" He began, his breathing shallow. "I'm…not going…to last…"

"Oh right," she said knowingly, his eyes drawn to the curve of her swollen lips, "and then you can't show me how to make love." Her voice was as mocking as it would be in the office. She moved up and sat on his hips, feeling the rigid organ underneath the curve of her fabric-covered bottom. She smirked. "Let's go Harvey. You have me at a disadvantage. I still have clothes on." She snarked. Harvey growled at her and placed his hands against her back, throwing her to the bed. She let out an 'oomph' as her back hit against the soft mattress. Harvey leaned over her and his tongue grazed her ear.

"Oh believe me _Mikey_," He drew out the name seductively making her whole body quiver. "By the end of tonight, you won't even know your own name. My name will be the only thing you can manage to say." He promised. She let out a breathy chuckle, sounding more like a gasp trying to be hidden as a chuckle. Harvey took that as the go ahead and he slowly removed the straps of her dress. His fingers hooked into the hemline at the side of her dress, under her arms, and pulled it gradually down her waist, revealing, to his surprise that she was wearing another layer of fabric on her body. She blushed as he slipped the dress off of her body, his eyes glued to her slip. "This is a surprise." He said appreciatively.

"I…well…the dress felt weird against my skin." She explained discomfited. Harvey chuckled and let his hands graze over the smooth silk atop of her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his touch.

"I bet, the satin of the dress, caressing you like I do. Light, teasing, making you want more but you know that the wispy touch is all you're getting." He said, his hands mimicking his works, tracing up and down her clothed sides, pulling the fabric up against her skin. She whimpered as his fingers lightly traced the seams of her slip. "Did you think you were going to get laid tonight?"

"I…was hoping…" She told him honestly. Harvey nodded.

"You were…you've got the garters too," he remarked, glancing down to her thighs and seeing the buckles that held her thigh-stockings up. Mike couldn't tell if she was blushing or completely aroused by his slow appraisal of her body. Harvey unlocked the buckles, moving down between her legs and letting his fingers roll down the mesh stockings down her calves slowly. He pulled one off her foot and gently ran his fingers down the smooth skin of her calf before ghosting over each pad on her toes on the exposed foot. Mike gasped at his touch, unaware that her foot could be so sensitive. Harvey repeated the motion on her other foot, the buckles hanging on her thighs, their job done. He looked up at her from his vantage point at her feet, watching her unwinding under him. This was his sight, this was all his and no one else should ever be able to see Mike like this, loose and open under his touch, and it was all because of him. He couldn't go back; he wouldn't go back to the way it was before. Mike was his…and as far as he was concerned…he was hers.

His hands trailed up her thighs, unhurriedly tracing his fingers against the silky skin, tracing against the hem of the slip's skirt. Mike's voice was high-pitched, needy, wanting more. He wanted this to be slow, and sweet, but if she was going to continue to make these noises, it wouldn't be as slow as he wanted. His hands slipped under the fabric and started to pull it up her body, revealing a pair of lacy black panties. He lifted it over her head and threw it over his shoulder; uncovering her naked breasts to the air and watching the nipped harden from the wind. His hands traced the curve of her breasts and tickled at the hardened nubs protruding from the round flesh. Mike moaned and threw her head back as he pinched the nubs as she did before. He straddled her hips and felt his hardened cock slip against the lace of her panties, creating a delicious friction that made him moan as well. Mike arched her back, pushing her body up and forward for him to have better access to her body. Harvey smirked and bent his head down, enveloping her nipple with his lips, scratching his teeth against the firm skin. Mike groaned and her breathing quickened as he teased the susceptible skin with his teeth. His fingers dipped below the waist band and tickled at her stomach before pushing the lace down her hips and off her legs, the panties falling in place on the line of their discarded clothing. His eyes were glued to her naked body, the blown orbs taking in each exposed part of her skin eagerly. He pressed kisses onto her clavicle, down her breast, down the line of her torso and back up again. His fingers trailed her hip and moved over the fine hairs leading to her naked core. He pressed a finger to the entrance, wet and ready, and pushed his finger in, feeling the walls contract around the intrusion of his finger. Mike's breath stopped for a moment as he pushed in, letting out a low drawn-out groan. He pulled out and began to thrust shallowly, teasing her. Mike whined loudly and her back curled as his finger dragged in and out of her body. His thumb circled around her swollen clit, rubbing against the nerves, shooting pleasurable sparks down her back and around her body. Mike's breathing was sharp and thinned out, her brain was buzzing loudly in her head, her skin on fire. Harvey's lips found her neck again and he sucked the skin, bruising it tenderly. Mike turned her head and found the perfect hair in her eyes and she found herself with just enough energy to want to mess it up. Her fingers threaded through the gelled tresses and pulled them out of their neat coif. She pulled her fingers down the bound locks, loosening them and leaving them lying against his forehead. Harvey's scalp tingled at her touch and he doubled his efforts in sucking on her neck, making him nip at her skin teasingly in retaliation. Mike whimpered and tensed her fingers in his hair. He lifted his head and looked into the glassy blown eyes, barely seeing the blue rimming around the black of her pupils. Her face was red and her hair was mussed up against his white pillows.

"You are so…" He started but Mike kissed him quickly. He moaned into the kiss as she pushed her tongue into his mouth teasing his into a duel for dominance. He pulled his finger from within her while Mike tried to pull him closer to her but he leaned back and pulled his other arm from its place on her breast, settling them on top her hips. Harvey settled between Mike's thighs and lined himself up with her entrance. He gave her a slow kiss as he pressed in little by little, taking his time.

She moaned as he filled her up, stretching her and she suddenly was reminded how much she missed this; Harvey inside of her, moving within her, his hands touching her, his mouth kissing her…Harvey…Harvey…_Harvey_. "Harvey, oh god, oh Harvey…" She chanted as he pulsed within her. He thrusted slowly yet deeply, his teasing gone, his cock rubbing against the sensitive walls of her vagina. His fingers drifted down towards their connection and rubbed against her clit slowly, matching the pace of his thrusting.

Mike's body was on fire, her skin prickling with the overwhelming sensations she was feelings. This was not like anything she had ever felt before—of all the words she knew, that she read, she had none to describe this; she felt…complete…whole. Harvey was making her feel together for the first time in a long time. Is this what the difference is? She was able to think for a fleeting moment as Harvey kissed down her jaw, breathing over the skin. Is this the difference between having sex and making love? Harvey was supposed to be making love to her, showing her how, was this it? His touch was everywhere on her body and he shifted and rolled them over, putting her on top. She looked down at him, unsure of what to do. He moved his hips up in a solid thrust and she got the point. She began to bounce on him, setting the pace quicker than he was doing before, wanting to feel more; needing to feel more. He moaned at the new sensation and Mike smiled rotating her hips with him embedded inside her, giving him another reason to gasp and shake. She arched her back as she rode on top of him, his hands steady on her hips, hers dragging on his chest. He moaned and pulled her to him, wrapping his long arms around her back and rolled back on top of her continuing the same pace. Her legs found their way around his waist, changing the angle of his penetration, pushing him deeper.

"You are…so beautiful…so…gorgeous," He panted moving in her. She gasped at his words. He never said that before; she was never beautiful to him before, and the words made her heart swell. "You…look…so good…feel so good…" He complimented running his hands all over the hypersensitive skin. His pace was getting quicker as he got closer and closer and Mike was no better. She gripped at his biceps as he pounded into her, faster and faster, practically crying from the rushing feelings throughout her body. "Mine…you're all…mine…and I'm…yours…" He told her, his lips connecting with hers in an instant.

Then she got it. Making love _was_ different, she surmised. It wasn't quick and dirty; it was about the journey to get to the climax, but not simply to get to the point and be done with it. It was about give and take, making sure that your partner was just as pleased as you were. It was an expression of feelings, the deepest desires of two people. Harvey made her feel safe in his arms, in his bed and she wanted to make him happy and content with her. They were showing their love through their actions. Each touch burning skin, each sound a compliment, encouraging them to pursue the high, to get to it. The high that made them crazy was also the one that they alone could give each other. It was why Mike was unsatisfied, why Harvey was confused for months; it was because no one else could give what the other needed. Making love was the act of two people becoming one. One entity, one being. Not, Harvey and Mike as a separate being, but _Harvey and Mike_ as one.

They weren't going to last much longer, she thought breaking their kiss. His confession, his claim was burnt into her brain. His fingers found her clit again and pinched it roughly as his thrusting was at its hardest and its fastest. "Harvey…I…I'm…I'm so close…" she whined in his ear as he nipped at her ear. Her body was tense, arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him tightly.

He growled as he pushed harder against her, "Mine…You're mine…" He repeated possessively. Mike moaned.

"Yes…_yes_." She stressed, feeling her mind start to drift away.

"Say it." He ordered, his voice a deep growl; he needed to hear her say it.

"I'm…yours…" She panted.

"Yes…you're mine…_Michael_." He told her, stressing her name and that was the end, she reached her limit.

Mike let out a whine that sounded like Harvey's name as she came, her body falling boneless against the bed, arms and legs threatening to fall from his body, rendered weak from the coursing feelings through her nerves. Her mind shut off, no buzzing, no thoughts, just empty and it was a good feeling. He came soon after, lodging himself in her body and emptying out into her. He let out a breath and slumped against her, slowly regaining his breath before he pulled out slowly, one hand steadying himself against her hip. His other hand grabbed a group of tissues from the table and he wiped at her, catching the dripping wetness before it fell onto the bed. He rolled off of her and settled next to her as she regained her bearings. She looked over at him, her brain slowly turning on again. She licked at her dry lips as she tried to think of something to say. Harvey chuckled lowly.

"Don't tax yourself too much Mike." He said tiredly. "You _did_ just have sex with a god." He teased. She vaguely recalled her jumbled moaning during their…lovemaking. The word in her mind caused her to blush and suddenly she realized what she was thinking to say.

"Harvey…" She called quietly. His eyes found hers quickly as he waited for her to speak. "I…I love you." She told him confidently. Apparently that was the best response because the man smiled; a bright, beautiful smile, and moved to settle his nose against her cheek, giving the soft flesh an adoring nudge.

"I love you too Mike." He said quietly in her ear before moving to give her a chaste kiss. Mike returned the kiss and settled in next to him letting the silence overtake her as she fell asleep.

* * *

If you made it here, I hope you enjoyed it. The waters are going to get rougher in the next chapter before they get better. I've almost finished this story so it's just a matter of updating it. See you tomorrow.

KatrinaKaiba


	16. You Give Love A Bad Name

And now shit hits the fan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Mike stirred as the light streamed into the glass-walled room. She stretched, the vertebrae in her back cracking with each movement. Her body slumped under the soft sheets covering her body and she vaguely remembered them not being before she fell asleep. Harvey must've covered them…

Harvey.

She looked over to the sleeping man, finding the muscles in his face softened as he slept. He looked much younger this way, she noted. His skin was lightly sun-kissed and there were no frown lines present, his unique laugh lines were absent as well. His still-gelled hair was haphazardly framing his cheekbones, falling against his brow. It was a sight. The man walked around tense and on-top of his game all day, a mask of indifference perfectly etched on his face. To see it gone, to see the handsome face free of worry, it touched Mike. She lifted a hand to trace lightly down his cheeks over his forehead, feeling the skin smooth under their tips. She blinked and raised her hand, making it hover over his skin. What was she doing? She thought. What they did last night…confused her now that she was completely aware, unlike last night where it went hazy for a while. She was unsure of what her next move was supposed to be. Most of the time when their nights ending like this, she left in the morning to meet him at work. There was no work today, a present from Jessica for their attendance last night. That still left Mike wondering about getting out of bed. Harvey had told her that he loved her, and she told him that as well but…did he mean it?

"You're thinking too loud, shut it." His groggy voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Harvey…" She whispered. Harvey opened his eyes at the tone, his brown eyes unfocused and tired-looking.

"Mike, what's the matter?" He asked her tiredly. Mike's eyes darted away from his stare.

"It's just…what do I do?" She asked him. Harvey sighed sleepily and shifted, his arms sliding against her waist.

"Go back to sleep or get up and make me coffee." He told her; despite his exhaustion he was still able to tease her. She pushed an arm against his shoulder angrily.

"Seriously…should I go home?" Mike asked softly, her eyes glued to his chest. Harvey moved back to look in her eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" Harvey shot back, answering her question with a question.

"No, but all the other times…" Mike started unsure before Harvey sighed sharply, staring to wake up.

"This is not like all the other times Mike. I don't kick out people I _want_ to share my bed with…except my brother…because he kicks." Harvey told her, wanting to make her laugh but succeeding in worrying her further. He sighed again and sat up, the blanket falling off his shoulders and pooling on top of his hips. He looked down at the woman fondly before saying, "Mike, what I said last night…I meant it…okay?" He said to her.

Mike's breath caught in her throat. "You did?"

"Yes…and even though I'm not sure how to proceed, I'm under the impression that you've done this enough for the both of us." He joked, his mouth pressing tightly to stop the laughter from escaping. Mike sat up quickly, holding the sheet over her naked torso and glared at him. His shoulders started to shake as he took in the mess of curls her hair was, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. His laughter burst from his throat and into the air. Mike cocked her head, asking him what the matter was with the action. Harvey pointed at her hair and her hand flew to the mess of curls. She sighed and pulled out the pins that were holding it back placing the pins onto the side table. Harvey's laughter died down as the curls were unpinned from their confines and spiraled down her back. The long locks bounced down the slim back and settled onto the shoulder blades. Harvey ran a hand through one of the tresses, feeling it unravel against his fingers. He then let it go, watching it spring back and bounce from the force. Mike shook her head; further displacing the curls and making them glide across her bare back with the motion. Harvey scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pressing his lips to her temple gently. She leaned into his arm and rested her shoulder in the crook of his arm. They remained like that for a while, just breathing, Mike listening to Harvey's strong heartbeat in her ear. She smiled pensively as she shifted closer to him, feeling the heat of his body enveloping her and she drifted, thoughtlessly and content.

"Mike," Harvey called down at her. She rolled her head lazily from his side and stared up at his hypnotizing brown eyes. She hummed her attention to him and he smiled while ghosting a hand up and down her side. "What do you want to do?"

"Regarding?"

"This?"

"Oh…we should, maybe take it slow and see where it leads us?" She suggested. Harvey nodded thoughtfully tensing his arm around her.

"But…this is you and me right? No more…flirting?" He asked her. Mike rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yes. Like I told you, I'm yours." She told him.

"And I'm yours." He promised her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss with her reciprocating. He slowly leaned back and pulled her on top of him setting the mood for a quick round of morning sex.

Mike closed the door of her apartment behind her and walked into the dark silent space. Having been with Harvey for most of the day made the room feel large, empty and cold. She sighed and dropped her keys in the bowl on a side table as she walked through the hall. She deposited her shoes onto her couch and threw herself next to them. She sighed as she felt the weariness drift from her body as she sunk into the soft cushions. Last night was an exhausting time, both mentally and physically. She had been taken aback by Harvey's confession and his forwardness. Her body ached for him, to be close to him and she was anxious. She had these feelings before and every time she did, something bad happened. It was the story of her life; fall in love, be in love then be left on the curb with broken dreams and a broken heart. She wanted to believe that it would be different for them; everything else was so couldn't this? She didn't want this story to end the same way. She hoped that nothing would go wrong.

And, because this was her life, everything decided to go wrong.

She and Harvey continued their secret relationship, keeping it out of the office for proprieties' sake. Harvey was nothing short of a gentleman with Mike, but still acting like Harvey. It was a good time and Mike was happy. For weeks it was good, they were happy and no one knew of it.

Then, one day, two months later, the world came crashing around Mike's head.

It was a simple case, Mike had thought before the shit hit the fan; the client was a powerful one in the firm and the case was transferred to Harvey from Jessica herself. Mike was doing paperwork in Harvey's office, in her chair, while Harvey went off to meet with their client. She wanted to be focused on her work, but she and Harvey were going out tonight and she couldn't wait. She thought back over the past eight weeks fondly. Oh sure there was that week she was throwing up at odd hours of the day, but that was because of the weird sushi that Harold got. And…so what if she was feeling a little upset during work a few times? She was only yelling at Kyle, he didn't matter. Yes, things were good, better than good; she was truly, wonderfully happy.

She saw a figure come into the room and she immediately looked up, knowing who it was but looking anyway.

"Hi Harvey," she called brightly as he closed the door behind him. He stood facing the glass wall for a second and Mike cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Okay, silent Phil, what's the silent treatment for…oh, did the meeting go bad?" She said sympathetically. Harvey turned to her, an unreadable look in his eyes. She hesitated, trying desperately to understand his gaze. "Harvey?"

"How could you?" He whispered lowly. Mike's eyes widened.

"What?" Mike asked dumbly.

"How, could, you?" He repeated slowly, but his voice more powerful as he strode toward her, the file from the meeting in his hand.

"How could I what?" Mike repeated after him, her voice confused. Harvey threw down the file causing the cover to fly open and the papers to become strewn against the surface. Mike glanced at the familiar looking papers, all but one. She couldn't focus on it for long since Harvey's hands slammed down on top of them causing her gaze to shoot up to his very angry face.

"One thing Mike, all you have to do is one thing and you manage to screw it up." He said cryptically, muttering mostly to himself. Mike's face twisted in hurt and bewilderment.

"I did what I had to do Harvey." She protested loudly, a contrast against his voice. Harvey shook his head emphatically from side to side.

"No, no, you didn't. You forgot to file something again…something important and now you've, ruined it!" Harvey bit at her furiously. Mike winced back.

"What…I…didn't…"

"You did. You forgot and now, I have to clean it up…again." Harvey cut her off irately moving to sit down at his desk. Mike shuffled toward him, trying to mask her hurt.

"Harvey…what can I…"

"It's too late. You've done enough." Harvey said and after a beat he added, "Mike. You're suspended." His eyes were positioned down towards the papers.

Mike's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Suspended. Two weeks." He repeated briskly.

"Two…for what? I didn't do anything!" Mike exclaimed shrilly. Harvey looked up at her.

"Be grateful that Jessica doesn't know about this or you would be fired." Harvey said to her. Mike's hands shook with anger, with humiliation, with…sadness. She turned from the room and quickly walked out, not sparing a glance towards Donna as she sped into the bullpen and grabbed the files on there. A blonde head popped up in front of the wall and watched her.

"Hey Mike, are we still on for lunch?" Harold asked her. Mike sighed as she pulled out some things from her file drawer.

"No. We're not because I'm going home." Mike told Harold wearily.

"Why?"

Mike sighed again. "Might as well tell you. No doubt you'll hear it eventually." She murmured before standing straight. "I've been suspended. Two weeks. For two weeks you won't see my smiling face. I'm sure you're all torn up by this news." Her voice rang through the room, loud and sarcastic. The other associates looked upon her in bewilderment, her eyes beginning to tear up as she grabbed the full messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. She strode toward the entryway that led to the hallway where the elevators stood. Each step echoed through the silent room as Mike was walking out, the sound loud and harrowing as if Mike was going to the gallows to await death. She turned and gave a small smile to the others saying, "see you in two weeks." And quickly ducked out of the room.

Mike was dry-eyed the entire elevator ride out of the building. She was dry-eyed as she walked down 53rd street toward Madison Avenue. She was dry-eyed as she opened her apartment door and walked inside and even when she dropped the bag onto her couch and walked into her room. She looked at the bed and it was at that moment the tears threatening to fall finally fell. Mike's hands gripped at her cheeks to stem the flow of tears but to no avail. She fell upon the mussed sheets that she and Harvey slept upon only hours before. She wept fretfully and for a long time. To her it seemed only minutes had past but when a figure came to stand in her doorway did she realize that hours had past. The shadow grew shorter as the figure made its way toward her bed. She shifted on the bed for a moment, moving so she could glance over at the figure.

"Harvey…" She called, pitifully hoping for him.

"No." A male voice told her. She turned her head to look over at Trevor who, at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks, all but flew to her side in an instant. "What happened?"

"I got suspended." She wailed, throwing herself into his arms. Trevor stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around her convulsing body.

"Huh?" Trevor said cleverly. Mike sniffled and rubbed her nose against his cheap cotton shirt.

"I was suspended," she said clearer for him to hear.

"For what?" Trevor asked her.

"Harvey said I messed up and something wasn't filed but I did file it Trevor. I really did." She pleaded with him, imploring him to believe her, to not think she was a screw up.

"Okay, I believe you. It's not like you to mess up." Trevor told her soothingly rubbing a hand along her uprising spine. Mike rested under his touch and continued to cry; surprised she had tears left to shed. After a moment, Mike stiffened once again and shot out from under his slight embrace and into the bathroom. Trevor flinched as he heard her throwing up whatever was left in her stomach from breakfast, which by estimation was probably nothing. He crossed the room and stood at the door peering in, seeing the woman prostrate leaning up into the toilet bowl, her knuckles white from gripping onto the porcelain. Her back was curved from the force of her body's upheaval. Trevor slowly glided across the floor and knelt beside her. She turned and smiled sadly before leaning back. The tears were still dripping slowly down her cheeks as she faced her best friend once again.

"You alright?" He asked her quietly.

Mike's response was just a glare.

"Sorry, standard question." Trevor defended weakly. Mike sighed.

"I've seen better days, Trev." She relented before slinging her feet from under her knees to get more comfortable on the cool tiled floor. Trevor scooted over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to his chest. Mike fell into the touch gratefully and slumped onto the other man, the other man that she knew she could always count on.

"You want anything?" He asked her after a moment. Mike looked up, her look serious.

"I want to say weed." Mike said honestly.

"And I want to say yes." Trevor retorted in turn.

Mike and Trevor shared a laugh, knowing that they couldn't act upon their basal urges no matter how much they wanted to. They had too much to lose now. Mike gave another chuckle as she thought back over the past year and a half, to how much had changed, but also how much had truly stayed the same. That thought in particular caused the tears to well up again but she was able to fight them back. Trevor was here, and that was all that mattered, that Trevor was here and Harvey was not. The other's grip tightened as he saw her stiffen at the thought of her…whatever he was to her. Trevor wasn't stupid; he knew something further was going on between her and Harvey, even further than the sex, despite Mike's protests to the contrary. He had stood back and watched, thinking that Mike was finally getting the happiness she deserved. Apparently it was not so. Trevor wanted so badly to go and punch the smug bastard in his face, and it was apparent that was opposite reaction of what Mike wanted if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Let's get you up and to your bed." Trevor suggested, his legs already asleep from his position.

"No!" Mike said suddenly, very forcefully.

"No, you want to stay on the floor?" Trevor asked confused.

"I don't want to go to bed. Not there." She shook her head, muttering childishly.

"Why?"

"He's still there."

"He…Harvey?"

"Yes." Mike whispered sadly and the urge to hit Harvey boiled stronger this time. Trevor snorted in distaste.

"Go to the couch and I'll fix your bed so there's no more Harvey in it, okay?" Trevor asked her. Mike nodded wordlessly and stood deftly, moving out of bathroom and into the living room. Once she was out of sight Trevor allowed his face to morph into a murderous look. It irked him that Harvey had such a hold on Mike, so much so that he almost destroyed their friendship. Trevor forgave the man for that when Harvey allowed Trevor to come back in Mike's life. He kept his mouth shut when she told them they sleeping together. He didn't judge their romantic relationship, the times Mike brushed off time with Trevor in favor of Harvey. But this…Trevor wasn't so sure that he was going to keep silent very longer. He moved to the bedroom gingerly letting the blood flow back into his legs, the pins and needles shooting through as the circulation began again. He took all the linens off her bed and threw them into the hamper to be washed. He made the bed with clean sheets and pillowcases. He sprayed Febreeze onto the bed to further take out the odor that Harvey left. He stood back and nodded accomplished in his goal. He moved to the living room where Mike was sitting staring at her messenger bag. Trevor stopped and took in the other occupant in the room. Her clothes were wrinkled from their movements, creasing the expensive fabric. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess but Trevor thought she was still a pretty sight. He smiled small as he moved over to her. He leaned over the back of the couch and settled his chin beside her head. Mike moved her neck slightly to look over at him but didn't say anything. "Bed's made." Trevor told her. She nodded but still made no move to go into her room. "You must be tired Mikey." Trevor pressed. She shook her head.

"No matter what you did Trev, he's still there. He's still there…in here." She placed a finger to her temple and then to her heart. "And here." She added sadly. Trevor shifted to encircle his arms around her and her head fell forward, chin resting against her chest. Her hands came to rest on his forearms.

Mike drifted off eventually and Trevor stayed with her the entire night, just holding her, but nothing could change the fact that she was betrayed by the person she thought loved her. Nothing could make that fact go away, not even Trevor.

* * *

This begins what I call the 'let's just keep screwing with Mike' section of the story. This continues for a good while while simultaneously screwing with Mike. See you maybe Wednesday, definitely Saturday.

KatrinaKaiba


	17. Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts

So Mike's in a bad spot right now, and it's only going to get worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Days past and Trevor was a constant in Mike's apartment. It was a comfort but also a harrowing reminder that Harvey was not there. He hadn't contacted her since she was suspended almost four days ago…oh wait, she thought as she checked her watch. It had been _exactly_ four days since she was suspended she thought bitterly. She had done everything to keep her mind off work. When Trevor was around they played video games, went out into the city, went into the Lower East Side to see Stephanie, Trevor's girlfriend who was an absolute delight and a good match for Trevor, more than Jenny ever was in any case. Mike sighed. Trevor wouldn't be coming for a while, so she had no distractions to help her divert her attention. She spent the time during the morning surfing on the computer, shopping, anything to keep her mind off work, off of Harvey. She talked to her Grammy even though she knew nothing would respond to her through the cool spring air. But talking to Grammy, even if she didn't respond, seemed to help a little bit, to get everything out into the air and off of her chest.

At the present time however, she was looking through the files she brought with her from the office, finally able to starve off the tears long enough to look at them. She was particularly interested in the files that caused her to be suspended. There was nothing she could see that was different or glaringly obvious that she missed. It didn't make sense, she had done nothing wrong. She leaned back and let that mull over in her mind but she continued to find that all her work was done right. All…_her _work…

She stiffened on the couch in realization. Her back was straight but not resting on the cushions placed there, her feet flat against the floor, her only stable support. She placed the files gripped in her hands on her lap, her fingers tightly gripping the totally-not-wrong papers in her hands, not moving an inch.

This was the position that Trevor found her in when he came into the room a few hours later. He looked at his best friend with an odd expression.

"Mike." He called snapping her out of her daze. She looked over at him quickly, surprised he was here so…she was out of it for hours apparently when she saw the dark sky outside. "What's the matter, you look as if someone killed your dog." Trevor remarked moving in. He placed the take out bags on the table before taking his overcoat off and throwing it on one of the chairs. He took a seat beside her on the couch and smiled but she didn't return it. "Mike?"

"That son of a bitch." She said finally. Trevor cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Harvey." She said simply standing up, her body stiffened as she moved across the floor. Trevor turned to stare at her as she paced, her normal thinking maneuver. Trevor stared at her as she crossed over the floor completely barefoot, in her sweatpants and baby-tee that she slept in the night before.

"What now? He call?" Trevor asked her with a scoff; he didn't like the tone of her voice and her reaction.

"No…he set me up." She told him. Trevor's face showed his confusion.

"Set you up?"

"He made me think it was my fault…but it's his…" She muttered, more to herself than to Trevor, another sign she was thinking. "I don't have all the pieces to the puzzle." She said, this time to Trevor.

"Okay. What's the other piece?" He asked her. Mike rounded the couch and sat down next to him in a furious motion, displacing the throw pillows she meticulously set up.

"That's just it! I don't know what it is." She told him huffily.

"Then how do you know?"

"I saw something, I don't know what, but I saw an unfamiliar paper come out of Harvey's files that he took to the meeting with the client. It has to be the piece."

"Okay…so how are you going to know?"

"I…have no clue."

Trevor and Mike sat on the couch so close to solving the mystery but so far away. If only they could get the paper…

"I got it." Trevor said brightly. Mike looked over at him.

"What?" She said her voice dripping with a dead-panned tone.

"We get it."

"Get what?"

"The paper."

"What! Trevor no, I'm suspended, they can't see me there." Mike protested.

"That's okay; we'll go when no one is around. Mike, you need that paper." Trevor explained excitedly, completely committed to the idea.

"I know but Trevor, that's breaking and entering." Mike argued, desperately trying to stop her friend's criminal thoughts.

"Mike we won't get caught. Come on. You have the idea, you need the proof. Isn't that what you lawyers do?"

"Yeah but you forget that _I'm not really a lawyer_." She whispered the final part harshly at him. Trevor just smirked.

"That isn't the point Mike. It's the only way. Or do you want to continue taking the rap for something you didn't do?" Trevor asked her simply. Mike sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to find out what Harvey was hiding, why he threw her under the bus but…

"This isn't like breaking into high school Trev. This isn't us changing your grades on the computer."

"I know. This'll be more fun." Trevor's grin was ear to ear now. Mike sighed. This was such a bad idea she thought, but as always, Trevor always won. Mike needed the paper as proof and it would bother her until she figured this out.

"Okay…we need to go in at midnight and hope to God that the other associates aren't there." Mike said wearily. Trevor clapped her on the back.

"It'll be fine." He assured her before starting to lay out their elaborate plan; Operation Get-That-Paper-From-Harvey's-Office.

Midnight rolled around and with it so was Mike and Trevor. They quickly walked down the street, both in suits to give the illusion that they were pulling an all-nighter. Mike's idea of course; since she had often done it for Harvey before so it wouldn't be suspicious to see her go in. She told Trevor to flash his own ID tag from Smith and Devane but cover the other firm's name with his hand. Once they were past the security, Trevor made a comment that at his job, about how they were scanned in and also Pearson Law Firm needed to get with the times causing Mike to slap at his arm in indignation but mentally agree with him. The elevator stopped on the fiftieth floor and Mike stepped out, Trevor following behind her. She quickly sped to her desk and pulled out the rest of the files for the offending case before seeing Trevor plop into her chair.

"Okay, you need to stay here Trevor. The cameras see all, so you going into Harvey's office will be suspicious." She whispered lowly, prompting Trevor to use the same tone.

"Isn't it suspicious that I'm here at all?" Trevor asked.

"You look enough like Kyle that it's okay."

"Who's Kyle?"

"I'll tell you later." She told him before she moved out from behind her desk to go down the hall toward her boss' office. She hoped that the door was open but wasn't optimistic. She let a hesitant hand come onto the handle and she pushed. Her step faltered as the door opened to let her in and a victorious sound almost emerged from her lips. She stepped in, trying to be confident in her stride for the cameras, so that no suspicion could be cast on her. Surely the IT department was aware of her suspension but she didn't care, she just needed to confirm her suspicions. That was driving her to pursue this crazy idea of Trevor's, making her break into Harvey's office and look through his files.

She took the files and sat in her chair, further making it look like she belonged there. She set the files on her lap and flipped through them quickly, trying to connect the mental picture of the three-second glance she had of the mysterious paper. She moved over the papers, looking at each one before setting them aside on the windowsill as she finished them. Each file she looked at was a dud and her spirits started to fall.

It was crazy, he had nothing to hide. Maybe she just remembered wrong, maybe she was projecting something onto the situation to help convince her she wasn't guilty. She let out a harsh breath as she picked up another file folder continuing her fruitless search. Maybe there was nothing here; maybe she missed something, maybe…but the thought left her head as she grabbed a familiar yet unfamiliar paper from inside a file folder.

Maybe she was afraid of being right.

She gripped the paper tightly in her hands and walked out of the room. She walked back into the bullpen and moved past Trevor toward the elevators and the man followed behind her silently after grabbing the files off of Mike's desk. They made their way down the elevator into the lobby and gave a quick wave to the security officer. They went down 53rd street and up into Mike's apartment. Once the door was closed behind him Trevor turned to Mike who was just standing by the window.

"I guess you found it." He said to her. He could see her hair move with the motion of her nod. Trevor sighed and came next to her. She was still holding the paper between her tight fingers, holding onto it as if it were to fly away in the next instant. She sighed and moved the paper into his eyesight.

"See this?" Mike said softly as the paper moved up to Trevor's face. Trevor took it from her and glanced at it seeing the legal mumbo-jumbo that Mike had memorized from sight alone. Trevor sighed and gave her back the paper.

"I see it. I don't understand it."

"Opposing lawyers have a duty to present any offers made by a conflicting party to their client. That paper is an official presentation of an offer that our client was to see."

"Okay, so this is the paper Harvey said you never filed?"

Mike smiled a humorless smile. "The funny thing is…even though it's not really funny…I never saw that paper. I was never to _see_ that paper. It's not my responsibility to file it. Because I'm not the lead lawyer on the case. Harvey is. This is _his _responsibility. Not mine. He framed me." She concluded lightly, her voice unhardened by her statement, completely opposite of the usual demeanor of one who was framed. "He blamed me…for his mistake…" She drew out slowly, a hesitant breath escaping her lips; her voice was hitching with the uprising emotion. Trevor, feeling familiar with these mood swings gripped at her shoulders as the tears fell. The paper dropped from her hands and she pulled Trevor to her, hands wrapped in the lapels of her…_his_ jacket, holding on like a life line. She and Trevor moved to the couch and lied down on it. She cried into his chest as all of worse dreams were realized. Trevor remained connected to her like a statue and let her, sending soothing sounds into her ear. She soon fell asleep on the couch, like she had some nights before, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Harvey sighed as he flipped through his paperwork. He did wish Mike were there to go through this for him. He steeled his thoughts; it wouldn't do well to think about that right now. She wasn't here, wouldn't be here for another couple of days and he just had to put up with it. It seemed everyone was upset with him. Louis was angry since he took away one of the brightest associates and just in time for a company-wide effort in a large suit for the firm. The associates seemed down as well, with the bright angel in the bullpen missing. Harold was deflated and sad and even Kyle seemed to be missing the woman. Rachel was seemingly listless without her on-off-friend, diligently doing her work in silence like a robot. Donna was the only one that seemed to be okay with him but Harvey knew better; she seemed professional on the outside but she was particularly fond of her stapler for the first couple of days, causing Harvey not to go near her unless absolutely necessary. He was late to a few meetings because she didn't remind him in the morning; but thankfully those were in-house meetings. She causally dropped calls or messages and didn't know where they were. His spare suit went missing for a time and he spent most Tuesday with a coffee-saturated shirt. She glared at him every so often, reminding him of her displeasure and Harvey was apprehensive, wondering what she was planning next for him.

It was a terrible time in the office but it was necessary, he reminded himself. He had to do it; had to hurt the woman he claimed to love so much. But it would be alright in the end, it had to be. It was them after all; they suffered worse. She would come around after he explained his reasons. He just had to close this case first, if only he could find the files. He sighed again and stood.

"Donna." He called. The woman looked at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. He wet his lips before moving out of the door. He stood by his assistant as she watched him, her hands never stopping in their movements on the keyboard.

"Yes?" She asked him with feigned politeness.

"I need the Compatello files." He told her.

"I don't have them." She pointed out.

"Neither do I. Do you know where Mike keeps her files?"

"In her desk."

"Okay."

They stood there in awkward silence before Harvey cleared his throat.

"Could you go get them?" Harvey asked her. Donna cocked a russet colored eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry. Since when do I go rifling through people's desks for you?" She asked him, her voice sweet as poison. Harvey's shoulders tensed under the jacket.

"Donna. I can't go into her desk. I have to go…" Harvey tried.

"Fine. I'll go look." Donna cut him off sharply as she stood and walked out from behind her desk and moved into the bullpen. She crossed over to Mike's empty desk and sat in the chair, ignoring the stares of the other associates. She opened the bottom file drawer and pulled out the long container that held the numerous files Mike kept. Her fingers drifted over the tabs, once twice, three times before she looked over at Harold who was still watching her.

"Do you know if Mike took anything with her when she went home?" Donna asked pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I saw her take a few files." Harold answered quickly, fretfully. Donna sighed and stood.

"Okay. Thanks." Donna walked back to her desk and sat down. Harvey was still standing there.

"Where are they?" He asked her. Donna looked at him with a death glare.

"There not there."

"Call her and find out where they are." Harvey demanded. Donna picked up the phone and punched in Mike's number.

"You are such a wuss," she said bitterly as she held the phone to her ear. She waited three rings and began talking. "Hi Mike, it's Donna…what?...Can't I just call a friend to find out how she is?..." Donna paused in her talking, a sign Mike was talking to her. "You got me." Donna tittered in the microphone. "Mike…Harvey's looking for the Compatello files, do you have them?...uh-huh…oh that's great!...what?" Here Donna glanced at Harvey before moving back to the phone, turning slightly. "You know that's not going to happen…but Mike…you're playing with fire young lady…I…yes I understand." Another glance at Harvey. "Okay…I'll tell him…" She hung up the phone and turned to the senior partner.

"And?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mike has the files." Donna confirmed.

"That's great. Go get them." Harvey told her.

Donna shook her head, "she said that _you _have to get them." Harvey scoffed.

"Uh no." He chuckled, "She can bring them here or you can get them. She can't order me around."

"She said you get them, or they disappear." She told him reluctantly.

Harvey's face went blank. "Excuse me?"

"That's what she said." Donna repeated. "She said either you get them at her apartment or she destroys them and then you have to wait to close the deal since she's the only one that can replicate them perfectly." She told him the other woman's terms with a blank tone. Harvey's face darkened. How _dare_ that woman stronghold him like this? She didn't think he would come? She had another thing coming.

"I'll be back." Harvey said turning into his office and grabbing his overcoat. He quickly strode to the elevators and rode down. He sped down 53rd street to Madison Avenue and into her apartment building, riding up the elevator to the eighth floor and going to her door. He banged a fist on the door, giving the woman a preview of his displeasure before he stepped back. The locks clicked deftly and quickly, as if she were expecting him. The door opened and there was Mike, in her pajamas but still as ferocious looking as she would be in the office. Harvey stepped toward her threateningly, happy that she wasn't wearing heels and that he had the slight height advantage over her.

"What did you think you were doing, threatening me?" He demanded as he came inside. Mike was silent for a moment, looking over him with a cold anger bubbling in her eyes. It was an odd look on her Harvey thought. And that was his only thought because Mike's hand swung so fast and connected with his cheek so hard that his thoughts momentarily stopped short. Harvey's neck jerked to the side from the force of her hand. He staggered back and shot a hand up against his cheek in shock of her hitting him. He looked at her, agape before saying, "What was that?"

"You bastard." She growled out angrily. "You set me up and threw me under the bus." She told him pointing a finger at his chest. Harvey looked at her not denying it.

"Mike…"

"No, you don't get to speak." She cut him off. "I have been nothing but honest with you, about everything. I gave up my best friend for you, my pot for you, my relationship with Rachel for _you_, ignored my grandmother for you, I gave up my identity _for you_," she emphasized with ticks on her fingers as she counted off. "I give you everything. I've been a loyal associate a loyal…whatever I am to you right now. I can't say girlfriend because boyfriends don't throw their significant others under a bus!"

"Where is this coming from?" Harvey asked dumbly. Mike let out an angry breath through her nose before turning to her table, pulling out a paper and showing to him. He looked at the words and then back at her with widened eyes. "Where did you get this?" He inquired, his voice a low menacing whisper.

Mike barked a laugh, "Is the problem where I got it or that I _have_ it? Doesn't matter!" She answered her own question. "The point is, you lied and said I messed up but you did. I don't even want to know why." She told him honestly, causing him to stop his impending interruption to address just that. "I don't care why. It's never going to happen again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I plan on telling Jessica that I don't want to be under your purview anymore. I'm tapping out Harvey. If Jessica keeps me, then fine, but if I get fired, then that's fine too." She remarked stubbornly crossing her arms. Harvey gave her an undetectable look, one she was too upset to even try to decipher.

"You'd do that…to me? You owe me _everything_." Harvey drawled out angrily.

"I, owe, you, _nothing_!" She spat at him leaning forward, a threatening motion. Harvey glared at her before taking the paper from her hand.

"You will regret this, when this is over. I'll see you next week," Harvey said grabbing the rest of the files and beginning to walk out. Mike growled and followed after him, determined to have the last word.

"And us? As far as I'm concerned, we are done." She yelled at him as he walked out. Harvey stopped in his tracks, turned his head slightly and gave her a final glance.

"As you wish." He spoke softly, so softly that Mike strained to hear it but she did. He climbed into the elevator and it closed behind him. Mike gasped as she realized what he was meant by his statement. _When he was saying 'as you wish' what he really meant was 'I love you'_. Mike's tears fell down her face after being congealed on her eyelids for most of the fight. She closed the door and leaned on it to as she slowly slipped down her vertical support. She cried and cried, the tears continually coming down her cheeks and over her chin onto her the skin of her chest. She felt the door rattle against her back and she slipped forward on her knees. The door opened and Trevor slipped inside.

"Oh Mike…" He gasped slowly taking in the sight of his best friend in her pitiful stance. She sniffed and hiccupped as Trevor slid to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, letting her wail against his chest.

After what seemed like hours Mike was finally silent, not sleeping; her head was buzzing too much, but she was done crying. It was odd, she thought; she never cried this hard before, and over Harvey? The thought was bugging her; why would she cry so hard for Harvey if she didn't for Grammy? She had been crying off and on for days, sometimes so much that she made herself sick. And the up-heaving caused her chest to hurt something awful, her breasts felt heavier and hurt when touched, even being hugged tightly caused her to…

Oh…no…

She sat up quickly and ran into the kitchen, startling Trevor. She heard his footsteps behind her as she glanced at the calendar. She took in the dates in her head and mentally counted along with her bouncing finger. She recounted two, three times until she covered her eyes with her hands. She felt sick, she was hurting, she was going to start crying again. Trevor moved to her back hesitantly, not understanding what she was doing or why she was reacting like this. Mike was shaking, trembling in front of him. He looked to the calendar to give him a hint but there was barely anything written in the boxes, there were no marks, no words to give him guidance into the mind of his best friend. He decided to bite the bullet and hope she would be forthcoming.

"Mike?" Trevor asked. She turned to him and let out a sigh.

"I…thought that it was just the stress because that can cause…oh my God." She babbled her hands still over her eyes. Trevor stood in front of her, taking the hands away so he could look into her widened, frightened eyes.

"Mike, what is it?"

"I'm late…" She whispered hoping he would get it. They had watched enough romantic comedy movies with this plot line, only this time it wasn't funny.

"Oh no…" He said to her realizing what she meant by that. She nodded weakly.

"I…might be pregnant." She concluded after a pause, letting the secret into the air.

* * *

Yep the biggest cliche in fanfiction- the unexpected pregnancy. Or is it? I'll never tell...actually I will, on Saturday.

KatrinaKaiba


	18. Could It Be So? No It Can't Be So

Is she or isn't she? I guess you have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Mike paced furiously in the bathroom waiting for Trevor to come back from the CVS next to her office building with the pregnancy tests. Oh, how could this have happened? Of course she knew how it happened but still…she was always careful. She always made sure the man wore a condom. She wasn't on birth control because of adverse effects she had when she was a teen (and from smoking pot) but the man always wore a condom.

Always…except one time. And that one time had been with…Harvey…

The baby, if there was one, was Harvey's, there was no doubt about that but, oh why did this happen now, she just told Harvey that she was all but ready to quit and now she could be pregnant? The whole threat was given because if she were to be fired she was able to care for herself, get a job for herself and support herself, but now she might have to care for a baby? She couldn't give up a good job; it wasn't the child's fault their father was a jerk. She groaned into her hands as the time passed, minute by minute. What was taking Trevor so long? Just as she moved to pull out her phone to call him the man himself barreled into the room holding a white plastic bag.

"Sorry it took so long. Guy at the pharmacy was like, 'oh so you want to be really sure I guess?' And I said, 'well at least I'm getting some.'" He explained handing the bag to her. Mike peered inside and saw four boxes.

"Really?" Mike asked holding up the bag for emphasis.

"Just to be sure, you know. I even got the early detection one so we know if it's right." Trevor said. Mike rolled her eyes and moved into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She did her business and set herself to wait the three minutes until all four tests are done.

"Mike…what are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Trevor asked her through the door, knowing that Mike had been thinking about it. Mike sighed and turned to the door, not wanting to look at the tests.

"I…don't know." She admitted, "I threatened Harvey that I could be fired, before I even thought about a baby. But now…I can't be fired, I just can't." Her voice broke and shook with the impending emotion. Trevor leaned into the door.

"Mike…we can get through this. I'm here for you." He promised her. Mike smiled from behind the door. "Mike…is…could the baby, be Harvey's?" He asked her.

She looked over at the tests seeing what she dreaded to see. Two lines on each one of them. "It is Harvey's." She said blankly, her voice devoid of emotion. She heard Trevor curse from behind the door.

"Does that mean…?" He began but unable to find the words to finish.

"I am," she sighed again feeling the tears come into her eyes. "How do I have any more tears left to cry?" She whimpered as she opened the door, finding Trevor still standing there waiting for her with open arms. She launched herself into them and fell against him. Mike cried for herself, her baby and for a number of things she couldn't determine at this time, she just continued to let the tears fall. Trevor, her rock, her anchor, her only support stayed brave and true for her, silently holding her and rubbing comforting circles on her back. Finally, the tears subsided and Mike, exhausted and still confused, pulled away from Trevor, her face red and shiny with tears. Trevor smiled at her compassionately and with understanding.

"I have to make a doctor's appointment, to see how far along I am." Mike said. Trevor shook his head.

"Later, you need to rest now," Trevor told her firmly. Mike rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be led to her room. She lazily pulled the comforter down and lied on the mattress. Trevor climbed in beside her and let her place her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of her best friend's heartbeat.

Mike took a walk-in appointment then next day with a nice female OB-GYN who told her that her embryo (because that's the technical term for it, Mike remembered) was 8 weeks old now. Mike mentally calculated that her due date would be sometime in late January to early February and thanked her doctor, telling her that she will see her next month for her next appointment. Mike walked to the pharmacist to put in a prescription for her pre-natal vitamins and she felt a giddy feeling rise in her chest. It was a compilation of nerves, excitement and happiness. The happiness stemmed from the doctor showing her the baby's heartbeat and it finally hit her. That was her child growing inside her and so what if it was Harvey's? Her Grammy raised her by herself and Mike would be damned if she didn't give the baby the same selflessness that Grammy did.

Mike had decided that she wouldn't tell Harvey. Telling him would cause an extra hassle on her already convoluted life. This latest dent in their relationship didn't need to be complicated further by an unplanned, and in Harvey's case, probably unwanted child. Mike would keep the father's identity a secret. Mike, with her wonderful memory, counted back the weeks after determining the baby was indeed Harvey's and came up with her plan. Eventually he would find out about the baby, everyone would, but she would simply say the baby was a week older than it really was, thus ensuring that the baby couldn't be detected as Harvey's since as of nine weeks before, she and Harvey weren't in a monogamous relationship. This would completely destroy whatever was left of said relationship but Mike thought it was doomed from the start the entire time. Some part of her was always waiting for the moment when Harvey would wake up and realize just how poisonous their relationship was to his position as senior partner or he would become fed up with her and leave her. She didn't need the heartbreak at the seventh, eighth or ninth month of pregnancy and so she cut out the necessary evil; Harvey.

She stopped walking, her thoughts trailing to Grammy again. She allowed herself to recall just how much grief she put her grandmother through since her parents died. What if her child decided to act like Mike? Or for that matter, what if the baby was more like Harvey? She already handled enough of Harvey's crap at work, could she handle a child who was just like Harvey all by herself? Mike shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. The baby was only ½ an inch long and she was already thinking about a mini-Harvey or mini-Mike terrorizing her single life. It was a long time away, she thought; she could cross that bridge later, when she needed to. She thanked the pharmacist for her vitamins and went down the street, purposefully not looking at the large, looming glass building that housed her job as she made her way to her apartment. She placed the vitamins in the medicine cabinet and sat on the couch. She stared off at the expanse of her apartment slowly thinking about brining a baby into this space. She smiled when she thought about the little pictures of him or her, the drawings, the clothes, all the little things that a person should look forward to when they were having a baby. She placed her hands behind her neck and leaned back with a sweet sigh allowing herself to pick up the files she took from the office and begin to work on them.

The days flew by and started dwindling down. It was the Monday the day before the end of Mike's sentence; she could go back to work tomorrow. She heard her doorbell ring and she cocked an eyebrow. Who could be at the door at this hour? Trevor was at work and it couldn't be Harvey, not after that fight they had. Mike placed the book she was reading on the side table and moved to the door. She opened it and stepped back in surprise.

"Harold!" She exclaimed happily. Harold smiled back at her.

"Hi Mike. How are you?" He asked her, fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" She asked him leaning on the door.

"I had a day off so I wanted to see you. I've missed you." He told her, his cheerful smile almost lighting the hall.

"Oh…" She started feeling her hormonal tears well up at his thoughtfulness. "I've…missed you too Harold. I'm glad to see you. Come in." Mike waved him inside and went into the kitchen to get him some water.

"Everyone misses you." Harold called out to her shrugging off his coat and placing it on a hook by the door. Mike scoffed

"Really?" Mike asked sarcastically pulling out two glasses from her cabinet and placed them on the counter. She then turned and went to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of water.

"I mean it. Kyle seemed so down without you to rile up." Harold responded honestly causing Mike to roll her eyes. She heard the shuffling of his shoes against the floor, telling her that he was moving around the apartment.

"Wonder how much work he was able to accomplish then." Mike joked. She waited for him to chuckle but no sound came. "Harold?" She called. She lifted the glasses and moved to the living room. "Harold? Was that not funny enough…oh." Her eyes caught what he was looking at the book Mike was reading before Harold rang the doorbell.

"Expecting something?" Harold asked picking up the book. Mike winced connecting his words with the book. _What To Expect When You're Expecting._

"I was bored so I got it to read." Mike lied. Harold's eyebrows rose slightly.

"I'm not stupid Mike. I went to Harvard too you know." He told her seeing through her lie. Mike sighed.

"Sorry I just…I don't want people to know just yet." Mike relented heaving a sigh.

"So you are?" Harold asked slowly. Mike nodded.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." She added, to further remind herself of the truth. Harold's mouth turned into a bright smile.

"That's great! Oh my…are you excited?"

Mike's face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah." She gushed happily.

"When, and how, and…well I know how but…wow." Harold babbled.

"Calm down Harold or one might think you're the father." Mike drawled.

"I…I'm not am I?"

"No Harold." Mike deadpanned.

"Not even that one time?"

"No. There was no one time." Mike told him. Harold sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I thought that one time when we went out and got hammered…"

"I told you we were never to speak of it again." Mike interrupted seriously. Harold fell silent.

"So…you're due when?"

"January 19th officially but it can come any time before or after that." Mike said certainly going along with her lie that she was nine weeks along and not eight. Her real due date was the 26th of January.

"How are you…wait you have a genius brain, of course you'd know the exact date." Harold stopped himself. Mike smirked at his admission.

"That and my OB calculated it for me." Mike admitted. Harold tapped her arm playfully.

"This is…wow. How about the father?" Harold asked and then knew it was a mistake when Mike's face fell.

"I…know who the father is…but…he's not going to want anything to do with the baby." Mike lied, her voice low and solemn. Harold frowned.

"Did you tell him?"

"Uh, no…I have no intentions to." Mike said truthfully. Harold's frown deepened.

"But…doesn't he have a right to though?"

"Harold…don't try. I already have Trevor telling me to. I'm secure financially." The _I hope_ remained unsaid and buried in Mike's mind. Harold sighed but obeyed her wishes. Mike smiled to try and lighten the mood. She tapped Harold's knee.

"Hey…I'm hungry, let's order some food and we can gush about how cool _uncle _Harold is going to be." Mike offered. Harold nodded and smiled.

They decided on Thai food and were currently talking about baby names when a knock sounded through the hall. Mike turned her head to the door and Harold shrugged when her gaze came back to him. Mike put her container down and went to the door. She opened it and her face fell.

"Harvey." She said coolly regarding the man with a cursory glance. He obviously just came from work as he was still dressed in a dark navy suit, perfectly pressed and clean cut, like everything else in Harvey's life. Yep, better not to tell him, she reminded herself.

"Mike." He greeted, his tone just as neutral as hers was.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your last day on sabbatical-" here Mike snorted; sabbatical indeed. Harvey chose to ignore it and continued, "and I was wondering if I should start trying to find a new associate."

Mike paused. She wanted to tell the man to stuff it, remembering their previous encounter and her telling him that she would go to Jessica and let it fall in her hands. That was before she found out she was pregnant. Now…she reluctantly had to admit she needed to be Harvey's. That was the safest. "You still have me." She told him quietly. Harvey tried not to look relieved as well as surprised.

"So…you're coming back to work for me?"

"Yes…but this doesn't change anything." Mike warned him quickly. "You're still an asshole for betraying me." Mike said crossly. Harvey nodded and pulled some files out from his briefcase.

"Will this help me lose my title?" He said giving her the papers. She scanned them quickly, just wanting to humor Harvey; nothing would help…but then she read them more closely when she saw something that made her stop.

"But…these are…" She stammered, unable to formulate the words.

"I know…" Harvey said quietly.

"I don't understand. What exactly is this?" Mike asked him, holding the papers straight for emphasis. Harvey's face was impartial as Mike tried to connect the dots in her mind. The papers were showing her something, but between the morning sickness and the lack of caffeine in her system, she was having trouble believing that the papers in front of her were real.

"These papers. They show that Compatello stepped down as CEO. But…weren't we trying to _save _his position?" Mike asked him. Harvey nodded and pulled the papers from her hands.

"Hardman brought in Compatello, years before I got there. After he was removed the first time, their retainer wasn't assigned to anyone else. Jessica left it there for reasons of her own. When Hardman came back, the account was reopened and Hardman was up to something. Jessica assigned this to me to get rid of Compatello himself." Harvey explained.

"Why?" Mike cocked her head in questioning.

"It's rumored that Compatello was linked to some more shady dealings. It makes sense if you factor in the Hardman was his lawyer." Here, Harvey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I needed to exercise complete secrecy in order to tiptoe around him and execute my plan. There were threats being made."

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"Because I had Vanessa on call for nearly two weeks. She has been helping me find some things out and…it wasn't good."

"So he threatened you. Big deal, you've dealt with worse. Where do I factor in here?"

"He wasn't threatening me. He was threatening you." Harvey told her lowly. Mike's mouth opened in shock and her blue eyes widened.

"What?"

"His associates have been following us for a while now. They saw us together. I…didn't want something to happen to you."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Mike…I didn't want you to overreact and tip him off. You've been…really…" Harvey cut off, trying to find the words to say so she wouldn't freak on him. "Testy these past couple of weeks. I distanced myself from you so that Compatello would leave you alone."

"So by suspending me…you were protecting me?" Mike asked slowly. Harvey sighed in relief, Mike finally getting it.

"Right. Now he's done for and you're going to be okay."

"So you did this _for_ me," Mike reiterated.

"Yes."

"I was suspended, framed, and yelled at, so that I was protected?"

"Mike…"

"No, no. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this. You tarnished my good name, made me threaten to leave the best job I've ever had and cause me to wonder about my own competence. All so I could be protected from this guy?" Mike said incredulously. She then began to laugh hysterically, "I mean, could just _warning_ me be so hard? Just saying 'hey Mike this guy we're representing is going to off you if I don't do what he wants so could you just'…yeah obviously too difficult. Or maybe, just maybe, I could've helped you." Mike said candidly her arms open wide to the sides. Harvey didn't say anything. "This relationship should be built on one thing…trust. We have been saying it for a while now. Since we met even; you need to trust me and I need to trust you and that's not happening right now. You couldn't trust me to be able to protect myself? If I were still Mike, your male associate, would you have left me in the dark?" Mike asked him.

"That's not fair," Harvey started until Mike stepped forward and put a hand up.

"No, what you did wasn't fair. What's not fair is that I have cried myself to sleep over you for two weeks. You made me think that I messed up. Then you didn't own up to your own mistakes. How can I be sure you wouldn't do that again? You don't trust me enough to know of your plans at work, so how can I trust you personally? Trust that you'll be faithful?"

"You're turning this into something that it's not Mike. And it's really pissing me off right now." Harvey said stepping closer to her angrily.

"The entire conversation is relevant!" Mike yelled. "How can I trust you if you don't trust me enough?"

"I do trust you!" Harvey shot back loudly his hands curling into fists.

"Yeah, you have a funny way of showing it!" Mike scoffed her hands flinging out in front of her. Harvey grasped her wrist in his hand tightly to get her attention and stop her from flinging the hand to hit him in the face. Unfortunately for Harvey, Harold chose this moment to come into the room upon hearing the raised voices.

"Hey let go of her!" Harold snapped, his usual fear of the man dissipating upon seeing Harvey's hand gripping at Mike. Harvey's hand fell from Mike's as if burned; he wasn't expecting the other blonde associate to be there. Harold looked over Mike's wrist despite the protests from the female and then turned to Harvey, fury evident behind his blue eyes. "How dare you put your hands upon her, she's pregnant!" Harold yelled at the senior partner. Upon hearing that information Harvey's face blanked again and Mike groaned.

"Harold!" She said shockingly and it was upon looking at Mike's crestfallen face did Harold realize his mistake.

"Oh my…I thought…oh no…" He stammered. Mike closed her eyes and sighed.

"Harold…I need water…" She said wearily.

"Oh sure Mike. I'll uh, just go in the kitchen." Harold scampered off, leaving the two in the hall by themselves. The silence stretched between them, so thick one would need a chainsaw to cut it, and even then it wouldn't be a clean cut. Mike shifted on her feet nervously wondering if, and what, she should say.

Harvey decided to cut the silence himself. "You're pregnant?" Harvey asked.

"Yep." Mike said lightly.

"How far along?"

"Nine weeks."

"Oh…so it's…"

"Yours? No."

"Are you sure?"

"Harvey with my brain? Of course I'm sure." Mike lied confidently. If she were confident in her answer, Harvey would believe her. And he did, she thought seeing the look on his face. She couldn't interpret it effectively, but it sure didn't look relieved.

"Of course you are…congrats." Harvey said monotonically, no feeling behind the words. Mike nodded.

"Thank you." She said weakly. Harvey shifted on the floor this time. He was also unsure of what to say.

"I think…this conversation should be done at another time." He concluded. Mike nodded, hiding her surprise at his reaction.

"Sure…I'll…uh…see you tomorrow." Mike told him moving toward the door. She opened it and stepped to the side, not looking at him by tilting her head to the ground. Harvey moved to through the hall, as confident as always but somehow a little solemn. He stopped directly in front of her and Mike focused her eyes on the shine in his shoes. He leaned forward and Mike felt a pressure in her hair. He kissed her.

"See you tomorrow." He responded and walked out. Mike closed the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply before going into the kitchen to deal with Harold.

* * *

See Harvey had everything planned out and now she's keeping a secret from him, so back at you Harvey :P. See you tomorrow.

KatrinaKaiba


	19. I Don't Want To Know

So you all want Harvey to know? I'm not telling you that information yet. Just have to wait and see. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Harold apologized profusely and constantly until Mike told him to leave. She then spent the rest of the night simply thinking. Not about much, just about Harvey and his unreadable facial expressions. His words were hollow, Mike had figured that much about Harvey since she began working for him. It was when he reacted with his face; the slight eyelid twitch, the cocked brow, the quirk in his lips; those told the real story of how he was feeling. He was a master at hiding his emotions, but only if you didn't know what to look for. Mike had been around Harvey enough, through thick and thin, that she was able to see through him sometimes. But this time, he was indecipherable. She drifted and she finally fell asleep, unable to stay awake much longer.

She dressed and got ready for work the next morning as she wanted to for a while now. She smiled in the mirror and turned to look at her profile. She knew it was silly, the baby was only eight weeks along but she wanted to see proof on her body that the baby was there. She smiled and rubbed a hand along her flat stomach. Soon it wouldn't be flat anymore; there would be a bump, then a bulge, a sign of her growing child. She sighed and slumped a bit. She then felt nauseous and she ran to the bathroom. Damn morning, afternoon and night sickness. She couldn't wait for this bout of proof to be over.

Harvey came into the office a little earlier than usual…okay, a lot earlier than usual. He was by his office at eight on the nose causing Donna, with whom he was in better graces with after explaining himself to her, to look up suspiciously. He passed by her, feeling her gaze burning into his back. He sat at his desk and mentally counted to three and once he looked up on three Donna was standing in front of him.

"What?" Harvey asked. Donna quirked her eyebrow.

"It's eight." Donna said bluntly.

"Yes, Donna, I did learn how to tell time." He said bitterly.

"It's eight and you're here." Donna further explicated.

"I am aware of my physical being Donna; I'm only thirty-nine, not ninety-three." He drawled flipping his pen around in his fingers absently, staring off at his father's records.

"You're here at eight. The dimple in your tie is too far to the left, once again proving to me that your mind is on something else. You're looking at your messages; you never look at your messages, meaning that you're feeling guilty. You're wearing the exact shade of blue Mike was wearing on the night of the gala so this is connected to Mike and…Harvey?" Donna stopped mid-statement when the man's eyes softened at the other woman's name. "Harvey, what's the matter with Mike?"

"Nothing. Why would there be anything wrong with her?" Harvey retorted distractedly.

Donna scoffed and narrowed her eyes angrily. "You told me you were explaining everything to her yesterday." Donna's voice was venomous.

"I did." Harvey told her.

"And?"

"She understood."

"That's great! So you need me to get that special thing or-"

"I said she understood. Not that she forgave me." Harvey explained quickly, cutting her off.

"Then…what is it? You know I'll find out." Donna promised.

Harvey sighed and leaned back in his chair. "She's pregnant." He confessed.

Donna sat in the seat, more like fell onto the seat, from shock. "She is?"

"Yep."

Donna waited a moment. "Is it yours?"

"Nope. Missed by one week." Harvey told the redhead tersely. Donna sighed.

"Well…that's good?...bad?" Donna said trying to gauge his reaction from her words by dragging them out slowly. Harvey didn't make a move one way or the other. "You still love her don't you?"

"Yes…I do." Harvey admitted. Donna nodded.

"So then…it doesn't matter who the father is. Do you know who the father is?"

"I didn't ask."

"Okay…well, I will then."

"Donna…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell her you told me. I'll just say she's glowing or something. Seriously it's not that hard to tell when you're looking for it." Donna assured him. Harvey nodded weakly before she strutted out.

Donna quickly walked down the hallway away from Harvey's office stopping out of the sight of the senior partner and stopped, leaning into the wall. Mike was pregnant and the father _wasn't _Harvey. That didn't make sense. Mike wasn't the type to have unprotected sex with just anyone. There was more to this than Harvey knew and Donna was going to find out. Her eyes found an unruly mop of blonde hair rushing toward the bathroom, and with it Donna found her opening. She quickly followed the woman to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She waited until she heard the flush of the toilet to make herself known, element of surprise and all that. Mike was leaning over the sink as Donna snuck over to her bent head.

"Hi Mike." Donna said, her voice low and sultry. Mike's head whipped up and spotted the redhead in the mirror's reflection.

"Donna," Mike drawled out slowly, sensing that this wasn't a pleasantry call. Donna smirked.

"How's the morning sickness, mama?" Donna asked. Mike's eyes widened.

"How did you…"

"Know? I'm Donna, remember, I know everything. And it's not that hard to figure out. The running to the bathroom…more than usual. Your odd mood swings the tiredness and…you're glowing." Donna said pinching at Mike's cheek. Mike blushed.

"Donna…"

"Mike, you have to be honest with me." Donna said gently placing her right hand on Mike's reddened cheek. "Is the baby Harvey's?" She said sternly, her tone flipping at the last minute to startle Mike.

It worked. Mike jerked back quickly from Donna's soft touch. "No…it's not."

"It's not?" Donna asked sounding as if she didn't believe the woman. Mike nodded.

"It's not Harvey's." She reiterated.

"Whose is it?"

Mike blushed again. "I don't…I don't know…"

"You don't? Really Mike. Photographic memory and you can't remember who you slept with?" Donna asked, crossing her arms.

"I…no." Mike following Donna's motion stubbornly. Donna quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You know…Mike; I've always rooted for you. I've been good to you. I've been a good friend and I just want to know about my potential niece or nephew." The tears began forming in her eyes and she sniffed. "I don't…I want…"

"Donna." Mike sighed. "I can't tell you that."

"Mike…it's okay…I just…" Donna cut off putting a hand over her eyes. Mike looked down and then back at the woman, heaving a sigh.

"It's Harvey's…but you can't tell him." She said hurriedly, head darting side to side, thinking he could morph through the wall. Donna's head snapped up and looked at the blonde.

"Why not?" Donna said quickly, the tears that formed were gone. Mike glared.

"Donna…would he really want this baby?" She asked tersely.

"Mike…he loves you." Donna reminded her.

"Yeah, in words only. But his actions? Not so much." Mike replied carefully. Donna sighed. "I don't want to be left behind when it gets too tough for him. I can't take him leaving me again. If that means I have to raise this child by myself then fine."

"Mike…" She stopped, seeing the hurt behind her eyes; she was still steamed about Harvey's betrayal, not ready to trust him completely again. "Okay…this goes against my better judgment but…I won't tell Harvey." She promised.

Mike smiled. "Thank you Donna." The blonde gave the secretary a hug before going out the door back to her cubicle. Donna sighed shaking her head. Now it was time to lie to the big man himself.

"Did you find out?" Harvey asked when she came back into the room.

"Nothing doing boss. Don't worry, she'll let it slip." Donna told him confidently before going to her desk and sitting in her chair. She didn't want to see the disconsolate look on his face. She didn't want to hurt him but she could see where Mike was coming from. She understood the woman was hurting herself and was unsure of how to proceed with her and Harvey's relationship. This was Mike's coping mechanism, separate from the pain. She had lost everyone that loved her and she wasn't sure that her heart could deal with another break. Mike was clear in her thoughts even if she didn't voice them. Donna shook her head and started doing some of the work that was left on her desk, feeling sorry for the both of them. It was going to a rough time for both of them. She could feel it.

And of course, Donna was always right.

The weeks ticked by quickly, as time did once you got older. Especially so now that Mike was pregnant. She found that time went by in the blink of an eye and she was suddenly on the cold table of her OB-GYN getting her four week checkup. It seemed like yesterday she was flat as a board and then next day she was starting to show a little bit. It was surreal. She was excited because today she could possibly find out what gender the baby was. She hoped the baby would cooperate but if not, it was okay. Today's appointment also marked a milestone. She was a month-and -a-half into her second trimester and the mortality rate of the fetus dropped significantly. She could now tell more people with no looming threat of a miscarriage. She was nervous, she felt fluttering in her stomach at the thought of telling Jessica and Louis, both of whom she had to tell about the pregnancy to file for her maternity leave. She shifted on the table while she waited for Dr. Caroline Foster to come in. It wasn't a long wait after all before the door opened and a petite black haired woman came into the room.

"Good morning, Michael." Dr. Foster called to her, using her given name Michelle. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, the morning sickness is completely gone."

The woman laughed. "Good good. So, today's the big day." She gushed. Mike nodded.

"Hopefully, if it's not as stubborn as its father, that is." Mike laughed. The other woman smiled but said nothing as she began to prepare Mike for the ultrasound. Mike lifted her shirt up, revealing her small bump. Dr. Foster made a move to put the gel onto Mike's abdomen when the door opened again. An auburn head popped in.

"Dr. Foster? Mrs. Hamilton is on the phone and she says it's urgent." The secretary from the front desk that Mike conversed with said. Dr. Foster looked at Mike.

"I'm sorry Michael; can you excuse me for a moment?" The doctor asked and Mike nodded. The dark haired woman left the room leaving Mike alone. She sighed and pulled the shirt down back over the bump, resigning herself for a long wait. She leaned her head back to look at the ceiling; she had already read and memorized the charts on the walls the first time she was here and she didn't want a reminder of the various methods of taking a child out of the birth canal, thank you very much. The door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Dr. Foster?" Mike called, her head still tilted away from the door.

"You know, this is an interesting look for you." A voice said jokingly. Mike tilted her head down and locked eyes with the last person she thought would be in a gynecologists' office.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" She asked him, slightly perturbed.

"You hadn't come back to the office. I have files for you, so Ray took me here."

"How did Ray know where to find me?" Mike asked indignantly, hoping the driver wasn't secretly stalking her. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Donna. Do you always have to ask stupid questions you already know the answer to?" Harvey asked jovially. Mike rolled her eyes and leaned back against the long seat.

"Still doesn't answer why you're here." Mike drawled out. Harvey moved to sit next to her on the chair reserved for the partner's of the patient.

"I needed your magical brain." Harvey told her.

"And it couldn't wait?" Mike shot back.

"Time is money and my time is a thousand dollars an hour." Harvey drawled knowingly. Mike rolled her eyes again and slumped down on the vinyl covering. Harvey was looking around the office amused.

"So, this is what a gyno's office looks like." He remarked lightly.

"This is an examination room actually," Mike smirked at him. He flicked her nose playfully causing her to huff and cross her arms over her protruding bump. Harvey's eyes flickered to the protrusion and back to her face. "What?" She asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Just that…you're showing."

"I know. I'm…nineteen weeks." Mike said, a pause when she quickly needed to figure out which number it was. Nineteen for Harvey (and everyone else), eighteen in reality.

"That's…what, four months?"

"Four-and-a-half."

"Only five to go."

"Or six if she's especially lucky," Caroline remarked brightly sarcastic as she came back in the room. She looked at Harvey with a twinkle shining in her eye. "This the stubborn father?" She joked resuming her position by the large television looking screen.

"Oh no, this is Harvey…" Mike quickly explained.

"I'm her boss." Harvey said at the same time. Dr. Foster regarded the two of them with a look.

"That's nice. I know Michael's a lawyer and how stressful that is. It's nice to see a supportive person." She told Harvey kindly as Mike lifted her shirt, allowing Harvey to see the bump of the baby in the flesh…no pun intended. It was…cute, Harvey had to admit. The swell of her abdomen was rounded slightly adding an extra curve to what Harvey had known was flat and slightly toned once. The clear, cool gel was rubbed against Mike's torso as Dr. Foster deftly moved the screening device over the skin. She moved it around and looked at the large grey glob on the screen until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay…there's the baby and it looks good. Everything is developing nicely Michael. The fetus is about five-and-a-half inches, give or take a few centimeters." She moved the machine on Mike's stomach a little to the left and up. There on the screen Harvey watched as a butterfly looking shape emerged. "There's the brain."

"Is it as big as hers?" Harvey couldn't stop himself from saying causing the patient to glare at him, not wanting to jolt the doctor's movements. Harvey smirked and fell silent.

"It's a normal sized brain Michael." The doctor reassured Mike. Mike smiled and looked over to the screen and Dr. Foster moved again. She looked closer as the wand checked over all the developmental stages; the heart, the stomach, spine and limbs. Each and every one was cleared and Mike sighed in relief. The woman paused in her assessment and looked at Mike. "The moment you've been waiting for Michael." She said looking at the blonde associate. "You wanna go for it?"

"What?" Harvey asked confused.

"Oh, the gender. I wanted to know the gender." Mike brought Harvey up to speed. Harvey nodded in understanding.

"No surprises."

"I have enough surprises in my life working for you trust me." Mike drawled lowly. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Point taken." Harvey said, relenting on the conversation.

"Let's do it doctor." Mike said to the dark haired woman. Caroline nodded and moved the wand lower down Mike's bump, resting it against the press of Mike's thigh. She squinted at the screen and smiled.

"Okay, there are the legs. This shot is kind of like a photocopier gag photo. You know the ones where people sit and take their pants off?" She explained to the two lawyers. Mike giggled and Harvey suspected there were moments in Mike's past that she did just that. "So we are looking at the fetus' bottom right now and," she trailed off moving the wand a little to the right then she smiled. "Right there." She pointed to a section between the legs on screen. "That shadow? Is the penis." She said finally, revealing the fetus' gender. Mike's eyes whipped to the doctor.

"A penis…that's a penis? It's a boy?" She repeated excitedly.

Her doctor nodded, beaming. "Yes."

"How sure are you?" Harvey asked suspiciously. Mike wanted to hit him for his rudeness, wanting to point out that Harvey had a degree in law, not obstetrics but this question must've been asked thousands of times before since Caroline just smiled at the senior partner.

"Because it's sticking out." She said simply, as if she were explaining it to a small child, not an Ivy League educated man. "A girl would have three white lines and a boy has a turtle shape." She explained in more age-appropriate terms. Harvey nodded and looked back at the screen. Mike thought she was going to cry as she looked at her son on the screen.

After that, Mike was cleaned up and she and Caroline talked about various things that Mike wanted to know more about. The woman was constantly looking for knowledge and Harvey felt his head spin at some of the things coming out of her mouth; and she wasn't even a doctor. But Caroline took it in stride and answered everything the best she could. She even confirmed what Mike had been thinking all along; the fluttering in her belly _was_ the baby, her son and that almost made her cry once again. Mike was finished with the Spanish Inquisition and the two left the office but not without a good amount of sonogram pictures of her (their) son. As the two walked over to the car, Mike couldn't take her eyes off of the profile of the baby. Harvey watched her as her eyes were glued to the photo. She was glowing and radiant. She had taken to wearing slightly baggier clothing to work, to hide her growing belly, not that it made much of a difference to the other associates. It was an effective switch, if he didn't know she was pregnant, he wouldn't be able to guess. He smiled.

"So you feel him?" He asked her, breaking her concentration. Mike looked at him.

"Yeah. It's like butterfly kisses. I was feeling them for a while, maybe since my sixteenth week. She said that since I'm thin I could possibly feel him earlier…him…I'm having a boy…" She said wistfully.

"Maybe he could be a Michael." Harvey suggested, using the male pronunciation of her name. Mike wrinkled her nose.

"No." She said simply, with distaste lining her mouth. Harvey shrugged.

"You have to start thinking about names for him now."

"I have a while left. I can start thinking about them later. Now I just want to savor him." Mike beamed at the photo. Harvey slung an arm around her shoulder as they came upon the town car.

"Savor it because soon you won't be able to see your feet." Harvey told her. Mike punched him in the left arm, hard. "Ow." He yelped at the associate before she slid into the car.

"You don't remind a pregnant woman about their size Harvey." Ray said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harvey rubbed at his arm and looked at the empty space left by the woman.

"I'll bear it in mind." He muttered before sliding in, Ray closing the door behind him. The two were surrounded by the sweet jazz music as they made their way back to Pearson Law Firm. Mike continued to look at the pictures in her lap for the most part. Harvey was curious and maybe wanted to take advantage of Mike's good mood.

"So…" He started slowly, dragging her attention to him. "Have you thought about what the baby might look like?" He asked

"Uh…yeah a little." Mike said simply, continuing to look at the pictures in silence.

"So…that's it? Not gonna tell me?"

"What do you want to know?" Mike asked, placing the papers on her lap and looking at him tiredly, her fatigue setting in.

"Hair color, eye color…what do you think?"

"He'll be blonde, definitely." Mike told him with a nod.

"Okay, makes sense. Go on. Blue eyes right? You seem like a sucker for blue eyes." Harvey guessed with a smirk.

"No, brown." She said cockily, resisting the urge to stick out he tongue and go '_I know something you don't know_'.

"A brown eyed blonde? Interesting. Not many of those around." Harvey commented.

"I'm looking at one." Her head was tilted to the right, appraising him.

"I don't have blonde hair." Harvey reminded her.

"You did." Mike shot back with a smile. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Not the point. Okay, can I assume he'll be your skin color?"

"Yes, he'll be Caucasian." Mike said with a flippant tone. Harvey regarded her with a suspicious look.

"Are you sure that your son isn't that guy's in the bullpen? H-something?" He asked.

"Harold? No, it's not him. He has blue eyes." She pointed out.

"What about that Kyle kid?"

"No…I wouldn't touch that with a thirty-nine-and -a-half-foot pole." Mike shuddered.

"Okay Grinch. His personality. I bet he'll be as laid-back as his mother," Harvey joked causing Mike to poke at his thigh.

"Not at all. He'll be stubborn, loud, sarcastic, confident and a brat. That's all from his father." She said making Harvey laugh.

"No doubt he will inherit your smarts."

"Mine and his father's." Mike said absently.

"Hmm, makes me wonder why no one knows of this mysterious sperm donor." Harvey thought. Mike stiffened next to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah just, he's moving." Mike lied. Harvey looked down at her stomach and then back at her.

"It must feel…awesome." He commented lightly. Mike smiled and placed a hand atop her abdomen.

"It is." She said quietly. The silence filled the car as it came to a stop in front of Pearson Law Firm. She stepped out with Harvey's help, a guiding hand. He nodded to Ray and the two lawyers walked into the building and up to the fiftieth floor. They came upon the senior partner's office and saw that Louis and Jessica were already there, waiting. Donna smiled.

"They're ready for you." She said to Mike and Mike stole a glance to Harvey who shrugged.

"It's Donna, she-" Harvey began but was cut off.

"Knows everything," he and Mike finished as Harvey walked into the office. Mike took a deep breath and walked in behind the older man trying not to falter under the sharp gazes of Louis and Jessica.

"Donna called us in here under the impression that you had some interesting news Ms. Ross." Jessica began her tone a mask of indifference but Mike could see that she was curious to what would be discussed. Louis just wrinkled in nose in disgust at being in the other senior partner's presence. Louis' eyes followed Harvey as he walked to his desk.

"Mike has something to tell you, I'm just here to watch Louis' reaction." Harvey said sitting in his chair and looking at Louis, a twinkle of amusement in his brown eyes. Louis scoffed and glared at the other man before turning to Mike. With both their eyes on her Mike had no choice but to go through with telling them of her condition. Biting the bullet, Mike took a breath and decided to not sugar coat it.

"I'm pregnant." Mike said confidently. Jessica's eyebrows rose and Louis' jaw dropped. She could vaguely hear tittering from outside, Donna.

"Well…that was…that's good news Ms. Ross. Congratulations." Jessica said cordially.

"Really?" Louis asked, his eyes narrowing at Mike. Mike rolled her eyes and pushed the pictures forward.

"That's my son. See, there's my name, they are my sonograms." Mike told the smaller man who looked at the papers intently as if he were looking over court evidence. Louis then looked back up at her and then to Harvey.

"So, she's going to go off on maternity leave?" He asked Harvey. Harvey nodded.

"I was willing to give it to her at the beginning of the New Year. Let her finish off the holiday season then have the baby." Harvey said standing and buttoning his jacket. "She is my associate so I think that it's fair enough, isn't it Mike?" He turned his head to the blonde who nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, yes, that's fair." Mike said. Jessica nodded.

"I think that's more than fair. Harvey will give you the papers for HR after I'm done talking to him. Louis, if you have any questions for Mike you can move this to your office." She told Louis before turning her back to him. Louis nodded and turned out of the office with Mike taking Jessica's hint and leaving along with him. Jessica stepped away from Harvey to look at the sonograms on the table. Harvey moved around his desk and stood next to her, his eyes looking down at the papers in silence. Jessica sighed.

"Please, please assure me that it's not yours." Jessica said looking down at her protégé. Harvey shook his head.

"It can't be mine, I haven't slept with her."

"Give me a break Harvey." Jessica scoffed turning to the window. "You may be able to keep that a secret from the rest of this office, but not me. Just tell me the truth."

"It's not mine."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked spinning back to him. He sighed.

"Yes. She's nineteen weeks along; I didn't start having…unprotected physical relations with her until eighteen weeks ago."

"Okay…well then," she said signing some papers that Donna obviously had snuck in sometime after Louis left. "Give those to her to file with HR and I left you a new case on the desk."

"Okay." Harvey said simply picking up the papers and moving out to the hall. Jessica followed him with her eyes and sighed. There was more to this, she thought looking at the sonograms again, there had to be.

* * *

Ain't I a stinker? I enjoy writing unaware Daddy!Harvey (maybe a little too much). See you all next Sunday!

KatrinaKaiba


	20. When We Are Apart I Feel It Too

More pregnancy cuteness abound. The scene in Harvey's office is one of my favorite scenes ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Trevor was waiting for her when she came home that night expecting the good news. Mike delivered of course. She breathlessly told Trevor that she was having a boy, deciding to leave out the part about Harvey crashing into the examination room since talking about the man was a sore spot of Trevor's. She had told Trevor of why Harvey did what he did to her, explaining that it was to protect her, but the other man was obstinate in his position. He was still steamed that it happened and was the one that supported her decision in not telling Harvey that he was the father of her baby. They sat on the couch and watched movies as they noshed on pizza topped with hot sauce, a constant craving of Mike's.

"So…" Trevor said swallowing a bit of pizza. "Now that you know it's a boy, are you going with blue everywhere?"

"I think so. Not for the fact that it's a color stereotypically used to represent the male gender but it's a calming color and if this child is anything like me, he's going to need all calming techniques that I can give." Mike explained. Trevor tapped his toe against her thigh playfully.

"Yeah you _are_ a live wire aren't you?" Trevor joked with a smile. Mike reciprocated the smile and took another bite of pizza feeling the hot sauce steam her throat. She hummed in appreciation as she finished the slice. Trevor laughed at the sight of the liquid dripping down her chin. Mike snorted as she wiped it off with her finger and licked the sauce from the digit.

"Oh Mike, cut it out you temptress, you know what that does to me." Trevor breathed out sarcastically. Mike simply winked and teased her best friend by putting her finger in her mouth. Trevor rolled his eyes and took another slice of pizza from the box. "You're lucky to have me, you know that? Who else would sit here and eat ham and pineapple pizza topped with hot sauce? Me that's who." Trevor told her taking a bite. Mike nodded.

"Right. But who else would bring over a can of Red Bull and drink it in front of me knowing I can't have it?" Mike shot back. Trevor smirked.

"Me." He told her. She rolled her eyes and took another slice to eat. Trevor looked around the apartment.

"Is this place even big enough for you two?" He commented flippantly, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, there's a smaller room in the back that I've just been keeping some stuff in. I wanted to paint it and put in some furniture. It'll be cute."

"Because having a boy screams 'cute'." Trevor bit out with a snort. Mike looked at him in distain.

"You made your point, stupid." She said flicking a hand at him. "It's my baby and I'll decide if he should be cute or not. And I want cute so you get no say in it. Now eat your pizza before it gets cold." She ordered. Trevor smiled.

"Okay mommy." Trevor joked.

"Don't knock it; I _am_ the closest thing you have to a mother." She told him. They shared a laugh and continued to enjoy their evening.

Another couple of weeks passed by. Mike sat in her chair in Harvey's office absently rubbing her quickly expanding middle as she read through some files for Harvey. She was now twenty-three weeks along and everyone knew about her baby. It was an accident, of course, but wasn't it always? She was walking back to her cubicle a week ago and saw that, as usual, there was a group forming at her desk. It was a common occurrence when she was on a conference call with Harvey that the other associates would try and take her candy (that she always had stocked) or Red Bull (that she couldn't drink now) or even her paperclips (claiming that they were heavier and better for throwing than the company's). This time though, while they were rifling through her things, they found some of the sonograms and leaflets that she read about pregnancy. That, along with bullying Harold into telling all, led them to finding out her secret. She sighed as she flipped through the pages on her belly since she couldn't lay them on her lap anymore. The associates were surprisingly accepting about the baby and even left her little things on her desk; candies, chips, sandwiches, things for her to eat. It was sweet and made tears well up in her eyes at their kindness.

Harvey's office door opened and the owner of the room walked in himself. She looked up at took in his form appreciatively. He was wearing a light grey suit over a crisp blue shirt and a navy tie and the line formed by the craftily tailored cloth was nothing short of breathtaking. Mike shook her head and looked back at the files trying to calm her libido down. Harvey crossed to the chair and sat down in it wearily.

"Mike, stop doing that. I need you to look into Carlton Harris. I need everything, bank records, where he ate breakfast this morning. Everything." He ordered pressing his fingers into the bridge of his nose resignedly.

"Okay, uh…I have these for you." She said pulling herself off of her throne with a grunt, the movement a large effort on her part. She handed him the papers after she straightened herself. He took them with a discomforted noise and flipped through them as Mike began to walk out of the office. Harvey was reading along the notations the associate made for him when he heard her go "Oh!" He looked up to see her standing stiffly by the door a hand pressed against her middle. Her face was open and showing clear surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to hide the frantic tone he was feeling. She couldn't be going into labor right now?

"Its fine, it's just…there it is again." Mike said moving her hand against the bump.

"What?" Harvey was losing his patience with the vagueness.

"Phillip is moving."

"Phillip? Phillip Ross?"

"Just trying it out." She said. It had become a new game for them, if they were ever talking about the baby to just drop random boy's names and see if the other would like it. Most of the names were duds and Harvey had taken to start throwing out the oddest names just to make Mike laugh. Harvey stood up and walked over to her.

"Is Dustin moving?"

"No not Dustin. And…oh yes, he's right here." Her hand shot out and grabbed his, placing it on the curve of her abdomen, making him press down on it. He faltered a little bit; he tried to pull it away, fearful of hurting her but Mike's grip steadied him. "It's okay, you're not hurting me." She assured him before her face lit up. "There he is! Do you feel him?" She asked him hyperactively, vibrating in delight. Harvey didn't want to disappoint her but he couldn't feel anything. He opened his mouth to tell her just that before something poked at the palm of his hand. It was a small movement but he definitely felt something. His face turned down in concentration as he went searching for the source movement, pressing firmly and with more confidence. Then, something pressed against his hand again, a kick, an honest-to-goodness kick from the little boy in Mike's body. His eyes flickered to Mike's, her eyes watching him intently.

"This is…" Harvey breathed out slowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Awesome?" Mike suggested. Harvey was silent but there was a small smile on his face as the baby moved against his hand. Mike was floored by the level of intimacy that Harvey was showing to their child. She felt something bubble up inside of her as she seriously considered telling Harvey about the identity of the baby's father. She was saved from saying anything by Donna coming into the office.

"Harvey, Carlos Anderson's on the phone." Donna told him, trying to hide that she was sorry she had to break up the personal moment between the two. Harvey removed his hand from Mike's body and walked over to his phone. Mike chose this moment to leave the room and go to the bullpen. Donna turned and went back to her desk, surprised to see the managing partner sitting in her chair.

"Jessica." She greeted, failing to hide her surprise.

"Donna." Jessica nodded back to the secretary. Donna moved to block Harvey's view of her chair and sat on the counter space facing Jessica.

"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me exactly what you know about the paternity of Mike Ross' baby." Jessica said bluntly. Donna blinked to distract herself from feeling surprised.

"What makes you think I know anything Jessica?" Donna asked. Jessica cocked an eyebrow and her full red lips tightened.

"You know everything Donna. And you owe me this. Who is the father of Mike Ross' baby?" She asked slowly.

Donna was silent. She wanted to lie to Jessica, wanted to simply say someone else's name but then she thought of Harvey and if she lied, it would most likely get back to him. It was better if there was no identity of the father but if she gave Jessica a name then Harvey would find out and that would crush him even more than the thought of the ring box in her desk. Donna sighed and motioned to Jessica that they were going to move down the hall. The two women walked to the conference room after Donna pulled something from her printer. Donna closed the door behind her and turned to the tall managing partner.

"The baby's Harvey's." Donna said.

Jessica sighed, pursing her lips. "Why would Harvey lie to me?" She asked, hurt in her voice.

"Harvey doesn't know." Donna replied.

"Mike didn't tell him?"

"No."

"How do _you_ know?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Mike told me…"

"So you made her tell you?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"Isn't that what I said?" Donna asked innocently. Jessica chuckled then sighed.

"This isn't good. Is she going to tell him?"

"She's under the impression that Harvey isn't going to be truthful with her. She's also worried that he wouldn't stay when the going got too tough." Donna explained.

"Harvey's not that type."

"I know. She's in denial. I mean," Here she took the paper that she grabbed from her desk and showed it to the other woman. "Does that look like someone who'll run away?" Jessica looked at the paper. It was a photo of the scene in Harvey's office just a few moments before. It was Mike and Harvey looking down at Mike's belly and Harvey's hand pressing against it. It was a picture of perfect intimacy that it seemed wrong to even be looking at it.

"How did you get this?"

"I have camera's trained on his office, what?" She said quickly, tilting her head to the side and giving Jessica a side look. Jessica's smirk grew as she gave back the paper. Donna and Jessica left the conference room and went back to their respective offices silently thinking of the predicament that the senior partner and his associate were deeply entwined in.

Mike sat on the bench outside of her office building savoring the crisp clean air of the unusually warm November air. Trevor was going shopping with her today to get her some of the furniture for the baby. She would go by herself but as she was seven months pregnant it was difficult for her to get around, much less carry all of that stuff. Stephanie would be attending as well and for Mike it was a welcome distraction. She loved Donna and Rachel but she wanted to have some distance from work and come down from the world of five-hundred dollar shoes and designer clothes. It was good for her to have some female friends that didn't work at Pearson Law Firm. She looked down the street to see if she could spot Trevor or Stephanie. She didn't see anyone familiar. She sat back with a sigh and tapped a tune out onto her belly. She smiled as she felt her son move within her. She then felt a buzzing from her coat and she pulled out her phone. It was Trevor.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"_Hey._"

"Where are you?" She asked.

"_I'm sorry Mike. Stephanie just called me; she had a death in the family._" He said and Mike could hear the sincerity in his voice; he wasn't blowing her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's okay Trev, go with her." Mike told him. She heard him sigh over the line.

"_Are you sure? Today's your day; we were supposed to go shopping_." He reminded her.

"It's fine. We can go shopping anytime." Mike reassured him. Trevor sighed again.

"_Thanks Mike. See you later_." Trevor said.

"See you Trev." Mike hung up her phone and sighed.

"Mike?" A voice called from beside her. She turned her head and saw Harvey standing there.

"Oh, hey Harvey." She said dejectedly. Harvey sat next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, Trevor was just supposed to take me shopping today for some things for Stephan." She explained.

"No, just…no." Harvey said to the name. "What happened to Trevor?"

"Stephanie had a death in the family so he's with her. It's no big deal."

"Did you need it done today?"

"Well…we were going out to lunch because it's…" She mumbled something that Harvey couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"It's my birthday," Mike said a little louder. Harvey cocked his head back.

"It's your birthday?"

"Yep, November 16th. That's today." Mike reminded him. Harvey sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should've remembered.

"Hey, we just finished a hard case. I'm surprised you even remembered that it's November." She joked just as the baby kicked her. "Ow." She reacted to the movement. Harvey leaned over with a smirk and tapped at her bump.

"Hey, leave your mother alone." He scolded gently. Mike smiled as he sat back up.

"You just encouraged him. Now he won't stop."

"Sorry." Harvey said, his smile telling her he's not really sorry. She rolled her eyes and leaned back. "So…hey…how about _I_ take you?" Harvey suggested. Mike looked at him suspiciously.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because…you need a distraction and I'm here to provide it."

"And you have nothing to do? No, dates or whatever you call it?"

"Nope."

Mike thought about it for a moment. He was honestly offering to take her shopping. Mike folded her fingers in front of her and looked at him again. She smiled.

"Sure why not." She said brightly. Harvey stood up with a smile and extended his hands to help her up. Mike lurched forward and resumed her balance, Harvey's hands gripping her the entire time and the two walked over to the car. They climbed in and Ray put on some music while Harvey was caught up with some of the newest developments of the fetus in Mike's uterus. It was interesting the things that Mike read and could regurgitate, how at seven months the fetus' hair was growing atop his head and could distinguish between different sounds and voices. Mike's breath hesitated for a moment and she leaned forward. Harvey leaned forward in a gesture of concern but Mike assured him that it was okay, that she was having Braxton-Hicks contractions and that it was just preparing her for labor weeks down the line. Ray pulled up beside the large Macy's on Fifth Avenue and Harvey climbed out, helping Mike after Harvey gave some quick instructions. Mike waddled into the store and Harvey shook his head; her waddle was adorable.

They quickly made their way up to the furniture section and started to look at the large selection of cribs that were scattered around the room. Mike looked at the cribs in all different shapes and sizes. Wooden, metal, browns and blacks. There were so many. Harvey came and stood beside her, a gentle hand across her back. She looked over at him and smiled upon seeing the supportive look on his face. They set out looking at each model and argued over the silliest things; the color and price mostly. Mike said that she couldn't spend too much and what would be the point since in a couple of years he would move out of the crib into a bed. Harvey argued that if she chose a cheap price then the crib would be cheap. Mike rolled her eyes but saw his point. Once the crib was chosen; a beautiful cherry stained model, they set to getting the other essentials; a changing station combined with a storage container, a dresser, and a rocking chair. Mike wondered why she needed the rocking chair, to which Harvey replied, "do you think you'll be able to stand and rock him at three in the morning?" Mike sighed and let Harvey tell the sales associate that was following them the item number he wanted for the rocking chair. After he dismissed the sales associate the pair moved into the baby section of the large store and Mike started going through little toys for her baby.

"Harvey…" She called looking for the older man. She heard Harvey grumble something, indicating he was nearby. "Do you think Jonathan would like turtles?"

"First of all, no to Jonathan, it just makes me think of _Dead and Loving It._" Harvey said with a wave of his hand. Mike smirked.

"Oh, Jonathan," Mike drawled, fairly reminiscent of Mina from the movie. Harvey rolled his eyes and brought a large box to the cart he had taken to moving around the section with. Mike looked at the box. "Is that a swing? Didn't I just get a rocking chair?"

"Yes but this is self-moving. My brother got this when his daughter was born and it was the best thing I think he's ever thought of." Harvey replied. Mike followed dutifully behind him grabbing many stimulating toys for different periods after the baby was born. Once they got to the clothes Mike was intently looking through the racks that Harvey was able to slip away. He came back with armfuls of comfortable looking clothes for Mike. She smiled as he piled them into the cart nonchalantly and moved to a different rack to look at some of the clothes. Mike shook her head and looked at a particularly cute looking onesie with a monkey on it.

Harvey had drifted toward the end of the section looking at the seasonal clothing. The little cheap suits that children would wear for Christmas Eve mass and drool and spit up all over. He snorted in revulsion at the cheap fabric capturing the attention of a young female associate folding clothes. She smiled at him, her teeth stark white, a contrast from her olive colored skin.

"You need any help?" She asked him pushing dark curls over her shoulder.

"No thank you." Harvey said, deciding to be polite to this young woman. She glanced at him again.

"It's nice to see men in these parts." She commented lightly. Harvey looked over at her.

"You don't men around here?"

"Not in this section at least. Men let their women do the shopping for their children's clothes."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense." Harvey admitted, vaguely recalling his brother saying something to that effect. Something like _Harvey I don't understand the difference between 2T and 3T so why would I go get clothes. I just provide for the kid monetarily. _Then Alex got smacked in the head by his wife and Harvey laughed. The clerk looked around before turning back to him.

"So which one is your wife?" She asked gesturing around the throng of pregnant and non-pregnant women around the section.

"Oh she's no…" Harvey cut himself off, looking at Mike who was now flipping through different colored clothes. There was no reason to let the woman know that he and Mike were not married; he would never see this young woman again. "She's the blonde with the skinny tie."

The young woman's eyes caught Mike's location. She nodded saying, "She's beautiful. How far along is she?"

"Seven months. She's due in January or February."

"She looks really good. Small."

"She was a skinny woman." Harvey admitted. The girl laughed.

"You must be happy." She commented sorting through the clothes in front of her.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see it from the way you look at her." The girl divulged. Harvey looked over at Mike again; he was giving her a look? The girl giggled.

"Most people don't even know they are doing it sometimes. But it's there." She explained wistfully. Harvey didn't say anything, content with watching her fold.

"Harvey!" Mike was calling him.

"Excuse me." Harvey told the associate. She nodded quickly her cheeks blushing.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have been taking up your time." The girl apologized.

"It was no problem…" He stole a glance at her name tag. "Andrea."

"Congratulations. I hope he's a healthy boy." She remarked kindly.

"Thank you…how did-" He began to ask but was cut off by a blinding smile.

"You were looking at suits." She simply said continuing to fold.

Harvey nodded with a faint smile before moving to Mike. She smiled upon seeing him. "I think I'm finished here. Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure." Harvey said daring to steal one more glance at Andrea. Harvey pushed the cart over to the registers and the older woman began to ring up the items. Harvey noticed that behind the counter was a man that Harvey guessed was a manager in the store so as the cashier rung up the large amounts of items that Harvey and Mike gathered he got his attention.

"That young lady you have in the baby section. Andrea? She's a lovely associate and very helpful. Just wanted to let you know." Harvey said simply before turning back to Mike who was looking at him very curiously. The manager thanked him for his input and went on his way.

Harvey wouldn't ever get to know this but his comment saved that girl her job.

Mike and Harvey squabbled a bit about who would pay and while Mike was distracted on a point about the independence of women, Harvey swiped his card and signed the pad. It was only once he pulled Mike away did she realize what he did. He pushed the cart forward out of the store and to the waiting car. Mike berated him while he and Ray put the bags in the trunk.

"Mike, will you shut it for a moment? Geez." Harvey sighed as Ray closed the trunk. "Where do you and Ronald want to go to lunch?"

"Hate it. Oh…I am a little hungry." Mike admitted rubbing at her middle.

"Just a little?" Harvey smirked.

"Okay a lot…um…it's up to you?" She asked

"No way birthday girl. Pick." Harvey demanded gently.

"That…that steak place you took me after the Trivani case," she said excitedly, almost tasting the steak in her mouth.

"As you wish, my lady." Harvey said opening the door for her and bowing slightly. Ray chuckled as he opened the driver's side and sat.

Mike smiled as she slid in. She leaned on Harvey's shoulder and he pressed a hand to the bump to feel if the boy was moving around inside. She sighed as the car pulled away. This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

Okay so I estimate at least four more chapters. If I get another buzz, it could be longer. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!

KatrinaKaiba


	21. You Are The Best Thing

We are coming close to the wire now guys. There are only four chapters left, including the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

With Mike's eighth month came the home stretch. She would be leaving at the end of the month to go on maternity leave. She sighed while stretching out her legs. She hadn't been sleeping well now that the boy was getting bigger and the uterus was not. He was moving down and pressing on her bladder causing her to go to the bathroom more often. He would keep her up at night and no amount of curling on her left side was helping with her sleep. She laid her head down on the desk with a groan. She was so tired. Christmas was around the corner and the whole office was a buzz for the occasion. Bonuses were coming soon and the other associates were trying hard to maximize their payout. Mike wasn't worried since Harvey had been covering her bonuses for a while now and was more than generous with the amount given. She was simply trying to get through the next couple of weeks. She sighed as the boy pressed on her bladder again. She got up from her chair and waddled her way to the bathroom. Once finished with her business she washed her hands. Rachel came into the bathroom and stood beside her.

"Oh Mike thank goodness I found you. I need your help." She told the associate who looked at her with concern.

"Rachel are you alright?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's just. I need you to come with me right now." Rachel grabbed the blonde around her wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"What?" The pregnant woman whined as they moved quickly.

"Right now, come on." Rachel repeated while moving the pregnant woman down the hall. Mike grumbled as she shuffled down the hall. Rachel took her down toward the partner's offices and the conference rooms. She was pulled into a conference room where her jaw dropped to the floor.

Around the usually bare conference room were blue balloons either plain or saying "It's A Boy" on them. Blue and white checkered streamers stretched across the windows and decorated the chairs around the table. There was food and presents lined across the table on blue and white plates embellished with a little bear wearing a blue diaper. Mike's eyes took in the scene. Behind the table were the other associates and Donna smiling at her. She stammered for a second.

"Surprise." Harold said putting a ribbon around her shoulder and draping it over her expanded torso. The blue satin ribbon said "mommy-to-be" on it.

"What's this?"

"A baby shower." Kyle piped up from behind the cake, and surprisingly he wasn't sneering at her or glaring at Harold with contempt, he seemed genuine. "It was Harold's idea."

"I mean. You're leaving soon and it's almost Christmas so I thought it would be a good idea for us to give you something."

"Guys…this is…" Mike started but the tears overtook whatever she was about to say. "Stupid hormones." She complained covering her eyes. Harold smiled and gave her a small hug. He led her to the chair where the festivities began. The other associates gave Mike various gifts. Gift cards, spa days, clothes, toys. She smiled and thanked each one for their thoughtfulness. They played all sorts of games thanks to Rachel and her researching skills. Donna was slated to win them all but they wouldn't know that until the boy was born. Mike had a great time at her baby shower but something was niggling at her mind.

"Where's Harvey and for that matter where's Louis?" She asked suspiciously.

Donna smiled. "They're both out today. Jessica gave permission for the party thought so it wouldn't matter but its better if they are out."

"Where's Harvey?"

"I don't know. He said it was something important though." Donna replied taking a sip of her drink before moving away. Mike shrugged. He must be at a meeting or something, she reasoned.

Meanwhile, some two blocks away, Harvey _was_ taking care of something important. He had a date with the back room of Mike's apartment and putting together the furniture that had been sitting in the room for weeks. Mike said she would eventually get to it but knowing Mike as he did the woman pushed it off every day for those past few weeks. He smirked and shook his head as the elevator moved up to the eighth floor where Mike lived. He walked down the hall and went to the door. He fished for the key in his pocket just as the door opened. A pair of brown eyes captured his attention.

"Trevor." He said blankly. The other man's face darkened at the sight of Harvey.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor spat angrily.

"I was going to secretly put furniture together for Mike. What are you doing here?" Harvey asked coldly.

"I was secretly painting the baby's room for Mike." Trevor answered voice just as icy. The two stood there sizing each other up for a moment before Trevor sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't hate you for what you did to Mike. I'm not going to pretend that seeing you getting close to her isn't pissing me off. But, she gave me a second chance, so why shouldn't she give one to you? But me? I'm not giving you a second chance just as you haven't really given me a second chance. Okay?" Trevor told the older brunette.

"Honesty. I never thought we'd get that far in our relationship Trevor." Harvey admitted. Trevor simply glared causing Harvey to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Fine Trevor, whatever you say."

"The room's drying now, so don't touch the walls. I have to go to work." Harvey was told as Trevor slid past the lawyer and walked down the hall. Harvey's eyes followed him before turning into the apartment and setting off to work.

Mike walked into her apartment sometime later that day with a group of packages from the office. She placed them on the couch to sort through later. She flopped on the couch wearily and sighed. She couldn't wait to be on maternity leave. She heard footsteps coming from the hall and looked over as the door opened.

"Trev? That you?" She questioned loudly.

"No it's Harvey." The voice answered back.

"Oh, hey." She said as the older man came closer to the couch.

"Hey yourself. How are you?" He asked as he flopped down next to her. She smiled.

"Just a little tired. Richard is constantly flipping around in there." She said rubbing at the curve.

"You want your kid to be called 'Dick'?" Harvey asked his eyebrow quirked. Mike rolled her eyes.

"Just trying it out."

"Don't go near 'R's. Because his last name is Ross." Harvey told her.

"Oh damn and my next try was going to be Reginald." She teased.

"I don't wish that on anyone." Harvey said with a shudder. She laughed and it was so infectious that he just laughed along with her. He then sat up. "Come on. I have something to show you."

"Oh can't you just bring it here? I'm tired." She whined. Harvey rolled his eyes and gripped at her arm, pulling on it.

"Come on. I can't bring it over. I'll give you a back rub." He bargained with her. She smiled.

"That sounds promising." She said allowing herself to be picked up and led down the hall. She was going slowly, not because of the baby but because of Harvey's hands over her eyes. "Harvey this isn't helping my balance." She warned him. She felt him chuckle.

"I've got you. Trust me." He told her in a whisper. He steered her to the door and stopped her as he removed his hands. "Okay. Get ready." He told her and opened the door. She gasped in surprise as she looked into the room. It had been transformed into a bright blue baby room seemingly overnight. All the furniture she and Harvey had bought was completed and placed neatly in the room. She looked over to the man in shock.

"Did you…" She stuttered, not believing what she sat.

"Trevor painted the room and I put together the furniture." Harvey told her with a smile.

"Together? You and Trevor in the same room and you're both still alive?"

"No. Trevor left as I was coming in." Harvey said, a sheepish look in his eyes. Mike giggled.

"That sounds about right." She said moving into the room to look around. She let her hands touch the smooth wooden railing of the crib where she was soon going to be putting her son. The inlay was a beautiful crib set consisting of light blue fabrics with small cartoon puppies on them. Harvey had picked them out saying that it was only fitting since his puppy was having a puppy of her own. She rolled her eyes at the statement but found herself loving the sheet set. She looked at each piece of furniture intently, checking if it was constructed correctly; she trusted Harvey but the nesting phase of her pregnancy was just beginning so she was a little manic. She opened the closet and looked over all the clothes hanging there stopping short when she saw something she knew was different from the others. She took the hanger by her finger and looked over at Harvey.

"Really, a three piece suit?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Harvey strode over and took it from her finger.

"Yes really." He replied hanging it back up. "It's for when he comes down to the office. It's a professional space Mike, he has to be presentable." He explained. Mike snorted.

"Is it even going to fit him?"

"The size did say six to nine months. I figured it would be okay for him." Harvey shrugged. Mike shook her head as Harvey continued, "it even came with its own skinny tie. I thought that would be a positive point for you."

"I do like my skinny ties." She admitted with a giggle. Harvey chuckled along with her. They moved back into the living room and sat down on the couch after Mike popped in a CD in the stereo. The calm jazzy music filled the room as Harvey came back in with two glasses of water. He stopped short upon hearing a familiar sound.

"That's my dad." He commented blankly. Mike looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah…I uh…found that it really calms down Bradley."

"Bradley Ross huh? Not totally hating on it." Harvey said sitting next to her.

"I am…its one of Trevor's names." She pointed at a list on the table in what Harvey could deduce was Trevor's chicken scratch. Harvey shook his head after looking closely at the list.

"Of course the idiot would choose Brody as a name."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, not for my kid though." She rubbed a hand along the undercurve of her belly, feeling where her son was. Harvey shifted closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest.

"So, my dad's music calms him down?" Harvey asked running his fingers against her arm gently.

"Hmm." She hummed in affirmation feeling her weariness catch up to her as she laid against Harvey's warm strong chest, hearing his heartbeat through his shirt. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"That's cute. Do you put the headphones on your belly too?" Harvey asked her.

"Yeah, I got the headphone splitter so he can listen to whatever I listen to." Mike explained tiredly closing her eyes. They sat in silence listening to the music wash over them, Mike reveling in the slowed movements of her son, giving her the break she needed to get at least a little energy back.

"Tired?" Harvey's strong voice broke the silence. Mike nodded against his chest.

"Can't wait to get him out of there." Mike admitted.

"I can only imagine…hey Mike?" Harvey asked her. Mike looked up at his serious tone and opened her eyes. He was looking down at her with an indiscernible look on his face.

"Mr. Bond?" Mike quipped, donning an English accent which caused Harvey to smile.

"Seriously?" He said giving her a small playful pinch on her arm causing her to yelp and Harvey to smirk. "Mike. I just want to tell you that...you aren't going to be alone in this." He told her.

"I know." Mike said confidently.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I've got Trevor and Stephanie, Donna, Rachel, Harold…" She ticked them off on her fingers

"And me." Harvey said lowly causing Mike's eyes to widen.

"Huh?" She said intelligently.

"I said you have me. I'm here for you. Listen Mike." Harvey said shifting on the couch to face her grasping her hands in his. "I told you, months ago, that I loved you. And I still do and these last few months have shown me that. That even though you're having someone else's baby and you still don't trust me because of my actions eight months ago, I still love you Mike. And I will be here for you. To help you with those late night feedings, to help him walk, show him everything I know. You're mine Mike, mine…and I can't think of my life without you." Harvey told her sincerely running his fingers over her knuckles soothingly. Mike's eyes watered up at his words and she didn't know what to say. Everything she thought about Harvey's position on their child was shattered in that one statement. Even though she didn't fully trust him, he didn't care and still loved her. She found the words bubbling up inside her. She had to tell him, tell him everything; that she still loved him back and that this baby was his, was _theirs_.

Harvey's phone started beeping interrupting her thoughts and he looked apologetic as he answered it.

"Hello?...oh…No, I'm close by…yeah, I can be there in five minutes…I _am_ that close yes…okay…see you then…" Harvey hung up the phone and looked at Mike. "That was Jessica; I have to go into the office." He stood up and Mike followed him to the door. He put on his overcoat and turned to Mike. "I'll see you later okay?" He asked her. She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak and Harvey smiled to her before leaning in. He pressed his lips to hers chastely, kissing her before pulling away and walking down the hall. Mike stared after him, her lips tingling as they always did after Harvey kissed her and she felt her heart clench in her chest. She turned inside and took a steadying breath, then another, then another until she was feeling as if she was hyperventilating. She walked over to her phone and flicked down her contacts and pressed one to call. She held the phone up to her ear shakily and listened as the ringing tone sounded once, twice and finally the other person picked up.

"_Hello?_" The voice greeted uncertainly.

"Donna, its Mike. I'm in trouble." She said tearfully.

"_What's the matter Mike?_" Donna asked fretfully. "_Are you in labor?_"

"No but…I'm so confused." She responded tearfully.

"_Why?_"

"Harvey told me he still loves me." Mike said dejectedly.

"_That's…I don't know what to say. You don't sound happy._" Donna pointed out causing Mike to sigh and wipe at her eyes.

"It's not that I'm unhappy but…I wasn't expecting it. I feel like I should tell him." She continued rubbing a hand along the distended bump. Donna scoffed over the line.

"_You should._"

"But…"

"_No buts. I've kept my mouth shut because I agreed with you on the fact that you didn't trust Harvey and you were worried on how he would react but now…he wants to be there for you Mike. He wants to be a part of his son's life even under the impression that it's not his son. And let me tell you something. I may be tempted to spill all eventually, if you don't say anything._" She warned the blonde and Mike could clearly see in her mind's eye Donna's serious look.

"Donna…I'll tell him…eventually." Mike promised slowly. Donna sighed over the line.

"_You better. Sooner rather than later because believe me, Specters have distinguishable traits and Harvey's not __**that**__ oblivious. I'll see you tomorrow._" Donna said hanging up the phone before Mike could say goodbye. Mike stared at the phone and sighed, she turned back into the living room and made her way down the hall passing by her son's room again and she looked inside. She saw the dark pieces of furniture perfectly aligned in the room, a reminder of Harvey's caring. She sniffled and walked into her room, stripping herself of her work clothes and donning a pair of yoga shorts and remained in her modesty bra (she had been leaking colostrums for weeks now and needed extra support for her heavy breasts) before laying on her bed, flipping over to her left side. The boy inside her was currently sleeping and Mike wanted to get a jump on some restful sleep before he woke up again to jam his foot in her rib which seemed to be his favorite spot. She hoped she'd be able to get to sleep for an hour at least, she would be happier. She tried to put her buzzing brain to rest and get some sleep. Thankfully, she conked out within five minutes.

Christmas time was here in Pearson Law Firms and the party was in full swing; glittering lights, tasteful decorations, good food, great booze and semi-decent conversation. It was a nice night but with one notable difference.

Mike wasn't there.

Harvey stood off to the side and sipped at his drink, looking over the large group of Pearson employees that he didn't really want to be around. He was not a big Christmas person in general; Donna seemed to think it was because he failed at getting good presents to which Harvey simply rolled his eyes and threw a wadded up paper ball at her. Couple that with Mike not being there and Harvey was sure it was a terrible evening but he was a senior partner and therefore required to be there under threat of Jessica's wrath and Harvey had used up all his 'get out of Pro-Bono Work cards' for the year so he wanted to remain on Jessica's good side. After an hour of chatting with various senior partners and Louis (he didn't count as a senior partner no matter what Jessica told him) Harvey separated from the pack and drank alone. Donna was around somewhere spreading her own brand of Christmas cheer (she called in all her office pools at the Christmas party and since she was Donna she mostly won them all). He felt someone come up behind him and he turned to see Jessica in a stunning green dress holding her own flute of champagne.

"Is it from the region?" Harvey quipped seriously causing the woman to roll her eyes. They were both reminded of the black tie event they both attended with Louis who had made a huge stink about the choice of champagne. Jessica smiled at Harvey after a minute.

"Having fun?" She asked taking a sip.

"Oh a real blast. Paul Porter's still steamed about being closed by me. Bowtie is hideous." The man told his boss with a shrug. Jessica shook her head.

"Tell me the truth."

"I wish I was anywhere but here." He admitted. Jessica nodded.

"Then go to her." She said after a minute starling the man as he took a sip of his drink. Harvey tried to choke down the little liquid in his mouth before staring openly at Jessica.

"What?" Harvey asked blinking up at her. Jessica smiled.

"Go to Mike. It's obvious that's who you want to be with." Jessica pushed him slightly to get him moving. Harvey started to move before looking back at her, she was still smiling; this wasn't a test. Harvey smiled back and put his glass on a counter before going to get his coat.

"_The most wonderful day of the year!_" Mike sang as she hung up a few more ornaments on her tree that Trevor dragged into the apartment for her. She smiled when she saw the photo ornament of her parents that she had made over twenty-three years ago for them. She traced her finger against the curve of her mother's cheek, taking in the sweet smile of her father. She hung them up on a high branch, setting it between the dark lights and pine needles. She turned to the box of ornaments and pulled out another few when the door bell rang. She placed the bulbs and baubles back into the box and waddled to the door blinking in surprise when she saw Harvey standing there in his tux, overcoat over his arm.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi?" Mike responded a little uncertain. She moved aside and let him in. He walked into the living room and saw the unfinished tree in the distance. He turned to her.

"This is nesting?" He inquired jokingly. Mike rolled her eyes.

"No this is Christmas decorating. Nesting will come after Christmas when the tree goes downstairs and I have to clean up the pine needles." She explained lifting another ornament to put it on the tree.

Harvey chuckled. "Are you almost done?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah just need to get the rest of the ornaments on the tree and then make a cup of coco."

"Hot chocolate?" Harvey asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"It's a tradition," she defended putting an ornament of a Santa on a branch. Harvey snorted and walked next to her pulling out a glass ornament in the shape of a heart. There were red words etched into the glass. _Michael James Ross, November 16, 1985 7:30 pm, 7lbs 8oz, 19 ½ in_.

"This is cute." He lifted the heart up. Mike looked over and smiled.

"It's mine. I mean it's obviously mine since it has my name on it," she faltered around the words cutely, her cheeks reddening. She took a breath and tried again, "My dad gave it to my mom after I was born to put on the tree. Guess I have to wait till next Christmas to get one for Elliot." Mike explained as she placed a string of beads on the tree that spelled out her name.

"Law and Order?" Harvey asked her placing the heart onto the tree.

"Christopher Meloni is a great actor." She defended with her nose upturned. Harvey's shoulder's shook as he turned to the box and pulled out a pink _Baby's First Christmas 1985_ ornament. He placed it a good distance away from the heart but still in the same line of sight. He picked up another one, this time a picture of a blonde girl and brunette boy. Harvey rolled his eyes, knowing who the children were and putting it onto the tree without a second glance or explanation. They continued in silence, letting the music settle in between them. Mike was looking at each ornament as if it were the first time she laid eyes on them, letting her memory overtake her through each ornament. Some were her father's, from when he was a child, some were passed to her from her parent's marriage, things they got together. Some were even from her Grammy's childhood and wasn't that a thought? She had ornaments, beautiful ornaments that were over eighty years old and the fact that they survived the chaotic years of pot-induced haze that she had put upon herself was a miracle. Her son took that moment to kick at her rib again and she wheezed, placing a hand on the space between her distention and her breasts. Harvey looked over at her and she put a hand, getting her breath back.

"It's nothing. Just him kicking at my ribs. He likes to play the xylophone with them. Oh God." She moaned rubbing at her sore sides. Harvey chuckled and Mike glared.

"I'm not laughing at you just the thought of Spencer playing music on your ribs is funny."

"Spencer Ross? That's even more ridiculous than Harvey Ross." She reminded him of one of her choices from the beginning of her pregnancy.

"Spencer is better than Harvey. I would never wish my name on any person." Harvey told her seriously, placing some more glass baubles on different branches.

"Hmm…just like my son won't be named Michael." She stressed the male pronunciation at him. Harvey nodded but said nothing more on the subject. He sighed as he took some other ornaments and placed them on the trees. "What's the matter?" She asked him turning from her own handiwork to look at him.

"I just…my brother's coming tomorrow." Harvey told her. Her face lit up.

"That's nice, isn't it?" She asked when he didn't say anything else.

"It is but…he wants to meet you…" Harvey hesitated placing a round ornament on a branch.

"Oh…why?"

"It's just, since you've became my associate, he's wanted to meet you but he hadn't gotten the chance to come to New York. He lives in Canada."

"That's nice." She reiterated a little confused.

"It is. I only see him at Christmas because he goes and sees my mother for Thanksgiving and I can't stand my mom. He's coming by himself this year because my niece and sister-in-law are going to see her parent's. Helen, my sister-in-law, didn't want Alex, my brother, to miss seeing me. So he asked me if you were going to be around and well…I haven't told him that you were a girl as well as pregnant."

"Oh…why wouldn't that come up?"

"I never got around to telling him. I didn't want him to read into it."

"So you want me to meet him?" Mike asked crossing her arms.

"I do…did. I…he can come off a little strong." He tried to tell her but faltered in his explanation.

"Harvey, I can handle him. I'm pregnant not made of glass." She told him firmly.

"I know. But he's worse without his wife around. Think of Alex as me but more crass." He explained flipping a hand in the air while placing a ringlet onto the tree.

"As in?"

"He flirts with everything that walks. Only women though." Harvey said to clarify.

"Oh…so are we…together? For the sake of setting up a boundary?" Mike asked wanting to know how to play this moving forward.

"Alex has no boundaries anyway," Harvey snorted but smiled fondly at the thought, "but…I thought that…we were together anyway." Harvey said slowly, unsure of how to proceed; very unlike him.

"Oh…" Mike was surprised and turned around away from Harvey to hide it from him. They had been acting like a couple more and more lately. Harvey stayed around during late nights, making sure she was okay, rubbing her head during the harsh headaches she had been having, giving her a back rub while they watched TV, he took her to her appointments just as he had been doing faithfully for the duration of the pregnancy. He took her to lunch, when Trevor wasn't taking her; he fed into her odd cravings and listened to her when she told him of her worries. He didn't always have the best advice and Mike sometimes told him to leave, only to call him a couple of minutes later apologizing tearfully for her words. He never got really angry at her; this was Harvey after all, he would always snap at the little silly things that Mike did, pregnant or not. She was enjoying the time she was spending with him and nodded to him. "Okay…we're together."

"Okay." Harvey said a smile on his face and that was the rest of the conversation. They continued to decorate Mike's tree, the Christmas music filling them with cheer.

* * *

God I am such a sucker for sappy!Harvey. Next chapter starts the the beginning of the end. Things start to go faster and the story is coming to an end. I hope you all are still enjoying this.

On another note. As I finish writing one story, I tend to begin another. There has been one plot bunny raging around my head and I blame the Suits meme for it. So I have here the premise for this story. I would like to know if you would be interested in reading it or if I should just scrap it.

The prompt on livejournal went like this:

"Harvey Specter is The Spirit." So I ran with this premise:

"The Spirit's body never dies; he just continues to live on. The city changes and people around him start to die including Ellen and the Commissioner Dolan. Sand never comes back, and The Spirit is all alone. Years pass and he forms a new moniker for himself; Harvey Specter. The Spirit becomes a shadow in the night, never really pursued by anyone but still fights crime as he did all those years ago. He is a colder womanizer now and projects this into his alternate persona and is just waiting to die eventually.

On another note, Silken Floss waits for the Spirit to emerge, but never finds him. She starts to worry so she is also granted immortality, or whatever The Spirit has. She figures out a way to duplicate the serum that The Octopus used on himself and Denny Colt by extracting it from the finger she took from the scene that night. As she waits she gains multiple PhD's thanks to her eidetic memory but needs a way to blend in with the rest of the world. So she also creates an alternate identity; Michael Ross."

For some reason I think of Mike as a pretty girl (as evidenced by my other story). It would still technically kinda be a Mike/Harvey story, only with The Spirit/Silken Floss (because that kiss should've totally lasted more than a second in the movie).

If you actually made it to the end of this note, I implore you to give me your opinion. I have three chapters written but I could stop at any time if this doesn't make sense to you.

KatrinaKaiba


	22. What A Lovely Way of Saying

We're getting closer and closer to the end. I'm getting anxious here. Hope you enjoy the chapter. If you've read, "The Ultimate Guide" you'll recognize Alex from there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Alex Specter.

* * *

Mike bounced her fingers against her stomach rhythmically as she waited in the limo (Ray's town car was too small for the three of them) for Harvey and his brother to come out of the airport hangar. She was nervous and so was her son, if the restless movement was any indication. What if Harvey's brother didn't like her? It was impossible Harvey had said, Alex like pretty women and Mike was the prettiest woman Harvey every laid eyes on. She hit him for the comment but was soon pulled into a deep kiss and she wasn't mad at him anymore. Harvey tried to reassure her about the meeting, that it would be alright but Mike wasn't convinced and her thoughts always had a better hold on her than other's words. She sighed and leaned her head back humming something to calm the baby as well as her own nerves. It was to no success. The door opened and the cool December air came in with it just as a man sat next to her shaking his head.

"Woo. Cold out huh?" The person said rhetorically as the back became darkened by the trunk being opened outside effectively stopping Mike's assessment of who she assumed was Harvey's younger brother. The trunk closed with a thump that shook the car and Harvey slid in next to the other man. The light in the car allowed Mike to look over the unfamiliar man and she saw he was a little familiar.

He had the same brown eyes that Harvey did but they were a little larger and definitely warmer looking than Harvey's were when she first met him. They had similar cheek bones that stuck out rigidly on the sides of their face and that ended their similarities. They had different noses; Harvey's had a wider bridge and was a straight line to the tip while Alex's curved upward at the end and sloped downward on the bridge. Their chins and mouths were shaped differently; Alex's gave him more a feminine look while Harvey's was purely masculine. Alex had natural brown hair while Mike knew Harvey dyed his. The only way Mike knew that Alex had natural brown hair was the graying areas on the sides by his sideburns. Mike smiled when the younger brother noticed him.

"Oh, hi. Harvey, you didn't tell me you had a guest. I'm Alex, Harvey's smarter, more handsome brother." Here, Harvey rolled his eyes. "Now I know he can be a pain in the ass to deal with but he's the best for legal advice. You're in good hands ma'am." Alex said kindly.

He thought she was a client. "Oh uh…" Mike started to tell the truth but Alex cut her off with a shushing noise.

"Don't say anything, it's alright. I don't want to upset you into labor." He laughed looking at Harvey. "She a pro-bono Jessica foisted onto you bro?" He asked.

"No, Alex. Meet my associate." Harvey said.

"Yeah, I want to meet him. If he's survived this long being your subordinate he must be like Superman in disguise or something. And that memory thing you told me about? Wanna see that in action; he can really remember everything? So if I just started sprouting out with the Declaration of Independence he'd be able to tell you it? Just like, I said 'these are the times that try men souls', could he just pick up with-"

"'The summer soldier and the sunshine patriots will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands by it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman.' Thomas Paine, _The Crisis_. I read it when I was in the fifth grade. We were learning about the Revolution. And I could recite the Declaration word for word." Mike told Alex. Alex's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he realized just who he was in the car with.

"This…is Mike?" Alex asked his brother slowly, looking at the pregnant woman in a new light. Harvey nodded.

"This is Mike Ross. My associate."

"You told me he was a boy."

"Her gender was a fact that was unknown to me when I told you that. I just never corrected you."

"Dude!" Alex exclaimed and Mike pointedly looked at Harvey with a side glance at the name, the one that Harvey explicitly told Mike she was never to call him. "You can't keep something like this a secret from me. How could you do that to me?" Alex wailed and Harvey sighed.

"Told you he was dramatic." He said to Mike in a stage whisper, meaning that Alex had heard it. He slapped at his brother's jacket covered arm and pouted.

"I am not dramatic. This is a serious violation of the bro code."

"I thought that was for delinquent friends not brothers."

"Same thing. You are supposed to tell me everything. Especially when your associate turns into a hot girl." Alex complained.

"She's not a hot girl. She's like Donna, a beautiful lady and she deserves respect." Harvey warned him in the no-nonsense tone Mike had become accustomed to.

"Okay. But I'm mad at you for not telling me. And I'm particularly mad that you didn't tell me I was going to be an uncle." He crossed his arms petulantly.

"It's not mine Alex." Harvey told him seriously.

"Then in spirit anyway." Alex said flippantly. Harvey rolled his eyes while Mike giggled at the display. It was cute to see Harvey interacting with his brother; Mike didn't have any siblings growing up; the closest thing she had was Trevor. It was nice to see a different side of Harvey.

They trio had been joined by Donna at a restaurant for lunch and Mike saw what Harvey meant by Alex's flirtatious nature. The rest of the car ride Alex constantly made passes at her that she would be indignant from and would've cause her to painfully remind Alex that he had a wife at home had Harvey not told her that Alex was harmless. He'd never cheat on his wife and simply did it because he wanted to see how far he could go. It took Harvey's 'press until it hurts' rule a step further. Then she was passed over when the younger man saw Donna waiting at the table. She ignored his statements and even foresaw them by delivering the punch line before Alex could say them. That made Mike laugh. The brothers caught up with what had happened over the past year, Mike saying very little until the conversation turned onto her child on whom she wanted to say very little about anyway. The fact that Harvey was still in the dark about his paternity of the child was apparent to Donna in the first few seconds of talking from the mother and boy did that look on her face make Mike want to hide. But Donna didn't say anything about it and lunch continued on. Harvey took them all back to the condo to let Alex rest a bit before he went off to see his step-daughter in Queens and go to her church for mass. The offer was extended to Harvey but he rolled his eyes and simply told him he'd see them for dinner at five. Alex laughed and flopped on the couch. Mike went off to the bathroom for the fifth time in about two hours and Donna went into Harvey's kitchen to make hot chocolate leaving the two brothers alone for the first time since being in the airport.

"So…Mike." Alex began slowly. Harvey sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"What about her?" Harvey asked warily.

"She's good for you. How long have you been going out?"

"Off and on?" Harvey thought for a moment. "Eight months."

"So how is the kid not yours?" Alex asked connecting the dots quickly.

"It's just not Alex." Harvey snipped at him warningly.

"She's nice. Smart. And can banter with you better than Donna can sometimes."

"I heard that." Donna called from the kitchen ten feet away.

"I love you Donna!" Alex called back with a chuckle. "But seriously, she's sharp. I can see why you hired her. She's like a legal dictionary."

"More like encyclopedia." Harvey corrected causing the younger Specter to roll his eyes.

"Same difference. But again, seriously, I like her Harvey, she's good for you and I can tell you like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Remember when you started going out with Scotty? Way back in law school?" He asked leaning forward.

"Yes." Although he wished he didn't stir up those memories.

"You were crazy about her and looked as if you wanted to eat her. You don't look at Mike like that."

"So you're basing it on the fact that I don't look at Mike as a sexual being. I look at mom like that, doesn't mean I like her."

"No…you look at her like dad used to look at mom. How Helen looks at me. You love her." Alex said softly. Harvey nodded.

"I do."

"Then how come there's no ring and she's not Mrs. Specter?"

"I…wanted to wait for you two to meet." Harvey explained.

"Did you not think I would like her?" Alex asked him.

"No. I knew you would like her but…" He trailed off and looked over to the back, where Mike was still in the bathroom.

Alex shook his head and sighed. "You have my blessing Harvey. And dad would've liked her too."

"I know." Mike chose this time to come out of the bathroom and join them.

"I tell you, I won't miss this part. Going to the bathroom every twenty minutes." She complained as she sat down. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, Harvey was just telling me that A-Rod might be out for some of the next season. He's just torn up about it." Alex lied winking at Harvey. Harvey rolled his eyes and Donna came in with the mugs. The four continued to talk until two when Alex realized that he better get going if he wanted to get to the church on time. Harvey then quipped that he couldn't even do that when he was getting married causing the younger man to blush and stutter before petulantly yelling at his brother to shut up. He stormed out as Harvey chuckled along with Donna and Mike.

Mike went into the back to take a nap while Harvey and Donna talked quietly amongst themselves. The trio went off to dinner at around five and stayed out for the rest of the night with Harvey taking Mike home at about ten-thirty because she had a splitting headache. Harvey stayed with her for the rest of the night; the two of them listening to a CD Harvey gave to Mike for Christmas. It was a compilation of his father playing Christmas music that he had converted just for her, since the baby was so fond of the music. Mike had teared up from the knowledge that their son unknowingly knew his grandfather's music and responded so well to it.

Christmas came and went; Alex stayed until the twenty-eighth. Mike had grown fond of the flirtatious man and was sad to see him go. He wished her luck with the baby and gave his brother a wink. Harvey had gone back to work and Mike was starting to grow restless. She cleaned up around her house as much as she could. She alphabetized books, her pantry, her medicine cabinet. She dusted everywhere she could reach. Nesting at its finest.

Trevor came around often enough to keep her company, sometimes with Stephanie, sometimes without her. Sometimes his girlfriend would come on her own, without Trevor, indicating to Mike that she was really liked by the other woman. Rachel stopped by after work and Mike spent the time introducing the paralegal to the finest of classic movies. Harold stopped off and told Mike of the shenanigans in the bullpen from the day always succeeding in making the pregnant woman laugh so hard that she had to go to the bathroom. Alright she was doing that anyway with the baby pressing on her bladder but Harold wanted to get some credit. Harvey was a constant visitor. He would stay the night and bring over work and Chinese food so she could feel like she was doing something. But it was the times she was alone that she was faced with the most. She used this time to clean, pack her bag for the hospital and talk to Grammy. She told Grammy of all her problems, Harvey's over-the-moon excitement, the fact that she's lying to the man about his paternity to her child, her own worries and fears which were always leading back to the fact that she wasn't a lawyer. Even though the woman didn't answer back it was comforting somewhat to speak and feel that she might be listening. That she _was_ listening, Mike told herself optimistically.

The New Year came in with like a lamb with Mike just curling up on her bed with Harvey next to her. No bells and whistles, no loud poppers and drunken masses. Just a man and a woman putting an old stressful year behind them and welcoming the new one with a kiss and a kicking baby.

The rest of the week was a blur with Mike mostly cleaning, walking in the park or shopping. Trevor was gone for the week on vacation with Stephanie, which was fine with her since he was hovering a lot lately. She was rarely left on her own as her due date came closer and closer and she now relished the hours of nine to four-thirty. She sighed as she pulled the straps of her dress up over her shoulders. Yes she did know it was January and it was about twenty-eight degrees Fahrenheit outside. That didn't matter because Harvey was taking her somewhere special tonight. A sort of pre-birth celebration before she becomes a mother. A reverse bachelorette party if you will. She would be lying if she didn't say she was excited, because she was even though there was a part of her that wanted to curl up and hide since she felt so big but her happiness trumped that feeling. She stopped mid-slip of her shoe to press at her stomach. The Braxton-Hicks contractions were coming in a little stronger now that she was getting closer to the actual birth, causing her to stop for a few minutes at a time during the day. She just breathed through it and moved her feet into their shoes. She heard her doorbell ring and she waddled quickly to open the door for Harvey.

"Hi." She smiled at him, a curl of blonde hair falling into her face.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked her and she took in his wardrobe choice for the day. He was wearing his usual Tom Ford suit but this one looked different, as if it were from a different season. It was a black clean-cut suit but it looked lighter against his body, as if it were made of less fabric, which was silly considering the time of year. Under it he wore a white and black pinstriped shirt with a black tie perfectly tied in a Windsor knot. Perfect as always. It nagged at Mike's mind but she shook the feeling away.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my coat." She did so and slipped it over her shoulders as they made their way through the hall to the elevator. "Now, Jessica told you to bring me to this meeting?" Mike asked again, wanting clarification.

"Yes." Harvey told her for what seemed to be the tenth time. "It's one of the clients you pulled in. She thought you'd want to. I tried to talk her out of it but she was persistent." Harvey told her trying to hide his smirk. Mike nodded and leaned against the wall taking in deep breaths. Harvey leaned over to her.

"Hey…what's the matter?" He asked her concerned. Mike smiled tiredly at him.

"It's okay, just the usual contractions." Mike told him lightly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Are those the Braxton Hick ones?" He asked.

"Yes." They stepped off the elevator and went into the car waiting for them. Ray and Mike chatted for most of the ride, Mike happily telling Ray how excited she was for the baby to finally be born. Harvey was silent, looking over some 'files' for the meeting hiding a smile as Mike chirped about little inane things. Ray pulled up in front of a hotel and helped Mike out while giving Harvey a pat on his shoulder. Mike didn't notice this however; she was too busy looking at the front of the hotel. _Chilton_ was written on the front in curvy golden letters. She cocked her head to the side, feeling a familiar feeling in her stomach but then realized it was the baby moving again. Harvey placed a hand on her back and steered her inside. They walked past the front desk after Harvey stopped to talk for a moment to the concierge. He took her down the hall toward a set of doors with gold plated numbers reading _2005_ on them. They went into the suite. Mike took in the grandiose décor as Harvey took her jacket off and placed it on a coat rack. He then moved to the wooden desk and sat behind it placing his briefcase on the surface. He took out his laptop and then placed his briefcase on the floor. Mike sat in the chair at the front of the desk, stretching out her legs to rest her swollen ankles. Harvey smiled at her while leaning back in the chair. A flash of something pressed at her mind but she couldn't think of what it was. She took a breath.

"So, why in this hotel?" She asked him pressing at her belly to feel where the baby was. Harvey smiled.

"Because, this hotel has a special meaning for the client. Specifically this room." Harvey stood up and moved from behind the desk. He motioned at Mike to go behind the desk herself. She did, begrudgingly because she was slightly comfortable in the chair she sat in first. She pressed herself behind the desk and looked as Harvey turned to her; a challenging look in his eyes and suddenly the flash from before came back with full vengeance.

"_Let me show you what a Harvard attorney can do_," a voice called out in her mind, cocking and self-assured. Mike shook her head and looked back at Harvey. He was smirking.

"You need a little refresher course rookie." He teased at her. "Pick a topic." He told her waving a hand at her. It was then she realized why everything seemed familiar to her, because it was. She smiled and opened the laptop.

"Stock option backdating." She told him opening a program on the computer.

"Although backdating options is legal, violations arised related to disclosures under RIC section 409A." He recited from memory, his voice haughty and confident. Mike shook her head slightly, eyes never leaving the screen.

"You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley." Mike told him. Harvey shook his head.

"The statue of limitations render Sarbanes-Oxley moot post-2007." He countered.

She shook her head. "Not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May 2008." She retorted.

"That's impressive but you're sitting at a computer." He said gesturing to the machine open in front of her.

Mike turned the laptop around to show him the screen. "Playing hearts. Sorry, if you want to beat me, you're gonna have to do it at something else." He told him, her voice apologetic but still sarcastic.

There was silence and then laughter filled the room. Mike sighed.

"Okay, that was fun but really, what are we doing here?" She asked him with a tired smile.

"I told you, I'm meeting with a client." Harvey repeated.

"Where is he?" Mike asked looking around the room.

"_She's_ right here." He stressed looking pointedly at her. She stopped and pointed to herself.

"Me? What did you need to drag me here for?" She asked confused, because really, unless you're trying to stimulate labor there was no reason for her to leave the house.

"I wanted to talk. Ask you something," he told her putting his hands in his pockets. She arched an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion about something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I was wondering." He moved around the desk to kneel at her, his right leg raised. She looked at him curiously as he pulled his hand out of his pocket but this time there was something in his hand. "If I were to show something to you, would you answer me honestly about how you feel?" He asked her. She felt cotton fill her mouth at all the possibilities, trying to psyche herself into thinking about anything but what she thought he was going to ask her. He pulled his hand forward and opened his fingers. Settled in his large palm was a small black box, lined with what Mike thought was velvet. He opened the box and nestled inside was a silver ring encrusted with a line of small diamonds around a large blue colored diamond. Mike's breath caught in her throat, her whole body stiffened in shock, even the baby stopped moving for a moment. Harvey looked at her face then down to the ring. "If I were to propose to someone, would this be the ring to do it with?"

Mike let out a shuddering breath. "Now?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Now." He said firmly with a sure nod.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He told her with a small smile. "Mike, I've been holding onto this ring for nine months now, since before you got pregnant. Then that whole thing with Compatello happened and I thought that was a sign that it wasn't meant to be. But then we really reconnected throughout this pregnancy and I thought, maybe it was a sign that I needed to reassess our relationship. I thought about it and thought about it some more and the closer we got, the more it felt right. Look at the inscription." He said pulling the ring out and turning it so she could see in the inner ring. She read a line of numbers.

"_Six, twenty-three, eleven_. What does that mean?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

"That was the day we met. When you swept in this room with your briefcase full of pot and rearranged my life forever." He told her honestly. She scoffed blinking tears out of her eyes; stupid hormones.

"You're a sap." Mike said pointedly causing him to laugh.

"It's the truth. You've been causing me to second guess myself for a while now. I thought about marriage for Christ-sakes." Harvey chuckled. "Me getting married? I thought it was a foolish endeavor for romantics like my brother and father. I've seen the ugly side of marriage with my parents and I resigned myself to a single life forever but you…and this baby, made me think twice. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mike, you and…_our_ son. And whatever other children we have, together." He told her honestly. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened even more. He smiled at her and held the ring out to her. "Michael Ross, will you marry me?" He asked, his brown eyes bright and hopeful. Mike didn't say anything for a few seconds. Those seconds stretched into minutes, and some minutes passed. Harvey's face fell a little as he chuckled nervously. "Mike, you could say something." She didn't. He leaned forward. "Mike could you, _please_ say something?"

She let out a trembling breath but still didn't look at him. "I…I…."

"You, you what?" Harvey was now getting impatient. She looked up at him, her blue eyes widened and fearful.

"I think my water just broke." She told him.

* * *

Yeah, another cliche, it works though. I hope Harvey was at least not as sappy to you as I thought I made him.

KatrinaKaiba


	23. I Promise You Kid

Almost there. This chapter we have a baby! Does he find out if it's his? Does she agree to marry him? Read and find out good readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just the baby in this chapter.

* * *

Mike was surprised at the amount of calm that Harvey was showing. He had stood up and called an ambulance to come to the hotel to get Mike. He then explained to the hotel staff the situation and moved toward Mike to tell her to breathe. Mike shook her head and tried to explain that she was fine and that all she needed was to get to the hospital. She was frantically trying to Harvey that she needed to tell him something but he waved every protest away with that damned flippant gesture he did when she was trying to ask for help filing papers.

"Mike just focus on breathing. This might just be a false alarm. Didn't you tell me that sometime the water breaks and there is no labor?" He said rhetorically, not wanting her to answer. She shook her head.

"No, Harvey, I have to tell you something about the baby." She said, breathing deeply like he told her to. Harvey just smiled.

"He's going to be fine. He's thirty-eight weeks along. There's going to be nothing wrong with him." He tried to reassure her but she shook her head.

"He's not-" Mike was going to tell him that the baby was thirty-seven weeks, she was going to tell him that Harvey was the father of the baby but he just gave her a sharp glare.

"Mike." Harvey said firmly cutting her off and giving her the boss voice. Oh, how she hated the boss voice. "He's fine. You're fine and everyone's calm."

"I am calm Harvey; you're not listening to me." She protested.

"Just breathe. The EMT officers should be…oh here they are." And with that Mike was whisked away by the officers who took her to the hospital. Harvey came along and stopped Mike at every turn when she tried to explain and that just made her more desperate to tell him. They wheeled her into the hospital and Harvey walked behind her, holding all her possessions for her. The nurse that wheeled her in stopped at the front desk and went to grab some forms for Harvey to fill out later. Mike spun herself around the look at Harvey.

"Harvey will you listen to me now?" She asked him frantically.

"Mike…you're fine." Harvey told her.

"I know that. I am fine but can you listen to me, I need to tell you something." She insisted.

"It can wait. I'll still be here when you get out of the delivery room or wherever they're taking you." He said calmly with a smile.

"No, this can't wait. I have to tell you something, something I should've told you from the beginning." She said fretfully wringing her hands on her lap. Harvey cocked his head curiously.

"What is it Mike?" He asked, finally letting it dawn on him that she was seriously trying to tell him something and it wasn't just a defensive tactic to distract Mike from what could be happening that day. Mike sighed and opened her mouth to speak but just as the words were coming out of her mouth the nurse walked over again.

"Okay Ms. Ross, Dr. Foster is on her way down. Now, you're how many weeks along?" She began to ask.

"Thirty-eight," Harvey said just as Mike blurted, "Thirty-seven." Harvey looked at her strangely and Mike sighed.

"It's thirty-seven." She repeated.

"Mike you couldn't have miscounted, you have an eidetic memory." He reminded her stiffly. "You told me it was thirty-eight." He prompted. She winced in the way that reminded Harvey of when Mike had forgotten the patent for Wyatt's device just a year ago.

"Harvey…I lied." She said.

Harvey was shocked. "Why…what difference would it make if you were telling everyone a week later?"

"It made all the difference in the world. Because if the baby is thirty-seven weeks instead of thirty-eight weeks then…ooh." She let out a long strained groan at the end as a strong contraction ripped though her abdomen. It was painful and stronger than the others and she knew it wasn't good. The nurse moved to the back of the chair to take her to maternity, telling Harvey that she may be starting her labor. He quickly walked behind the pair.

"Mike! Mike…" He called.

"Harvey…I…lied to you." She bit out slowly, as the pain began to subside. "The baby…he's…" The nurse pushed her into the elevator. Harvey came to the doors but the nurse stopped him.

"Sir…I'm sorry but I need to take her to maternity to put her in a room. You can't come with her." The nurse explained.

"But…" He protested.

"Are you the father of the child?" She snapped irritably cutting him off.

"Well…no but…" he began as Mike whimpered out, "yes." Harvey's eyes snapped to hers. "What?" He asked dumbly as his hand fell from the side of the elevator door. Mike nodded and looked at the floor.

"The baby's yours." Mike extrapolated before the doors closed leaving Harvey standing in the hallway, the bombshell ringing in his ears. He remained like that for a moment or two until a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Donna standing there sympathetically with Mike's hospital bag on her shoulder.

"Is it true?" He asked her. She flinched back at the ferocity in his voice.

"Is what true?" Donna shot back. He rolled his eyes angrily.

"Don't play games Donna, is the baby mine?" He reiterated adding in the extra information she required.

She looked to the floor. "Yes, he is." She told him. He let out a sigh and paced away from the doors, he turned and glared sharply at his assistant.

"Why am I down here? I should be there with her." He said angrily.

"Harvey, there's going to be a lot of blood and she's going to be in a lot of pain. Furthermore, I'm her coach." Donna told him seriously. The elevator dinged and the two went into the car to go to the maternity ward. Harvey scoffed and folded his arms.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit out here and pretend to be okay while my…whatever Mike is to me now is giving birth to our son, who is three weeks early apparently!" Harvey snapped at her and she glared at him.

"He's term. He'll be fine and Mike will be fine. But you're being stupid. You faint at the sight of blood; you won't be able to handle it in there." She explained as they elevator stopped onto the floor they needed to be on. Harvey walked to the waiting area and he sat on the couch.

"I just…I don't want to feel helpless." He admitted. Donna sat beside him and took his hand, gripping it tightly.

"You are not helpless Harvey Specter. You don't even know the meaning of the word." She soothed him, running her free hand down his arm. "Everything will be fine, I'll be in there and this is Mike. She's never going to do something that will let you down."

"I…I wish my dad was here." He said lowly, his voice small and weak. Donna felt the tears come to her eyes as she embraced him. She ran her hands down his back comfortingly.

"I know, I wish he was here too." She agreed and they fell silent. They remained like that for a few minutes until Harvey pulled away.

"You need to go to her. She needs you more than me." Harvey told her firmly. She smiled, seeing a glimmer of the confident Harvey she was used to and she nodded standing. She handed him a book titled _Be Prepared: A Practical Handbook for New Dads_. He smiled at her.

"Something for you to read. This may take a while." She told him before moving to the front desk to inquire to Mike's whereabouts. When they gave her the number of Mike's room she turned to Harvey and handed him a Barnes and Noble bag. "If you finish those, there are more." She assured him and left the waiting room. Harvey sighed and pulled the book to him, might as well start reading.

A few hours past and Harvey managed to read half of the Handbook and go get some lunch. He took a long walk around the hospital after lunch just to not stay in the dreary waiting room. Donna sent him texts that cheered him up and gave him progress updates of Mike's labor. Apparently it was moving a little faster than normal, her dilation was further along than expected and she could start to push within a few hours. The doctors gave her drugs and Mike was happier than a pig in shit right now causing Harvey to roll his eyes but he was still worried about her…their baby. It was still weird to think of the baby as his. He sighed and placed his hands on his cheeks. It stung a little bit to think the whole time Mike knew that the baby was his and lied to his face. She was that upset by his actions during the Compatello case that she would knowingly hide the identity of his paternity? He couldn't believe that and didn't know how to feel. He tried to look at it from her point of view but he still didn't understand. All he knew was that they had a lot to talk about in the coming weeks. He felt the ring box in his pocket pressing against his thigh and sighed again. It was a weight against his heart and his mind turned to Mike in that room with Donna. If she wasn't under the influence of drugs she would probably be worrying herself about the dangers and studies done on babies who were born during the thirty-seventh week of gestation. Thinking about that, Harvey thought it was better that they gave her drugs; she would be too troubled to push the baby out otherwise. A buzzing in his pocket alerted him right away and he pulled his phone out. Donna sent him a text (even though she really shouldn't have, but hey, its Donna) that sent his heart into the pit of his stomach.

"_She's beginning to push, this is it daddy_." It read.

He took a deep breath, his eyes glued to the final word. This was it. In a few minutes (or hours) he would be a father. To a son. He wondered if this is what his father felt like thirty-nine years ago when he was being born. Or thirty-five years ago when Alex was born. Was this what his brother felt like when Gabby, his niece, was born? This apprehensive feeling, this gnawing eating at his bones, hoping, praying (for the first time in years) that they would be alright, that nothing would be wrong. It was killing him and he could only imagine how Mike was feeling. Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, leaning forward on his knees. He closed his eyes and simply sent a message to anyone watching over him that his son and Mike were the most important people to him and that he wanted them to be protected.

He must've been like that for a while because when he finally came to again, Donna was standing there a large smile on her face.

"Hey there…_daddy_." She said happily. Harvey blinked blearily up at her.

"Donna?" He asked creakingly, his voice rough from…hours? Harvey looked at his watch. Yes, hours of non-use.

"She's fine, your son's fine. He's got ten tiny finger and ten tiny toes and he screams just as loud as you do." Donna snarked at him with a smile, her hands on her hips. Harvey sat up straight and looked apprehensive.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes really. Come on, he should be in the nursery by now. Mike's resting a bit but she did so well. I want to let her high come down a bit though before she sees you." She explained as he stood up and followed her.

"Why?"

"Well, she was saying some pretty weird things." Donna admitted as they walked down the hall.

"Like?"

"That you were coming in to take the baby away and that you were leaving her to die." Donna said bluntly.

"Oh…that's not good." Harvey said blankly as they came to a stop to a large window.

"Yeah so I left her to sleep and hopefully she won't think you're going to kidnap your son." They turned to the window and looked inside. There were plastic bassinets lined up in rows all with babies in similar colored caps, mittens and blankets. The only thing distinguishing their names was a card at the base of their containers with their name, date of birth, mother's name, and a gender symbol in the corner. Donna pulled him to the far left side and pointed to a card with a blue male symbol in the corner. The name was left blank but the mother's name was written on it. _Michael Ross_. It was his son. He looked in and was grateful that the bassinet was close to the window so he could see him better. He was bundled in a white blanket striped with green and light red wearing a white cap. His face was reddened and small, scrunched up while he slept. He looked so tiny the little container. He read the measurements of the child; five pounds, five ounces and eighteen inches long, he _was _small; Harvey himself was eight pounds and twenty inches when he was born.

"Doctor said that if he stayed in any longer that he would've grown a bit more. But he's good. Healthy." Donna explained as he looked at the baby intently. He nodded in understanding but didn't take his eyes off of his son. _His_ son. He covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his lips turn up with a smile. Donna slung an arm around his back and squeezed him. "Come, you need to go see Mike. She should be good now." She told him turning him around and steering him down the hall toward Mike's room. They came to the door soon enough, not enough time for Harvey to properly freak out about anything and Donna pushed him inside. He stiffened when the door closed and took that moment to look at Mike.

It was odd not seeing a large distended bump on her body. There was still a raised section but not as predominant as it was just a few hours ago. She was resting on the bed, her eyes closed but her toes were curling under the sheet, ruffling the fabric, which Harvey knew she did when she was thinking hard about something. He moved toward the bed, hoping he didn't disturb her. He was fully seated in the chair when she shifted on the mattress. Her hair was crumpled under her and she moved her legs in that little movement she did when she woke up that Harvey found endearing. She turned her head but didn't open her eyes.

"Donna?" She called tiredly.

"It's me." Harvey said and watched as the sharp blue eyes of his associate opened and looked at him. He could see that her pupils were still large and glassy meaning she wasn't quite all there yet. Harvey bit back a groan.

"Oh no…" Mike started shakily. "No, you're not taking him away from me now!" She exclaimed stiffening in the bed. She frantically looked around the room for anything, her exhausted mind only thinking about stopping him from taking her baby away from her. "Donna! Donna!" She called. Harvey stood quickly and moved over her.

He grabbed her arms firmly to steady her. "Mike! Mike! Stop yelling, you're gonna get me thrown out of here." He told her sharply but she continued to yell, tears falling down her face.

"No no, I told Donna that I didn't want to see you, that you were mad at me for lying to you." She said, a little quieter but still frantic. She looked at the ground, the window, the door anything that wasn't Harvey as she continued to babble absently, "You're going to take him from me and I'm never going to see him, you're going to fire me and send me to Switzerland like they did to Robin on _General Hospital_. You're going to lock me up and take away my baby and I can feel that you're mad at me…" She whimpered and stiffened under his hold.

"I'm not mad Mike." He told her firmly, holding her wrists down from hitting him. She stopped struggling and he released her. She slumped against the bed wearily.

"You're not?" She asked looking him over, her eyes flitting over his body absently.

"No. I'm…hurt." He admitted.

"Hurt. I didn't want to hurt you." She said beginning to sob. "I did, but now I don't want to. I never want to hurt anyone." She cried as Harvey began to shush her and pet her hand comfortingly.

"I know but…I am. I don't know why you couldn't trust me." He said.

"Because you hurt me. With the Compatello thing and it made me sad that you couldn't trust me. I didn't want you to be mad that I was having a baby you didn't want." Her other hand, the one not held by Harvey, was tracing patterns in the soft fabric.

"But Mike. I do want him." Harvey told her softly.

"I know now!" Mike said rolling her eyes dramatically with her raised voice. "But then I didn't. I didn't know you were going to be all daddy-like and helpful. You only did one night stands and you hate children and distractions and that's what we would've been. What if you grew tired of us and left us? I couldn't take that. I didn't want to get hurt again so I fibbed a little. Can you forgive me?" She asked her mouth drew into a pout and her eyes looking up through her lashes. Harvey sighed.

"Yes. I forgive you. Do you forgive me for hurting you?"

"Yes. I do." She giggled. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Mike." He whispered pushing her limp hair out of her eyes.

"You never say that to me." She said through her high giggles. Harvey chuckled.

"I should say it more often. You did something really hard today."

"Yeah, it hurt, but they gave me drugs to stop it from hurting." She told him shyly, her cheeks blushing.

"I can see that."

"I was so scared. All I could think about was if something was wrong. Then you would be mad at me. But when Daniel started crying I was so happy."

"Daniel?" Harvey deadpanned.

"We are still playing the game, aren't we?" Mike asked innocently. "We never agreed on a name. So as I was in labor, when it didn't hurt, I was still thinking of names. I went through Biblical names; Jacob, Abraham, Adam, Isaac, Joseph, Jesse…" She continued and Harvey gripped her hand to stop her, knowing she could go on for hours; the bible was a long book.

"Well, he's definitely not a Daniel." He told her firmly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh…what do you have?" She asked challengingly.

"I don't know…what are you watching?" Harvey asked, finally being alerted to the other sounds in the room.

"Oh, this is _One Life to Live_." She told him, looking at the screen, diverting her limited attention to something new.

"I thought they canceled that." He said with a confused look at her. She nodded.

"They did; this is a rerun." She explained. They watched for a few minutes in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Harvey rolled his eyes but then looked intently at the scene.

"Who's the kid?" He asked pointing to the actor on the screen. Mike sighed and shook her head.

"That's Abe Buchanan." She said calculatingly, with the tone that Harvey interpreted as _you are so stupid_. "Interestingly, he's being played by twins. Liam and Aiden O'Donnell." She told him knowingly. "Most soaps do that, get twins to play the babies. Don't know where they find them all." She pondered with a head cock, as she often did when thinking about something.

"Hmm…That's it." Harvey said lightly, his voice indicating his epiphany.

"What's it? Twins? Harvey I just had a baby. One baby." She reminded him.

"Aiden." He said with an eye roll, ignoring her gibbering.

"Aiden?" Mike repeated lifting her eyebrow. Harvey nodded with a smile.

"Aiden. Aiden Ross." He told her proudly.

"Hmm…I don't hate it. But wouldn't it sound better as…Aiden Specter?" She suggested with a lift of both her eyebrows. Harvey gaped openly at her seeing that familiar spark of clarity in her eyes despite still being a little loopy.

"Mike…" Harvey trailed off unsure of what to say. Mike smiled and looked down at their conjoined hands.

"I don't know if I'm imagining it but, I remember this guy asking me to marry him before I went into labor. I didn't answer him. But I want to answer him now." She looked into the brown eyes of her boss, her mentor, her friend, her son's father, her…everything. "Yes. I will marry you Harvey Specter." She told him with a small, shy smile.

Harvey's smile was nothing short of breathtaking. It was a wide natural smile that crinkled the sides of his eyes and drew out his laugh lines. His eyes glittered with happiness as he leaned over and embraced her tightly, closing the gap between them with a kiss. Mike melted against him and let herself be whisked away by the intimate gesture. They heard a cough from the door and they pulled away reluctantly. Harvey looked over at the nurse in the doorway, a bassinet at her waist. She rolled it into the room and left it on the side of the room. She then dipped and lifted the small bundle out of the carrier and brought it to Mike who gratefully accepted it in her arms. She smiled down and their sleeping son and then back to Harvey who kissed her forehead.

"We made this." She whispered to him. He nodded against her hair as the little bundle stirred in her arms. Mike gasped as the boy opened his eyes and looked at them. "Harvey…his eyes are brown." She told him darting her sight between her son's clearly brown eyes and her fiancés'. Harvey's face wrinkled in confusion.

"I thought Caucasian babies were all born with blue." He remarked.

"Not all." The nurse piped up from the small refrigerator in the room. She was putting together a bottle of formula as per Mike's request that she not breastfeed. The woman was going to be inhaling caffeine like a madwoman now that she wasn't pregnant anymore and she was not selfless enough to give it up for another year and half to whenever the boy would be weaned off of her. She instructed Mike quickly on the proper feeding procedure and Mike took the knowledge in with an attentive ear. Harvey simply watched as the baby greedily slurped down the contents of the bottle.

"He's a good eater." He commented and Mike smiled.

"Yep, just like his daddy." Mike cooed at the boy as he drank. Harvey smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to lean into the crook of where his shoulder met his bicep. Harvey felt Mike relax against his chest and pressed his lips against her head, both of them watching silently, taking a mental image of the sight before them.

There was a knock on the door and Donna poked her head in with another person standing behind her. "Trevor!" she whispered excitedly.

"Hey mama…Harvey." Trevor greeted; a smile to Mike and a pulled frown at Harvey. The other man rolled his eyes but said nothing, content to be watching his son eat, seeing the little round eyes open and close slowly, blearily blinking from his vantage point of Mike's face; the only thing that wasn't too blurry in his vision. The pair walked over to the bed and their eyes connected on to the baby's.

"He's so…" Trevor started tentatively, his eyes darting between Mike and the baby for a moment. "Small." He finished lamely. Mike chuckled and tilted the bottle up a little more for the boy to continue eating from.

"He _is_ small." Donna told him. "Five pounds, five ounces, eighteen inches." She read from the card still attached to the bassinet. She flipped the card down and flipped a strand of hair from her face. "He still doesn't have a name?"

"We just agreed on something." Harvey said with a roll of his eyes. Donna cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harvey said. Mike took the bottle from the boy's mouth and tilted him over, his eyes were still open, to show him to the two others in the room.

"This is Aiden Michael Specter." Mike said brightly. "Aiden…these people, are your godparents."

Trevor gasped, his mouth falling open. "Really?" He whispered looking over at Harvey. He nodded and Trevor smiled.

"Really. Here's your second chance." Harvey prompted and Trevor nodded. Mike looked between the two of them oddly, feeling left out. Harvey ignored the look and set a glance upon Donna who…didn't look surprised at all.

"Of course I'm the godmother. I am the best choice." She said arrogantly. Harvey just shook his head. "So…Specter?" She cocked her head pointedly at Mike who was blushing as she patted Aiden's back, trying to get him to burp for her.

"Yes…Specter." Mike told her with a grin. Donna walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to her boss and kissed him on the cheek.

"Congrats…I don't suppose I need to remind the two of you that I have a staple gun at my disposal and I'm not afraid to use it." She told them both glibly, her face drawn into a serious look as she warned them of her terms. They laughed warily, knowing how dangerous Donna could be when prompted. She leaned back and clapped Trevor on the back before making her way out. Trevor kissed Mike on the cheek and placed his hand against hers for a moment before making his exit. Mike sighed as the boy on her shoulder let out a loud sound.

"Good boy…" She cooed rubbing a hand over his back soothingly. Harvey looked back over his own shoulder at him.

"Making a scene already boy?" He asked flippantly. "God, you_ are _your mother's son." He added with an eye roll. Mike tapped his thigh sharply as a warning and Harvey kissed her quickly to placate her. "I love you." He told her. She looked into his eyes as he pulled away seeing the glow behind their bronze depths, the one she had often seen during her pregnancy but didn't file it as a gesture of love until now. She smiled and pulled Aiden towards her chest, giving Harvey a better look at him.

"I love you too Harvey." She told him, her voice barely a whisper but the emotion was running strong behind her words. She leaned back into Harvey's strong arms and cradled her son next to her heart. She laid in her hospital bed surrounded by two of the most important men in her life, finally finding her happy ending.

* * *

Always a happy ending for my stories. However, this is not the end, there ware still two more chapters after this to fully cement the happiness after all the torture you endured during the whole story.

KatrinaKaiba


	24. Who Cares Baby I Think I Wanna Marry You

Here's the next chapter and if you read the title you know what's coming next. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

The first few months after coming home from the hospital are the worst for any new parent. Even more so for Harvey and Mike. Mike was still a wreck from the birth, hormones running through her body like high-pressure water through her pipes. She decided to move into Harvey's condo after they got married because the nursery was already set up for Aiden now in her apartment. The wedding date was a secret; Harvey's secret apparently. She and Aiden stayed in Mike's apartment with Harvey visiting every night and staying the night most times. Harvey was on a forced paternity leave for two weeks thanks to Jessica and he mostly took care of Aiden while Mike recuperated. It was apparent however that Aiden was not like them when it came to sleeping. Where Harvey and Mike were deeper sleepers than most and nothing short of a herd of elephants stomping down Fifth Avenue could wake them up, the littlest sound could wake Aiden up; the littlest jolt could send him from sleep to awakened state in a matter of milliseconds. It drove Mike crazy having to get up and down, up and down that she just started to fall asleep in the rocking chair that Harvey made her buy (goddamn the man for being right) months ago.

The crying was the worst, Mike realized. Aiden cried incessantly and often. It didn't bother Mike during the day but at night? It was the absolute worst. She got up before Harvey as he was a deeper sleeper than she was and she would tend to Aiden. Change his diaper, feed him, burp him, rock him. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wouldn't and Harvey would often find her and him asleep in the rocking chair when he got up to go to work. Most of the time, it wouldn't. She tried everything that she deemed safe; swaddling, rocking, bathing, music but Aiden proved to be the spawn of Harvey Specter and Michael Ross by being stubborn as hell, adamant in his position to not sleep. She was worn thin by the time he did get to sleep that she realized even if she wanted to breastfeed she couldn't because she was stressed out and the ducts were probably drier than the Sahara.

It was one of those times, she realized bitterly as she heard the whining from the monitor on her nightstand. She breathed in a sigh and waited a few minutes, recalling some suggestion from something she read that stated if she left Aiden for a few minutes before rushing in and feeding him that he could fall back asleep or even entertain himself. She waited until his crying got worse and progressively louder. She rolled over groggily and threw her arm over to the side of her bed. She winced as she expected her hand to connect with Harvey's body; the man had fallen asleep next to her earlier in the night. She waited for his grumble and the bounce of her bed from his flipping over but it never came. She glanced over and groped around on the sheets, momentarily forgetting about her son who seemingly stopped making noise. She found nothing in her fumbling and she didn't connect the obvious pieces as she made her way down the hall slowly, hearing the sweet sounds of music coming from the room. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes took in the sight in front of her.

There, in the glow of the moonlight, was Harvey rocking Aiden in the middle of the room, the blue walls glowing from the faint light. He was shirtless and barefoot making Mike open her eyes wider feeling a bit of heat coming to her cheeks. The baby was swaddled in his puppy blanket and nestled comfortably against Harvey's chest, clearly feeling safe in those strong arms because he wasn't making any noise. Mike couldn't tell if Aiden was awake or not but it didn't matter, he was quiet. The music flowed through the room; a jazz selection of Harvey's choosing and what was even better, Mike realized, was that Harvey was singing. It was 'Ol Blue Eyes she recognized, it was their song, _The Way You Look Tonight_. It played that night, the night Aiden was conceived, the night they swore their love. It sent chills up her spine as the deep baritone of her fiancé's washed over her and she closed her eyes. The song finished and Harvey put Aiden in his crib, the baby asleep from the gesture. He turned around and saw his fiancée standing there in the dark light, her eyes shining with love.

"Hey," he whispered to her a smile lighting his features. She smiled back at him.

"Hi," she whispered back as he came over to her.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as they walked back to her room. She shook her head and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to cross the room and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He nuzzled his nose into the curve under her ear as she shifted under his embrace. "Love you." He told her. She smiled and gripped at his forearms.

"Love you too. And thanks." She told him softly, running her nails over his skin. He didn't answer her, as he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes, determined to follow him.

Mike read as much as she could about trying to establish longer sleeping stretches as the weeks continued to take their toll on her. She started to follow their suggestions to the letter and sure enough, the stretches of sleeping became longer and longer. Aiden sometimes woke up but it was less often and she had been adamant in seeing how Aiden could cope without her fussiness. Harvey rolled his eyes and muttered something about the 'Ferber method' before tightening his hold on her, stopping her from leaving the bed, as Mike requested. Most of the time, Aiden fell back asleep within minutes. Oh, thank God.

Months past and with it came the fun people often said came with a new baby. At six-months-old Aiden was the epitome of happy, giggly, baby. He would wake up and upon seeing his mother, would smile from ear to ear, even letting out a giggle sometimes. His cries became specific to his desires or Mike and Harvey were able to discern what was the problem based on sound. It was a fun time for the three of them. Mike would watch Aiden learning all day and be joined by Harvey around six for another two hours of Aiden-fun before the boy went to sleep. On Saturdays Harvey would be the one playing with Aiden while Mike, in a desperate attempt to starve off cabin fever, would proof briefs for Harvey, getting herself aligned with the demanding workload waiting for her at Pearson Law Firms when she returned.

Aiden squirmed on his diapered bottom as his father, surprisingly, knelt on the floor rolling a ball to him, which the baby would put in his mouth instead of throwing it back to his father. Harvey had noticed that Aiden had impeccable balance when sitting and took that as a positive sign that he should start teaching him about baseball right away. Mike had rolled her eyes but begrudgingly allowed Harvey to slather attention on the game, being that baseball season was in full swing. The two males watched the Yankees games almost regularly, even though most happened when Aiden fell asleep on Harvey's chest and Harvey would go right after leaving Mike to DVR the game for Harvey to watch at a later time. Harvey had bought Aiden a Jeter jersey despite the fact that Aiden couldn't wear it for years and by that time, Jeter wouldn't be playing anymore. Harvey had scoffed and waved her words away saying that Jeter was a classy guy and he'd be damned if his son wasn't a classy baby. Mike rolled her eyes and threw the soft ball at him in response causing Aiden to laugh. Harvey followed suit and the little family was all a twitter for an hour after that. These were her favorite times, her precious moments.

Then the inevitable day came; Mike had to return to work. Her maternity leave was up and while she didn't want to leave Aiden, she wanted to go back to work something fierce. She missed the long days, endless words copious amounts of new information. She missed watching Harvey close deals with a flick of his wrist; she missed working alongside of her boss figuring out how the sneaky bastards hid their tracks. She missed Harold, Kyle Seth, Gregory, Ben, Donna, Louis, Rachel and Jessica oddly enough. She missed going to lunch with Harold and convincing the bartender to put on General Hospital for them to watch; it just wasn't the same watching it by herself, talking to Harold over the phone. She missed the files on her desk every morning, a yellow post-it with Louis' handwriting and a blue post-it from Harvey and always rolling her eyes at them but doing her best to finish the pile by the end of the day. It was her rush, her high that she had been missing for months and she needed her fix.

But…she stopped pulling the fabric of her tie through the loop and stole a glance at the boy playing in his swing, batting a jerky hand at the toy attached to the tray. She didn't want to leave Aiden. It wasn't that she didn't trust the babysitter; quite the opposite, Harvey had made sure that anyone left with their son was beyond competent through a series of difficult questions and experiments. Christine was one of the only ones to past Harvey's baffling interview process. She was great. Aiden liked her and Mike liked her, hell, even Donna approved of her. So that wasn't the problem here.

Mike straightened her blue skinny tie against her throat and flipped her collar points down. She turned away from the mirror and walked to her baby, squatting down in front of him as he smiled from her attention. Mike smiled back and flicked her hand over the bobbling bird attached to the tray. Aiden squealed and mimicked his mother's motions, albeit a lot more violently causing Mike to shake her head while laughing. She was going to miss this. Miss being with him all day, having him crawl behind her—yes he would crawl behind her to find her. Aiden followed her everywhere if he was left out of his confinement. She would miss playing with him and fawning over him and watch him do new things each day. She wanted to capture every moment of his life and she could; Harvey could easily provide for her and Aiden for the rest of their lives and beyond but, her independence streak shone through. She _wanted_ to work. Aiden beamed at her, his brown eyes shining and Mike's teared up. There was a shadow by the door and she looked up to see Harvey, perfectly dress in a black three-piece suit, looking down upon his fiancée and son lovingly.

"Ready to go? Christine's here." He said. Mike sighed again and nodded, standing up slowly to balance herself in her heels. Aiden looked up curiously at them but resumed playing with the rattle ball, spinning it on the axis. Harvey and Mike were joined a moment later by a petite brunette woman, Christine. Mike quickly fretted about every detail, telling Christine about everything pertinent to Aiden; napping times, feeding times, playing times, what to do when he gets fussy and doesn't want to go to sleep, or if he starts to sleep too long, where his favorite toys are, all the important phone numbers. She recited this all from memory and in rapid time, forgetting that Christine did not have an eidetic memory and wouldn't remember everything she was saying. But Christine simply smiled and touched her hand, silently reassuring her that she was good enough for Aiden. Mike stopped babbling and took a breath. She stared into the green eyes of the nanny and smiled. Harvey took Mike's hand and pulled her along the hallway, gripping it tightly, anchoring her. They made it out the door and Harvey kissing her cheek as the door closed.

"Little steps Mike." He whispered in her ear and led her down the hall to the elevator. Mike took a shaking breath and continued along next to him. They were able to get to work without much incident from Mike. It was just as she made it to her cubicle and saw the work waiting for her that she started to let the tears fall. She looked at the small picture of Aiden that was placed by her computer and she hitched a sob in her throat. She sat in her desk and pulled out a Red Bull as she cried, relaxing internally from the familiar, but long overdue taste of the drink. Harold saw her come in and smiled at her from his desk before going back to Louis' work. Mike smiled sadly back at his head and started in on her work.

Harvey came to his office and sat down at his desk, Donna following behind him.

"So, how is she?" Donna asked. Harvey looked over at her with a sharp glance.

"She's…functioning." He said, hesitating a little because Donna could see right through any lie he might give her. "She may need more support throughout the day but, she'll get through it."

"She has to stay functioning till two at any case." Donna reminded him. Harvey smirked and nodded.

"Exactly. So, on your way Donna." Harvey said waving his hand toward the door and the redhead walked out with a pop in her step. Harvey leaned back in his chair and over to the photo on the side of his desk. It was a professionally done photo of himself, Aiden and Mike in one of those baby's first pictures shoots that Mike had insisted upon because she was proud that she was able to drop her baby weight in just a few months and wanted to show off and it would look pretty narcissistic if she just got photos of herself done. Harvey laughed but relented to her whim, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately now that he thought about it. He shook his head and began to read the latest in a series of cases that fell onto his desk as his thoughts turned to this instead of his fiancée.

Mike began to feel more and more comfortable in her cubicle as she got into the groove of working hard, reading and highlighting like she had done before she gave birth to Aiden. It was like she hadn't left; Kyle snidely made rude comments about her as she worked and Mike snapped back, rolling her eyes and going back to her work as he took a box of her paperclips again when he sauntered back to his desk. Greg and Seth called out 'Golden Girl' as she walked to Harvey's desk at one-thirty and Mike rolled her eyes again but smiled. Yep, all was exactly as it should be. She stepped to Donna's desk and smiled as she hung over the wall.

"Hello Auntie." She said to the redhead who didn't look up but noticed her presence.

"Mama. How are you doing away from the little prince?" Donna greeted typing out the last few thoughts on the computer before turning to the blonde.

"I'm doing fine. It's difficult but…I'm functioning." Mike responded causing Donna to chuckle since that was the exact answer Harvey gave. Mike ignored the chuckling. "How's he doing?" Mike tilted her head to the glass wall where Harvey was sitting at his desk.

"He's fine. He's waiting for you." Donna responded. Mike nodded grimly.

"Let's not keep him waiting then." Mike said turning into the room and walking through the door. "Hey." She said alerting him to her presence.

"No knocking?" He drawled flipping a page in the document over. Mike allowed her head to fall back with a groan.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" She whined. Harvey smirked and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. How are you lovely?" He asked her in mock sweetness causing her to glare at him.

"Okay, you don't have to be mean about it." She folded her arms petulantly. Harvey continued to smirk as he stood up and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and unfolded her arms taking each wrist delicately in one of his hands and holding them lightly with his slender fingers. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips, showing him that she was still perturbed but he them leaned in and kissed her nose lightly causing her to smile. She lightly slapped his arm and pulled away from his touch. "That's not fair; you know I can't stay mad at you when your caring is showing." She told him in mock anger. He adopted a 'what? Me?' look and stepped back. She laughed. "Okay, what's on the agenda boss?" She asked him, her voice indicating that playtime was over and the grownups needed to get back to work. Harvey rolled his eyes and picked up a file from the glass table as he moved to leave the office.

"We're needed in Conference Room C for a quick meeting with Jessica…oh don't look like that Mike, she just wants to get you caught up on a case. I'm not sending you to your death." He told her as her face fell upon hearing their boss' name. Mike took in another breath to steady herself as they walked down the hall to the large conference room. Mike inwardly smiled behind Harvey's back as she remembered her surprise baby shower all those months ago in December. It was the most fun she had in a long time. She looked down on the floor as she wondered what the case could be about. Was it a merger? A schmoozing client case; the ones that were given specifically to Harvey when a client was in desperate need of a charming (that's what Harvey did the best). Was it a pro-bono? Were they going to be catching another embezzler? All these ideas flew around her head as they walked over to the door. Harvey threw the door opened and her brain stopped for a moment or two as she really got a good look at what was going on.

It was apparent that this was no ordinary meeting and Mike should've known that Harvey had something up his sleeve that morning. The fuses all connected a second too late as she took in the odd amount of people in the room. All the associates had congregated in the room as well as many of the secretaries on the floor. Rachel was standing by the other paralegals while Louis and Jessica were standing by the window, the both of them beaming. Ray and Donna were inside by Trevor who was standing by the door with Christine who had in her arms a little bundle dressed in a familiar grey-three piece suit that hung in his closet.

"Aiden…what are you doing here?" She said to the baby whose smile lit up the room as his mother came closer. She fixed his hair atop his head in an attempt to look like she was doing something as she fact-blasted in her brain. Nothing was making sense; what was going on? Harvey came next to her and the baby babbled upon seeing his father. Harvey leaned forward, still cursing that his fiancée was taller than him in heels.

"Mike, what day is today?" He asked her. She turned around, letting her hand fall from Aiden's head and regarded him with an odd look.

"Its June 23rd why do you…oh…" She reacted quickly and trailed off upon realizing what that meant. It was their anniversary, of the day they met. She smiled and bit back her 'sap' comment that was bubbling up in her brain at that moment. He smiled back at her and moved her to the front of the room, placing the file on the table in front of a man that Mike hadn't met before. All the pieces were connecting; they were going to be married. She should have known this is what he was up to today. They had gotten their marriage licenses a couple of weeks ago, with Harvey stating that it was now or never for them since Mike was stalling. She rolled her eyes at the time and now vaguely remembered that they only had sixty days to commemorate the wedding ceremony (it was something that she read once) and she should have figured he would do this to her. It also didn't help that he picked out a beige dress suit for her to wear today complete with tan heels. He had even pressured her to do her hair differently, a more stylized look than the usual under-turned pony that she liked to wear because of its simplicity. Mike listened intently as the clerk asked them for their identification as well as if all the information was correct on the certificate of marriage. Mike and Harvey both stated yes, after Mike corrected the spelling of her first name (Michael instead of Micheal). Then the registrar asked about their father's names and their occupations (oddly enough as they were both deceased but apparently that was a part of the rules) as well as the covering of the fees which Harvey took care of. After about five minutes the clerk asked the others to take their seats and Donna shoved a bouquet of flowers in Mike's hands and Trevor put a boutonnière on Harvey's lapel. The clerk waited another moment before starting. He greeted the entire congregation in the room before stating why they were there and how Mike and Harvey were starting on a journey that should be entered in with utmost care and seriousness. He continued to use the most flowery language to describe love and marriage and Mike stifled a giggle as she remembered that scene in the Princess Bride. '_Mawage, mawage is what bwings us togetha today._' Harvey must've been thinking the same thing because he gripped her hand tightly but a smile was forming on his face. The clerk then spoke to them.

"Harvey, Michael," he said to them, using Mike's proper name for the course of the ceremony. "This is the time where you can exchange your own vows, is this what you wish to do at this time?" He asked them. Mike looked at Harvey and was surprised to see him nodding. Harvey turned to her and took a breath, then let it out with a shuddering sound.

"Mike…I know that this has been a really quick relationship from when it started until now but…I'm a man who knows what he wants and gets what he wants and for a long time I've wanted you. Maybe from the start I wanted you, I don't know but…now I know that this is what I want, you as my wife." He stopped and smiled, looking down at the floor. "This is me taking the road less traveled by, and I hope it's going to make all the difference." He finished looking back at her again seeing she was crying from the simple, yet heartfelt words. The clerk patted her shoulder and indicated it was her turn. She nodded quickly and wiped her tears before taking in a breath of her own, her lips forming a smile.

"Harvey…it wasn't always the easiest thing to yield to you, especially at first. I know I disappointed you time and time again and I hated that. I hated seeing that look in your eyes. I tried so hard to impress you and felt I never could. Then it just got easier, you trusted me a bit more and helped me out. When I found out I was pregnant, so many things flew through my mind. I never thought you would step up and help me out. I mean…" She cut off in embarrassment. "I knew that you wouldn't have a problem throwing money around but…I was never after your money but then, you started to show me something different and when you proposed to me, before my water broke, I was going to say 'yes' instantly. This is what I always wanted in my life. I wanted to get married to a great man, someone that would respect me and love me…and be the person I could depend on. I told you that day, when we first met, that I got knocked into a different life, and was searching for a way back. You have given me my way back, single-handedly and this has to be the best day of my life since then." She finished with tears falling from her eyes and thought she was going crazy but she could swear that there were tears in Harvey's eyes too. She could hear sniffles from behind her. The clerk smiled and took a plate from the table behind him. There were two rings on the plate, a large simple silver band and a smaller diamond encrusted band, also silver. The clerk took the smaller ring and handed it to Harvey.

"Harvey repeat after me; I, Harvey Reginald Specter." The clerk prompted.

"'I, Harvey Reginald Specter.'" The other man repeated his eyes rolling around at the mention of his middle name. Mike laughed.

"Give you this ring as a sign of my undying love to you." The clerk continued.

"'Give you this ring as a sign of my undying love to you.'" Harvey repeated slipping the ring onto the first knuckle of her left ring finger.

"I shall love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The clerk finished.

"'I shall love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'" Harvey slipped the ring further down her finger until it reached her engagement ring, glinting in the light. Mike couldn't stop laughing and smiling as Harvey caressed her hand as he pulled back. The clerk handed Mike the larger ring and helped her take Harvey's hand.

"Michael repeat after me; I Michael James Ross."

Mike took a breath, "'I Michael James Ross.'"

"Give you this ring as a sign of my undying love for you." He said once again.

"'Give you this ring as a sign of my undying love for you.'" She slipped the ring down his finger as he did to her. He smiled at her tenderness.

"I shall love you, honor you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"'I shall love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'" She pushed the ring onto the base of his finger and rotated it slightly with a smile. They looked at each other almost laughing at the absurdity of them finally getting married. They were both waiting for someone to stop them, for one of them to wake up. Aiden giggled from his seat and both parents looked over at him. They laughed finally and looked back at the clerk.

"By the power vested in me by the State and City of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said with a smiled spreading his arms out.

Harvey smirked and leaned in but before he kissed her he whispered, "Finally…Mrs. Specter…" He said to her and closed the gap. Their lips connected and the entire room went into an uproar of cheers and clapping. They moved apart, their smiles almost a mirror of the other when the clerk raised his voice saying, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Specter." He gestured to Trevor and Donna to come forward and they both signed the marriage certificate and Harvey and Mike did the same. It was official, they were married. Thankfully there was no rice throwing, just bubbles floating around the room causing Aiden to almost to become cross-eyed trying to look at them all bobbing by his face. One popped on his nose and he squeaked. Mike laughed and lifted the baby to her chest, hugging him close. Aiden snuggled in her arms content to be held by his mom as she was congratulated by everyone in the office. She thanked everyone and even Aiden vocalized something to some people. Harvey was talking with some of the other senior partners that had dropped by seeing the commotion. As Mike played with Aiden the glinting of her rings shone in her face and she blushed; she just got married. Tears formed in her eyes for the hundredth time that day when she realized that her parents and her grandparents weren't there. It was hard for her, knowing that fact; Aiden would never know many of his grandparents and wouldn't know her Grammy. She caught Harvey's eye and he smiled at her and suddenly, it was all better, the weight had been lifted from her crushing heart. He was there for her now, and that's all that mattered. She had the two most important things in the world right here, her son and her husband.

* * *

One more chapter and then the epilogue. I want to thank everyone that stood by this story and read it so far. You guys are great!

KatrinaKaiba


	25. You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You

Our grand finale. The last chapter and its...porn...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Mike and Harvey stumbled into Mike's apartment, sans Aiden for once. Donna had agreed to take him off their hands for the sole fact that they should spend their wedding night alone. They were tired from all the festivities; after the ceremony Jessica had offered to take the firm out to dinner to celebrate where Mike took advantage of another plus to not breastfeeding, drinking alcohol. She was spinning around slightly looking at the glittering lights in her apartment that would soon be just another memory because now that they were married, she and Aiden were moving into Harvey's condo.

Harvey locked the door behind him and came in seeing his wife…his _wife_ spinning around in the middle of the living room. She stopped upon seeing Harvey coming into the room from the hall. She smiled giddily at him and beckoned him over with a come-hither-look. He growled playfully and crossed to her, enveloping her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he nipped at her lips turning them a deep swollen red. She leaned back from him and saw the smoldering fire beneath his endless chocolate colored irises. He was fired up because of her. She hesitated and looked off to the side, her eyes connecting with one of Aiden's toys. He followed her gaze and sighed.

"Mike," he drawled warningly. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry…I just…this is a hard thing to do…" She whimpered as she thought of her baby, which was not with her at the moment. Harvey sighed and turned away trying not to look at Aiden's toys, lest he start freaking out about the baby too. He decided to go a different tactic. He smirked and swiveled back to her, loosening his tie while unbuttoning his top button.

"You need to have some fun, put your feet up, relax. Maybe go see a show?" He said with a gravely deep voice, not like his own. Mike cocked an eyebrow, confused for a moment before something clicked in her brain and she was seeing what he was doing and, smirking herself, stepping forward to let her hands trail down his arms seductively.

"What about you big man? What's on your agenda tonight?" She asked him closing her eyes slightly, leaving only the tiniest bit of glassy blue showing.

Harvey shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Things stay quiet; I'd be up for anything." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hummed contentedly as his hands ran up and down the curve of her body slowly, tickling her through the fabric.

"Anything?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded. "Sure anything. Dinner, movie. _Anything_." He drawled out the last one suggestively tightening his hold on her hips. She jerked up at the pressure of his tightened fingers and smiled.

"So long as things stay quiet?" She repeated with a long blink.

"Yeah. So long as things stay quiet." He whispered, indicating the volume of the scene.

Mike scoffed. "Sure. Like every six-month-old within a hundred-foot radius stays asleep tonight?" She said with a sigh. Harvey leaned into the hollow of her neck and licked up to her ear, gently tracing along the shell.

"Or maybe if I break the rules." He blew into her ear causing her to shiver from the deadly combination of warmth from his breath and the raspy sounds of his words. Mike pulled him toward her and guided them to the bedroom. She pulled away and bit down his jaw.

"I feel like breaking all kinds of rules." She told him pushing him away and going to the bed, pulling the jacket off her body and throwing it to the floor. "Turn down the lights." She ordered him as she tried to unzip the back of her dress. She felt two hands effortlessly gliding the zipper down the fabric and she moaned as they caressed the exposed skin.

"They're already down." Harvey told her as he pressed his fingers to her back.

"Oh fast hands." She moaned lightly. She heard Harvey chuckled and pull her closer to him.

"And quiet." He reminded her, "And sneaky." He added his hands trailing along her thighs and up the slit on the side. She shifted under his touch and turned around giving him a kiss.

"We'll keep things quiet all right." She whispered against his mouth, her eyes closed. "Very, very quiet." She slipped her tongue against his lips, pressing against the fold the tight skin made. She pulled back and started to kiss down his neck. "Keep the mask on. Something tells me it might be better that way." She muttered against his skin. He stiffened and pulled her back breaking their epic quote session.

Harvey stared at her for a moment. "I'm not wearing a mask." He reminded her.

Mike stopped for a moment, opening her eyes. "Oh…I was just saying the next line…you know when The Spirit is ravishing his captured lover. Sorry, lost myself there for a moment." She smirked indicating she was not really sorry about it. Harvey growled and pushed her to the bed. She flopped down with a surprised yelp as Harvey took off his jacket, vest and shirt in a flurry of hurried motions. Mike leaned on her elbows watching him. He threw the final piece of clothing off to the side and crawled on top of his wife, settling in between her legs. He bent his neck down and nibbled along the exposed curve of her clavicle. Her breath hitched and her head fell back, she was desperate to feel more.

"The Spirit has nothing on me." He told her lowly, the vibrations rattling against her skin. He nipped along the collarbone while pulling the hem of her dress up over her body moving back to take the fabric over her head. He leaned back and his eyes ghosted over her body, taking in the skin that he hadn't been acquainted with for almost a year now. The differences were minute but there. Her skin wasn't as tight around her waist and thighs as it once was, since she wasn't biking as much now and there were faint stretch marks lining her lower abdomen, disappearing under the waist band of her panties. Mike blushed and tried to cover herself, to stop him from looking at her but he grasped her wrists, ceasing their movement causing her to look up in shock.

"Don't." He said firmly. "You're beautiful Mike, don't hide yourself from me." He told her leaning down and kissing up her slight waist his hands ghosting up her sides and cupping her breasts which had unfortunately gone down to their original cup size. He pinched the nipples roughly, taking into account the layer of fabric in-between. Mike gasped at his touch and arced her back, hissing as he roughly bit up to her neck. He was like a vampire, sucking at her neck until the blood pooled under his lips and tongue. She was so caught up in his oral ministrations she didn't notice the hand snaking around to her back and unhooking her bra while the other pulled down the waistband of her panties until they were out of the way. He pulled off each item of clothing until Mike lay naked beneath him. He shuffled down her body, pressing a kiss here and a nibble there as he made his way past her waist and down to the dip between her thighs, his hands leaving sensuous patterns laid into her skin.

Mike breathed out heavy breaths as her husband's kisses and caresses sent chills throughout her body. She had waited for this for a long time. It was not that she didn't want to put out for him, it was just…she was so shy about him seeing her naked body post-pregnancy. It wasn't as sculpted as it was and she developed little flabby pouches where the muscle hadn't formed completely yet. She was doing a kickass job of getting herself back into shape; there just weren't miraculous results yet. That feeling, coupled with the baby's finicky nature, left Mike and Harvey with a dry spell in the bedroom for six months. She felt like a virgin being taken for the first time. Somehow the Madonna song played in her head, her mental soundtrack for the night. Her musings were cut short however when she felt a warm wet feeling between her legs. She wasn't that excited yet, she thought, was she? She looked down and could only see her husband's bright eyes peeking over her mound and she groaned when the connection was made mentally. He was going down on her; his sharp, witty tongue licked around her folds, sending sharp shooting pangs of lust down her spine, making her curl her toes. He pressed the forced pointy end of his tongue against her clit, jamming against it like a battering ram on a wooden door. Mike's breath hitched and she practically wailed in response, the forgotten sensation an impending orgasm coursing through her body. He smirked around his tongue, the skin next to the corners of his eyes pulling in amusement as he inserted a finger into her opening feeling the walls constrict around the intruding digit. Mike curled her fingers into the sheets below her and tried to gain purchase on the bed with her feet but alas, her smooth feet slipped against the soft covers of the bed. Harvey chuckled against her clit and Mike felt the vibrations run through it into her body as he continued to thrust his finger within her, eventually adding a second finger. Mike whimpered and whined as she twisted the bedding under her hands, her toes curling without warning against his calves.

Harvey leaned up onto her thigh, his fingers still curling inside of her but her clit finally stopped being under attack. He smirked devilishly at her as she tried to catch her breath. "You're a monster." She told him through pants. His smirk grew and he moved up her body, nuzzling her neck all while pushing his fingers in her, never stopping their ministrations.

"You know I'm the only monster for your bed." He quipped back, remembering one of her favorite Lady GaGa songs. She looked appalled for a second at the statement but then he crooked his fingers at a different angle and she stuttered out a few words before stopping, panting harder. He kissed her, not caring where his mouth had been moments before, and neither did she.

His tongue teased hers for a while as his fingers were extracted from her. He brought them up to his lips and leaned back, cleaning them off with his tongue. Mike chuckled.

"Geez, where'd you get that move from? Porn?" She teased him. Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up." Harvey told her firmly resuming his kissing. She rolled her eyes she dragged her hands down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down halfway, making his hands stop caressing her and practically throw them off of his body. He took his briefs off and threw them off to the side with his pants. They were now both naked and pressed against each other, their bodies fitting into each other like the puzzle pieces they were. They were made for each other, their bodies a perfect fit, connecting in the right way. They were complete.

Harvey shifted his body on top of hers, aligning his hard cock with her moist entrance his hands on either side of her body, holding him up. He hesitated and looked into his wife's eyes. "Are you…I mean…" He stuttered, not sure of his wording. Mike rolled his eyes. _Men_.

"I already had my period." She told him.

"Good, because I don't want to go through the hassle of opening a condom." He said honestly.

"Me neither. So…" She waved her hand awkwardly between them and Harvey laughed, leaning down and kissing her as he pushed in. She was tight, surprisingly; those Kegel exercises must've been paying off, he thought as he slowly pressed inch by inch into her. He bottomed out and Mike let out the breath of air she had been holding when he was entering her. He let out his own breath and they locked eyes. Their gazes shared a small twinkle as Harvey began to move, slowly, gently. Each movement thought out and precious as they moved together as one. Mike pushed up against him, craving a new angle, wanting him to go faster or harder, or both.

"Harvey." She whined pushing her hips up again. He chuckled and nibbled against her neck as he continued at the same pace despite her whining. "Move…faster…now…" She demanded.

"Already…with the…nagging…wife?" He asked her thrusting in faster, placating her. Mike let out a soft moan that dragged out into louder ones as he hammered into her, going harder and faster. She raked her nails against his back, leaving angry red trails down the olive toned skin. His pants penetrated her eardrum as he continued to push into her, harder and harder, jerking her body upward, slapping the headboard against the wall with loud bangs. Harvey groaned and let his head fall into her neck. "I can't wait…to get you home…in our bed…there's no noise…but you…and me…" He murmured against her skin, licking the hollow between each phrase. "Not a sound…but your wonderful moans….and whimpers…and sounds…" He continued moving down her body, the pace of his thrusts slowing a bit, drawing out the pleasure. Mike shuddered as his mouth circled her nipple and played with the sensitive bud. His hand moved up to the other one and pinched it. He twirled his clever tongue against her nipple, pulling it with his teeth and flicking it as he did her clit some time ago. His hand traveled every dip and curve until it settled between her legs and his fingers danced against the stretch of muscle marked by their connection. Mike gasped at the odd sensation, not used to his touch against that area of her body while he was inside of her. His thumb simultaneously pressed against her engorged clit, pushing it like a button in an elevator. His thrusts picked up pace and his fingers danced on her most responsive skin.

"My…beautiful wife…you're mine…all mine…finally and always…Mike." He whispered aloud, panting from the arduous timing of each plunge into her willing body. His words affected her more than anything he could do to her. His words were everything to her, more precious than his actions. If actions were supposed to speak louder than words, then Harvey was the exception to this statement since his words always meant more than what he did. "You're so perfect…just for me…no one else…can make love to you…like me…"

"Harvey…" She breathed as he pressed against her faster and faster, the both of them feeling their upcoming orgasms coursing through their veins. "I…I…"

"Shh…" His hand moved up to her face, covering her cheek. She looked at him, seeing his eyes were dark and obsidian colored. "You're so perfect…Mike…you're absolutely…perfect…all made for me…" He told her running his hands against her skin. "You're mine…all…mine…"

"Harvey…I'm, going to come…" She let out breathlessly. Harvey thrusted faster and harder coaxing the pleasure out of her.

"Come on…come on…come for me..._Michael…_" He ordered her and she always followed Harvey's orders. She came instantly, feeling her brain shut off and her mind blank out as colors passed before her eyes. She felt the slick feeling of Harvey coming inside of her, in multiple thick shots. Harvey flopped against her, covering her letting their slick bodies entwine together. They remained like that for a while, content with feeling each other's rapid heartbeat against the other's chest. The beatings of their hearts slowed down and they gingerly moved away from each other, Harvey ducking to the side to pull out a few baby wipes from their holder next to Mike's bed. He started the task of cleaning his wife's body from the sweat and other fluids that were exchanged that night. Mike lied there and let him do just that, too tired and emotionally spent to force herself to do anything. Harvey smirked at her as he tossed the wipes into the pail by her bed. He struggled to put the covers over them, since Mike was as moveable as a boulder, and he settled against her, embracing her as they spooned together. He moved his nose against her soft blonde hair and breathed in the tantalizing scent that he could only describe as being Mike. "I love you…Mrs. Specter." He told her. She smiled against his hold and shifted against his strong chest.

"I love you too…Mr. Specter." She replied back folding her fingers around his forearm, holding him to her. He kissed her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments. He expected Mike to follow shortly.

She didn't, she remained awake for hours, just watching him sleep. She turned around in his arms to face him sometime after he fell asleep and started to snore slightly. She watched the curve of his jaw move slightly with each breath, his eyelashes flutter as he dreamed. She watched his hard face turn child-like as he snoozed and she smiled. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his open mouth and pressed her face under his neck, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Only one thought crossed her mind before she felt the pull of sleep overtake her.

She was home.

* * *

That's it. The only thing left for us to do is an epilogue. Thank you too all those who took time out of their day and read this story. Extra thanks to those who continually left their comments for me. I appreciate every word you said.

KatrinaKaiba


	26. You're Every Line, You're Every Word

I have nothing more to say other than enjoy the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Four Years Later

"Aiden Michael Specter, you come over here right now!" Mike's shrill voice rang through the condo as Harvey walked in, carrying his briefcase and a stack of letters in his hand. He walked through the hallway to see what entertaining scene he was privy to today. It seemed to be a good one he thought as he saw the strewn clothes of his toddler aged son covering the floor and furniture. An Iron Man shirt here, a pair of black pants there. There was a sock on the lamp; how did that get there? He heard the pitter patter of little feet in the back hall and the stomping of Mike's larger-than-average feet behind him. A little blonde hair flew out from behind the opaque glass wall and it giggled as it turned the corner, hiding behind the couch. A moment after, the blonde head of his wife emerged and she ran a hand against the flying strands while she looked for the toddler. "Aiden, you need to take a bath. We go through this every day." She whined scanning the room. Harvey remained hidden in the shadows of the front hallway and snickered as Aiden curled up tighter behind the couch. He was naked except for one sock and his Iron Man underwear. It wasn't that the boy hated baths…actually no…it was exactly that. Aiden just didn't like baths. Mike sighed and walked over to where the boy was hiding. "You know buddy, you should find a different hiding spot." She told the toddler and before he could slip away she grabbed him by the waist and lifted him onto her shoulder.

"No mommy no! No bath!" He wailed, his voice almost breaking the sound barrier.

"Aiden, it's going to be only a few minutes I promise." She told him, her voice weary. Harvey watched as she took him to the back and he heard the splash of water indicating that the boy was in the tub. He strode into the room and placed his briefcase of the table, throwing the letters to the side before turning into the kitchen. He heard the shuffle of feet from the back and didn't even have to turn around to greet them.

"Hey honey how was your day?" He said cheerfully. He could feel the glare being sent to his back by his wife. He turned his head around as she got closer to him.

"It was fine; if by fine you mean working on thousand page briefs all day before coming home to a screaming four-year-old refusing to take a bath because then Tony wouldn't be able to save Pepper for the thousandth time then yes it was fine." Mike drawled on, sarcasm lining each word. Harvey leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

"As long as you're having fun my dear." He told her with a smile on his face. She slapped at his arm and turned away to go tend to the toddler in the bathroom. Harvey's smile remained as he heard the talking from the back room. Now Aiden didn't want to come out of the tub. Mike cooed and coaxed him with sweet promises but the shrill scream of the word 'no' was the most apparent thing that Harvey could hear. Mike then told Aiden that daddy was home loudly and Harvey heard the boy gasp and the crashing sounds of water as he assumed the boy clambered out of the tub and did whatever his mother asked of him.

Harvey chuckled. It was apparent from the start that Aiden was a complete daddy's boy. Aiden responded to Mike, that wasn't an issue, it was just that Aiden was Harvey's son and a son and father had a bond. It was like that with Gordon and Harvey as well as Alex but Alex was always his mother's favorite. Gordon could get through to Harvey; he was able to talk Harvey out of his fits of rage and angst when he was a teen. He could stop Harvey from saying something awful with just a look. Gordon was an important part of Harvey's childhood and Harvey could see that Aiden was just as stubborn and he was (if not more coupled with the fact that he's half Mike's son as well and the woman was a stubborn mule sometimes) and talked with just as much fire as Harvey could. Aiden was a compulsive child and ran with ideas before thinking them out and as much as others tried to stop him, it was only Harvey he would listen to. It was the product of many arguments between Mike and Harvey; some of those fights forming into long nights on the couch for Harvey, but he couldn't help it if the boy responded better to Harvey's way of parenting than Mike's. One fight ended with Harvey saying that they should just have another baby so Mike would have someone to listen to her. That wasn't how Harvey wanted to bring up the subject of having another baby but it was out in the open now. Mike had spluttered and stopped yelling instantly, asking Harvey if that was true, if he wanted to have another child. Harvey had blushed but nodded. He and Alex were four years apart and it just seemed natural for him want it now. He was also getting much older (45 years old) and he wanted to have more children before he was fifty. Mike smiled and that was the one time Harvey ended up sleeping with Mike on the bed after an argument.

So they pushed forward with their idea of having another baby but so far, Mike hadn't gotten pregnant. Harvey had joked that maybe they should just stop trying to plan a baby since Aiden was conceived out of luck. Mike hadn't found that funny and just tried harder, not that Harvey minded that at all. His thoughts were stopped when a bounding figure slammed into his hip causing him to crumple over and grip the counter in surprise.

"Daddy!" Aiden called happily rubbing his wet hair against Harvey's pant leg lovingly. Harvey rolled his eyes and steadied himself before rubbing the child's back.

"Hello Aiden. Are you sure you want to play baseball when you get older, you tackle like a linebacker." He noted with pride after the shock wore out from his body.

The boy nodded certainly. "I'm sure daddy. I want to be a pitcher like you." He told him hugging the man's thigh. Harvey chuckled and ran a hand through Aiden's damp hair.

"You wanna tell me about your day while I open the mail?" Harvey asked and Aiden nodded again, quickly letting go of Harvey and scampering to the table. Harvey took a seat and pulled the envelopes toward him and Aiden began to babble about school that morning, every detail perfectly presented to his father. While Aiden didn't have Mike's eidetic memory, his mind was just as sharp as both of his parents' were. Harvey listened intently as he sifted through the various bills and unimportant letters that were sent to their home mail box. Mike occasionally had a letter from the library telling her she owed money for books (seriously, a woman with a photographic memory forgets when books are due? Just one of those quirky little things about Mike that continued to baffle him) he had letters from sponsor programs to ask for money. Just the usual. Aiden started to talk about math that day, which was just them counting objects, when an oddly decorated envelope caught Harvey's eye. He lifted it and opened it quickly, pulling out the card and scanning the words written on it. His eyes sparkled and a smile crossed his lips.

"Hey Mike!" He called to the other room, knowing she was still cleaning up after Aiden's bath. Mike emerged a second later, pulling the strands of hair back from her face.

"What?" She asked coming over to the table.

"Wedding invitation. Nat's getting married." He told her passing the cardstock to her. She read it twice as fast as he did, and boy that never got old seeing those blue eyes take in the words at rapid speed. She smiled and put the card down pulling out the RSVP envelope.

"She getting married next year but wants us to RSVP now?" Mike scoffed turning into the kitchen to heat something up for dinner.

"It's Natalie; you know how neurotic she is." Harvey explained pulling out a pen from his briefcase to write the number of people but stopped before he wrote anything lifting his head up and cocking it over to Mike. "Mike, are we bringing Aiden or having someone else watch him?"

"Why wouldn't Aiden go? She's his cousin. Did she indicate that she didn't want any children at the reception?"

"No it's just…" Harvey hesitated.

"You want to drink." Mike said knowingly and upon seeing the reddened earlobes of her husband she rolled her eyes. "You're so transparent." She said mock scathingly. Harvey's lips pulled and he looked back at the RSVP card. "Harvey he's going but you better put down four."

Harvey stopped in his motion to automatically put down three. "Four? Why four? Trevor suddenly going?" He asked absently.

"No." She replied.

"So why four, we're a family of three." He continued turning around in the chair to look back at her. She was smiling. Mike placed a hand down the base of her torso, settling it on top of her abdomen.

"Maybe next year we will be a family of four." She said simply, making him think about it. When it crossed his mind what she was saying he looked at her imploringly.

"Mike…are you…" He started but couldn't find the words to finish his questions.

"Yep…three months along." She told him and his eyebrow cocked as his face fell.

"Seriously?" He asked her deadpan. "Were you going to wait until you gave birth this time as well to tell me about it?" He asked her lowly. She laughed and crossed over to him.

"I just found out. I didn't even realize that I could be until I really thought about the skipped periods." She explained to him sitting down on his lap,

"Am I the first to know this time?" Harvey asked sullenly and Mike laughed

"Yes." She told him.

He smiled. "Then you're forgiven." She bent down, giving his nose a kiss. There was an 'eww' from the left of them, reminding them that Aiden was still in the room. Harvey chuckled and picked the pen up writing a four with a flourish.

"Think that'll freak her out?" He asked Mike. She nodded.

"Probably. What do we tell him?" She asked cocked her head toward Aiden to indicate that she was talking about him. Harvey looked over at the toddler who was now coloring Iron Man pictures, not paying attention to his parents.

"Let's handle that when we find out what we're having. Another month right?"

"Yep."

"I hope it's a girl." He told her placing a hand on the slight bump he now could see protruding from her body.

"I hope it's healthy." Mike lilted with a cock her eyebrows. Harvey scoffed.

"Of course it's healthy, it's my child." He said certainly. Mike kissed him in response.

"Guys, I'm trying to color here. It's a serious process and you're not helping me." Aiden said crossly from his seat. Harvey gave his son a look and patted Mike's thighs to indicate he wanted her to move. Mike stood up and walked away from the table to continue heating dinner. Harvey leaned over and looked at Aiden, who had resumed coloring his picture, all the wax from the crayons fitting into the lines perfectly.

"Good job buddy. But you know what…" Harvey started trailing off his voice to prompt Aiden into looking at him. Aiden's head turned, the innocent brown eyes glowing up at his father expectantly. "Loki doesn't like coloring and he's coming to take your pictures away!" He said snatching the papers off the table and Aiden yelping from shock. Harvey laughed manically and held the pictures up above his head as Aiden stood fearlessly in front of him.

"Oh no you don't Loki. I'm gonna beat you and get my pictures back!"

"I have an army." Harvey shot back with a snide tone. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"We have a Hulk." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harvey laughed and ran off to the back of the condo, Aiden following quickly making robot noises associated to Iron Man. Mike sighed as the blasting noise escalated and the yelling quickly became the only noise she could hear. She smiled and placed a hand on the baby bump. This was what she had always wanted in life. To have a happy home, even after the death of her parents took that away from her the first time. It was still her happy dream, her silver lining. She had gotten it and even if the boys caused her grief and she wanted to pull her hair out, it was her life.

As she stirred the food cooking in the pot she thought about the future, of her Harvey, Aiden and now their newest addition. How would this child play into their life? She could vaguely see a little boy running around after his big brother, throwing pillows and jumping on furniture, reenacting the latest superhero fight scene. She could see a messy house, papers everywhere, screaming and yelling and…

Maybe Harvey had the right idea in mind. Maybe she should just wish for a girl.

The End

* * *

I thank everyone who stuck by this story. Your words really inspired me and helped me finish this up. I have no desire to write a sequel to this so I tell you now they do have a little girl named Olivia Rose. Look around for more stories from me in the future as the series goes on.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
